Cuando sea
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: Jaune Arc, un joven que siempre a buscado seguir el legado de su familia, que pasaria si esta oportunidad se le diera finalmente, que cambios surgirian de esto.
1. Capítulo 01

**Cuando Sea...**

 _Jaune: pensamiento_

 **Capítulo 01:**

Jaune Arc, un niño de solo doce años se encontraba totalmente nervioso, la razón, se encontraba a solo centímetros de tocar la puerta que lo llevaría a realizar su primer trabajo. Y muchos de ustedes se preguntaran porque de esto, pues...

 **Hace un mes:**

-¡Pero papá, también quiero ser un héroe como mi abuelo y tú!- decía un realmente desesperado Jaune, después de todo ya hacia una semana que emocionado le había dicho a su padre que quería ser un huntsman como él, como toda su familia, para solo llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

-te lo he dicho un millón de veces Jaune, la vida de un huntman es demasiado peligrosa para ti- le respondió secamente el patriarca de su familia, sin ni siquiera quitar la vista de los documentos que se encontraba revisando.

- _seguramente nuevas misiones_ \- pensaba con envidia Jaune por todas las aventuras que su padre seguramente tenía en esas misiones, y por supuesto ignorando completamente las anteriores palabras de su padre - !pero papá, nunca me has dicho por qué no quieres! - diciendo esto último con un evidente puchero en su rostro.

El patriarca de los Arc solamente dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios, sabiendo que su único hijo varón no le dejaría en paz hasta que le diera alguna razón, dejando su pluma - la razón Jaune, es porque no me has demostrado ser lo suficientemente responsable o maduro - diciendo esto si voltear a ver a su hijo, sabiendo que este seguro le diría algo o regresaría a sus juegos.

-papá, ¿y si te demuestro que puedo ser lo suficientemente responsable?, hare cualquier cosa para demostrarlo - diciendo lo último con convicción.

Lo cual hizo parar al mayor de los Arc, que finalmente se volteo a verlo - ¿Cualquier cosa dices? - recibiendo una asentida por parte del menor como respuesta - umm - cogiendo uno de los papeles de su escritorio, dándole una rápida mirada, para luego volver su vista a su hijo, cual lo miraba expectante - bueno Jaune, te daré una oportunidad - viendo como su hijo le empezaban a brillar los ojos de la emoción, suspirando para sus adentro, no sería tan fácil - sin embargo, si no me convences abandonaras cualquier noción de ser un huntman y te dedicaras a una vocación de mi escoger.

-Pero...- tratando de expresar lo injusto que le parecia lo que decía su padre, pero deteniéndose al ver la mirada que este le mandaba, agachando la pelea - de acuerdo papá.

-Jaune...- mirando expectante a su hijo.

Jaune sabía lo que quería su padre y sabia el peso si lo hacía, pero a su vez también esta era una oportunidad que le estaban dando para demostrar que tenía lo necesario para empezar en la vocación de la familia, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para tratar de parecer lo más alto posible que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía - promesa Arc... - y casi tumbándose al sentir las fuertes palmadas de su padre en su pequeño cuerpo.

 **Presente:**

Suspirando ante el recuerdo Jaune finalmente toco a la puerta, quien diría que la prueba que le mandaría su padre sería esta, y esperando con nerviosismo a que le abrieran, no teniendo que esperar mucho al ver como una joven mujer se asomaba para luego romper en una gran sonrisa al verlo, agachándose para estar casi al mismo nivel que él - veo que Arturia tenía razón, eres como un mini Julius - sonriendo aun mas, si esto era posible, ante su gran sonrojo, para luego tomarlo de la mano - vamos, que todos te estábamos esperando.

Jaune solo se dejo arrastrar, sintiendo como los nervios le empezaban a traicionar, y queriendo decirle a la amable mujer que las sonrisas que le mandaba no le ayudaban realmente. Siendo los segundos que les tomo pasar la pequeña sala al comedor como horas para él, sin siquiera notar como finalmente se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa, y siendo observado por tres pares de ojos curiosos y uno alegre, la mujer siendo este último.

Observando rápidamente a la familia completa, un hombre rubio fornido aunque no al nivel de su papá, la amable mujer de corto cabello negro, una pequeña niña rubia de tal vez no mas ocho años y por último otra pequeña, muy parecida a la amable mujer, de tal vez no más de seis años, siendo esta última la más nerviosa de toda la familia, incluso Jaune podía notarlo.

\- Bueno - finalmente empezó la amable mujer, al ver como nadie parecía querer comenzar con lo importante - me alegro que te ofrecieras a ayudarnos Jaune, Julius me dijo como aun estando en tus vacaciones no dudaste en ofrecerte a tomar el lugar de Bianca para cuidar de nuestras pequeñas mientras nos vamos a una misión - apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos mientras cerraba sus ojos con una expresión alegre - eres un jovencito muy amable.

Jaune no sabía que decir, después de todo así no era como había pasado, aunque para su suerte la atención de todos fue robada por la pequeña rubia que de la nada dejo caer su brazos con fuerza sobre la mesa y poniendo un puchero en su rostro.

\- ¿Que sucede Yang? - siendo el hombre rubio, obviamente el padre, el que le preguntara confundido a su hija antes lo que hizo.

-Bianca me prometió que la próxima vez que hiciera de nuestra niñera me enseñaría ese truco con su aura - lamentándose aún mas ante la mirada divertida de los adultos, lo cual no duro mucho sentir como una gran mano le revolvía los cabellos, para ver que se trataba de su padre - ¿papá?

-¿eso es todo mi sunflower?- preguntando con una sonrisa - estoy seguro que Jauny te puede enseñar algunos trucos de su familia en el tiempo que les va a cuidar, después de todo el también es un Arc.

\- ¿enserio? - preguntando la pequeña rubia mientras miraba al rubio con estrellas en los ojos.

-emmm, si claro, incluso le podría enseñar algo a tu hermana - diciendo con una sonrisa forzada, sabiendo que realmente no tenía mucho que enseñar, solo el curso exprés que le dio una de sus hermanas mayores antes de venir, y saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos al sentir dos pesos extras en su cintura viendo que se trataba de las dos hermanas que lo miraban con estrellas en los ojos - ummmm - suspirando para sus adentros al ver como aparentemente ambas no lo soltarían pronto, volviendo la mirada a los adultos y darse cuenta que estos no serían de mucha ayuda tampoco, ya que ambos miraban la escena complacidos ante lo que veían - _argh_ \- poniendo una mano en su frente.

Las siguientes horas se pasaron volando para el joven Arc, entre ayudar a la pareja a tener todo preparado para su misión y dejar todo listo en su hogar para que así no hubiera ningún inconveniente con sus hijas, a darle varias reglas que tenía que seguir al pie de la letra, para finalmente encontrarse en el pórtico mientras a cada lado se encontraba una de las hermanas sujetando sus manos, estaba sorprendido lo rápido que las niñas se habían relajado ante su presencia.

\- ¡Nos vemos en dos meses Ruby, Yang, y no le causen problemas a Jaune!-

-¡Te las encargo Jauny!-

Siendo estas las últimas palabras de los padres antes que se perdieran ya completamente de vista en el camino que los llevaría al pueblo de Patch.

Rompiendo el silencio un gran bostezo de la rubia a su izquierda, ocasionando que su hermana diera una risita ganándose una mirada de molestia por esta que se preparaba en responder más físicamente, pero ambas desviando la mirada de cada una al sentir como el joven al medio de ellas posaba su mano en sus cabellos - bueno, ha sido un día agotador para todos, deberíamos ir a descansar, mañana será un gran día después de todo _por lo menos para mí_ \- poniendo sus manos a sus espaldas y dirigiese a las habitaciones de las niñas.

Sin embargo parecía que la suerte no estaba del lado de Jaune, casi nunca lo estaba aparentemente - emm, podrían repetirlo, creo que escuche mal - mirando confundido a ambas niñas que se habían detenido en la puerta, que habían abierto, de la habitación matrimonial - _no hay manera que hayan dicho eso_.

Por su parte Yang y Ruby no entendían cual era el problema - que duermas con nosotras - repitió Yang - Bianca siempre lo hacía cuando hacía de nuestra niñera.

-sí, mi hermana menciono algo así, pero...-

-prometiste que harías lo que fuera para que estemos felices - cruzándose de brazos - pensé que los Arc siempre cumplían sus promesas, Bianca siempre nos dijo eso.

Jaune se quedo sin palabras, ya que era cierto lo que la rubia decía - _sí, pero..._ \- volviendo su mirada a la menor de ambas para ver como esta lo miraba expectante, haciéndole suspirar - bien, tienes razón Yang - siguiendo al par, de muy contentas, hermanas, las cuales no tardaron en acurrucarse a su lado una vez este se encontraba tendido en la cama - buenas noches Yang y Ruby - preparándose para la que sería una nueva experiencia, incomoda ya que nunca había dormido con alguien más, para él, cerrando los ojos.

-Jaune-

-...¿si Ruby?-

-antes de dormirnos, ¿me cuentas una historia?, Bianca siempre lo hacía- diciendo lo último casi inaudiblemente, aunque Jaune rápidamente noto el tono esperanzador de la pregunta, Ruby realmente quería escuchar una historia.

Suspirando para sus adentros y contando mentalmente hasta diez, Jaune finalmente respondió - claro Ruby - tratando se sonar lo más alegre posible a pesar de su cansancio, tenía que ser fuerte, después de todo ni siquiera era el primer día - Hace mucho tiempo existía un rey...

 **Dos semanas después:**

Jaune tenía que admitir que a pesar de ser un trabajo duro cuidar de dos menores completamente solo, Yang y Ruby habían obtenido su cariño rápidamente, ya no solo se trataba de cumplir el reto de su padre, ahora realmente quería que ambas hermanas estuvieran contentas mientras sus padres regresaban de su misión.

-¿Jaune?-

A claro, también había ayudado a que tomara esa decisión a que Ruby empezara a seguirlo a todas partes ya que aparentemente la pequeña empezó a emparejarlo con los caballeros medievales de las muchas fábulas que le habían leído antes, más aún cuando Jaune le contó que todos en su familia usan el combo de espada con escudo como armas - ¿si Rub...ufff - ah, y como olvidar la costumbre de la menor en correr para abrazarlo en el estomago - _para ser una niña tan tímida, me sorprende lo cariñosa que puede ser con los que considera cercanos_ \- no pudiendo evitar pensarlo - ¿y Yang? - preguntando al ver como la rubia no se encontraba cerca.

Como recordando algo, Ruby solo se limito en darle un pedazo de papel, a lo cual Jaune solo se resigno - veo que volvió a salir con sus amigos - obteniendo como respuesta una asentida, si Ruby era tímida, Yang era completamente lo contrario, y de el trabajo que tenía, la rubia era la que le causaba mayor cantidad de problemas en mantener la compostura. Su instintos protectores de hermano mayor realmente surgían cuando se trataba de Yang y sus escapadas, ya tres en solo su primera semana.

-Nadie pensaría que solo tiene ocho años- sintiendo un ligero apretón en su estomago, para mover su mano sobre la cabeza de la hermana que se encontraba con él actualmente - no te preocupes Ruby, ya sabes que si se demora mucho - mostrando una pequeña libreta - aquí tengo los teléfonos de las casas de todos sus amigos - y si, efectivamente Summer, la mamá de Yang y Ruby, le había entregado aquella libreta, sabiendo de ante mano lo que su hija haría.

-Bueno Ruby, viendo que tu hermana no está, y aun tiene unos horas antes que la busque, ¿Que te gustaría hacer? - siendo la respuesta, y nada de sorpresa para Jaune, Ruby solo señalo el libro que tenía - realmente te gusta ese juego no pequeña Ruby - para ver como la pequeña solo le sonreía.

Y que juego era, pues como ya se había mencionado, a Ruby le encantaban los caballeros, así que no era sorpresa que su juego favorito era el del caballero rescatando a la doncella, donde sí, Jaune era el caballero en brillante armadura y Ruby la doncella.

Poniéndose en la pose que Ruby le había enseñado hace unos días, Jaune se aclaró la garganta - ¡Tus días están contados dragón, Sir Arc ha llegado por su princesa! - empuñando la imaginaria espada y señalando al igual imaginario réptil, mientras Ruby se ponía en posición sobre una pequeña roca con una clara expresión de alegría.

 **Varias horas después:**

Jaune no se encontraba del mejor humor, se encontraba sucio y algo golpeado, nada grave realmente, no para un Arc. Sin embargo lo grave era que había usado el poco entrenamiento que tenía en subyugar a un grupo de civiles, bullies, pero civiles al fin y al cabo, no se sentía nada orgulloso por ello. Y la razón de porque de tales acciones, pues la razón se encontraba sujetada de su mano, una magullada Yang, cabizbaja - lo siento Jaune - a lo que Jaune ignoro el intento de disculpa.

-Ya hablaremos cuando lleguemos- efectivamente haciendo que la pequeña Yang volviera a mirar al suelo mientras trataba de controlar sus lágrimas.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la residencia Long, ni tampoco en sentarse en la sala, donde Jaune se sentó enfrente de ambas hermanas, nada de que sorprenderse de cuando Ruby vio el estado de Yang decidiera quedarse cerca.

Tomando un poco de aire, y sabiendo que lo mejor era llegar al fondo del asunto lo más rápido posible, Jaune comenzó con la pregunta más obvia - ¿Porqué lo hiciste Yang? - no desviando su vista de la aún cabizbaja niña, para a los minutos escuchar un murmullo de parte de esta - ¿qué dijiste?

-¡ellos hablaron mal de nuestros padres!- explotando finalmente, levantando su cabeza de golpe y mirando fijamente al joven Arc, asustando a la menor de ambas - ¡Dijeron que somos una familia de salvajes! - apretando fuertemente sus pequeños puños - ¡tenía que hacerles pagar!

Jaune por su parte no se sorprendió tanto, el sabía que aun habían personas que no aceptaban a los huntmans, su familia pasaba por lo mismo ocasionalmente, a pesar de ser una de las familias de huntmans mas famosas aun vivas y por eso mismo sabía que lo que había hecho Yang estaba mal - pero no lo hiciste.

-¿Qué?-

-dije que no lo hiciste Yang, es más, te pusiste a ti misma en peligro- mirando seriamente a la menor, viendo como esta lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, a su vez que su hermana la miraba preocupada - Yang, se que aún eres muy joven, yo aun lo soy también, pero hay algo que tienes que entender al ser de una familia de hunters - parándose de donde estaba para pasar donde las hermanas, cargando a la rubia para ponerla en sus faldas, abrazándola en el estomago - nosotros no somos iguales a los demás en Remnant, y la personas tienden a temer a lo que no entienden Yang.

-Pero no es justo...-

-Se que no lo es, pero lo que paso no es lo único injusto aquí Yang- viendo como la niña se volteaba para verlo confundida - lo que también es injusto es como nos hiciste que nos preocupáramos, a mi y Ruby, no sabes cómo me sentí cuando te encontré Yang - diciendo esto último casi en un susurro, abrazando un poco mas fuerte a la menor.

-Lo siento...-

-Mientras no lo vuelvas a hacer, todo estará bien- recibiendo como respuesta una ligera asentida, haciéndole sentir un poco mejor, pero no menos preocupado por las tendencias impulsivas de la menor, esperando que nada peor suceda - bueno, ahora ve y date un baño - no esperando que la pequeña rubia negara con la cabeza - ¿Yang?

-¿Podrías ir conmigo?-

-¿Qué?

-Bianca a veces nos acompañaba- mirando expectante al mayor - ¿Por favor?

Sin creer lo que escuchaba, Jaune solo se limito a ver a las hermanas, cual de nuevo, estaban usando esa mirada con lo que lo convencían en todo -...está bien...

 **Dos semanas después:**

Que rápido había pasado un mes, Jaune no creía lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo y lo mejor de todo es que al parecer todo iba bien con la tarea que su padre le había encomendado, y hablando de eso Yang fiel a su palabra no se había vuelto a meter en problemas, más aún ahora no solo Ruby pasaba tiempo con él, Yang también. Parecía como si hubiera ganado dos hermanitas nuevas, lo cual a su mente le ayudaba mucho, porque si las trataba como unas hermanitas más, todas las peticiones que ambas le exigían de tanto en tanto dejaban de ser incomodas, después de todo, todas ellas las había hecho también con su hermanas menores antes. En total todo estaba yendo genial...o eso le gustaría pensar, porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza que algo malo estaba por suceder, si tan solo algo le distrajera de sus pensamientos.

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho por ese algo, y este algo vino por un, muy lento gancho por parte de Yang, el cual el solo esquivo ladeando un poco su torso y dejando que la pequeña Long pasara de largo y saludando al pasto con su rostro.

-Tienes que ser más rápida y menos predecible Yang- diciendo por quinta vez desde que la pelea de practica había empezado. El porqué de esta, la mejor forma de mantener entretenida a Yang, y de paso a Ruby. Yang por estar casi obsesionada con seguir los pasos de su padre, Déjà vu, y Ruby, pues Ruby había escogido el escudo y espada de madera que Jaune se encontraba usando, aparentemente verlo usar algo que ella había escogido le alegraba mucho.

Bloqueando con el mencionado escudo un nuevo golpe de la menor y re dirigiéndola nuevamente al pasto del patio de los Long - _aunque es un poco triste que una niña de ocho años me cause tantos problemas, por más que no lo muestre_ \- Y era cierto ya que a pesar de que para Ruby y Yang pareciera que Jaune se encontraba totalmente bien, cada vez que uno de los puños de la rubia impactaban en el escudo de madera, el joven Arc sentía su brazo vibrar - _supongo que esa es la diferencia de entrenar desde joven a solo recibir un acondicionamiento físico_ \- Jaune ya podía ver la excelente huntress que Yang sería en un futuro, y estando completamente seguro que si él no hacía nada, Yang en un par de años le ganaría sin mayor esfuerzo.

Hablando de Yang, volviendo su vista a la menor, Jaune vio como esta solo se sentaba dándole la espada - y conociéndola seguro tiene un puchero en este mismo instante - acercándosele para felicitarle y a los segundos encontrarse boca arriba con una Yang en su pecho sonriendo de oreja a oreja, no pudiendo evitar parpadear ante lo ocurrido.

-¡te engañe!- dijo finalmente una triunfante Yang.

A lo que Jaune no pudo evitar sonreír un poco - _pues sí, me engaño, aunque no me sorprende tanto la verdad_ \- volviendo su cabeza al sentir una pequeña mano en la su cachete y por segunda vez no sorprendiendo al ver a una preocupada Ruby.

-¿estás bien Jaune?- preguntando, pero no sin antes mandarle a su hermana mayor una mirada de reproche, ante la indignación de esta - deja que Jaune se levante Yang - a lo que la mayor obedeció de mala manera, moviéndose del pecho del rubio.

-Gracias Ruby- a lo que la pequeña le mando una sonrisa - y bien hecho Yang - esperando una sonrisa por esta también, pero mirando confundido como esta solo le desviaba su mirada regresando a la casa - ¿hice algo? - volviendo su vista a la menor de ambas para ver como esta solo se había quedado mirando la espalda de su hermana mayor - ¿Ruby?

-Yang...- dándole una última mirada Jaune, para seguir a Yang lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían.

 **Algunas horas más tarde:**

Jaune odiaba cuando sus presentimientos se hacían realidad, y en especial cuando estos pasaban cuando a él se le ocurrían sus grandes ideas, insertando sarcasmo, cual fue esta vez, pues ir al pueblo y comprar un helado para levantarle el animo a ambas hermanas. Que salió mal, cuando llego a la casa no había hermanas y en la habitación matrimonial bajo la almohada que usaba Yang encontró la fotografía donde aparecía su padre con otra mujer.

- _Por lo menos ahora ya sé porque ambas no se parecen_ \- refiriéndose a las hermanas, al mismo tiempo que trataba de darle un poco de humor a lo desesperante de la situación, lo cual no funciono, ya que el rastro que encontró del viejo carrito de Ruby no le llenaba de calma, ya que este se dirigía a un bosque donde los padres de ambas le habían dicho explícitamente que nunca entraran solos - _como amo mi vida_ \- adentrándose aun mas en el bosque mientras seguía el rastro dejado por el carrito.

Yang y Ruby por fin habían llegado a su destino, una derruida y vieja cabaña, Yang despierta y Ruby dormida en el carrito, y en este momento Yang deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haber hecho caso a su hermana menor y haber esperado a Jaune, comiendo en estos mismos momentos un delicioso helado - _no creo que volvamos a comer un helado_ \- pensó una parte sínica de su mente, después de todos, los muertos no comen, viendo en cámara lenta como las garras de tres beowolfs se acercaban rápidamente a ellas, cerrando fuertemente los ojos ya que ni fuerzas tenía para gritar, solo deseando que todo terminara rápido para ella y su pequeña hermana.

Sin embargo los segundos pasaron y no sintió ningún tipo de dolor, pero lo que si sintió fue un miedo diferente, no por ella si no por alguien más, ya que claramente había escuchado un grito ahogado de una voz ya muy conocida para ella. Abriendo los ojos para ver como el joven Arc se encontraba en frente de ella sujetando su ensangrentado brazo mientras a sus pies yacían los restos del rudimentario escudo de madera que había estado usando en sus entrenamientos.

-¿Jaune?/¡Jaune!- siendo ambas hermanas las que digieran el nombre del joven, Yang no creyendo lo que veía y la pequeña Ruby en angustia, que se había despertado por el grito para solo ver a su caballero cubriendo su ensangrentado brazo.

-¡Yang, cubre a Ruby!- agarrando un pedazo del destrozado escudo y usándolo como un estaca mientras lo agitaba frenéticamente.

-¡Pero...!-

-¡Solo haz argh!- no terminando lo que iba a decir ya que los beowolfs para nada intimidados por el niño simplemente dieron otro zarpazo hiriéndolo esta vez en parte de su torso mandándolo a rodar a unos pies de las asustadas hermanas - diablos... - ladeando su rostro para ver a Yang - tienen que irse de aquí - tratando se erguirse nuevamente, pero fallando -...mientras están entretenidos conmigo.

Yang no quería, Ruby tampoco, y cuando ambas niñas levantaron su vista hacia las abominaciones no pudieron evitar ver como estos parecían sonreírles con una expresión de burla cruel. Parpadeando y no entendiendo lo que veían, o lo que no veían ya que ahora no había ningún beowolf. Es mas eso les dio la esperanza que tal vez todo había sido una pesadilla, pero el gemido de dolor de Jaune las volvió a la cruel realidad, apresurándose a su lado, ni siquiera dándose cuentas de las pisadas que se detuvieron a sus espaldas, por la preocupación que sentían.

-je, Julius definitivamente no se equivoco contigo muchacho- dijo la voz de una persona muy conocida para las hermanas, tomando al joven Arc en sus hombros - regresemos a casa.

 **Una semana después:**

Desde el accidente muchas sucesos habían sucedido, y no todos buenos. Una de las malas noticias era la razón por las que el tío de la hermanas había decido regresar, aparentemente la misión de sus padres no había ido lo mejor posible haciendo que ambos salieran heridos, mas Summer que Taiyang, sin embargo ambos estaban bien, aunque tendrían que tomarse unas vacaciones del trabajo de hunters por un tiempo. Eso tranquilizo enormemente a las hermanas para encargarse de un asunto más importante o más bien, alguien, por más que ninguna de ellas realmente estuvieran preparadas para tal tarea.

Y eso era una de las razones por las que Qrow miraba divertido la escena en la sala de la residencia Long, al igual que Summer y Taiyang. Que era lo divertido, pues ni Yang, ni Ruby querían que nadie a parte de ellas atendieran a Jaune, después de todo, era su culpa que él estuviera todo vendado, por más que Jaune insistía que no se molestaran, y realmente insistía, ya que las habilidades culinarias y medicas de un par de niñas no eran tan refinadas, por decirlo menos.

Siendo el momento interrumpido por la puerta de la residencia Long abriéndose, y dejando paso a un conocido hombre para todos los adultos presentes y Jaune, el cual se acercaba a paso seguro al joven Arc ante su nerviosismo y la miradas desconfiadas de la pequeñas - Jaune - mirándolo seriamente.

Jaune solo tragó saliva, ya que él sabía que si su padre había venido por él, y antes de lo acordado, solo significaba una cosa, y es este hilo de pensamiento que hizo que se confundiera de sobre manera al ver como su padre rompía en una enorme sonrisa - ¿Papá?

-JAJAJAJAJA- golpeando fuertemente el hombro de su hijo y ignorando completamente el gemido de dolor de este - ¡no puedes haberme hecho más orgulloso hijo! - levantando a su hijo de golpe y cargándolo como un saco de papas, ante las miradas de horror de Ruby y Yang, y las de picardía de los adultos - lo prometido es deuda como dicen hijo, es hora de ir a casa y comenzar el entrenamiento Arc - dando una casual despedida a la familia Long dirigiéndose a al bullhead que se encontraba afuera esperándolo, seguido por unas indignadas Yang y Ruby.

-Me sorprende que no digieras nada Tai, o que detuvieras a tus hijas-

-¿Que quieres decir Qrow?-

Qrow levanto una ceja - _realmente no se da cuenta_ \- bueno, Tai nunca había sido el mas inteligente del grupo - te das cuenta que tus hijas han formado un lazo fuerte con el niño Arc, después de todo no todos los días un chico se pone en peligro por un chica - suspirando al ver como su viejo amigo no entendía - Tai, por mas niñas que sean, eso debió dejar una fuerte impresión en ellas.

A lo que Taiwang solo parpadeo un par de veces, para luego solo sonreír - Qrow, tu lo has dicho, son solo unas niñas, aun ni piensan en eso.

-A eso no...olvídalo- volviendo su vista a sus sobrinas que por fin habían atrapado al patriarca Arc, cual las miraba curioso, al igual que los otros adultos.

-¿Que pasa señoritas? ¿acaso quieren darle algo a mi hijo antes que nos vayamos?- intrigándose un poco al ver como ambas niñas se miraban para luego ser la menor que asintiera - ¿y que podría ser?

-una promesa señor Arc- dijo finalmente Yang, captando rápidamente la atención de todos, ya que para una niña Yang en estos momentos sonaba muy seria - Ruby y yo hemos decidido que cuando seamos mayores nos casaremos con Jaune - siendo amabas niñas sacaban se paraban orgullosas por su declaración.

Esa declaración tomo por sorpresa a todos, siendo el patriarca el primero en hablar - ¿oh? - agachándose al nivel de ambas - si realmente quieren cazarse con mi hijo, tienen que volverse las huntress mas fuertes, después de todo unirse al legado Arc no es fácil - poniendo una mirada seria, sabiendo que aunque fueran niñas tenía que ser claro - ¿podrán hacerlo? - viendo como ambas asintieron con seguridad, haciendo que Julius sonriera ampliamente de nuevo - ¡Bien! estoy seguro que Jaune se sorprenderá cuando se le propongan - señalando a su inconsciente hijo, y subiendo al bullhead mientras se despedía amicalmente de todos, los presentes.

Summer Rose, por su parte no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su estupefacto esposo y decirle - ¿decías?

* * *

 **Que tal a todos, bienvenidos al final del capítulo.**

 **Bueno, ahora a un punto que seguro notaron, se han cambiado algunas partes del canon, en especial el más aparente que es la edad de Jaune a referencia de los demás protagonistas, pero no se preocupen, no todo va a cambiar.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado.**


	2. Capítulo 02

**Cuando Sea...**

 _Jaune: pensamiento_

 **Capítulo 02:**

Todo el paisaje, los alrededores, las personas, todo era borroso. Donde sea que dirigiera la mirada todo era indescriptible para mi mirada, pero luego de mucho correr me parecía que finalmente llegaba a mi destino, un enorme coliseo, pero algo estaba mal, no sabía que era pero lo que pensaba que eran personas parecían encontrarse en pánico, si no fuera así - _¿por qué corren?_ \- fue lo primero que me pregunte confundido.

-¡NOOOOOO!-

Ese grito, lleno de angustia llamo mi atención, viendo que se trataba de una figura arrodillada cubierta de una vestimenta rojiza _\- ¿Quién es?_ \- acercándome poco a poco desde las gradas, y cada vez que me acercaba notaba con más claridad como la figura se encontraba sosteniendo al parecer a otra persona, esta parecía llevar un atuendo verdoso, y no sé el porqué, pero mi cuerpo empezó a correr hacia las figuras.

Sintiendo una desesperación apoderándose de mi al ver como una mas completamente negra se prepara a cubrir a ambas figuras, solo pasándome por el pensamiento una cosa, para mi angustia - _no llegare a tiempo..._ \- y empezando a ser cubierto por la misma oscuridad.

THUD

-¡Ouch!- Jaune exclamo abriendo sus ojos en confusión mientras se sostenía la cabeza por el dolor - ¡Pero que dem ouch!

-Mide tu lenguaje Jaune, no creas que yo tolerare tal conducta- dijo una joven mujer a su lado en tono de reproche.

Parpadeando un par de veces, el joven Arc se volteo para ver quien lo había golpead, para poco a poco empezar a recordar donde estaba y que se suponía que hacia ahí, y también de quien se trataba el que le había despertado tan abruptamente - Kaaareennn - diciendo el nombre de su hermana mayor en un tono casi infantil.

-Nada de Karen conmigo pequeño Jaune- poniendo una mirada seria, que para saber del chico, no duro mucho, haciéndole suspirar y levantándolo de su posición en el suelo sin mucho esfuerzo - deberías agradecerme que te despertara - sacudiendo el poco de polvo de su cuerpo - ¿una pesadilla? - preguntando finalmente.

Jaune solo se limito a asentir - la misma que he estado teniendo el último año - explicando un poco más al ver la mirada de su hermana.

-Esperemos que Violet pueda llegar al fondo de todo, no podemos dejar que estés perdiendo sueño, en especial en una misión - no teniendo que añadir que justamente eso era lo que había sucedido, después de todo, esta era su primera misión - Bueno Jaune, ponte tu uniforme, no queda mucho tiempo para reunirnos con nuestros clientes - dándose media vuelta - y no te olvides de Mortis Album - y sin decir más saliendo de la pequeña habitación, para solo escucharse sus pasos alejándose mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Sin perder tiempo Jaune se puso su uniforme, el uniforme que le diseño su hermana Aqua - _sigo sin entender porque tuvo que escoger este diseño_ \- cual era una simple camisa de vestir azul combinado con un traje de vestir de color blanco con chaleco y algunos bordados en dorado además del símbolo de su familia en su espalda, a él no le gustaba pero que se podía esperar de un chico de solo trece años - _si tan solo no fueran mis hermanas_ \- y si, solo por eso lo usaba, a pesar de ser un niño, ya que el hubiera preferido algo más común, pero no - no puedes caminar por ahí como un simple huntsman Jaune, recuerda que eres un Arc - imitando lo mejor posible la voz de su hermana Aqua.

-¡Jaune, apúrate!- siendo el grito de su hermana el que lo hiciera apurarse.

-¡Ya voy!- corriendo hacia la puerta y cogiendo del mango el estuche donde se encontraba Mortis Album.

 **Varios minutos después:**

Si alguien le digiera a Jaune que el general Ironwood era un persona intimidante, Jaune les daría el cien por ciento de razón - _¡Karen nunca me dijo que nuestro cliente sería el mismísimo general de Atlas!_ \- tratando de controlar sus nervios, sin mucho éxito, ya que el mencionado general no era el único que lo escrudiñaba sino también una joven, posiblemente de su edad, de cabello blanco.

SLAM

Casi saltando del susto, y para alivio de él la misma reacción por la joven - _aunque sea parece que no soy el único nervioso_ \- volviendo su vista a su hermana, quien era la que había ocasionado el golpe sobre la mesa.

-¿tiene algo que decir sobre mi pequeño hermano general?- con un tono amenazante mientras alzaba una ceja.

Jaune no podía creer el tono que estaba usando su hermana, acaso no sabía con quien estaban tratando, aunque lo que le sorprendió mas es escuchar como el general se aclaraba la garganta y no como este los mandaba a fusilar.

-Me disculpo si le di entender que algo andaba mal con su hermano Señorita Arc, es solo que me recuerda mucho a su padre - diciendo a modo de disculpa - dicho esto, es mejor que pasemos a lo importante, después de todo no creo que el Dr. Polendina tome muy bien que tome el tiempo de su asistente prodigio solo para un pequeño favor - dando una ligera sonrisa, aunque esta no duro mucho al ver la expresión de la joven.

-No tome ni por un segundo General -diciendo su título en son de burla - que esta reunión es un asunto menor, estamos hablando del inicio de Jaune en el legado de los Arc ¿O acaso insinúa que esto es un broma?

-¡Como te atreves!- Siendo la primera vez que la acompañante del general hablara, y no parecía muy feliz - ¡Acaso no sabes...!

-¡Winter!- siendo el general el que actuó rápidamente, haciendo que su acompañante le mirara incrédulo por la clara orden - Winter, la señorita Arc tiene razón, fue mi error por tratar que aliviar el ambiente de la forma que lo hice, esto - refiriéndose a la reunión - es un asunto muy importante para la familia Arc, no tengo que explicarte lo delicados que pueden ser algunos asuntos cuando la familia está de por medio - enfatizando la palabra familia, a lo que Winter entendió rápidamente, viendo complacido como esta sin perder tiempo retomaba la compostura.

-no que no me divierta como pones en su lugar tu subordinada Ironwood, pero creo que esta reunión está tomando ya mucho de nuestro tiempo - obteniendo como respuesta una asentida del general - bien, ¿cuál es la misión de mi hermano?

Viendo ambos Arc como nuevamente la joven daba un paso al frente - la misión viene de mi persona, Dra. Arc.

-¿oh? ¿La familia Schnee quiere contratar nuestros servicios? - sonriendo por primera vez en toda la reunión, aunque no era una sonrisa que tranquilizaba a los presente - esto se puso interesante de repente.

No pudiendo tragar un poco de saliva ante la sonrisa, Winter continuo - no de la familia Schnee Dra. Arc, la petición viene de mí personalmente - suspirando tristemente ante lo que iba a revelar - por mi deseo de tomar mi propio camino fuera de mi familia y unirme a la academia de Atlas, he condenado la libertad de mi pequeña hermana, ya que ella es la siguiente en la línea para tomar la compañía cuando tenga la suficiente edad - Sonriendo tristemente al recordar cómo su hermana tomo la noticia - y yo se que ese no era el camino que mi hermana quería para ella, es por eso que les llame - volteando un poco para ver a su futuro general - el general Ironwood me informo de lo excelentes hunters que son en la familia Arc y que justamente hace poco el siguiente en la línea tomaría su primera misión - refiriéndose a Jaune, cual escuchaba todo atentamente - es por eso que idee un plan que pudiera ayudar a mi hermana en el futuro, pero todo plan necesita una base de dónde empezar, y esa base serás tú, Jaune Arc - cambiando su expresión rápidamente de una de tristeza por una de determinación - necesito que entrenes a mi hermana en el lapso de un año y la prepares física y mentalmente en lo mejor de tus habilidades.

-¿ohhhhh?, escuchaste pequeño Jaune, parece que están poniendo el futuro de la princesa Schnee en tus manos - acercándose hacia su hermano y poniendo sus labios a centímetros de su oído - ¿qué respondes? - preguntándole en casi un susurro.

Jaune no lo pensó dos veces, cogiendo el estuche de metal de Mortis Album y golpeando el suelo con este fuertemente mostrando claramente el símbolo de la familia Arc en la tapa, para sorpresa de Ironwood y Winter - ¡Winter Schnee! - sorprendiendo a la mencionada por la repentina acción para poner su mano derecha sobre su pecho - ¡Jaune Arc acepta su misión! - diciendo con una gran sonrisa el protocolo que le había grabado en su cerebro su padre todo este tiempo.

Karen Arc por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa por su pequeño hermanito - _nos haces tan orgullosas Jaune_.

 **Tres días después:**

Jaune, aunque trataba de decirse a sí mismo que no debía ponerse nervioso, lo estaba - _no que no fuera común en mí, pero aun así..._ \- mirando a cualquier parte que no fuera la fría mirada que le mandaba la joven Winter - ¿quién diría que somos de la misma edad?

-¿acaso algo en mi te dice lo contrario Arc?-

Aquella pregunta hizo que el joven volviera su vista rápidamente a Winter, no pudiendo creer que había dicho aquello en voz alta, y diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para tratar de justificar su error - ¡es que eres tan madura y refinada que es difícil notarlo! - para mirar confundido la reacción que ocasionaban sus palabras, siendo esta que la joven abríera un poco los ojos para luego apresuradamente desviar su mirada.

-Ya veo...-

-emmm _piensa Jaune, aun no sé cuando durara el viaje en el bullhead, tenemos que hablar de algo_ \- tratando de pensar en algo de qué hablar, para que una bombilla, metafóricamente hablando, se le prendiera - ¿Winter que me puedes contar de Weiss? - y felicitándose a sí mismo al ver como una ligera sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de la Schnee.

-Weiss es la niña mas adorable de todo Remnant - sobresaltando un poco al Arc con la convicción y rapidez con la que dijo sus palabras - Weiss es amable, caritativa, amorosa, todo lo que un perfecta damita debe ser.

-Veo que la quieres mucho - no pudiendo evitar recordar a sus propias hermanas, y ese mismo recuerdo fue lo que le evito ver como Winter se ponía al frente de él mientras le cerraba el paso con sus brazos - ¿Winter? - preguntando dudoso.

-y es por esa razón que te vas a portar como todo un caballero con ella- diciendo esto totalmente seria - no querrás que me entere si haces lo contrario, poniendo muy nervioso al joven Arc, pero para su fortuna siendo salvado a los pocos segundos.

-Señorita Schnee en uno minutos estaremos llegando a su villa privada- rompiendo el pesado silencio el piloto con su informe.

Dándole un falso respiro a Jaune, ya que antes de volver a su asiento Winter le tomo de la barbilla para nuevamente cruzar miradas -¿Entendido?- preguntando un tono helado y sintiéndose complacida al ver como Jaune asentía rápidamente y con claro miedo - bien.

 **Treinta minutos más tarde:**

- _Quien nombrara esto solo como una villa, no sé que estaría pensando_ \- no pudo evitar pensar Jaune, ya que les había tomado casi veinte minutos solo cruzar el jardín del lugar para llegar a la enorme cabaña, más parecido a un resort de montaña, donde se encontraba esperándolos Weiss, deteniéndose en la puerta, para confusión de Jaune - umm, ¿Que estamos esperando Winter?

-Al mayordomo Jaune- mirando al joven como si su pregunta hubiera sido la más tonta del planeta - alguien tiene que llevar tu equipaje a tu habitación después de todo.

-Winter, no necesito de un mayordomo yo - volteando para coger sus equipaje y llevarlo el mismo pero deteniéndose al ver que ya no estaba - ¿eh?

-Me alegra ver que Marco no ha perdido su toque-

-¿Marco?-

-el mayordomo de la villa- y sin decir más abriendo la puerta principal - sígueme Jaune, Weiss debe estar esperándonos en la sala.

Y Winter tenía razón, porque Jaune inmediatamente vio como en la sala, sentada grácilmente se encontraba una pequeña niña en un vestido completamente blanco, que al momento de ver a Winter abandono cualquier vista de etiqueta corriendo hacia la joven - ¡Winter! - y abrazándola efusivamente.

El joven Arc no pudo evitar pensar la escena que veía era muy tierna, por eso no dudo dos veces en acercarse a las hermanas cuando la menor de ellas por fin noto su presencia, arrodillándose para poder estar al mismo nivel que ella - hola pequeña Weiss, me llamo Jaune y yo...

-¿Quién es este bufón Winter?- preguntándole a su hermana sin impórtale la mirada de estupefacción que le manda Jaune.

-Weiss...- suspirando un poco, pero no disculpándose o reprendiéndola - este bufón - ignorando el ¡hey! de indignación por el mencionado - es parte del plan del que te hable.

Esto ocasiono que la pequeña Schnee se volteara para ver completamente a Jaune, el cual solo alzo una ceja ante el estudio - no se ve como la gran cosa Winter - dando finalmente su veredicto del joven.

- _No sé de donde Winter vio todas esas virtudes que me menciono antes_ \- diciendo para sus adentros ante el trato que estaba recibiendo por la menor.

-Por qué no lo pruebas tu misma Weiss, algo que te demuestre que si puede cumplir con lo que te prometí-

Weiss tomo enserio la sugerencia de su hermana mayor, por lo que vieron los dos jóvenes, ya que esta cerró los ojos mientras murmuraba para ella, tomando este silencio el joven Arc para hablar con Winter.

-Pensé que ya había aceptado tu misión- recriminándole a la Schnee, y no sorprendiéndose cuando esta solo alzo una ceja - _no sé porque no me sorprende_ explícame.

-Sí, aceptaste mi misión, ¿pero no crees que no valdría de nada si Weiss no te acepta primero?-

-...tienes razón- resignándose ante la verdad de las palabras de Winter - supongo que solo queda esperar para ver que se le ocurre a la pequeña Weiss - a lo cual no tuvieron que esperar mucho.

-¡Ya se!- diciendo triunfalmente, para luego señalar a un ya resignado Jaune - tendrás que enfrentarte con Marco y Julia.

-¿Quien es Julia?-

-Nuestra ama de llaves Jaune-

-¿Quieren que me enfrente a un mayordomo y a una dama de llaves?- no pudiendo creer lo que la pequeña Weiss le estaba pidiendo - no creo que eso sea muy justo.

-¿te estás acobardando?- le pregunto una confiada Weiss - Marco y Julia son una de las personas más fuertes que conozco - diciendo esto claramente orgullosa - solo Winter les ha ganado antes.

- _no quería decir que era injusto para mí_ \- pero escogiendo acertadamente que era seguro un error decir lo que pensaba en voz alta - no pequeña Weiss, acepto tus termino - viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Winter asentía complacida - ¿cuando quieres que les enfrente?

-ahora- para luego tronar los dedos y no teniendo que voltear para ver como dos figuras aparecían a sus espaldas, un hombre vestido en traje de mayordomo y una mujer en traje de sirvienta, ambos no aparentando más de treinta años, y quienes solo se limitaron a mirarlo seriamente.

-¿ni siquiera dejaras que me ponga mi armadura?-

-no-

Volteándose un poco hacia la mayor de las hermanas y ver como esta le sonreía ligeramente, haciéndole suspirar - bueno - poniéndose el estuche de Mortis Album en su hombro mientras seguía a Weiss y sirvientes a lo que parecía ser uno de los patios de la villa.

A los pocos minutos los combatientes se encontraban frente a frente en el gran patio, viendo como la pareja empuñaba sus armas, el mayordomo una espada corta y la ama de llaves un par de dagas.

Jaune no estaba al cien por ciento con la idea, pero Winter tenía razón, como ya había pensado antes, así que con pesadez abrió el estuche por primera vez para todos los presentes. Revelando un espada en una vaina, ambas completamente blancas poniéndosela en la cintura, y que por más de su simpleza todos los presente admitían que era un arma hermosa.

-Veo que sigues la tradición de tu familia, joven - siendo el mayordomo quien hablara - aunque puedo ver que tu arma aun esta en sus primeros días.

Lo último dicho por mayordomo capto el interés de Jaune - ¿Conoce las costumbres de mi familia?

-No puedo decir que conozco todas las costumbres de su familia joven, pero si puedo decir que conozco bien la que tienen con sus armas-

-¿A qué se refiere Marco?- preguntándole Weiss a su hermana mientras amabas se encontraban en una de las tantas bancas del patio para observar el combate que pronto se realizaría.

-no lo sé Weiss, después de todo no estoy muy versada en la familia Arc - no perdiendo de vista como su pequeña hermana abría grandemente los ojos ante la mención del apellido del joven - parece que olvide mencionar que el apellido de Jaune era Arc, que mal de mi persona - poniendo una mano sobre sus labios mientras disimulaba un pequeña risita, ignorando completamente la, muy rara hacia su persona, mirada de molestia que su hermana le mandaba.

-Si me permite señorita Weiss- siendo esta vez la que hablara la ama de llaves, que había escuchado claramente la pregunta de la princesa - a lo que mi esposo se refiere es que todos los de la familia Arc cuando empiezan su vida como hunters, comienzan usando como arma una copia de su reliquia familiar, Crocea Mors, y de ahí mientras van creando su propio estilo de pelea esta copia va tomando cualidades y modificaciones de acuerdo al usuario al que pertenezcan - señalando con su mirada el arma en la cintura del joven - es muy posible que aquella arma sea completamente diferente a Crocea Mors en un par de años.

-Aunque hay una cualidad que todas las hijas de Crocea Mors comparten- hablando nuevamente Marco - su incapacidad para ser rotas - volviendo su vista a su esposa - y creo que ya es hora que comencemos señorita Weiss, ¿sería tan amable de dar por comenzado este combate?

A lo que Weiss, titubeante, finalmente lo hizo ante la mirada que le mando su hermana, cogiendo un pulcro pañuelo blanco para dejarlo caer.

Los combatientes tensaron sus músculos mientras el pañuelo caía delicadamente, y reaccionando velozmente cuando este toco el suelo finalmente.

Siendo Jaune el que no tuviera que esperar mucho para tener a ambos sirvientes dentro de su guardia, pero para suerte de él, un año de arduo entrenamiento con su padre habían pulido grandemente sus reflejos por lo cual ya tenía su escudo y espada en posición, bloqueado el ataque combinado con ambas y con un fuerte movimiento de sus brazos, lanzando a ambos combatientes a unos pocos metros a de él, analizando rápidamente con su mente posibles tácticas que su cuerpo le permitiría realizar y a sus oponentes.

Alzando su escudo para abrir la guardia del mayordomo y lanzando una rápida estocada, que para su pesar fue desviada con un ligero movimiento de las dagas de la esposa - _son más rápidos que yo_ \- mirando con ojo crítico como la pareja se alejaba nuevamente, y notando el casi imperceptiblemente movimientos de sus brazos en clara muestra de molestia, haciéndole sonreír ligeramente - _y también tienen menos resistencia que yo_ \- formulando un plan en los segundos.

-oh- dijo Winter al notar la sonrisa que trataba de ocultar Jaune - parece que Jaune finalmente lo noto.

-¿Que quieres decir Winter?- mirando curiosa a su hermana - _¿acaso Winter a notado algo?_

-Solo observa Weiss- no desviando su mirada del combate.

Weiss hizo caso inmediato, abriendo grandemente sus ojos al ver como el joven Arc flexionaba ligeramente sus piernas para salir despedido a una velocidad aun mayor de lo que cualquiera podría asumir que su cuerpo era capaz de alcanzar, y no era la única sorprendida, Marco y Julia también y les costó caro los segundos que les tomo reaccionar.

El primero en pagar por su error fue el mayordomo ya que Jaune ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar al ser víctima de un brutal golpe en la garganta con el pomo del Arc moviendo sus manos instintivamente al área afectada para mitigar el dolor pero ni siquiera lográndolo, ya que Jaune rápidamente lo mando al suelo con un ligero movimiento de su mano derecha, tumbándolo y quedándose totalmente quieto al sentir la cuchilla de la espada a centímetros de su cuello.

Julia por su parte tuvo más tiempo de reaccionar, más que nada porque su esposo fue el primero en ser atacado, aunque solo logro separarse unos metros para ver como el joven Arc movía su brazo izquierdo en modo de corte, confundiéndola, y por consiguiente no estar preparada cuando a medio camino del movimiento del Arc su escudo empezó a deslizarse de su brazo dejando ver una delgadísima cuerda conectada al protector de este y siendo despedido hacia ella en un arco, enrollándose dos veces en su cuerpo, inmovilizándola y quitándole casi todo el aire por lo apretado que la delgada cuerda la sostenía - ¡ufff! - siendo el único sonido que escapara de sus labios al ser tendida en el suelo por un fuerte tirón por parte de Jaune, quedando boca arriba, solo pudiendo ver muda los ojos serios del joven Arc que la retaban a que se moviera.

Rompiendo la tensa atmosfera un pequeño tosido por parte de Marco, cual amigablemente tomo la punta de Mortis Album, moviéndola de su garganta - parece que el vencedor es el joven Arc, no lo cree señorita Weiss - diciendo esto con una ligera sonrisa hacia su pequeña Ama, sonriendo un poco más al ver como esta solo asentía muda, sin quitar la mirada de Jaune.

 **Algunos minutos después:**

Jaune, nuevamente y común en él, estaba confundido - _¿y ahora que sucede con la pequeña Weiss?_ \- mirando extrañado como cada vez que la pequeña en frente de él se volteaba a verlo, y por consiguiente cruzaban miradas, esta la desviaba rápidamente - entonces... - obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes, ya que por varios minutos todos los residentes de la villa se habían mantenido en silencio - ¿significa que pase? - mirando expectante a la que había orquestado toda la prueba, Weiss, y aparentemente esta aun no quería hablar.

A lo que aparentemente la mayor de la hermanas no aprobaba, ya que puso una mano sobre el hombro de la menor, mirándola seriamente - Weiss.

Weiss por su parte miro a su hermana por unos segundos, como si hablaran en un idioma solo que ellas entendían, suspirando finalmente y parándose frente del aún confundido Jaune - Jaune, ¿verdad? - inquiriendo en tono serio, aunque curiosamente no mirándolo - he decidido que eres digno de ser mi profesor - alzando un poco su barbilla en señal de prepotencia.

-¿oh?- parpadeando un par de veces el joven Arc para luego romper en una gran sonrisa - ¡Genial! _miren eso todos, por fin comenzare con mi primera misión_ \- pensando en cómo seguramente toda su familia estarían orgullosos por él.

-Además- diciendo nuevamente la menor de las Schnee, atrayendo la atención de todos en la sala - he decidió que cuando tome la empresa tu serás mi caballero personal, ¡sien siéntete orgulloso! - diciendo esto último sin mirarlo y con un leve rubor es su mejillas, levantando su mano hacia él.

-emmm- Jaune si era sincero no entendía que quería la pequeña Weiss, pero para su alivio fue salvado por unas palabras que le susurro el mayordomo de la villa, aparentemente la pequeña Weiss quería un beso para sellar el trato - ¡oh! - levantándose de su asiento y tomando la mano de la niña, para sorprender a todos los presentes al plantar un beso en la frente de Weiss, envolviéndose la sala en un silencio sepulcral por varios segundos - ¿qué?

Aunque Jaune no tuvo tiempo de pensar que había hecho ya que una fuerza invisible lo aventó desde su posición empotrándolo levemente en una de las paredes, y la causa de esto, una muy avergonzada Weiss cual había usado su semblance, un glyph, para separarse lo más posible del Arc para luego correr a lo que muy probablemente sería su habitación.

-parece que no me equivoque en contratar a Jaune- diciendo finalmente Winter, obteniendo la mirada curiosa de los sirvientes - después de todo, no ha pasado ni un día y Jaune ya logró que Weiss usara su semblance por primera vez.

-señorita Winter no cree...- empezó a decir Julia, ya que no entendía porque su ama obviaba lo demás que había sucedido, pero no diciendo mas al sentir como la mano de su esposo tomaba la suya - ¿Querido? - y solo obteniendo como respuesta una negativa por él, dejándola aun mas confundida.

 **Mientras tanto varios kilómetros de distancia**

Taiyang se detenía del entrenamiento que estaba teniendo con sus hijas curioso, ya que por alguna razón Yang y Ruby levantaron sus manos en señal de tiempo fuera - ¿pasa algo hijas?

Por su parte ambas hermanas solo se miraron, para ser Yang la que decidiera hablar - nuestro sentido de, Jaune acaba de cometer otra tontería, se ha activado papá - para que Ruby asintiera ante las palabras de su hermana.

El patriarca de la familia por su parte solo parpadeo un par de veces para volver su mirada a su esposa, quien solo le sonrió -...

* * *

 **Que tal a todos, bienvenidos al final del capítulo.**

 **Solo para tocar el punto que seguro muchos se preguntan, ¿qué significa Mortis Album?, pues leyendo en la wiki de RWBY vi que el nombre de Crocea Mors ,que significa muerte amarilla, proviene del latín; Así que se me ocurrio la idea de nombrar el arma de Jaune en el mismo idioma solo que esta vez Mortis Album significa muerte blanca, más cercano al tema de color con el que pienso relacionar a Jaune.**

 ** **Espero que le haya gustado a todos, este nuevo capítulo.  
****

 **Ahora a las notas para los reviewers:**

 **Shawn Green: me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el primer capítulo para que decidas reerlo, espero que también te haya gustado este ;)  
**

 **¡Bye bye!**


	3. Capítulo 03

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

 **Cuando Sea...**

 _Jaune: pensamiento_

 **Capítulo 03:**

Qué bien se sentía estar en su acolchada cama, era lo que pensaba Weiss luego de que Jaune la hubiera depositado en esta luego de intenso día de entrenamiento y solo diciendo un leve hasta mañana, mientras salía de la habitación, para dejarla descansar, mañana era un día importante después de todo.

Por esa misma razón Weiss ignoro los primeros dos pitillos de su scroll, y contestando pesadamente, en el tercer pitillo, al ver quien de quien se trataba - ¿Winter? - volteando su cabeza ligeramente para ver a su hermana con el único ojo que no se encontraba cubierto por la almohada que se encontraba usando, demostrando así que tan cansada se encontraba.

-veo que el entrenamiento de Jaune sigue tan intenso como siempre- demostrando en su tono de voz, y para pesar de su hermana menor, como aprobaba lo que hacia el Arc - pero no nos distraigamos, me gustaría escuchar de ti misma sobre tu entrenamiento en estos primeros seis meses, y no solo basarme en los reportes que me ha estado mandando mensualmente Marco.

-pero Winter, mañana es mi...- y no diciendo mas al ver la mirada que le dirigía su hermana, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada nuevamente para dejar escapar un grito sordo, para luego sentarse de mala gana abrazando su almohada - lo primero que Jaune...

* * *

 **Hace seis meses**

Jaune se encontraba esperando pacientemente en una de las bancas del gimnasio de la villa, no pudiendo evitar sentirse impresionado por todas las maquinas de ejercicio que había, hasta una piscina techada tenía el lugar - _nota mental, hablar con Marco sobre para que sirven la mitad de las maquinas_ \- mirando en particular uno de los mencionados aparatos - _ni siquiera sé que hacen todas esas poleas y cables_ \- pero saliendo de sus cavilaciones a los pocos segundos al escuchar como la puerta del vestidor finalmente se abría, parecía que su primera alumna por fin había terminado de alistarse.

Y así era, y era un gran verguenza para Weiss, ya que en toda su vida nunca había usado algo tan ridículo - pervertido, no puedo creer que me hayas obligado a usar esto - refiriéndose a su vestimenta.

Jaune por su parte no entendía el problema, aunque sintiéndose algo indignado por el de rogativo que uso la pequeña Weiss contra él, volteandose a ver a la otra ocupante que les acompañaba tratando de proyectar la evidente pregunta con su mirada, que claramente Julia no entendio, haciendole suspirar en resignación - Weiss, ¿me podrías decir cual es el problema?

-¡¿QUE CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA?!- y casi haciendo retroceder un par de pasos al Arc solo con la mirada que le mandaba, y enojándose aun mas al ver que el muchacho realmente no entendía - ¡ESTE ES EL PROBLEMA! - moviendo sus manos hacia abajo señalando la ropa que llevaba.

Jaune le hizo caso, mirando nuevamente el traje de entrenamiento que le había entregado, y este tratándose de un bodysuit de cuerpo completo en colores blanco y celeste claro con el logo de atlas en el pecho derecho, lo único que el joven Arc podía pensar que le molestaba a la pequeña Weiss era lo tan apretado que el traje era - ¿tal vez nunca ha usado uno antes?, bueno pequeña Weiss, tendrás que hablar con Winter sobre el traje, después de todo ella fue la que me lo dio para ti.

Entrecerrando los ojos la princesa Schnee solo miro con sospecha al joven - mentiroso, Winter nunca me haría vestir esto.

Jaune por su parte se prepara para defenderse nuevamente, pero deteniéndose al ver como Julia alzaba la mano - Señorita Weiss, el maestro Arc no le está mintiendo - sonriendo un poco ante la mirada de incredulidad que le mandaba la menor - es más, ese el traje de entrenamiento oficial de la academia Atlas.

-Ves pequeña Weiss, aunque aun no veo nada malo en el traje y... - pero callándose al ver la mirada que le mandaba Weiss - ...bueno pequeña Weiss, necesito que te recuestes en la colchoneta para poder empezar - señalando la colchoneta azul que se encontraba a sus pies, mientras ignoraba completamente la mirada que le había mandado Weiss hace unos momentos.

Dándole una última mirada Weiss se recostó donde le pedía Jaune, para tan solo a los segundos casi saltar del susto al sentir como los dedos del mencionado se posaban en sus muslos, presionando y apretando - ¡¿qu..qu..que estás haciendo?! - maldiciéndose internamente al no haber puesto suficiente fuerza en sus palabras.

Jaune por otro lado parecía no haber notado la urgencia de su pregunta, aun así dándole una rápida respuesta - estos viendo que tan desarrollados están tus músculos pequeña Weiss - siguiendo con su examen, y ni notando los pequeños saltos que de tanto en tanto daba la heredera cuando pasaba a otra parte de su cuerpo, durando en total su examen no más de cinco minutos, levantándose finalmente - bueno, me has sorprendido pequeña Weiss, estas en mejor forma de lo que pensaba - desviando finalmente su mirada de la libreta que se había encontrado usando para dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas a la heredera, aunque esta no le duro mucho al ver como esta aun se encontraba boca abajo sin mirarlo - ¿pequeña Weiss? - arrodillándose, al ver que la niña no reaccionaba, volteándola y acto seguido gritar en desesperación para la ayuda de la ama de llaves.

La razón, Weiss había perdido el conocimiento mientras su rostro había tomado una tonalidad roja carmesí.

* * *

 **Presente**

-No me parece gracioso- dijo finalmente una avergonzada Weiss a su hermana mayor, ya que esta se encontraba disimulando lo mejor posible la sonrisa que peligraba en formarse en su rostro - no puedo creer que ni siquiera te enojaras que Jaune me tocara de esa forma.

-Julia o Marco me hubieran informado _y sin mencionar la pequeña conversación que tuvimos en el bullhead_ \- diciendo sin inmutarse - pero me alegra ver que ahora estas más tranquila alrededor de Jaune.

-no sé de que hablas Winter- desviando la mirada ante el tono que usaba su hermana.

-Weiss, ambas sabemos que no a todos te les diriges por su primer nombre- no perdiendo de vista como su hermana menor le mandaba una rápida mirada - pero no me sorprende, considerando como desde pequeña te han gustado las historias sobre su familia.

-sigue siendo un bufón- respondiendo finalmente en un tono petulante.

-sí, supongo que lo es- sintiéndose feliz al ver como ambos, Weiss y Jaune, mejoraban su relación, después de todo - aunque no podemos olvidar que este, bufón, como cariñosamente lo llamas Weiss - ignorando la mirada de molestia de su hermana - aceptó ser tu caballero _por más que su respuesta no fuera la que dicta el protocoló_ ambas sabemos lo que aquello significa, y eso mismo nos trae a la segunda razón de mi llamada.

-¿padre por fin dio su respuesta?- adivinando inmediatamente la segunda razón de la llamada, y por esta razón sintiéndose ansiosa.

Dando una asentida ante la pregunta - padre está de acuerdo con tu decisión, en sus palabras, está orgulloso que pudieras introducir en la familia un producto de tan buena calidad - siendo ambas hermanas las que no pudieran evitar sentir molestia de como su padre veía a las personas - me alegro por ti Weiss - diciendo esto último con clara alegría - ahora solo descansa, y no te preocupes, ya había hablado con Jaune para que te diera un día libre.

Sin embargo Weiss ya no la escuchaba, ahora solo se encontraba recostada en su cama mientras abrazaba su almohada fuertemente y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no viendo como Winter solo negaba con la cabeza con un sonrisa al mismo tiempo que cortaba la comunicación.

A la mañana siguiente, y fiel a su promesa, Weiss no fue ser despertada abruptamente por la intromisión del Arc en su habitación - _ese bufón realmente no tiene nada de modales, entrando todos los días en la habitación de una dama sin ni siquiera tocar_ \- recordando las innumerables veces que lo ya mencionado había sucedido, aunque ahora recordándolo más con algo de humor que con molestia, como fueron las primeras veces.

Sin embargo el inesperado día libre no parecía que iba ir como Weiss esperaba, ya que por más que tratara de descansar lo más posible, dado que mañana sabía que era un día importante, su cuerpo simplemente no quería hacerle caso - ugh - rindiéndose finalmente, para a los segundos su vivaz mente le diera una idea, una que por falta de tiempo no había podido empezar, tomando su scroll - _como madre siempre dice, no hay mejor momento que el actual_ \- abriendo el programa que buscaba y sonriendo como lo que era, una niña, al ver claramente un boceto ligeramente empezado del símbolo de su familia entrelazado con el de la familia Arc.

Mientras en otra parte de la villa, caminando por el enorme jardín congelado de esta, Jaune atravesaba por un problema parecido, ya tanto se había acostumbrado a su rutina con la pequeña Weiss que ahora no sabía qué hacer - realmente me tomo por sorpresa la petición de Winter, aunque no tenía que darme tantas razones para darle un día libre a la pequeña Weiss - recordado claramente las dos horas que Winter le estuvo nombrando uno por uno porque su hermana menor debía tener un descanso antes del gran día - bueno, uno de los dos.

Deteniéndose finalmente al ver que había llegado a su destino, una roca que le servía como banca para recostarse mientras observaba una pequeña laguna congelada, haciendo justamente eso - papá tenía razón, siempre se aprende algo nuevo - pensando en cómo la pequeña Weiss, a pesar de su corta edad, era mucho más hábil en el uso de su aura y por lo que Julia le había comentado ya había empezado a comprender sus glyphs - estoy empezando a pensar que estoy rodeado de genios - metiendo en la categoría a Ruby y Yang, porque si lo que sus cartas decían eran ciertas, definitivamente entraban en esa categoría.

Sacudiendo sus cabeza al darse cuenta que se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos nuevamente, desenvainando a Mortis Album y poniendo la cuchilla de esta sobre sus piernas - ahora, mi semblance me permite transmitir mi aura, por lo que Violet me explico pero que pasaría si la controlo como he visto que la pequeña Weiss a estado intentando - y dicho esto, empezando a concentrar su aura y redirigiendo una pequeña porción de esta a su espada, y sintiendo como a los minutos el sudor empezaba a deslizarse por su sien - vamos, solo un poco mas - viendo, y no pudiendo evitar sonreír para sí, como una ligera aura blanquecina cubría la hoja de su espada para finalmente caer agotado por el esfuerzo que había realizado - esto...esto me podría servir...-diciendo entre bocanadas de aire y sintiéndose muy bien consigo mismo, ya que estaba seguro que lo que había logrado el día de hoy era un gran paso para convertirse en un buen huntsman.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Weiss no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, y no solo era porque hoy Jaune evaluaría cuanto había avanzado física y mentalmente; Sino también que aparentemente Winter había decidido dar una visita, pidiendo un permiso especial al general Ironwood para ausentarse de la academia, y así poder presenciar ella misma la prueba - no puedo decepcionarla...decepcionarlos - corrigiéndose a sí misma para darle una rápida mirada a Jaune, que desde hace varios minutos se encontraba completamente serio, y aprendiendo rápidamente que definitivamente a ella no le gustaba un Jaune así, a ella le gustaba el Jaune que todo era sonrisas.

-Weiss Schnee- finalmente dijo Jaune, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, menos Winter, por su tono de voz y por como llamo a Weiss, siendo la mencionada la más afectada al parecer ya que le empezó a mirar con clara preocupación, a lo que sin embargo Jaune ignoro - _¡no Jaune, recuerda que tienes que tomar esta prueba seriamente! ¡tienes que mantenerte firme!_ \- luchando contra sus instintos de hermano por la mirada que le mandaba la pequeña Weiss - hoy te evaluare para ver si tu acondicionamiento mental y físico ha avanzado de acuerdo a mis expectativas ¿entiendes?

Si Weiss antes se encontraba nerviosa, ahora se encontraba totalmente asustada, Jaune nunca la había tratado así y por esto mismo solo limitándose ha asentir ante la pregunta y asustándose un poco más al ver como Jaune solo entrecerraba los ojos - ¿Jaune?

-Entrenador Arc, Miss Schnee, así es como te dirigirás a mí en esta prueba- diciendo firmemente mientras luchaba con sus instintos de ir y abrazar a la pequeña niña que obviamente se encontraba totalmente asustada - sin embargo esta no es una simple prueba, habrá consecuencias si no la superas - moviendo imperceptiblemente sus ojos a donde se encontraba Winter, viendo como esta solo le asentía, haciéndole suspirar internamente - si fracasas, el entrenamiento terminara aquí, y me retirare para continuar con asuntos de mi familia, nunca volviendo a tener contacto entre ambos.

-no-

Teniendo que ajustar sus oidos al no poder escuchar lo que la pequeña Weiss había dicho, y continuando al ver que no podía saber que había dicho -La prueba es simple, lo único que tiene que hacer Miss Shnee, es atraparme, puede usar el método que desee ¿Entiende Miss schnee?-

-no-

-¿Miss Schnee?- empezando a preocuparse ya que Weiss, desde que había mencionado las condiciones de la prueba, no había levantando su rostro - ¿Wei... - abandonando la persona que había tomado para dar un paso hacia la pequeña, bajando completamente la guardia, y siendo esto lo que no le preparaba para lo que Weiss inesperadamente hizo.

-¡NOOOOOO!- ignorando las miradas de sorpresa, usando uno de sus glyphs para propulsarle a gran velocidad al sorprendido Jaune, que para su pesar trato de reaccionar, desesperándola aún más - _¡no, no dejare que me dejes!_ \- siendo lo único en su mente no dejarlo ir, materializando un glyph a espaldas del Arc el cual lo lanzó a gran velocidad hacia ella, para su alegría y como era de predecir colisionando a los segundos.

Jaune por su parte solo parpadeo un par de veces al encontrarse viendo el cielo desde el congelado suelo, notando rapidamente el peso extra en su pecho viendo que se trataba de la pequeña Weiss cual lo estaba abrazando fuertemente, para luego voltearse a ver a los espectadores, específicamente a Winter, que ya se encontraban a solo unos pasos de ellos - sabias que esto pasaría, ¿verdad? - diciéndole acusatoriamente a la mayor de la Schnee, la cual solo le respondió con una sonrisa, para luego arrodillarse.

-Weiss, Weiss- sonriendo amablemente al lograr que su hermana menor volteara a verla - Jaune aun no te ha dicho que pasaría si pasabas su prueba.

A lo que el joven Arc vio como ambas hermanas se volteaban a verlo expectantes - primero que nada, felicidades Weiss - poniendo una mano sobre los cabellos de la menor a la vez que le sonreía, aunque poniendose ligeramente nervioso al notar como ambas hermanas no decían nada ante esto y en especial como Weiss se le encontraba mirando intensamente en silencio, sabiendo que era lo que realmente querían - Winter tiene razón pequeña Weiss, fuera de lo obvio de continuar con tu entrenamiento, la otra condición es que siempre estaremos en contacto, lo que quiere decir que una vez termine mi misión aquí nos seguiremos viendo.

-¿de verdad?-

-claro pequeña Weiss, promesa de Arc- irguiéndose finalmente, y viendo con humor, al igual que los demás presentes, como Weiss no le había soltado en ningún momento y manteniendo su abrazo mientras le continuaba mirando con sus enormes ojos llenos de inocencia - ahora ve con Winter, estoy seguro que quieren tienen muchas cosas de que hablar - separando con gentileza a la pequeña Schnee de su cintura.

Weiss asintió para ir a lado de su hermana, dirigiéndose ambas hacia la villa, pero deteniéndose a medio camino para volverse a verlo nuevamente - ¿de verdad prometes que no te irás, verdad?

-como dije pequeña Weiss, promesa de Arc- sonriéndole, pero dicha sonrisa borrándose de su rostro al ver que ambas hermanas ya no podian verlo, sintiendo como el mayordomo de la familia se paraba a su lado y le ponía una mano en su hombro.

-hiciste bien muchacho, la señorita Weiss necesita una seguridad de que no la dejaras-

\- lo sé, pero esperaba que el problema no fuera tan grave de cómo me lo explico Winter- recordando claramente como la mayor de las Schnee se comunico con él el día anterior y le explico los problemas relacionados con su hermana menor, para que así cambiara la prueba que le tenía preparada en esperanza que esto le ayudara - _y gracias a Oum que funciono_.

-Son las dificultades que vienen por pertenecer a una familia como la Schnee, en especial para una niña de la edad de la señorita Weiss- diciendo esto con un tono triste - la señorita Winter trata lo mejor posible de ser un ancla para su hermana, pero desgraciadamente ella es solo una persona.

-pero ustedes...-

-nosotros somos solo sirvientes maestro Arc- siendo esta vez la que respondiera la ama de llaves- por más que tratemos de ayudar a la señorita, siempre va a haber una barrera entre nosotros, por eso - mirando fijamente a Jaune - esperamos que sigas dando tu apoyo a la señorita Winter, y lograr que la señorita Weiss tenga una mejor vida en el infierno que significa ser una Schnee.

-no se preocupen, le hice una promesa a la pequeña Weiss- respondiendo sin perder un segundo - y un Arc nunca rompe sus promesas - diciendo esto último completamente serio, para el alivio de ambos sirvientes.

* * *

 **Cuatro meses después**

Desde el suceso de la primera prueba de la princesa Schnee había mejorado muchísimo y en cierta medida esto se debía, por lo que había notado Jaune, que ahora siempre acudía a sus entrenamiento con alegría.

Sin embargo habían otros aspectos que habían llamado la atención del Arc, tres cambios mas que nada, el primero era que esta había empezado a comportarse más cariñosamente, lo cual no le molestaba al mencionado, lo que si le preocupaba un poco es que la pequeña Weiss había empezado a actuar de una manera posesiva y exigente - _lo cual me recuerda mucho a cómo se comporta Jade_ \- refiriéndose a la menor de sus hermanas.

Y esas ultimas peculiaridades de pequeña Schnee eran la razón del porque el joven Arc se encontraba siguiendo de cerca a una muy alegre Weiss en uno de los mall mas grandes de todo Atlas - _aun así, quien pensaría que la pequeña Weiss ignoraría a su propia hermana para venir aquí_ \- recordando claramente lo que había pasado.

* * *

 **Dos días antes**

Una peculiar escena se encontraba desarrollando en la sala de villa Schnee, para curiosidad de los sirvientes y confusión de Jaune.

-no-

-Weiss...-

-no-

La razón, Weiss quería otro día libre, a lo cual nadie tenía ningún problema, el problema era que Weiss quería un día libre para salir a pasear con Jaune por Atlas a lo cual Winter se negaba ya que si esta quería ir a Atlas por lo menos tenía que ir con Marco o Julia, por protección argumentaba.

-Weiss, ya hemos hablado de esto antes, como heredera de la corporación Shcnee no puedes ir a la cuidad sin por lo menos tener dos acompañantes - diciéndole a su hermana menor seriamente - es por tu seguridad - tratando de hacer que la menor entrara en razón.

-...no- y aparentemente no funciono, ya que la rebeldía en la mirada de la menor no había disminuido - estoy segura que si pasa algo Jaune podrá protegerme solo - sorprendiendo a todos con la seguridad que decía las palabras.

Ambas hermanas se quedaron mirando sin apartar sus miradas en ningún momento, para finalmente siendo Winter que cerrara los suyos en resignación, abriéndolos a los segundos para dirigir su mirada a Jaune - mas te vale que no le suceda nada Arc - cortando la video llamada.

- _Algo me dice que Winter me va a culpar de esta repentina fase de rebeldía en la pequeña Weiss_ \- pensando con pesadez, volteándose a la mencionada para tratar de poner su mejor sonrisa - bueno pequeña Weiss, ¿a dónde tienes planeado ir?

* * *

 **Presente**

Hace mucho que Jaune no le pasaba, pero se encontraba confundido, la razón, no entendía porque se encontraban en una tienda de trajes de vestir -¿Pequeña Weiss?-

-¿Si Jaune?- preguntándole de vuelta mientras con uno de los ayudantes de la tienda se encontraba revisando una gran cantidad de trajes de color blanco.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- y recibiendo una mirada de la pequeña que no recibía hace mucho tiempo, la mirada que cuestionaba su inteligencia - quiero decir, entiendo que son trajes para mí, pero no entiendo el porqué, después de todo me basta con mi traje de combate _digo es lo suficientemente elegante_ -

Dándole unas últimas instrucciones al ayudante cual rápidamente se llevo tres de los trajes - Jaune, tu traje como su nombre lo indica es un traje de combate, sería inapropiado que lo usaras en una gala o una reunión de negocios.

-¿gala?¿reunión de negocios?- parpadeando un par de veces - porque tendría que ir a alguna de esas cosas.

-prometiste que continuarías estando en contacto conmigo, es obvio que serás mi acompañante cuando mi padre me presente a la sociedad de Atlas - diciendo esto último con una ligera coloración en sus mejillas - además, cuando sea mayor espero que también seas mi acompañante en reuniones importantes para la compañía Schnee ¿entiendes? - diciendo todo esto sin mirarlo.

-oh, claro, claro que entiendo pequeña Weiss- y aparentemente el modo en que respondió no fue del agrado del la menor, ya que Jaune rápidamente vio como esta ponía un dedo sobre su pecho mientras su otra mano se encontraba en su cadera, perdiendo todo rastro de nerviosismo - ¿pequeña Weiss?

-no Jaune, no entiendes, todo Atlas tiene que ver, como lo hago yo misma, de que eres el mejor para estar a mi lado, y no permitiré que nadie se burle de ti solamente por tu forma de vestir - dejando a un estupefacto Arc mientras se dirigía a otro asistente para ver algunos zapatos de vestir.

- _bueno_ \- empezó a pensar Jaune a entender Jaune - _por lo menos ya se dé que va todo esto, la pequeña Weiss solo quiere que este presentable y ahora que lo pienso Aqua siempre dijo que tengo un pésimo sentido de la moda_ \- y aparentemente no entendiendo al cien por ciento lo que la pequeña Shcnee trato de darle a entender.

El resto del día paso sin ninguna eventualidad, por lo menos no para Weiss ya que ella se encontraba claramente contenta con cómo había transcurrido el día, es más, aparte del los nuevos articulos de vestir para Jaune, ella había aprovechado para comprarse un par de vestidos que combinaran con su traje. Sin embargo, ya en el bullhead privado y de regreso a la villa, Jaune no podía evitar cuestionarse de porque en todo si tiempo en el mall, los únicos que le habían atendido eran vendedores hombres.

* * *

Los meses habían pasado, y para alegría de Weiss parecía que se había acercado aún más a Jaune. Pero algo le preocupaba, desde hace un mes el joven Arc había cambiado, de la nada, su entrenamiento, agregando a este lecciones de esgrima por Winter, lo cual su hermana acepto rápidamente pero también mostrando confusión ante el cambio. Es más, parecía que el joven Arc estaba experimentando pesadillas por lo que le había informado Marco, cuál era el encargado de velar por la comodidad del mencionado en la villa. Por esta razón Weiss ya no podía seguir esperando, tenía que saber el porqué de los cambios y que le pasaba a Jaune, usando el tiempo del desayuno para esto, ya que desde su viaje al mall ambos tomaban desayuno juntos.

-¿Jaune?- captando rápidamente la atención del joven, que se encontraba disfrutando un jugo de naranja - ¿sucede algo?

-¿a qué te refieres pequeña Weiss?- tratando de pensar en que podría ser la razón de la pregunta.

-¿por qué has cambiado mi entrenamiento tan repentinamente?, incluso Winter no entiende el porqué-

-oh- viendo una imagen rápidamente pasar por su mente, pero dejándola de lado en favor de sonreírle a la menor - Weiss, tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero eres especial, por eso he decidido cambiar tu entrenamiento ya que solo quiero que estés mejor preparada para lo que sea que tiene pensado Winter.

Weiss por su parte no se sentía tranquila por la respuesta, ya que aún quedaba el otro problema - Marco me ha informado que parece que sufres pesadillas - preocupándose aun mas al ver como la mirada del joven se ensombrecía por unos segundos, y volviendo a su usual sonrisa.

-Weiss, no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte - alzando una mano al ver como la menor se preparaba para protestar - confía en mi Weiss.

-...de acuerdo Jaune-

* * *

 **Último día del contrato**

Por fin había llegado la última prueba para el entrenamiento de Weiss, pero eso era lo más lejano de su mente, ya que en los meses siguientes de su conversación con Jaune este no había revelado nada de sus preocupaciones con ella, solo limitándose a tratarla como si nada hubiera sucedido y continuando con su nuevo entrenamiento, el cual en palabras de su propia hermana había sido todo un éxito.

-Weiss- dijo su hermana mayor mientras se le acercaba, ya que Jaune aun no llegaba para su última prueba, seguramente aun preparando su equipo - me comunique con los Arc, pero ninguno quiso darme información al respecto.

-lo que quiere decir que si saben lo que le sucede a Jaune- viendo como su hermana solo asentía - ¿Porque Jaune no confía en mí? - preguntando a nadie en específico.

-no pienses así Weiss, seguramente Jaune tiene sus razones y pronto te dirá que sucede-

-...¿y mi carta a Lord Arc?-

-te daré su respuesta cuando termines con tu examen Weiss- animando a la menor al mandarle un guiño.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, ambas hermanas se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando pacientemente al joven Arc, lo cual no tuvieron que hacer por mucho tiempo, ya que los minutos escucharon el conocido sonido de pisadas en la nieve, volviendo su vista hacia la entrada de la villa y ambas quedándose sin palabras por la apariencia de Jaune.

La razón, era la primera vez que ambas veían al joven Arc con su armadura, una armadura completamente blanca con solo algunos toques de dorado cual cubría las partes importantes sin poner en peligro la movilidad del portador, dándole a Jaune Arc una apariencia muy conocida para Weiss, la apariencia que le daban los libros que tanto amaba Weiss a la familia Arc, la de un caballero medieval, la única diferencia en la armadura sería que en vez de un casco, el joven Arc usaba un visor que le cubría completamente los ojos. Ambas saliendo de su asombro cuando Jaune, ya posicionado en frente de ambas, presento su arma.

-Esa no es Mortis Album- diciendo finalmente Weiss.

Esto hizo sonreír al Arc, ya que el arma que portaba no era su conocido combo de espada con escudo, ahora el Arc se encontraba usando una enorme Spadone - tienes razón pequeña Weiss, pero créeme, esta servirá perfectamente para tu último prueba - levantando con facilidad la enorme espada, y poniéndola sobre su hombro, esperando pacientemente a que Winter saliera de la que sería la arena.

Winter no le hizo esperar, saliendo de la arena para reunirse con los sirviente, no que esto le importara mucho a Weiss, ya que sus temores volvieron - Jaune, por favor dime que sucede, primero tu repentino cambio, y ahora esto - refiriéndose al cambio en el arma del Arc.

-Confía en mi pequeña Weiss, esto es lo mejor para ti, _solo quiero que estés lo mejor preparada_ \- diciendo esto último para sí mismo, y esperando pacientemente la respuesta de la menor, cual a mala manera le asintió, claramente no complacida con la respuesta - bien, ahora la única regla de esta prueba es que sobrevivas por treinta segundos - lanzándose a una poco preparada Weiss, que solo por centímetros pudo esquivar la hoja de la espada - muy lenta Weiss, tienes que ser más rápida - utilizando el impulso de su mandoble para realizar un corte vertical hacia donde se encontraba tendida Weiss.

Rodando para un lado, Weiss podía sentir como su corazón le palpitaba frenéticamente, después de todo ella claramente sintió el pequeño temblor que ocasiono la tremenda espada cuando choco con la roca donde hace solo unos segundos ella se había encontrado - _Jaune no se está conteniendo_ \- no pudo evitar pensar Weiss al ya encontrarse a unos metros del Arc.

-Weiss, no dejes que el nerviosismo de consuma - poniendo esta vez la pesada espada en posición de estocada - usa una de tus mejores armas, tu mente - dicho esto mandando una rápida estocada, y que para su sorpresa pero no desagrado, siendo esta desviada por un glyph puesto justo en la hoja del arma, impulsándola a un lado - bien Weiss - y usando ese mismo impulso para lograr otro corte que mando a volar a Weiss, que si no fuera cubierta por su sable, hubiera recibido un gran daño en su aura - pero no lo suficiente Weiss - esta vez levantando su espada sobre su cabeza, dando una clara pista de lo que preparaba por hacer - recuerda Weiss, usa tu mente, tus glyphs - lanzando su ataque.

- _¿mis glyphs?_ \- y a los segundos formando un plan de acción, uno simple, pero por la forma en que Jaune se encontraba atacando podría funcionar, formando un glyph en sus pies pero no usándolo inmediatamente, esperando el momento justo - _solo un poco mas...¡ahora!_ \- moviéndose unos centímetros para lanzarse con su sable extendido, casi saboreando su primera victoria, aunque el sentimiento no duro mucho ya que para su incredulidad Jaune soltó con su mano derecha su Spadone, para con esta misma mano sujetar su sable cual solo se encontraba a centímetros de su garganta, cerrando los ojos al saber que ahora estaba a merced del Arc y a los segundos, al no sentir ningún tipo de dolor, atreverse a abrirlos encontrándose con la ya conocida sonrisa del joven - ¿Jaune?

-muy bien hecho pequeña Weiss- diciendo finalmente, para soltar el arma de la pequeña Schnee - superaste mis expectativas grandemente - y poniendo una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, como ya tenía como costumbre el joven Arc - _espero que esto te ayude pequeña Weiss_.

Las siguientes horas se pasaron volando para Weiss, la celebración, los regalos y las felicitaciones. Weiss quería disfrutar de todo, pero no podía hacerlo, después de todo mañana por la mañana Jaune regresaría a la residencia Arc. Por eso mismo, al estar tan perdida en sus pensamientos, no se percato de como su hermana mayor se sentaba a su lado, y solo notándola cuando esta le deposito en su regazo una carta sellada con el símbolo de la familia Arc.

-¿No piensas abrirlo Weiss?-

Mándandole un rápida mirada, Weiss hizo justo aquello, encontrándose con un mensaje que la llenaba de felicidad, pero también ansiedad.

-Veo que Lord Arc acepto tu pedido Weiss, aunque - refiriéndose a la última parte del mensaje - parece que no va a ser tan sencillo.

Y Winter tenía razón, ya que como Julius Arc les había respondido hace un año a las pequeñas Ruby y Yang, para que la petición de Weiss fuera válida a los ojos de su familia, esta tendría que convertirse en una de las mejores huntress de remnant, sin embargo Weiss solo se limito a mirar decididamente a su hermana mayor para que esta solo le respondiera con una sonrisa aprobatoria - es verdad Weiss, los Schnee siempre conseguimos lo que nos proponemos.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Jaune se encontraba con su equipaje en la puerta del bullhead que lo llevaría directamente a su hogar en Mistral, aunque parecía que la pequeña Weiss aun tenía algo que decirle - ¿sucede algo Weiss?

Volteándose un poco para poder ver a su hermana, cual esta solo le asintió, Weiss por fin tomo el valor suficiente - hay dos cosas que me gustaría pedirte Jaune - acercando sus manos a la altura de las de Jaune - primero me gustaría que aceptaras este obsequio de mi parte - abriendo sus manos para presentar un collar el cual contenía un colgante con las formas del escudo Schnee y Arc, solo que entrelazadas.

Jaune se había quedado sin palabras, mas aun cuando tomo el colgante y pudo notar al tacto como este parecía estar hecho de algún tipo de cristal, tratando de articular algún tipo de agradecimiento, pero al ver como la pequeña Weiss le mirada, decidiendo que lo mejor era solo colocarse el colgante, sonriéndole en señal que le gusto su regalo.

-mi segunda petición, es algo más personal, me gustaría...- cerrando los ojos por el nerviosismo - me gustaría...que me dejaras de llamar pequeña Weiss... - sintiendo como todo su rostro se iluminaba.

Jaune parpadeo un par de veces, ya que le parecía una petición extraña pero no personal - ¿y cómo te gustaría que te llamara?

-Jaune, si Weiss te pide que esto, es porque quiere que tu escojas como llamarla-

- _Tal vez es una costumbre en su familia_ \- tratando de pensar en todo lo que conocía de Weiss, y casi inmediatamente llegar a una respuesta - Snow Angel - y al parecer fue una buena elección si las expresiones de ambas Schnee le daba alguna pista.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el complejo Arc**

Julios Arc miraba complacido la nueva adición en la repisa de su oficina. El cual se trataba de una pizarra donde se encontraban las fotografías de cuatro personas. Su propio hijo en la primera columna, mientras en la segunda las de Yang, Ruby y Weiss; todas con un signo de interrogación en la base de cada una.

-Esto se pone cada vez más interesante, pero me pregunto- mirando con una gran sonrisa la fotos de las niñas - ¿cuál de ustedes lograra cumplir su parte? ¿o tal vez todas?

* * *

 **Que tal a todos, bienvenidos al final del capítulo.**

 **Esta vez no tengo mucho que agregar, más que nada porque no se me ocurre nada que poner, pero si tienen alguna duda o comentario ya saben donde preguntarme.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado a todos este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Ahora a las notas para los reviewers:**

 **Shawn Green: hola Shawn, referente a tu pregunta, si lo han intentado pero digamos que no ha salido tan bien como esperaban, pero no te preocupes, pienso tocar mas sobre aquello en futuros capítulos.**

 **Stain29: me alegra saber que te haya encantando el capítulo anterior, espero que pienses lo mismo de este nuevo.**

 **¡Bye bye!**


	4. Capítulo 04

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

 **Cuando Sea...**

 _Jaune: pensamiento_

 **Capítulo 04:**

Lo que más deseaba Jaune en estos momentos era pasar tiempo con su madre y hermanas, relajándose, desgraciadamente como ahora estaba integrándose en el negocio familiar tenía que acatar ciertas normas, cual una de las más importantes era que cuando la cabeza de la familia pedía una audiencia con cualquiera de la familia, este tenía que acudir, por lo cual volvemos a la situación actual, un joven Arc mirando curioso como la cabeza de la familia se encontraba revisando unos documento, sabiendo que lo mejor era no interrumpir.

Varios minutos después, Julios o Lord Arc como casi todos lo llamaban, firmo el último documento del día - _a veces pienso que mis hijas lo hacen al propósito_ \- estirando los brazos y el cuello escuchando el satisfactorio sonido de los conejos en sus huesos, mirando finalmente a su único hijo varón - bueno Jaune, disculparas a tu viejo padre, pero tenía que terminar con esto antes de nuestra conversación - señalando con sus manos el cerro de documentos en su escritorio - pero bueno, primero que nada hijo, felicidades en completar tu primera misión - sonriéndole con la ya famosa sonrisa Arc - ahora bien, ¿sabes de que trataba esta misión? - y alzando rápidamente una mano en modo de silencio - y no me refiero a entrenar a la princesa de los Schnee, me refiero al propósito de esta misión en relación con la familia.

- _¿había algo más?_ \- pensaba perplejo el joven Arc, buscando en su cabeza a lo que se podía referir su padre, pero solo encontrando un vacío blanco haciendo que los segundos negara con la cabeza en son de respuesta.

-no me sorprende, no es como si estuviera totalmente explícito - respondiendo su propia pregunta con facilidad - déjame que te explique, verás, en la familia Arc todos tenemos nuestro rol, toma por ejemplo a tus tías, dime que tienen en común todas ellas.

- _eso era fácil_ , todas mis tías son guerreras muy fuertes- respondiendo seguramente.

-así es Jaune, y que puedes decir de tu viejo padre ¿qué es lo que más sobresale de mi persona?-

Jaune tuvo que pensar un poco más en su respuesta - _¿qué es lo que mas hace papá?_ \- recordando como casi nunca lo había visto salir de la oficina, y cuando lo hacía casi siempre era acompañado o por mamá o por una de sus tías, llegándole la respuesta, pero no sabiendo si estaba en lo correcto - ¿eres el que nos dirige?

-exacto Jaune- no ocultando la satisfacción por lo rápido que le respondió su hijo - tu viejo padre es básicamente el general y tus tías mis tropas - cruzándose de brazos - ¿te preguntaras el porqué? - recibiendo su respuesta rápidamente - es simple realmente, los hombres de nuestra familia siempre han sido dotados de una habilidad táctica superior, de liderar, mientras las mujeres de una habilidad de combate equiparable, ahora Jaune, ¿qué crees que hace a un buen líder? - preguntándole seriamente.

El joven Arc no estaba seguro de que responder, pero por la expresión de su padre era obvio que este no continuaría hasta que diera una repuesta, dando la primera que apareció en su mente - ¿la capacidad de dar confianza a los que dirige? - y suspirando aliviado al ver como su padre sonreía nuevamente.

-si hijo, es una de las cualidades, aunque no la única claro, pero en nuestra familia buscamos tres cualidades específicas - poniendo un conocido documento en su escritorio, era la misión donde entreno a la pequeña Snow Angel - tu primera misión me sirvió para evaluarte - levantando su puño para luego estirar uno de sus dedos - lo primero fue tu capacidad de lograr que otros confiaran en ti, lo cual lograste estupendamente cuando la princesa acepto tu ayuda, algo que es difícil de lograr en alguien tan orgulloso como es un miembro de la familia Schnee - levantado esta vez dos dedos - segundo, tu capacidad de improvisación, lo cual me demostraste al completar y superar exitosamente las expectativas de tu contratista, Winter Schnee, en un rubro que nunca habías practicado antes, en este caso el de actuar como un instructor - levantando tres dedos - y finalmente tercero, tu capacidad de auto superación, cuando estuviste con los Schnee, no te limitaste a solo enseñar, también aprendiste de tus experiencias - cerrando su puño - esas son los tres aspectos que más buscamos en un varón en nuestra familia Jaune, y debo decir, que superaste con creces mis expectativas en esta pequeña prueba.

Jaune se había quedado sin palabras, entonces esa era la razón por la que Karen se había molestado tanto con el general, ya que después de todo él aun seguía siendo evaluado.

-al superar tu primera misión me demostraste que tienes la perseverancia y las bases necesarias para tomar tu rol como futuro general en nuestras filas, sin embargo, los tiempos han cambiado y ya no solo tienes que aspirar a ser un general común, es por eso - desviando la mirada para señalar al retrato más grande en la oficina - nuestro ancestro, Iskandar Arc, incluyo un nuevo requisito para sus sucesores, ahora un general Arc no podía ser solo un estratega, también tenía que ser un excelente guerrero.

Estas palabras hicieron que el joven Arc casi saltara de su asiento en alegría, después de todo las palabras de su padre solo podían significar una cosa - ¿quieres decir que por fin podre asistir a una academia de Hunters? - perdiéndose por unos momentos en las posibilidades, sería Beacon, Atlas o tal vez..., pero deteniéndose al escuchar la fuerte risa de su padre.

Y el patriarca de los Arc no se detuvo por más de un minuto - oh Jaune, a veces dices las cosas más graciosas hijo - tomando un poco de aire para calmarse y explicarse mejor al ver lo perdido que se encontraba el menor - déjame preguntarte Jaune ¿alguna de tus hermanas asistió a alguna de las academias para hunters? - y viendo complacido como su hijo rápidamente entendía - exacto, y la razón es algo compleja, una que aún no podemos tocar, sin embargo si puedo decirte que es porque nosotros, Los Arc, no estamos afiliados a ningún reino, no desde hace ya muchas décadas.

-¿entonces como?- preguntando lo obvio, y no pudiendo evitar sentirse decepciona, ya que siempre quiso atender a una academia, aun así ¿quien le entrenaría?

-recuerda Jaune, somos una familia muy unida, y quien mejor para entrenarnos que nuestra propia familia, aunque cuando se trata de un varón Arc, hay una tradición especial en quien nos entrena - alegrándose al ver que la curiosidad volvía a los ojos de su hijo, ya que él sabía lo de sus deseos sobre Beacon - el que nos entrena, siempre, es el guerrero más reconocido de la generación anterior - sintiéndose satisfecho al ver como los ojos de su hijo se iluminaban nuevamente - así es Jaune, tu querida tía Victoria será la que te entrene - volteando para señalar con la mirada un calendario - sin embargo mi hermana aún se encuentra en una misión importante por lo que tu entrenamiento con ella no comenzara hasta dentro de seis meses, lo cual no quiere decir que no espero que estés sin hacer nada, utiliza este tiempo para mejorar tu control sobre tu semblance, en especial ese nuevo truco que aprendiste - no teniendo que voltearse para saber la expresión de sorpresa que seguro su hijo portaba en estos momentos - o mejorar a Mortis Album para que sea más compatible, estoy seguro que Karen podrá ayudarte con ello - volteándose nuevamente - contra mejor preparado estés, mejor Jaune, créeme - obteniendo como respuesta una asentida la cual el devolvió - me alegro que entiendas, ahora ve con tu madre, que ella también tiene algunas cosas que hablar contigo - y al decir esto, relajándose finalmente, ya que todo lo importante había sido dicho, levantándose de su asiento y abriendo su brazos grandemente, no teniendo que esperar mucho para recibir un abrazo de su único hijo varón - me alegra que estés de vuelta Jaune, ya se te extrañaba - dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda para enfatizar su punto.

-a mi también me alegra estar de vuelta papá- continuando con el abrazo por unos segundos para finalmente separarse de su padre - es mejor que vaya con mamá, no quiero hacerle esperar.

-has eso hijo- viendo como su hijo rápidamente salía de su estudio, para escuchar como empezaba a correr por el pasillo - _ahora te toca a ti Arturia_ \- pensando mientras regresa a su escritorio y no envidiando el trabajo de su esposa, considerando lo cabeza dura y despistado que podía ser su hijo en algunos temas, aunque por el momento solo querían testear las aguas, por así decirlo.

* * *

En la sala de la residencia Arc, tres figuras se encontraban en silencio, siendo la que mas resaltaba la mayor de ellas, y no solo por el aura que despedía sino también por el vibrante cabello rojizo que contrastaba bastante con el de las menores, cuáles eran de un brillante dorado.

-mamá, ¿cuánto más se tomara papá con Jaune?- siendo la más pequeña de las tres la que finalmente rompiera el silencio en el que encontraban, y mirando a su madre impacientemente.

-Ya debió haber terminado Jade- dando por primera vez una respuesta positiva a su hija, ya que había estando haciendo esa pregunta desde que había llegado con su hermana para acompañarla a esperar a Jaune - lo que significa que ustedes, señoritas, deben retirarse.

Ambas menores se dieron una rápidamente, para luego negar con sus cabezas.

-Niñas, saben que esta va esta es una conversación de suma importancia, ya lo habíamos hablado entre todas - refiriéndose a la conferencia que tuvieron las mujeres de la familia hace un par de días antes que regresara Jaune de su primera misión.

-por eso mismo mamá, ¿o acaso no recuerdas lo que nos dijo Violet? - refiriéndose a la niña a su lado - solo queremos que estar seguras que no sean ellas - y viendo como no era suficiente para convencer a su madre, pero estaba preparada - la tía Saffron también está de acuerdo - bueno, la verdad era que todas pensaban igual, pero la más insistente de que Arturia no cuestionara a Jaune sola había sido la hermana menor de Julius.

Arturia por su parte sentía como una conocida jaqueca peligraba por aparecer - _siempre tienes que ser tu, no Saffron_ \- recordando claramente como la hermana menor de su esposo nunca le había dado su bendición, y pareciendo que ahora le había pasado su atención a su sobrino favorito, Jaune, además de darle sus mismas ideas a sus hijas - _de todas las cualidades que tenían que heredar mis hijas de la familia de mi esposo, ¿por qué justo tenía que ser la más molesta?_ \- habiendo notado como sus propias hijas se empezaban a comportar con Jaune de la misma forma que las hermanas de su esposo con él, sabiendo por eso mismo que mejor era dejar que sus hijas menores la acompañaran - de acuerdo, sin embargo, Jade, Violet, tienen que prometerme que en ningún momento me interrumpirán - y sintiéndose más tranquila cuando ambas niñas asintieron rápidamente, relajándose en el sillón para continuar esperando a su único hijo varón, lo cual no tuvo que esperar por mucho tiempo, levantándose para recibirlo siendo vencida por sus hijas menores.

-¡JAUNE!- colisionando fuertemente contra el estómago de su hermano, sintiendo rápidamente las consecuencias de aquello - owie...- quejándose ligeramente al golpearse su nariz contra lo que pareció un muro, pero sin embargo nunca reduciendo el abrazo con el que tenía sujeto a Jaune.

Jaune por su parte estaba algo sorprendido, ya que pensaba que solo iba a reunirse con su madre, no que no le alegrara ver a su hermana menor - ¿Jade? - abriendo sus labios para preguntar que hacía ella aquí, pero deteniéndose al sentir como alguien le jalaba la base de su polo, y sorprendiéndose aun más al ver de quien se trataba - _¿y también Violet?_ \- volteándose a ver a su madre cuestionante - ummm...

Suspirando pesadamente, la matriarca de la familia simplemente le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo para luego volver a su asiento, indicándole a Jaune que hiciera lo mismo no sin antes mandarles una mirada de advertencia a sus hijas que decidieron sentarse a cada lado de su hermano mayor - se que estas algo confundido Jaune, reuniéndote con tu padre en la mañana y luego conmigo, pero no te preocupes, no es nada malo - sonriendo tiernamente al ver como la tensión en los hombros de su hijo parecía evaporarse antes sus palabras - primero que todo te pido perdón por no haber podido recibirte ayer cuando regresaste de tu misión, tu padre y yo teníamos que revisar unos asuntos... - recordando claramente que asuntos, y como le hizo recordar a su esposo porque nunca le debía ocultar nada - _lo cual nos lleva a esto_ \- pensando pesadamente.

-discúlpame también Jaune, me quede dormida en la biblioteca, y ya era de mañana cuando me entere que había regresado - se apresuro en disculparse Violet, aprovechando que su madre había tocado el tema, aunque casi inaudiblemente, mirando a su hermano suplicante.

\- ¡si Jaune, discúlpame también, pretty please!- continuo Jade, aunque añadiendo la mirada que sabía funcionaba cien por ciento contra Jaune , por si las dudas.

Sin embargo los segundos pasaron sin respuesta por el varón Arc, cual les preocupo ligeramente, no podía ser posible que hayan logrado hacerle enfadar ¿no?, pero para su alivio sus preocupaciones fueron infundadas ya que Jaune simplemente abrazó fuertemente a sus hermanas mientras le mandaba una sonrisa a su madre - no se preocupen, se que todas ustedes están muy ocupadas, además no es como si no nos fuéramos a ver al día siguiente.

-me alegro que sea así Juny- sonriéndole, a su ahora avergonzado hijo por el uso de su apodo de cariño - ahora es mejor que hablemos del porque te hice llamar Jaune - volviendo a su disposición seria, aunque no diciendo nada en contra de como sus hijas no habían soltado a Jaune, después de todo ella sabía lo mucho que sus pequeñas habían extrañado a su hermano mayor.

-Claro mamá- y también no comentando nada sobre sus hermanas, después de todo si su mamá no objetaba quien era él para mover a sus hermanitas.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-ummm, ¿pasa algo mamá?- preguntando confundido, ya que había pasado un minuto y su mamá no había dicho nada, ¿tal vez era algo malo?, esperaba que no - se que dijiste que no me debía preocupar mamá, ¿pero realmente no sucede nada?

Arturia d Arc no le respondió a su hijo inmediatamente, pero lo que sí hizo fue desviar la mirada con algo de nerviosismo, lo cual sorprendió de sobre manera al joven Arc, su madre nunca había hecho algo así, suspirando finalmente a los segundos - no hay una forma correcta de preguntar esto a mi propio hijo _, y por eso estoy tan molesta contigo Julius, ¡esto lo deberías estar haciendo tú!,_ pero me gustaría saber si estas interesado en alguna jovencita...

Dejando en completo silencio la sala de la residencia Arc nuevamente, lo cual no duro mucho, y sin sorprender que este fuera roto por el único varón en esta.

-mamá, creo que escuche mal, no puede ser que me hayas...- callándose al ver como su madre solo lo miraba seriamente - oh dios, si me has preguntado eso...

-si Jaune, no me escuchaste mal - llevándose una mano a la sien - _créeme Juny, no es como quisiera inmiscuirme pero es importante_ \- diciendo a sí misma - ¿y bien?

Al ver que su madre no bromeaba, Jaune dio la única respuesta que tenía - pues no mamá, la verdad no.

-¿estás seguro Juny? ¿no hay ninguna señorita que haya llamado tu atención? - obteniendo finalmente una respuesta positiva por su hijo, en forma de un leve sonrojo, a su vez que veía como sus dos pequeñas parecían contener el aliento.

-bueno, esta - tragando un poco de saliva, ya que incluso si adoraba a su madre, nunca pensó que le revelaría su primer interés amoroso - esta Winter... - y saltando casi del asiento cuando Jade dejo escapar un fuerte ¡SI!, confundiéndole grandemente - ¿Jade?

- _oh, esto podría ser un problema..._ \- pensando con pesadez - _porque de todas tenía que ser justo la mayor de las Schnee_ \- recordando claramente la situación en la que la joven se encontraba, y no una en la que Winter precisamente estaba en desacuerdo, si lo que le había dicho su esposo era verdad, aclarando su garganta a los segundos, y atrayendo nuevamente la atención de Jaune después de todo tenía que esta segura - ¿y no habrá alguien más? ¿tal vez alguien menor? - siendo su respuesta una negativa - _si, definitivamente esto podría ser un problema..._ \- suspirando en resignación, para levantarse - si me disculpan niños, pero hay algunas palabras que tengo que cruzar con su padre - saliendo rápidamente de la sala y dejando a un muy confundido Jaune en ella.

-¿Que acaba de pasar?- siendo Jaune el que soltara la pregunta en voz alta.

-algo muy bueno querido hermano- haciendo que Jaune casi saltara de su piel por el susto, ya que Violet no era alguien que hablara mucho, es más, hoy estaba bien conversadora al parecer.

-¿Que quieres decir Violet?- le pregunto un ya calmado Jaune, que rápidamente se dio cuenta que no recibiría una respuesta verbal por su pequeña hermana, ya que esta solamente le sonrió para proceder a abrazarle con cariño, quedándose en esa posición sin decir más.

-¡LISTO! ¡esto le enseñara a esa engreída de Yang!- atrayendo rápidamente la atención de su hermano, viendo como esta presionaba el botón de enviar en su scroll.

-Jade, no sabía que conocías a Yang- alzando una ceja al ver como su hermanita solo soltaba una risita - ¿y qué le acabas de mandar?

-nada importante hermanito- diciendo esto con una gran sonrisa - lo único que importa es que esto la callara por fin - dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla - nos vemos Juny - saliendo a toda velocidad de la sala.

-Que día tan raro- volteándose a ver a la única con la que se había quedado en la sala - ¿tú sabes algo al respecto Violet? y ¿de qué va todo esto entre Jade y Yang?- obteniendo como respuesta una asentida - ¿me podrías contar?

-por ti cualquier cosa querido hermano- separándose finalmente, para arreglar ligeramente su vestido de estilo gótico - todo empezó hace ocho meses...

* * *

 **Hace ocho meses**

Violet Arc se encontraba en su estudio, y tal vez para la incredulidad de muchas personas en remnant dado de la complejidad, jugando con una esfera de su propia aura, algo que para muchos hunters veteranos era casi imposible, pero tal vez lo mas increíble del suceso era que la pequeña Arc no mostraba ningún tipo de alegría por su logro, es más, se le veía totalmente aburrida.

Aunque si eras de la familia Arc, había una respuesta a aquella actitud, una que por el momento todas las hermanas en la familia Arc estaban pasando - ya quiero que regrese Juny - si, la razón, todas extrañaban tremendamente a su querido hermano, y siguiendo con lo que para ella era un muy aburrido entrenamiento, si Jaune no estaba cerca para felicitarla.

Lo peor para Violet, segundo de no estar con su hermano mayor, era que parecía que el día sería uno igual de aburrido que los anteriores desde la partida de Jaune, pero alzando una ceja ligeramente al escuchar un gran grito de alguien muy conocida para ella, de la menor de las Arc - ¿Jade? - parecía que la visita de sus padres había hecho algo para molestar a la ya explosiva menor, saliendo de su estudio y caminando tranquilamente hacia el recibidor de la residencia.

A Jade no le tardo mucho llegar a su destino, y viendo por primera vez quienes se encontraban en el recibidor, su padre, una mujer de corto cabello negro, dos niñas; una rubia y otra una mini versión de la mujer y por último su hermana menor, cual se encontraba mirando con mucha molestia a la otra rubia - ¿papá? - atrayendo la atención de todos, notando rápidamente como su hermana menor y la rubia eran las únicas que no se voltearon a verla, ya que ambas se encontraban mirándose intensamente.

-Violet- finalmente dijo el patriarca de la familia, señalando a su hija que se acercara - te presento a Summer Rose - indicando a la mujer, cual con una amable sonrisa la saludo alegremente - y sus dos hijas, Yang - refiriéndose a la rubia - y Ruby - refiriéndose a la mini Summer.

-encantada- dando una pequeña reverencia aprendida a corta edad de su madre.

-Ellas estan...-

-¡No! ¡Nunca dejaré que te lleves a mi hermano!- esas palabras rápidamente desviaron la atención de Violet de lo que fuera iba a decir su padre, centrándose completamente en ambas rubias.

-ya te dije que no pienso llevarme a tu hermano- respondió con molestia Yang, para luego sonreír con picardía - no como si pudieras hacer algo si fuera así.

Agitando aun mas a Jade con esas últimas palabras - Jade, ¿Que sucede? - atrayendo finalmente la atención de su hermana.

-esta tonta dice que viene por Jaune, que ahora les pertenece a ella y a su hermana - señalando a la otra niña, que al verse en el centro de atención, fue rápidamente a esconderse detrás de la mujer.

Violet sabía que esa no era la historia completa, pero podía entender parcialmente que pretendía la visita de su padre, y no le gustaba en absoluto, por lo que volvió su mirada hacia el que podría aclarar lo que sucedía.

Julius reconoció rápidamente la mirada de su hija, decidiendo que podía mencionar parcialmente lo que sucedía - _si Jade y Violet son como todas las mujeres la familia Arc, es lo mejor que puedo hacer_ \- sintiendo un ligero escalofrío al recordar su propia experiencia con sus hermanas - no es del todo cierto lo que dice Jade, aunque por el momento es solo el deseo de la pequeña Yang y Ruby, nada concreto.

-Así es pequeña Violet, la verdad es que solo vine con mis hijas porque me insistieron en que querían visitar a Jaune, nunca pensé que terminaría refinando algunos puntos con tu padre - sonriendo un poco a sus hijas, en especial a Ruby, que claramente se encontraba triste de no poder haber visto a Jaune - es una pena que Jaune justo esta en medio de su primera misión.

Violet asintió ante las palabras de la mujer, entendiendo que por el momento Yang y Ruby aun no tenían ningún tipo de control sobre la situación, si por lo que su padre decía aun no eran dignas - gracias papá - dando la misma reverencia para despedirse de la señora Rose, volviendo a su habitación.

-hey, Mr. Arc, ¿por lo menos podrías darnos el número del Scroll de Jaune?-

-!NOOOOO¡-

Violet ignoro la nueva discusión entre Yang y su hermana menor , después de todo tenía que informar de lo ocurrido al resto de las hermanas, tenían que prevenir que les arrebatarán a su querido hermano.

* * *

 **Presente**

-...así es como Jade conoció a Yang- finalizo su relato Violet, mirando expectante las conclusiones que su hermano mayor había sacado de su relato, y asustándose un poco al ver como este sonreía.

-ahora entiendo porque de la rivalidad, ambas son bien volátiles- sabiendo muy bien lo competitiva que era Yang y lo cabezota que podía ser la pequeña Jade - aunque no entiendo bien porque Jade dijo que Yang y Ruby dijeron que les pertenecía - sintiéndose realmente confundido ante esas palabras, porque ambas podrían querer algo así - _¿acaso quieren que actué como su hermano mayor, al igual que pensaba hacer con Weiss?_

Esas palabras hicieron que Violet se sintiera tranquila nuevamente, volviendo a abrazar a su hermano - nos alegra tanto que aun seas tan inocente Juny... - refiriéndose a ella y a todas sus hermanas.

-¿eh?-

* * *

 **Estudio Arc**

-Así que eso piensa nuestro hijo- dijo finalmente Julius sonando lo más serio que podía dado la situación en la que se encontraba, y cual era esta, pues actualmente se encontraba suspendido en el aire por una de sus piernas - querida, me podrías soltar, estoy empezando a marearme.

El patriarca de la familia Arc aun no podía evitar sorprenderse de la fuerza con la que contaba su esposa, aunque si fuera sincero prefería que esta no la usara contra su persona, desgraciadamente para su pesar, Julius tenía la cualidad de exacerbar a su esposa de tanto en tanto - sabes lo vergonzoso que fue para mí hablar de los intereses amorosos con mi propio hijo...

-bueno, por lo menos aun no le das la charla, tu sabes la de las abejas y... - y callándose rápidamente al sentir como su esposa empezaba a apretar la pierna desde lo tenía sujetado - claro, no es como si tu lo fueras a hacer querida - riéndose nerviosamente ante la mirada de esta.

Pasando unos minutos sin decir nada, Arturia finalmente volteo a su esposo con facilidad poniendo sus pies en tierra firma y sujetándolo por unos segundos hasta que se recuperara del mareo que seguramente sufría - a veces no te entiendo Julius.

-¿que no hay que entender?- mirando curioso a su esposa - solo estoy haciendo lo mismo que hizo mi padre, o no recuerdas tu propia reunión con él hace muchos años atrás.

-si la recuerdo, aunque Lord Makias fue mucho más meticuloso que tú cuando preparo todas la reuniones- recordando claramente como su cuñado siempre trato de que todo el protocolo por el que tuvieron que pasar ella y Julius pasara lo mas sencillamente posible, además que él nunca - lo que me recuerda, Julius Arc, tres... - hundiendo su dedo fuertemente en el pecho de su esposo haciéndole dar una ligera mueca de dolor - ¡TRES!

Alzando sus manos para tratar de calmarla - hey, no es como si yo las haya buscado, ellas fueron las que me lo pidieron, y no es como si pudiera desperdiciar la oportunidad - sabiendo claramente todo el potencial que aquellas niñas poseían, un potencial que estaba seguro que Jaune necesitaría a su lado algún día.

Arturia por su parte solo entrecerró el ceño, haciendo que su esposo retrocediera un par de pasos, cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho - no es como si importe mucho Julius, ya te informe de lo que piensa Jaune, sin mencionar que parece que nuestras hijas ya se enteraron, y tu sabes cómo son ellas cuando se trata de Jaune - y alzando una ceja al ver como su esposo solo sonreía - ahora que hiciste.

-nada que pueda lastimar a nuestros hijos, o a las pequeñas, si eso es lo que te preocupa- desviando la mirada de su esposa para voltearse a ver el atardecer que se aproximaba desde su ventana - solo digamos que muchas cosas pueden cambiar al pasar de los años _y ellos aun tienen muchos años por delante_ \- pensando lo último con una sonrisa apacible.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la residencia Rose**

Ruby no sabía porque se encontraba molesta, ya que lo que veía en la Scroll de Yang no era algo tan malo, sin embargo el dibujo que les había mandado la menor de los Arc, le hacía sentir una molestia muy grande; y estaba totalmente segura que su hermana mayor sentía lo mismo, una buena forma de notarlo era el claro color carmesí que empezaba a aparecer en sus ojos.

-Esa pequeña...-

Lo que molestaba a ambas hermanas, algo que les hacía sentir como un instinto de rivalidad desde el fondo de su ser, era simplemente dos dibujo de Jade, ambos en estilo chibi, uno en el cual se encontraba sacándoles la lengua en señal de burla y el otro donde se le veía con una señal de victoria.

* * *

 **Que tal a todos, bienvenidos al final del capítulo.**

 **Esta vez presentando mas sobre algunos miembros de la familia Arc en su propio hogar, ya que ellos van a tomar un papel muy importante en mi historia.**

 **Ah, y antes que me olvide, algo que me olvide mencionar en el capitulo anterior, Spadone, si se preguntan qué significa, es la forma de llamar a un espadón pero en italiano y pues es un guiño a lo que tengo preparado para Jaune cuando él madure mas como huntman.**

 **Y recuerden, si tienen alguna duda o comentario, desde los reviews es desde donde preguntarme o comentar.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado a todos este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Ahora a las notas para los reviewers:**

 **-Shawn Green: que tal shawn, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, y si Jaune poco a poco va a ir mejorando aun mas en su uso de su semblance. Respecto a Julius, el aun tiene mucho más que planear.**

 **-Stein29: y aqui tienes el siguiente capítulo Stein, espero que este te haya gustado tambien.**

 **-alexander petroni: hola alexander, espero que sigas disfrutando de todos los capítulos que publique.**

 **¡Bye bye!**


	5. Capítulo 05

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

 **Cuando Sea...**

 _Jaune: pensamiento_

 **Capítulo 05:**

Solo habían pasado tres semana desde su importante reunión con su padre, al igual que la vergonzosa y extraña con su madre. Tomando la advertencia de su progenitor de todo corazón, ya que él sabía que por todo el cariño que su tía Victoria expresaba para él cuando se veían, ella era una mujer muy exigente, y no podía ni imaginar que tan estricta sería cuando le tomara como su alumno, por esa misma razón tenía que prepararse lo mejor posible antes que esta llegara.

-¿Estás listo Juny?-

Y quien mejor para ayudarlo en sobrepasar la pared en entender su aura, que la experta de la familia en el campo - por su puesto Violet - extendiendo a Mortis Album para que su pequeña hermana pudiera tocar la hoja de esta, y así comenzando con la técnica que había estado practicando desde su tiempo en la villa Schnee, poner su aura en su espada, lo cual ya no le costaba y no tardaba tanto como hace unos meses atrás.

Por su parte Violet trataba de hacer lo que su hermano mayor le había pedido, analizar qué es exactamente lo que su aura le hacía a su arma - es extraño Juny - diciendo finalmente al cabo de unos minutos pero sin mirar a su hermano, ya que toda su atención se encontraba totalmente en la espada de este - tu aura, es como si quisiera darle algo a Album.

-¿dar algo a Album?-

Asintiendo ante la pregunta, Violet finalmente volvió su vista al mayor a la vez que este paraba el influjo de aura en su arma - muchos hunters saben cómo poner sus auras en su armas, para hacerles más duraderas o usarlas como catalizador cuando usan dust - explicando brevemente.

Jaune asintió a esto ya que él se había enterado de esta habilidad que compartían algunos hunters, lo cual si era sincero al principio le había desalentado al pensar que lo que hacía no tenía nada que ver con su semblance, pero algo le decía que no era totalmente el caso, siendo esta la misma razón por la que acudió a su hermana menor - ¿pero?

Pasando gentilmente los dedos por la hoja de la espada, la pequeña Arc adquirió una casi imperceptible expresión de frustración - tu aura hace lo mismo, pero a su vez no, es...¿es como si quisiera cambiar las propiedades de Album? - diciendo finalmente, pero con un claro tono de incertidumbre, lo cual la frustraba grandemente, era la primera vez que no entendía un aura, no pudiendo evitar que un pequeño puchero se formara en su rostro.

Jaune reacciono rápidamente al humor de su hermana, después de todo que hermano mayor quiere hacer que sus hermanas se sientan mal, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la menor - tranquila Violet, me has ayudado bastante - sintiéndose mejor consigo mismo al ver como Violet se calmaba - y creo que al final tendré que tomar el consejo de papá antes de lo que esperaba _y yo que quería relajarme un poco más..._ \- pesando con un poco de pesar.

-¿vas a visitar a Karen?- adivinando sin dificultad las intenciones de Jaune, el cual solo le asintió mientras ponía de vuelta a Album en su estuche - ¿podría ir contigo?

Esto tomo un poco por sorpresa al mayor, ya que Violet no era una que precisamente le gustara salir mucho de su hogar - _¿porque de repente está más activa?_ \- mirando curioso a su hermana menor - emmm, claro Violet, pero... ¿por qué?

-quiero familiarizarme mejor con Atlas y sus habitantes- respondiendo casi inmediatamente.

- _¿ok?_ -

.

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

Jaune no estaba seguro que hacer, por un lado su destino solo se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, concretamente cruzando la calle; por otro lado entre su destino y ambos Arc se encontraba un muy notable obstáculo, una protesta de faunus.

-¿Juny?-

Jaune sabía lo que quería su hermana, quería saber que iban hacer y siendo francos Jaune no tenía idea, por lo que solo le dedico un leve sonrisa a Violet con esperanzas que esto la tranquilizara, lo cual obviamente no sucedió ya que su hermana menor no era mucho de ver las cosas emocionalmente, ella prefería explicaciones concretas - ummm, ¿me darías un segundo Violet? - tratando de pensar en una solución luego que su hermana menor asintiera a su petición - _podría llamar a Karen, pero no quiero interrumpir su trabajo_ \- y esto era porque recordaba claramente como su hermana mayor le había dicho por su scroll que la contactara vía la recepcionista del la entrada ya que como estaba trabajando en un proyecto muy importante, era mejor que siguieran el protocolo, y que solo y solo si era muy importante la llamara - _aunque_ \- viendo nuevamente la protesta - _creo que esto entraría en importante_ \- moviendo su mano a su bolsillo para alcanzar su scroll, pero deteniéndose inmediatamente al ver lo que, o mejor dicho, quienes se aproximaban.

A unos cuadras de donde los Arc se encontraban, estos y los demás pobladores de Atlas que se encontraban viendo la protesta podían ver claramente quienes se aproximaban, era la policía antidisturbios de Atlas y por las tres tanquetas en las que llegaban, obviamente no tenían intención de resolver el altercado pacíficamente, no iban directamente a suprimir.

-Violet, ponte detrás de mi- dijo finalmente el Jaune, y sorprendiendo grandemente a la menor por el tono autoritario que uso y por la misma razón que rápidamente le obedeció - _no me gusta como se ve esta situación_ \- ya que él sabía la mala historia que tenían la población de Atlas con los faunus, una que francamente él nunca entendió, después de todo los faunus eran tan humanos como todos en Renmant, y por esa misma forma de pensar Jaune no pudo evitar mirar horrorizado como la policía inmediatamente uso sus cañones de agua de alta presión sobre los protestantes, lanzándolos fácilmente al suelo, y siendo la gota que derramara el vaso al ver como la siguiente víctima iba ser una pequeña faunus de cabello negro, de la misma edad que su hermana, por lo que sin perder tiempo actuó - Violet, llama inmediatamente a Karen - dándole su scroll a la menor y corriendo en ayuda de la pequeña faunus.

Por su parte, la pequeña faunus se había quedado petrificada, ya que si por lo que había visto esos chorros de agua dolían mucho, cubriéndose el rostro y esperando que eso mitigara el dolor que se aproximaba, pero luego moviendo sus brazos ya que sus sensible oídos captaron un sonido no conocido para ella y sorprendiéndose al ver de lo que se trataba, ya que delante de ella se encontraba un joven protegiéndola, y a los segundos encontrando de donde provenía el nuevo sonido, era el escudo del joven que se encontraba bloqueando efectivamente el chorro de agua, es más su protector no se movía un centímetro - que...

-no te preocupes, no dejare que te hagan daño-

Y efectivamente, por casi treinta segundos que duro el chorro de agua, el joven no se movió y solo cuando esta había terminado bajando su brazo, pudiendo ver la potencia del agua ya que un poco del pulcro color del blanco acero del escudo se encontraba raspado, no pudiendo evitar pensar en las palabras del joven que hace poco había conocido en el campamento _Recuerda, los humanos solo quieren lastimarnos - pero...-_ saliendo de sus pensamientos para volver a ver a su salvador, y como este se encontraba cruzando palabras con un grupo de policías que se habían acercado al ver que sus ataques habían sido detenidos - tal vez no todos son tan malos...

Jaune por su parte trataba por todos los medios de controlarse, ya que no podía creer lo que escuchaba - _¡se supone que los policías velan por la seguridad de los civiles!_... - tomando una bocanada de aire para calmarse - oficial, podría repetir lo que acaba de decir, creo que no escuche bien.

El oficial obviamente no le gusto la pregunta y lo demostró rápidamente, al poner su porra en el pecho del joven Arc -niño, no sé quién te crees que eres, pero debería arrestarte por obstaculizar una operación policial y proteger a un grupo de terroristas.

-¡Terroristas! ¡si solo estaba protestando con unas pancartas!- perdiendo finalmente la paciencia, por lo injusto de la situación.

-eso es un acto terrorista, en especial si un grupo de animales están involucrados - mirando directamente a la pequeña faunus por encima del hombro de Jaune, cual rápidamente le obstáculo la visión poniéndose al frente, lo cual no le agrado para nada al oficial - niño... - empezando a mover su porra.

Jaune también iba a poner su mano sobre el mango de su espada, olvidando por unos segundos todo su entrenamiento, y solo pensando en proteger a la faunus detrás de él, aunque no llego a completar su acción ya que Violet había tomado su mano mientras le entregaba su scroll a ahora un confundido oficial - ¿Violet? - a lo que su única respuesta por su hermana fue una negada con la cabeza, y dirigiendo su mirada al oficial para que este solo observara a los oficiales, cual fue lo que el mayor de los Arc hizo.

Cual mencionado oficial tenía una clara expresión de estupefacción en su rostro -señora, no estará hablando enserio - dándoles una rápida mirada a los tres niños enfrente -...entiendo señora - devolviéndole la scroll a Violet - tienes suerte animal - dirigiéndose a la pequeña faunus despectivamente y ignorando a los Arc, volviéndose a su escuadrón - vámonos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí - y sin decir más, siguiendo a sus compañeros a las tanquetas y a los pocos minutos dejando la escena.

Jaune casi reacciona violentamente a las últimas palabras del oficial, pero fue rápidamente detenido por su hermana menor que solamente presiono un poco más fuerte la muñeca desde que lo tenía sujeto desde que lo había alcanzado, tomando nuevamente una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse - gracias Violet, y me imagino que la que hablo con el oficial fue Karen ¿verdad? - no pudiendo evitar decir "oficial" con un tono de molestia.

Asintiendo ante la pregunta de su hermano, la menor decidió informarle de lo que le había dicho su hermana mayor - Juny, Karen dice que vayamos a su laboratorio, que la recepcionista nos llevara ahí inmediatamente, y además - volteándose para volver a ver a la pequeña faunus que se había mantenido en silencio ante todo lo que había pasado - si quieres podía llevarla a ella también - señalando a la otra niña.

Jaune se dio media vuelta también, para dirigir su mirada a la pequeña faunus que aun se encontraba en el suelo, por lo que sin pensarlo se acerco para ayudarla pero deteniéndose al ver como esta abría grandemente sus ojos dando un salto para atrás, efectivamente separándose un par de pasos, quedando ambas partes en silencio por unos segundos.

Siendo la primera en reaccionar la misteriosa faunus - lo siento, es que... - diciendo esto mientras miraba el suelo en señal de vergüenza, después de todo no estaba siendo justa con su salvador.

Jaune por su parte, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo entendió que le molestaba a la niña - si, no te preocupes - tratando de usar el tono más suave posible - tan solo pensar que es lo que ha tenido que pasar para que instintivamente le tenga miedo a los humanos - volviendo su mano a su persona, ya que sabía que la faunus delante de él no le dejaría acercarse mucho - supongo que no vendrás con nosotros, ¿verdad? - y recibiendo, sin mucha sorpresa, una negativa como respuesta.

Viendo que ya no habría mas que hablar, y que todos sus compañeros ya se habían ido, la niña decidió que ya era hora de irse -tengo que regresar... - dándose media vuelta.

-Jaune-

Y deteniéndose para volver su rostro mirando al joven confundida.

-mi nombre es Jaune- sonriéndole a la pequeña - espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en mejores circunstancias... - haciendo una pregunta muda por el nombre de la menor.

-Blake- no tardando en responderle la silenciosa pregunta de buena manera, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, después de todo, es lo menos que podía hacer - y gracias - diciendo suavemente, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ambos Arc le escucharan, retirándose del lugar finalmente.

Jaune al ver que Blake ya no podía verlo, borro su sonrisa, sabiendo que no podría borrar de su mente lo que había experimentado el día de hoy, dándose cuenta cada vez mas de la otra cara de Renmant, una que en definitiva no le agradaba - bueno - diciendo finalmente - es mejor no hacer esperar a Karen, no crees Violet.

Y como de costumbre, ya para todos los Arcs, Violet solo se digno a responder con una asentida.

.

* * *

 **Laboratorio de la Dra. Arc**

-debería hacer que los encierren por la forma que te trataron Jaune, o tal vez...-

Jaune miraba un poco nervioso como su hermana mayor planeaba que hacer con los oficiales con lo que habían tenido problemas hace unos minutos y como Violet asentía fervientemente a todas las opciones que la mayor mencionaba - no como si no se lo merecieran, pero - sabiendo que aunque sería algo bueno que aquellos policías recibieran algún tipo de castigo, el tenía un objetivo y contra mas rápido pudiera arreglar los detalles con su hermana mayor, mejor - ¿Karen? - decidiendo que lo mejor sería llamar la atención de la Arc.

Deteniéndose en su cavilaciones, la mayor Arc, dirigió su vista a su único hermano para ver como este ponía sobre una mesa cercana el estuche de Mortis Album abriéndolo, haciéndole recordar claramente el motivo de la visita y por consiguiente sonrojándose un poco por la vergüenza - lo siento Jaune, sabes que a veces me dejo llevar.

-No te preocupes Karen- tomando la espada en el estuche mirándola fijamente por unos segundos, y luego volviendo su vista a su hermana - ¿crees que puedas hacer lo que te pedí?

Sonriendo grandemente ante la pregunta - ¿con quien crees que hablas Jaune?, aunque déjame devolverte la pregunta - borrando su sonrisa tan fácilmente como esta había aparecido - ¿estás seguro que quieres que yo lo haga?

-Karen...-

-no Jaune, tu sabes tan bien como yo que nuestra tía Agnes aun no me pasa su título y por consiguiente no todos los secretos que vienen con este - dirigiendo su mirada a la espada en las manos de su hermano - por eso vuelvo a preguntarte ¿estás seguro que yo lo haga?

Y Jaune sabía que su hermana no solo esperaba un simple si, ella esperaba una razón que la convenciera de romper la tradición en su familia - si Karen, estoy seguro, y no solo es por un capricho mío, Mortis Album - pasando sus dedos por la hoja de su espada y la superficie de su escudo - es el resultado de cientos de años de estudio - cerrando los ojos y pensando en todo lo que había pasado, cual él sabía no era mucho, pero más pensando en lo que vendría - pero es eso, estudios del pasado, por eso que debemos empezar a ver más hacia el futuro, y tu Karen - mirándola para luego señalar con su ojos todo su laboratorio - tienes las herramientas para que Mortis Album sobrepase a los ya antiguos métodos con los que fue hecha.

Karen y Violet miraban a su hermano sorprendidas, ya que era muy raro verlo tan serio, pero no solo era eso, Jaune aunque no lo supiera, había dado un gran paso hacia lo que sería algún día, haciendo que ambas Arc se sintieran infinitamente orgullosas por él.

Siendo la que romperá el silencio, y por consiguiente el nerviosismo que este le empezaba a ocasionar a Jaune, dándole una fuerte palmada en su espalda - claro hermanito, puedes apostar de que te ayudare a que Album siempre sea el mejor arma que tengas.

-Yo también te voy a ayudar Juny- después de todo ella sabía lo que quería su querido hermano mayor, y estaba cien por ciento segura de que podía ayudar a Karen en alcanzar aquello, además que aun había algo más de lo que tenía que hablar con su hermana mayor.

Por su parte el único varón en el laboratorio, se había quedado sin palabras, teniendo ya en la punta de su lengua un millón de palabras de agradecimiento para sus hermanas, pero desgraciadamente no pudiendo decirlas, ya que alguien que no pensó que vería tan pronto ingreso al laboratorio - ¿Marco? - preguntando sorprendido por la repentina aparición.

El mayordomo de la villa Schnee por su parte hizo caso omiso a las miradas que recibía, acercándose al joven Arc pero dejando una distancia prudente ante ambos, en señal de respeto -me alegra ver que la información que me dio la señorita Weiss informes eran acertados maestro Arc.

-¿informes?- sintiéndose aun más confundido, y aun mas al darse cuenta que Weiss estaba involucrada.

-así es maestro Arc, no creerá mi sorpresa al recibir hace unas horas una llamada de la señorita Weiss informándome que usted se encontraría en el laboratorio número ciento tres de nuestra compañía a esta hora-

-Eso es perturbadoramente específico Marco-

-ciertamente lo es maestro Arc- diciendo esto sin perder la apacible sonrisa que llevaba en todo el encuentro - ahora si es tan amable de acompañarme, que la señorita Weiss planea pasar unos días en su compañía.

-pero tengo que estar aquí-

-no se preocupe por aquello maestro Arc, estoy seguro que la Dra. Arc no necesita de su presencia en estos momento - volviendo su vista a la mayor de los Arc - ¿no es así Dra. Arc?

-Bueno, no hoy es cierto, pero...-

-lo ve maestro Arc, ahora si es tan amable, por favor acompáñeme que la limosina con mi esposa nos espera - aprovechando que aun los Arc en el laboratorio estaban sorprendidos para tomar al varón por su brazo y arrastrándolo fuera hacia su destino, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-han raptado a Juny-

Y a pesar de lo que su hermana menor era cierto, Karen no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, aunque esta fuera una sonrisa nerviosa - a veces me olvido lo terroríficos que pueden ser los Schnee _¿por qué tenías que tomar la atención de uno de ellos Jaune?_ \- preguntándose mentalmente con pesar - por lo menos podemos estar seguras que no le pasara nada malo, no Violet.

-es casi seguro-

Dándole un última mirada a la puerta, Karen se sentó en un pequeño sofá de su laboratorio, indicándole a su hermana menor que se sentara a su lado -¡Bueno!- poniéndose lo más cómoda posible - ahora que Jaune no está, y antes de empezar con su pedido - volviendo a poner una expresión seria - dime todo lo que averiguaste de sus pesadillas vía su aura Violet.

.

* * *

 **Limosina Schnee**

-es un gusto volver a verlo joven Jaune-

-saben que esto es técnicamente un rapto, ¿verdad?- no pudo evitar comentar Jaune ante la situación que se encontraba - y es un gusto verte de nuevo también Julia - saludando afablemente a la ama de llaves que estaba actuando de conductora.

-como usted lo ha dicho maestro Arc, técnicamente, ya que somos conocidos de suyos que solo lo estamos escoltando para que se encuentre con la señorita Weiss, y no es como si usted no quisiera ver a la señorita Weiss - aumentando su sonrisa, dándole un toque malicioso a esta - ¿no es así?

A lo que el Jaune rápidamente levanto su brazos en señal de apaciguamiento - ¡no, no, por supuesto que no me molesta ver a Weiss! - y tranquilizándose grandemente al ver como el mayordomo volvía a su ya conocida sonrisa - aunque me sorprende que la pequeña Weiss supiera donde estaba.

-no es tan sorprendente joven Jaune-

Volteándose a ver a la ama de llaves - ¿porque lo dices Julia? - Jaune no pudo evitar preguntar sorprendido por el tono de seguridad con lo que la mujer dijo estas palabras.

-usted ha captado el interés de la señorita Weiss joven Jaune- diciéndolo como si esto explicara toda la situación, lo cual, claramente no era así, y para suerte del Arc, Marco sabía que esto era así.

-lo que mi esposa quiere decir maestro Arc es que tiene que recordar que la señorita Weiss es la heredera de la compañía Schnee, y que usted - señalando al joven - es una de las pocas personas que es realmente cercana a ella, _y no que decir de la relación que les une ahora también_ \- pensando lo ultimo para sí - así que no es de sorprender que la señorita Schnee use un poco de los recursos de la compañía para mantenerse al tanto de lo ocurre a su alrededor, más aún cuando se encuentra en Atlas.

-oh, claro...- entendiendo más o menos lo que el mayordomo le quería decir, repasando sus palabras, y los pocos minutos dándose cuenta de algo importante - espera Marco, si Weiss realmente puede recopilar información mía tan fácil, ¿por qué no simplemente averiguo el numero de mi scroll?

-por supuesto que la señorita Weiss quiere saber el numero de su scroll maestro Arc-

-¿Entonces porque...-

-pero la señorita Weiss quiere preguntarle esa información personalmente-

-¿Cómo?-

Viendo la confusión por parte del joven, Marco decidió darle una pequeña ayuda - maestro Arc, usted entiende los posibles altos estándares de pertenecer a la familia Schnee, ¿no es así? - recibiendo una asentida como respuesta - estos estándares han forzado a la señorita Weiss a madurar más rápido que otras niñas de su edad y yo diría que mentalmente ella tendría alrededor de catorce a quince años de edad, claro, aun mantiene rasgos de su verdadera edad - viendo complacido la sorpresa en el rostro del joven, haciéndole pensar que tal vez se estaba dando cuenta - por eso ella está expresando actitudes normales para lo que sería una jovencita de su edad maestro Arc, ¿entiende?

-oh, sí claro que entiendo Marco-

- _retiro lo dicho, no entiende_ \- pensando con pesar, pero sin cambiar su expresión sonriente - en pocas palabras maestro Arc, la señorita Weiss se siente mejor al saber a todo momento que se encuentra bien.

-umm, ¿eso no suena algo obsesivo Marco?- no pudiendo evitar comentar ante lo que era obvio para él.

- _bueno, no se equivoca, aunque es algo normal en ambas princesas_ \- pensaron ambos sirvientes recordando claramente a la mayor de las hermanas y su primer encuentro con cierto individuo, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas.

Viendo como se acercaban a su destino, el parque central de Atlas.

.

* * *

 **Parque de Atlas**

Jaune se encontraba esperando pacientemente, en una de las bancas del parque, a que arribara la pequeña... - _oh claro, casi lo olvido_ \- recordando la advertencia que Marco le dio antes de irse, que recordara que él le había prometido a Weiss que desde ahora la llamaría Snow Angel, algo que según había notado en el mayordomo era muy importante para la menor de las Schnee, volviendo su vista a scroll para ver la hora - _Marco dijo que la pequeña Weiss tardaría en llegar alrededor de unos veinte minutos_ \- tratando de pensar en que hacer mientras esperaba, y como olvidar el frío que sentía, y para su buena fortuna la oportunidad se presento ante una llamada desconocida a su scroll, respondiéndola rápidamente - _vaya, hoy ha sido sorpresa tras sorpresa_ \- buenas y malas tenía que agregar, pero esta última definidamente buena.

-¡Hola Jauny!- y esto se debía que la misteriosa llamada no era nadie más que la hermana mayor de Ruby.

-hola Yang- sonriendo ante la grata sorpresa - no sabía que tenías mi numero.

\- Y no fue nada fácil conseguirlo Jauny- expresando claramente lo orgullosa que se sentía ante su logro - fue todo un reto conseguir que Míster Arc por fin me diera tu número.

-¿oh?-

Y sintiéndose algo nerviosa al ver como se notaba que Jaune estaba interesado en los detalles, lo cual no pensaba decirle en un millón de años, bueno estaba exagerando, solo unos cuantos años mas - no es tan interesante Jauny - diciendo finalmente pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

El joven Arc decidió no presionarla, ya que sea lo que fuera que haya acordado con su padre, Yang se sentía avergonzada por ello, aunque podía estar seguro que no era nada malo para la menor, ya que él conocía a su padre - ¿y Ruby?

-¡oh! Rubes se ha ido con mamá para entrenar, algo sobre un entrenamiento especial por tener ojos plateados - recordando la motivación de su hermana menor por volverse más fuerte, a la cual ella apoyaba completamente - yo también estoy entrenando con Pops, me está enseñando trucos geniales - diciendo esto último con una gran sonrisa, y prácticamente diciendo que Jaune le felicitara, lo cual el mayor claramente noto, no por algo tenía tres hermanas menores.

Riendo un poco ante el entusiasmo de la menor, Jaune no tardo en felicitarla - pronto no seré rival para ti Yang - diciendo afablemente lo último.

La respuesta de Yang simplemente fue alzar su cabeza ligeramente en señal de orgullo.

Por su parte Jaune vio que Weiss no tardaba en llegar, por lo que decidió mejor terminar su llamada con la menor - bueno Firy, me tengo que ir, pero no dudes en llamarme de nuevo - sonriendo por última vez mientras guardaba su scroll, no notando el gran sonrojo que Yang portaba por el apodo que Jaune había escogido para ella.

-¿Jaune?-

Reconociendo rápidamente la voz, Jaune se volteo, para encontrarse con una claramente feliz Weiss - hola Snow Angel - y agradeciendo a Marco al ver como la sonrisa de Weiss aumentaba.

.

* * *

 **Que tal a todos, bienvenidos al final del capítulo.**

 **Esta vez relacionando a Jaune un poco mas con los sucesos que ocurren en el mundo de Renmant, además de hondar un poco mas en las habilidades de su propia familia.**

 **Y recuerden, si tienen alguna duda o comentario, desde los reviews es desde donde preguntarme o comentar.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado a todos este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Ahora a las notas para los reviewers:**

 **-Shawn Green: que tal shawn, es cierto, pero como Jaune siempre ha sido algo despistado era de esperarse que tuviera que ir por ahí causando una que otra situación caótica.**

 **-alexander petroni: no te preocupes alexander, poco a poco Jaune va ir ingresando mas y mas en el mundo de los huntsman, aunque claro, siempre va tener, por así decirlo, un lugar feliz donde relajarse.**

 **-selkova: me alegra que te este gustando la historia selkova, y sí, quiero mantener a Jaune lo mas canon posible, aunque abran algunos cambios ya que este Jaune esta mas entrelazado con la historia y va a tener más experiencias que el Jaune original.**

 **-Corklein: hola Corklein, no te preocupes, no van a haber muchas parejas con Jaune, aunque claro no voy a decir quienes las que tengo en mente ya que eso va a ser una sorpresa ;)**

 **¡Bye bye!**


	6. Capítulo 06

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

 **Cuando Sea...**

 _Jaune: pensamiento_

 **Capítulo 06:**

Weiss no se sentía nada bien _\- y todo lo que había planeado estaba resultando tan bien_ -pensó con pesar la heredera, pues la cita había transcurrido excelentemente; reunirse con Jaune, ser llamado Snow Angel por él, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió de felicidad al recordar aquella parte, inclusive convenciéndole para que el tiempo que pasara en Atlas se hospedara en una pequeña residencia de su familia; pero claro algo tenía que salir mal - _como siempre_ \- recordando claramente como ella noto el estado pensativo del Arc y inquiriendo la razón de esto, siendo esta razón la que hiciera que se sintiera mal.

Y seguro se preguntaran que fue lo que respondió Jaune, pues le comento su inesperado encuentro con una unidad policial muy conocida por ella - lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ver aquello Jaune - diciendo finalmente luego de varios minutos de silencio de haber recibido la respuesta del joven.

Jaune parpadeo un par de veces ante la inesperada respuesta, dejando de admirar la vista desde el balcón donde se encontraban y volteando a ver a la pequeña Weiss - ¿Que quieres decir Snow Angel? no es como si hubieras tenido algo que ver.

Weiss quería abrazar al joven, un impulso que sentía siempre que Jaune utilizaba el nombre que le había dado, y tomar la oportunidad de desviar la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no podía - _Jaune ya es muy importante para mí, y no quiero mentirle_ \- tomando un poco de aire para tranquilizar sus nervios, ya que ella sabía que lo que le iba revelar al arc era algo que estaba mal, pero lo peor era algo que ella estaba de acuerdo después de todo... - Jaune, ¿que sabes del CDS?

-¿te refieres a la compañía de tu familia? - recibiendo como respuesta solo una asentida, para poner una mano sobre su barbilla mientras recordaba todo lo que sabía sobre la famosa compañía, y a los pocos segundos dándose cuenta que realmente solo sabía una cosa - emmm, bueno... distribuyen dust... - riéndose ligeramente por la vergüenza de saber tan poco, y esperando ver una expresión de molestia o incluso tal vez una de gracia por la heredera, pero dándose cuenta que aquello no pasaría al ver que la misma seriedad con la que la menor había hecho la pregunta no había desaparecido - ¿que suc...

-no te equivocas Jaune- no dejando terminar al mayor - mi familia es la que mayormente se encarga de la distribución de todo el dust en renmant, y eso mismo nos ha dado una gran influencia mundialmente, pero aun mas en Atlas - dejando de lado su imagen de damita de alta sociedad para apoyarse sobre el barandal del balcón - hay muchos que nos quieren hacer daño Jaune, es mas ya lo han hecho, más de lo que te imaginas por eso tenemos que protegernos...

El joven Arc no tardo mucho en atar los cabos sueltos, mirando a la heredera con ojos bien abiertos - quieres decir que aquel grupo.

-si Jaune, ese grupo policial, no es uno cualquiera, es uno creado específicamente con los requerimientos de mi padre- volteándose a verlo finalmente - la forma que actúan hacia los faunus, es lo que se espera de ellos y...y...yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con mi padre...

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre ambos, uno de estupefacción por el Arc y el otro de resignación por la Schnee - no puedes hablar enserio Weiss...

A Weiss le dolió más de lo que creía que el joven Arc regresara a como la llamaba, pero no iba a cambiar de opinión y no iba a inventar excusas solo para calmarlo - estoy hablando enserio Jaune, ellos nos han hecho demasiado daño, esos faunus - y dejando a relucir lo que realmente sentía sobre aquella raza, asustando un poco a Jaune, después de todo Weiss solo tenía diez años.

-Weiss, no puedes dejarte llenar por el odio, lo que sea que hayan hecho...-

-tú no sabes nada...- no agradándole para nada como el joven Arc minimizaba sus razones, y demostrando su sentir al mandarle una intensa mirada.

Esto sorprendió a Jaune, pero no planeaba rendirse, no podía dejar que una niña tuviera esa manera de pensar, sus instintos de hermano mayor no se lo permitían - Weiss, se que tal vez ahora piensas así, pero cuando crezcas un poco mas...

Esa última frase hizo que la heredera perdiera la compostura, tratarla como una niña, como se atrevía - ¡ELLOS MATARON A MI MADRE! - y dejando escapar la razón de su odio - MI MADRE LA PERSONA MAS AMABLE Y PURA DE TODO RENMANT - redirigiendo su odio a un impactado Arc - ELLA...ELLA...ella quería mejorar como los tratábamos... - deslizándose de la barandilla para quedar sentada en el frio suelo con la cabeza gacha - incluso lo hizo público... - dejándole ver al joven Arc, y rompiéndole el corazón, como varias lagrimas empezaban a caer sobre el blanco vestido de la niña - pero eso no les importo...ellos solo querían lastimarnos...

-Weiss...- acercándose poco a poco para no sobresaltar mas a la ya angustiada niña.

-ahora estoy totalmente sola...ni siquiera Winter puede estar cerca...y... - pero no continuando con sus palabras al sentir como dos cálidos brazos la abrazaban, sabiendo inmediatamente de quien se trataba - Jaune...

-shhh- poniendo una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la menor, para traerla suavemente a su pecho.

Aquella acción sorprendió a la pequeña, después de todo había admitido que no le importaba lo que le pasara a los faunus, y a pesar que ella sabía que sus razones eran validas también sabía que no todos pensarían igual, ¿porque Jaune no la repudiaba? - ¿no me odias? - no lo comprendía, después de todo el arriesgo su vida por aquella gata, era obvio que sus opiniones sobre los faunus no eran iguales, entonces porque...

-nunca podría odiarte- y era cierto, él sabía que Weiss era una niña muy amable, y ahora más que nunca no la abandonaría - jamás te abandonare Snow Angel.

Ante las palabras, y el uso del nombre que le dio, Weiss ya no se pudo contener retornando el abrazo fuertemente mientras entre sollozos le agradecía una y otra vez al joven que le abrazaba.

Lo que ambos no sabían era que una tercera persona había observado la conversación de ambos jóvenes, una que Weiss conocía muy bien - muy bien hecho Weiss, mantén al niño Arc en tus redes - diciendo esto con una media sonrisa mientras veía la escena desde el monitor en su oficina - nos va a servir mucho en un futuro.

* * *

 **Laboratorio de Karen**

-...eso es todo lo que averigüe hermana- termino de decir Violet luego de la larga explicación que le había exigido su hermana mayor.

-entonces si es como pensaba Olivia- recordando claramente la información que la segunda hermana mayor les había dado, después de todo, y para molestia de las demás, Olivia es la confidente de Jaune - la pregunta es, ¿Jaune sabrá que tan profundo corren las pesadillas que está teniendo?

-hermana mayor dijo que Jaune ya lo sabía, que se dio cuenta con la pesadilla que tuvo con la heredera Schnee - haciéndole recordar a Karen lo que Olivia les había contado en la última reunión de hermanas que tuvieron - pero que aún no entendía del porque eran sobre chicas fuera de la familia o de porque unas eran más nítidas que otras - refiriéndose a las primeras pesadillas que empezó a tener luego de conocer a Ruby y a Yang.

-es verdad, aun no sabemos la razón de aquello, aunque - poniendo una expresión seria en su rostro - no quiero sonar cruel, pero la Schnee y las hermanas Rose no son nuestro problema, solo Jaune - y viendo, sin mucha sorpresa, como su hermana menor asentía sin dudarlo - incluso papá piensa igual, por más que esté jugando ese tonto juego con ellos, el sabe muy bien que Jaune es especial, como nosotras.

-...Juny necesita aliados...- mirando, como rara vez hacia la menor, intensamente a su hermana mayor - no siempre podremos estar con él.

La intensidad de la menor no pudo más que sorprender a Karen, sin embargo no aparto la mirada para luego a los segundos suspirar cansadamente - lo sé Violet, y no sabes cómo lo odio - volviendo su mirada a unos esquemas en su scroll personal, donde la imagen de una conocida arma para ellas se encontraba - pero por lo menos podemos ayudarlo mientras podamos.

-juny es muy importante- recordando brevemente una leyenda que solo corría entre las mujeres de la familia, que ningún hombre podía saber, apretando fuertemente sus pequeñas manos mientras miraba con determinación a su hermana mayor - muy importante.

* * *

 **Residencia Schnee**

Jaune cumplió su promesa, no se había separado de la pequeña Weiss, y ahora mirando con tristeza como esta dormía con una expresión cansada - una niña no debería tener esa expresión - y él sabía que sonaba algo hipócrita al pensar en las pequeñas que conocía como niñas después de todo el aun lo era, un niño, pero no podía evitarlo era algo muy interno de él, pasando suavemente una de sus manos por el cabello de la menor mientras se levantaba, volteándose levemente - me alegra que pudieras venir Marco - mirando de reojo al mayordomo.

-joven Jaune- dándole una rápida mirada a la ya dormida heredera - acompáñeme por favor - saliendo de la habitación.

El pequeño recorrido de la habitación de la heredera hacia la sala no les tomo demasiado tiempo, tal vez solo unos pocos minutos, aunque Jaune ni siquiera sintió esos minutos ya que su mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos y todos centrados en la pequeña Weiss, por lo que se sorprendió bastante al encontrarse observado un par de ojos mas - Julia.

-me gustaría decir que me alegra volver a verlo en tan poco tiempo, sin embargo en estos momentos no me encuentro de un humor muy positivo - ignorando completamente la expresión del joven - por favor tome asiento.

Ambas partes hicieron aquello, la ama de llaves y el mayordomo en un lado mientras el joven Arc en el otro, volviendo un silencio aunque este tenía un aire de tristeza, por obvias razones - Jaune - siendo Marco el que rompiera el hielo - ¿recuerdas la promesa que hiciste? - obteniendo su respuesta por en una silenciosa afirmación - ¿ahora entiendes la importancia de mis palabras? - recibiendo la misma respuesta, para luego suspirar con pesar - no era la manera en que queríamos que te enteraras.

-eso no me importa ahora- ignorando completamente las miradas de sorpresa de ambos mayores - Weiss... - mirando ligeramente el techo de la sala donde él podía asumir se encontraba la habitación de la pequeña - entiendo las razones que tiene Weiss, pero ella no puede pensar así, no es sano y... - recordando claramente las palabras de la pequeña de lo que le paso a su madre - ...y no puede culpar a todos los faunus por lo que un grupo hizo.

-lo sabemos maestro Arc, pero por toda la madurez que demuestra la señorita Weiss, ella aun es una niña- cambiando por primera vez, desde que Jaune la conoció, su expresión por una de tristeza - la señorita Winter trata, pero con sus nuevas responsabilidades... - sonriendo con tristeza a su esposo al sentir como este le tomaba de la mano gentilmente.

-es por esto que entiendas la razón por la cual queremos que te vuelvas un pilar mas para la señorita Weiss- mirando seriamente al joven - la señorita Weiss ha formado un lazo muy fuerte contigo Jaune.

Y Jaune lo sabía, el ya tenía sospechas de lo importante que era para la pequeña Weiss pero lo que afirmo lo que sospechaba era lo que la pequeña le había revelado hace poco - no a cualquiera se le revela lo que la pequeña Weiss me dijo - recordando con pesar lo que había sucedido hace ya algunas horas, y el realmente quería quedarse al lado de Weiss y ayudarla pero - lo sé, lo sé Marco, pero yo...

-usted tiene responsabilidades hacia su familia - siendo Julia la que termino lo que el joven iba a decir, para la enorme sorpresa de este - ambos sabemos lo importante que es cumplir con nuestras responsabilidades - refiriéndose claramente a su relación con la familia Schnee - es por esta razón que vamos a darle esto - cogiendo una pequeña caja al lado, la cual el joven Arc no había notado, entregándosela - ábrala por favor.

Jaune así lo hizo, para ver que se trataba de una versión miniatura de una scroll normal, mirando cuestionante a ambos sirvientes.

-lo que tienes en tus manos Jaune, es una línea directa para que te comuniques desde cualquier parte de remnant con la señorita Weiss - sonriendo un poco ante la sorpresa del joven - es una scroll muy especial Jaune, una tecnología que solamente está disponible para las personas mas importantes en la familia Schnee.

-pero yo no soy...-

-no termine esa frase maestro Arc- reprochando rápidamente lo que el menor empezaba a pensar - usted es la llave para que la señorita Weiss mejore, es por esta razón que la señorita Winter nos encargo que le entregáramos la scroll.

Esto sorprendió un poco al joven Arc, después de todo por todo lo civilizadamente que Winter actuaba con él, ella obviamente sobreprotegía a la pequeña Weiss, y darle a alguien más una forma de estar en constante contacto con la pequeña pues...sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente, para extrañeza de los sirvientes - _eso no importa, ahora voy a poder ayudar a la pequeña Weiss, incluso cuando no esté cerca,_ estoy muy feliz de que confíen tanto en mi.

-por su puesto joven Jaune, después de todo usted es el prom ¡AUCH!- no terminando lo que iba a decir ya que su esposa le peñisco fuertemente la mano, alzando una ceja - como decía joven Jaune, es porque us ¡AUCH!...

-ummm ¿sucede algo?- mirando confundido la escena enfrente de él, después de todo Julia se encontraba mirando seriamente a su esposo, el cual de los pocos segundos de mantener su mirada con ella dejo escapar un suspiro para voltear su vista a otro lado, ignorando a ambos.

-lo que mi querido esposo quiso decir maestro Arc, es que esperamos que el tiempo que pase en Atlas se lo dedique a estar con la señorita Weiss - diciendo todo esto sin mirar por un segundo al aun confundido Arc - ¿no es así querido?

-...sí, claro, eso es lo que quería decir-

Parpadeando un par de veces Jaune asintió lentamente, aunque en su opinión personal no creía que la pequeña Weiss estaría muy entretenida en lo que planeaba hacer, claro, siempre podía darse un tiempo para hacer algo que la pequeña quisiera - ¿están seguros que la pequeña Weiss no se aburrirá de pasar los TODOS los días conmigo? - tenía que preguntar.

-no- y obteniendo su respuesta rápidamente por ambos adultos.

-¿ok?-

* * *

 **Algún lugar en Mitral**

Dos figuras se encontraban sentadas en un pequeño tronco, una mucho más pequeña que la otra - ¿mamá?

-¿si mi pequeña gema?-

-extraño a Jaune...-

Summer no pudo evitar esforzarse un poco en mantener su sonrisa para su pequeña, después de todo no había día en que Ruby no mencionara al heredero de la familia Arc, y por más que ella sabía que el mencionado era un buen chico ella esperaba que la obsesión de su pequeña por él fuera solo pasajera misma razón por la que decidió llevársela en un pequeño viaje de entrenamiento para distraer su pequeña mente, obviamente su plan había resultado en todo lo contrario.

-mi pequeña gema, estoy segura que Jaune está bien, el es muy fuerte seguro que...-

-NO-

-¿Ruby?-

-Jaune me necesita...- entrecerrando sus pequeñas manos mientras miraba tristemente el suelo.

Esto preocupo grandemente a la madre, acercándose a su hija y arrodillándose - ¿qué sucede mi pequeña?

-mamá...no quiero perder a Jaune...tengo que hacerme fuerte...-

Summer entendió rápidamente lo que sucedía, parece que ella y Tai habían calculado mal que tanto le había afectado a su pequeña el incidente de hace ya unos años, el día que el joven Arc arriesgo su vida por Ruby y Yang, apresurándose a abrazar a su hija - mi gema, se que piensas que es tu culpa pero...

-NO- enterrando aun mas su pequeña cabecita en el estomago de su mamá.

Luego de unos minutos de consolar a su pequeña, Summer Rose dejo escapar un gran suspiro, tomando una decisión - Ruby, tu quieres proteger a tu caballero de todos los grim, ¿verdad? - y recibiendo rápidamente una asentida como respuesta, separándose de su pequeña unos centímetros - Ruby, al igual que mamá tu eres muy especial y posiblemente la única que podría cuidar al pequeño Jauny de los grims.

-¿de verdad mamá?-

-pero no será fácil, y solo cuando seas mayor podrás hacerlo siempre- después de todo, su linaje no es algo fácil de controlar - y no te entrenare siempre Ruby, entrenar no lo es todo - recordando claramente a su antigua compañera - tendrás que relajarte por largos periodos, por lo menos de este entrenamiento, ¿aceptas mi pequeña?

-seré mas fuerte mami-

-bien- tomando a su hija para ponerla en su regazo - pero hoy relajémonos - manteniéndose ambas en silencio mientras disfrutaban de su momento madre hija.

-¿mamá?-

-¿si mi pequeña gema?-

-¿de verdad soy la única que puede proteger a Jaune?- y dejando en su tono de voz ver algo que la mayor solo había escuchado en huntress ya mayores, como ella, su pequeña hija claramente era posesiva del Arc aunque es probable que ella no lo notara, aún.

- _espero que estés preparado para como las Roses protegemos a nuestras parejas pequeño Jauny_ \- y ella sabía muy bien, después de todo ella era igual con Tai.

* * *

 **Que tal a todos, bienvenidos al final del capítulo.**

 **Primero, me gustaría disculparme por el retraso, pero desgraciadamente mis pequeñas vacaciones ya se terminaron, por lo que ya no podre actualizar esta historia semanalmente, pero como pueden ver no la he abandonado.**

 **Segundo, no sé si muchos lo han notado, pero cambie el rating de la historia para M más que nada por algunos puntos que tocare a lo largo de la historia, después de todo remnant no es precisamente el lugar más tranquilo para vivir. Lo menciono ahora para no sorprender a nadie más adelante.**

 **¡Pues bien!**

 **¡Espero que le haya gustado a todos este nuevo capítulo!**


	7. Capítulo 07

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

 **Cuando Sea...**

 _Jaune: pensamiento_

 **Capítulo 07:**

Blake se encontraba exhausta, después de todo acababa de regresar de una nueva protesta que como siempre había sido detenida por los ampones de los Schnee, recordando claramente lo que había sucedido y tocando instintivamente las pequeñas heridas que recorrían ambos de sus brazos - _¿por qué no entienden que solo queremos que nos traten igual que los demás?_ \- pensando con tristeza y no pudiendo recordar al rubio que le había protegido, llámenle tonta pero cada día que salía con sus hermanos y hermanas a luchar por sus derechos no podía evitar desear que el rubio apareciera de nuevo, después de todo no podía evitar pensar en el humano como aquellos caballeros de las tantas fabulas que su madre le había leído, y recordando con especial cariño los que usaban dos lunas crecientes amarillas como escudo, cuando ella era más pequeña, perdiéndose por varios minutos es sus pensamientos mientras caminaba distraídamente hasta su habitación en la pequeña casa, siendo esta misma distracción la que hiciera que se chocara con lo que parecía ser una pared - ¡auch!

-hola Blake, me alegra ver que regresaras en más o menos una pieza-

Blake reconoció rápidamente la voz, ya que era una muy conocida para ella y para el resto de niños de la pequeña casa - Tukson... - mirando a su "nana" por decirlo menos con molestia mientras se sobaba su lastimada nariz.

A lo que el tigre ignoro mientras portaba una gran sonrisa - no te moleste princesa - sonriendo aun mas, si esto era posible, al ver como la pequeña gata entrecerraba el seño - solo quería avisarte que tienes una visita importante esperándote en tu habitación, para que no...

-...no creo que sea tan impor...-

-es un Arc- mirando divertido como los ojos de la pequeña se abrían grandemente, y no la culpaba, después de todo los Arc eran muy famosos entre los faunus.

-¿un...un Arc?- mirando inconscientemente su vestimenta, o mejor dicho harapos por el estado en que estas se encontraban, mordiéndose el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo para luego mirar al mayor - Tukson, crees que podrías...

-no- poniéndose detrás de la pequeña para luego poner sus manos en sus hombros y empezar a empujarla gentilmente hacia su habitación - ambos sabemos que si te pierdo de vista aprovecharías para echarte a correr - tomando el silencio como una afirmación - pero no te alegra Blake, por fin podrás conocer a uno de tus héroes - y riéndose al escuchar el bufido como respuesta de la menor.

Blake esperaba a un hombre mayor, tal vez de la edad de Tukson, pero obviamente ese no era el caso ya que delante de ella y en uno de sus sillas se encontraba un sonriente joven rubio, uno que había pagado su mente desde hace unos días.

-hola Blake, parece que nos reencontramos más rápido de lo pensado, ¿no?- pero casi perdiendo su sonrisa al no ver reacción de la menor por varios segundo - ¿Blake?

Por su parte la mente de la pequeña faunus se encontraba trabajando a mil por hora, tratando de encontrar una explicación del porque el joven que había conocido hace poco se encontraba en su habitación, y siendo estos pensamientos detenidos abruptamente al recordar una escena de su pasado, una tarde que paso con su padre en su oficina ya hace muchos años atrás - Jaune...¿Jaune Arc?

-ummm, si Blake, ese es mi nombre- confundiéndose aún más al ver como el rostro de la pequeña se ponía de un intenso rojo carmesí a la vez que entrecerraba el ceño.

-¡no...no creas que dejare que me convenzas!- señalando acusatoriamente al confundido joven - ¡ya le dije a mi padre que no me rendiría, y ni siquiera tu harás que cambie de opinión!

 _-¿Acaso se refiere a lo del White Fang?_ \- ladeando su cabeza en señal de pensar - _bueno, papá me advirtió que la pequeña Blake era muy obstinada, por lo que le dijo su amigo_ \- recordando claramente el favor que su padre le había pedido para el tiempo que pasara en Atlas, recobrando su sonrisa - no te preocupes Blake, yo solo estoy aquí para protegerte.

-¿protegerme?- parpadeando un par de veces - ¿no estas aquí para regresarme a Menagerie?

-no Blake, como dije solo estoy aquí para protegerte, después de todo eres muy importante- y confundiéndose nuevamente al ver como la pequeña se volteaba rápidamente.

-yo...bueno...está bien...-

-que bueno, entonces...- pero no terminando lo que iba a decir ya que un parpadeo se encontró cara a cara con una muy roja faunus, el cual le miraba intensamente.

-pero no creas que esto significa que estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo mi padre, solo era una niña cuando se lo pedí, ahora eso ya no importa ¿entiendes?-

-¿ok?- mirando perplejo como esta asentía para tirarse pesadamente en su cama, quedando dormida a los pocos segundos - _¿me pregunto a que se refería?_ \- suspirando un poco al ver como el guardián de los pequeños de la casa lo llamaba desde la puerta mientras sostenía un puñado de hojas - bueno, hora de trabajar supongo.

* * *

 **Residencia Schnee**

Solo había pasado un día desde su encuentro con Blake y Jaune ya se encontraba en apuros, y no cualquiera sino uno de los peores para un varón Arc, hacer enojar una mujer Arc - Violet... - sí, su hermana menor se encontraba furiosa luego que le contara el pequeño favor que su padre le había pedido.

-juny, dijiste que te relajarías- diciendo esto en su típico tono, para los que no la conocieran, ya que para la familia Arc era obvio que no se encontraba nada feliz.

-Violet, tu sabes que si papá me pide un favor, no puedo negarme- y era verdad, muy raramente el patriarca pedía favores, más aún a Jaune - tienes que... - pero no pudiendo decir más al escuchar un ya conocido golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación que compartían - un momento Violet.

-hmph-

Suspirando al ver como su hermana menor solo se daba media vuelta ignorándolo, dando una última mirada a esta para abrir la puerta y encontrándose con un conocido rostro - hola Snow Angel.

Y como todas las mañanas desde la trágica revelación de su pasado, Weiss Schnee no había dejado de visitarlos cada mañana para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con el varón Arc, no que Jaune pudiera decir algo al respecto ya que había prometido estar lo más posible con ella - estás listo para nuestro desayuno diaria Jaune - mirando al mayor con ojos vivaces.

Dando una última mirada a su hermana menor, y viendo como esta seguía ignorándolo, para suspirar para sí, poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro - claro Snow Angel - y ofreciendo su brazo a uno obvia muy feliz Weiss.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos se encontraran en la terraza de la residencia tomando el ya acostumbrado desayuno, y tampoco paso mucho tiempo para que Jaune hiciera enojar a una fémina mas, en este caso Weiss.

-no-

 _-¡¿porque nada puede ser fácil?!_ \- quejándose internamente al escuchar la respuesta de la heredera al mencionarle que estaría ocupado algunos días, lo cual al principio realmente no fue un problema, pero se volvió uno cuando aclaro que serían días completos - _después de todo según el pequeño itinerario de esta semana que me dio Tukson, hay días que Blake pasa todo el día en las calles, ergo tengo que pasar todo el día con ella,_ Snow Angel entiendes que es un favor que mi padre me pidió - mirando esperanzado como Weiss parecía considerar sus palabras por unos segundos.

-no-

Y resignándose al ver como esta de nuevo se negaba, solo que esta vez volviendo su rostro para no verlo - ¿habría alguna forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión? - viendo como esta negaba con la cabeza - hare lo que sea - y esto obviamente capto la atención de la menor, la cual rápidamente se volvió a verlo.

-¿lo que sea?-

-si Snow Angel, lo que sea-

Weiss sabía lo que quería, y si era sincera consigo misma había estado nerviosa de preguntarle a su caballero, pero ahora este mismo le estaba dando la oportunidad en bandeja de plata algo que ninguna Schnee que se respete podía desperdiciar - quiero que seas mi pareja para una pequeña gala que tengo este sábado.

-¿una gala?- tragando un poco de saliva al prospecto - _nunca he sido bueno para esas cosas_ \- pensando con un poco de temor.

-una gala donde la mayoría de los hijos de la alta sociedad de Atlas asistirá - dando más información para que Jaune pudiera ver la importancia del evento - si aceptas ser mi pareja, te dejare que ayudes a tu padre con aquel favor.

 _-¿...porque suena como si necesitara de su permiso?_ \- alzando una ceja ante la obvia expresión de superioridad de la menor - _es más, ¿porque siento como si yo necesitara de su permiso?_ \- preguntándose con pesar, después de todo al parecer Marco tuvo razón, Weiss realmente quería pasar todos los día con él, resignándose - ok Snow Angel.

* * *

La semana había pasado más rápido de lo que el joven Arc esperaba, por más que él quisiera que no fuera así, ya que solo estaba a un día de la dichosa gala de Atlas, algo en lo que realmente no quería pasar.

-¿pasa algo?-

Oh claro, como olvidar el pequeño paquete que se encontraba en su espalda, un pequeño paquete en la forma de la pequeña Blake - solo tratando de comprender como es que te puedes meter en tantos problemas tan rápido - diciendo finalmente, y en cierta forma era verdad, ya que la pequeña Blake por alguna razón siempre encontraba la forma de meterse en el centro de la tormenta, siempre poniéndose enfrente de un policía, de un político o de un trabajador de la compañía Schnee, y literalmente ponerles en la cara la pancarta que siempre traía con ella, y no hay que decir que aquello casi nunca terminaba bien - _no, esperen, con ella nunca termina bien_ \- ahora entendía porque su padre había pedido que viera por ella por un tiempo.

-lo siento...- encogiendo sus orejas sobre su cabeza para demostrar aun mas lo mal que se sentía, no que Jaune pudiera verlo.

-no te preocupes- relajándose al ver la pequeña casa del White Fang y como en la puerta de esta les esperaba un sonriente Tukson.

-¿día atareado?- abriéndoles la puerta, mientras cogía los lentes oscuros que le habían prestado a Jaune, por insistencia del mismo Tukson.

-no tienes idea-

-en realidad me lo puedo imaginar- dirigiendo su mirada a la casi dormida faunus, para luego volver a su puesto en la puerta y esperar a los que aun no regresaban.

Jaune tuvo que ahogar una pequeña risa ante aquel comentario, ya que era totalmente cierto, para luego a los minutos depositar en su cama a la agotada Blake - descansa Blake - dándose media vuelta para volver a la residencia Schnee donde una no muy feliz Violet seguro se encontraba esperándole, aunque no pudo ir muy lejos al sentir como una pequeña mano le tomaba de su camiseta - ¿Blake? - mirando curioso como la pequeña aun tenía enterrada su cabeza en su almohada.

-solo quería darte las gracias- lo decía porque ella sabía que era el ultimo día que se verían, ya que su pequeño grupo se movería a Vale para encontrarse con el resto que ya hace días habían partido.

-¿te refieres a Vale?- recibiendo como respuesta solo una pequeña asentida por la cansada faunus - oh, no te preocupes por eso Blake, después de todo iré con ustedes, como aun tengo cinco meses libres - dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza de la pequeña, para luego salir de la habitación.

A la cansada mente de Blake le tomo unos segundos procesar lo que el Arc le había dicho, para levantarse de golpe y ver con ojos bien abiertos la puerta de su cuarto.

* * *

 **Hall Blanco**

Siete horas habían puesto a Jaune totalmente nervioso, aunque para su alegría esto no lo mostraba exteriormente, agradeciéndole a su hermana Aqua por las clases de ética que le había inculcado ya hace años atrás, pero se preguntaran del porque del nerviosismo, pues dos razones, la primera era que Weiss se había olvidado de mencionar que su hermana Winter también asistiría a la gala, la cual se encontraba mirándolo fijamente mientras su hermana menor lo llevaba del brazo por todo el Hall, y la segunda razón era como se sentía tan fuera de lugar en tal ambiente.

Por su parte Weiss no se encontraba tan feliz como pensaba que estaría, aunque no la malinterpreten el hecho de presentar a su caballero a todos los jóvenes aristócratas de Atlas le alegraba bastante, pero no había contado con una cosa, y esta era que al parecer ella no era la única que podía ver los puntos buenos de Jaune, lanzando una mirada penetrante a cualquiera de la jovencitas que decidieran pasar más de lo esperado cerca del Arc - _grrrr seguro lo único que les atrae es su apariencia, ¡Jaune es mucho más que eso!_ \- recordando claramente como el joven la trataba, dándole una ligera mirada por el rabillo de su ojo - _aunque no las culpo tampoco_ \- sonrojándose levemente.

-¿Snow Angel?- atrayendo exitosamente la atención de la damita - creo que Winter nos llama - dirigiendo con su mirada a la mayor de las hermanas, la cual solo les mantuvo la mirada para luego dirigirse al balcón cercano a ella.

Ambos jóvenes no perdieron tiempo en seguir a la mayor - ¿pasa algo hermana? - preguntando algo nerviosa al intuir la razón de la llamada, después de todo la velada ya estaba por terminar.

-ya falta poco para que la gala termine- diciendo simplemente, indicando que esperaba que Weiss estuviera preparada, para luego volverse al Arc - debo decir que estoy sorprendida Jaune, quien diría que supieras desenvolverte tan bien - ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación.

 _-¡oh dios!_ \- sonrojándose enormemente ante la sonrisa de Winter - jajajajaja no es para tanto - volteándose nerviosamente para no mirarla a los ojos.

Winter y Weiss por su parte parpadearon un poco ante la inusual respuesta del joven - _¿qué le pasa?_ \- preguntando finalmente la mayor con la mirada.

- _no lo sé_ \- viendo confundida como su caballero parecía no querer mirar a su hermana por alguna razón, pero decidiendo que realmente no importaba mucho, después de todo tenía algo que darle antes que este se fuera de Atlas, y solo podía hacerlo en presencia de otra Schnee, tan importante era lo que iba hacer - Jaune - hablando en tono firme, y captando rápidamente la atención del joven que noto la seriedad con la que hablaba mirándola a los ojos, complaciéndola - ¿recuerdas el colgante que te di?

Jaune asintió ante la pregunta, desabotonando un botón de su camisa para sacar el colgante - siempre lo tengo conmigo.

La pequeña heredera sintió que se encontraba en la nubes por esas simples palabras y si no fuera por la mano en su hombro por parte de sus hermana seguro se hubiera quedado ahí, volteándose a verla y sonriendo al ver como esta también estaba complacida por la acción del joven - Jaune, en mi familia, las mujeres Schnee somos las que elaboramos esta joyería, y siempre son en pares.

-¿en pares?- mirando curioso como la pequeña Weiss sacaba una pequeña caja, abriéndola y mostrando un anillo con el mismo grabado de su colgante, mirándolo curioso.

-Jaune, ¿me pondrías el anillo?- luchando lo más posible por no sonrojarse o desviar la mirada, este era un momento muy importante para ella.

Jaune por su parte se sentía algo confundido, pero aun así notaba que esto era algo muy importante para la pequeña Weiss, incluso para Winter por lo que podía deducir de la mirada que le mandaba, decidiendo que la mejor respuesta serían sus acciones, tomando el anillo suavemente para luego ponerlo lo más gentilmente posible en el dedo de Weiss, preparándose para preguntar cuál era el propósito de lo que habían realizado pero no pudiendo hacerlo al ver como Winter les tomaba de las muñecas - ¿Winter? - y luego mirar perplejo como el anillo y colgante brillaban de un puro blanco, cortesía del aura de la mayor de la Schnee.

Y al parecer no eran los únicos que habían observado la peculiar escena ya que varios de los jóvenes invitados se encontraban cerca del balcón, siendo varios de ellos que empezaron a aplaudir cordialmente. Jaune observo esto confundido, y también no entendía muy porque la pequeña Weiss ahora se encontraba mirando el suelo del balcón con una pequeña sonrisa o porque Winter abrazaba gentilmente a su hermana, limitándose a expresar su confusión como casi siempre lo hacía - ¿eh?

* * *

 **Laboratorio Schnee**

Karen Arc miraba incrédula a su hermano menor, decidiendo que solo había algo que hacer luego de la historia que este le había contado - Jaune, ven aquí - y no perdiendo tiempo en golpearle lo más fuerte que pudo en la cabeza.

-¡HEY!- retrocediendo rápidamente y sentándose al lado de su hermana menor, mientras se sobaba la cabeza - ¡¿por qué hiciste eso Karen?!

-Violet, ¿enserio nuestro querido hermano me acaba de preguntar porque le golpee?- ignorando completamente al mencionado.

-Juny puede ser algo tonto hermana-

-sí, supongo que es verdad- encogiéndose de hombros para volver a su mesa de trabajo, donde un conocido estuche se encontraba.

-y este Jaune se encuentra escuchando lo que dicen de él- diciendo finalmente con clara molestia en su voz - ¿enserio no me vas a decir porque me golpeaste?

-no importa tanto ya Jaune, después de todo no podemos cambiar lo que hiciste, _no por ahora por lo menos_ \- pensando lo ultimo con pesar, para luego calmarse tomando un poco de aire - ahora ven que quiero mostrarte lo que has estado esperando - abriendo finalmente el estuche -¡TARAN! - para mostrarle a varón Arc una algo modificada Mortis Album - ¡vamos, pruébala!

Y Jaune hizo exactamente eso, y sorprendiéndose gratamente al ver cómo podía canalizar su aura inmediatamente en su arma, rodeándola de un aura blanquecina - woah.

-y eso no es todo Jaune- captando la atención de sus hermanos al poner un cubo de metal sobre su mesa - trata de cortarlo, pero no apliques mucha fuerza - viendo complacida como Jaune hacia justamente eso cortando muy fácilmente el cubo - ¿sorprendido?

-mas que sorprendido, ¿cómo lo lograste Karen? - deteniendo el flujo de aura de su arma.

-pregúntale a Violet, ella es la experta en auras en la familia, yo solo hice lo que me indico- dirigiendo la atención a la menor.

-el aura de Juny parece cambiar lo que toca, aun no se cuanto, pero - acercándose a su hermano para poner la palma de su mano sobre Album - poner tu aura en los bordes de tu espada aumentaría su filo y en la superficie de tu escudo, le haría más fuerte - retirando sus manos de ambas partes - aun creo que el aura de Juny puede hacer aun mas, pero aun no se cuanto más - repitiendo lo que ya había dicho.

-ya la escuchaste hermanito- para luego abrir sus brazos grandemente, al igual que Violet - ahora nuestro premio Jaune.

Lo que no le tomo mucho tiempo entender al varón, abrazando a sus hermanas lo más fuerte posible, para el pesar de ellas - ¡no tan fuerte, no tan fuerte!

Jaune simplemente se rió contagiando a los segundos a sus hermanas, incluso la usualmente taciturna Violet empezó a reírse ligeramente, continuando así por algunos minutos.

Ya calmados Jaune soltó a sus hermanas, poniendo una mano en su cuello en señal de nerviosismo - me gustaría quedarme más, pero...

-no te preocupes Jaune, sabemos lo que te pidió papá-

-solo cuídate Juny-

Sonriendo por última vez - claro, cuídense también y gracias de nuevo - poniendo a Album en su estuche, el joven Arc se dio media vuelta para salir del laboratorio personal de su hermana.

Ambas Arc se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, siendo Karen la primera en expresar sus preocupaciones - ¿Crees que debemos preocuparnos por otra más?

-es papá-

-Claro...-

* * *

A Jaune solo le tomo unos minutos llegar a donde le esperaban Tukson con Blake, en una camioneta a unos cuadras del edificio Schnee - lamento la demora, es que mis hermanas...

-no te preocupes chico, la familia es importante después de todo- ignorando completamente la reacción de la menor, después de todo ella sabía que él no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hizo - pero sube, que no tenemos mucho tiempo para abordar el bullhead.

-no voy a cambiar de opinión solo porque piensas estar conmigo por cinco meses-

Parpadeando un par de veces el joven Arc miro confundido a la pequeña faunus, el cual le miraba seriamente, para luego sorprenderla al sonreírle - no estaría tan seguro Blake, creo que es más que suficiente para que me aceptes _después de todo, voy a hacer que me aceptes como tu amigo_ \- pensando esto último, y no entiendo porque está nuevamente volvía su mirada a la calle.

-tonto-

* * *

 **Que tal a todos, un capítulo más y bienvenidos al final de este también.**

 **Esta vez ahondando un poco más en las relaciones que tiene Jaune con la familia Schnee y una conocida gatita. Además viendo la pequeña evolución de su arma Album.**

 **Y recuerden, si tienen alguna duda o comentario, desde los reviews es desde donde pueden preguntarme o comentar.**

 **Ahora a las notas para los reviewers:**

 **-selkova: hola Selkova, pues justo le diste en el clavo, ya que el capítulo de Blake se acerca, aunque como leíste aquí hubo una pequeña interacción entre Jaune con ella.**

 **¡Espero que le haya gustado a todos este nuevo capítulo! :)**

 **¡Bye bye!**


	8. Capítulo 08

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

 **Cuando Sea...**

 _Jaune: pensamiento_

 **Capítulo 08:**

Había pasado exactamente una semana, una semana en el que ella sabía que era lo que tomaba a un bullhead recorrer la ruta de Atlas hasta Vale, una semana en la que Weiss no había perdido toda la alegría que había sentido desde que Jaune hubiera puesto el anillo creada por ella en su dedo, una semana donde una palabra se repetía continuamente en su cabeza cada vez que recordaba el suceso - _¡Acepto! ¡Acepto!_ \- pensaba con alegría mientras abrazaba fuertemente la almohada en la cama de su habitación.

Aunque con aquella alegría también venía un poco de temor, después de todo en teoría había incumplido el contrato que había hecho con Lord Arc, para luego sacudir su cabeza ligeramente en son de borrar aquel pensamiento - _solo recuerda lo que te dijo Winter, las mujeres Schnee nunca hemos sido conocidas por nuestra pasividad, ¡si queremos algo lo tomamos!_ \- diciendo esto mientras, como ya varias veces había hecho en la semana, levantaba su mano derecha para ver el anillo en su dedo - _además, no es como si tuviera competencia_ \- asintiendo para sí para volver a su fantasía de todos los planes a futuro que tenía para ella y su caballero.

* * *

 **Vale**

Jaune se encontraba literalmente entre la espada y la pared, y si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo era una situación que nunca le había agradado -...si no sería mucha molestia podrías mover tu espada ummm

-Adam-

Volviendo su mirada de su agresor unos segundos para dar una pequeña asentida de agradecimiento a Blake por el dato - ¿podrías mover tu espada Adam? - dirigiéndose nuevamente al mayor y siendo la respuesta de este solo presionar un poco mas fuerte su arma contra su cuello - ...Blake podrías...

-no le hables humano- hablando por primera vez y dejando notar aun mas su desprecio hacia el joven Arc.

-oh, eres uno de esos- diciendo casi casualmente, y para molestia del mayor, con clara lastima.

-quien te cre...- pero no terminando lo que iba a decir al ver como la pequeña Blake sin inmutarse movía con su mano su espada del cuello del humano, dirigiendo su molestia hacia la menor.

-Adam, te presento a Jaune Arc- levantando la mano al ver como el mayor claramente iba a decir algo contra el joven - sabes que los Arc siempre han sido pro faunus, y mi padre prefiere que nuestras relación se mantenga así, además - dando una ligera mirada al tranquilo Arc - es él - diciendo lo último con clara molestia.

Adam rápidamente entendió lo que la pequeña faunus le quería decir, recordando una de las tantas conversaciones que había tenido con ella sobre su pasado con su familia - ummm - envainando su espada - tienes suerte humano - y sin decir nada más dándose media vuelta para dirigirse donde se encontraba un atareado Tukson.

-porque siempre me causas problemas...- empezando a caminar hacia una de las tantas habitaciones del pequeño edificio donde se encontraban.

Jaune alzo una ceja ante el comentario - _¿esa no debería ser mi línea?_ \- recordando claramente todo lo que paso con la pequeña en su escaso tiempo en Atlas, y siguiendo a la menor al ver como esta se volteaba unos segundos al ver como no la estaba siguiendo.

A ambos jóvenes no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la habitación que claramente era la asignada a la menor, sin embargo a Jaune le llamo algo la atención, habían dos camas.

-fue idea de mi madre- adivinando lo que pensaba el Arc - la de la izquierda es la tuya - señalando a la cama pegada a la pared.

-¿estás segura de esto Blake?- preguntando ya que era obvio que la pequeña gatita aun no se sentía completamente a gusto con él, enfatizando su punto al ver como las orejas de la faunus se pegaban a su cabeza - si quieres podría buscar otro sitio.

Blake lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, para luego suspirar cansadamente - no - echándose, y dándole la espalda al Arc - descansa Jaune, mañana nos informaran de nuestras tareas.

Jaune por su parte, se dedico a mirar la espalda de la pequeña por unos segundos, para finalmente echarse también al ver como esta no planeaba continuar con la conversación - descansa Blake.

Al escuchar que la respiración del joven por fin disminuía, señal que al fin se había dormido, Blake relajo su cuerpo ya no podía evitar estar alerta alrededor del joven, por más que ella sabía que era un buen chico, dedicándose a mirar el cielo estrellado mientras recordaba cómo era que había acabado en esta situación.

* * *

 **Cuatro días antes**

Blake miraba incrédula la pantalla de su scroll, no creyendo lo que la persona en esta le decía - ¡¿QUE?!

-shhhhh mi pequeña, no querrás despertar a tus amigos-

La pequeña faunus rápidamente dirigió su mirada a los demás tripulantes del Bullhead, suspirando aliviada al ver como todos aun se encontraban profundamente dormidos, para luego ponerse unos audífonos en sus orejas humanas, viendo la aprobación en la mujer de la pantalla - tienes idea de lo que me pides mamá - mirando con molestia a la mayor.

Kali por su parte ignoro completamente la mirada de su hija continuando con su sonrisa - ¿y tu pequeña Blake sabes lo que tu padre y yo pasamos todos los días sabiendo lo que haces?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la pequeña faunus se congelara, volviendo su vista a su madre y finalmente notando lo obvio, su madre se encontraba furiosa -...Adam y Tukson pueden protegerme...- usando su última carta.

-el pequeño Adam ahora es el nuevo líder en Vale, y Tukson es el encargado de las movilizaciones- mirando a su hija directamente a los ojos, retándola a que digiera algo, y aun así no perdiendo su sonrisa - o acaso mi querida hija piensa que es más importante que la causa del White Fang - sonriendo aun mas si era esto posible - es más, recuerdo que mi querida hija había dicho que todo era por los faunus.

-yo...yo...- no sabiendo que decir a las acusaciones de su propia madre, y finalmente desviando su mirada - lo siento mamá.

La madre estudio a su hija por unos segundos borrando su sonrisa - Blake - viendo como esta volvía a mirarla - entiende que todo lo que hacemos tu padre y yo es solo por tu bien, y quien mejor para el trabajo que un Arc que han sido amigos de nuestra familia por muchas generaciones - notando como su hija aun no parecía convencerse, pero sabiendo algo que haría que lo reconsiderara - o no recuerdas a tu tío Llyod.

Blake asintió, recordando claramente a su querido tío, tanto tiempo que había pasado con él que a veces olvidaba quien era - Llyod Mark.

-tu tío favorito Blake, un humano, ahora ves porque Jaune, un humano y un Arc, es el mejor para el trabajo, más aún que son cercanos en edad-

La pequeña faunus no pudo evitar más que asentir, su madre había dado muy buenos argumentos, y si había algo que Blake Belladonna era, es ser pragmática viendo la verdad en las palabras de su madre, aun así había algo que no entendía - ¿pero porque tenemos que dormir en la misma habitación? - y sintiendo un miedo al ver otro tipo de sonrisa apoderarse del rostro de su madre, su sonrisa juguetona.

-pues porque mas mi pequeña, si mal no recuerdo tu le pediste a tu querido padre que tu compañero fuera un Arc, aprovecha estos cinco meses para hacerlo tuyo mi pequeña- guiñándole.

-¡MAMÁ ESO FUE CUANDO TENÍA SEIS AÑOS!-

* * *

Por ese mismo recuerdo, a la mañana siguiente en la sala de reuniones la pequeña Blake no mostro ninguna reacción cuando Adam, y con mucha molestia, informo quien sería su pareja por los siguiente cinco meses - Blake Belladonna y el patétic...

-Adam-

Dándole una mirada de molestia al tigre faunus, Adam aclaro su garganta - Blake Belladonna y Jaune Arc - para luego mandarle una mirada de molestia al humano - si llega a mis oídos que no protegiste con tu vida a Blake, no volverás a ver otro amanecer - enfatizando su punto al poner su mano izquierda en el mango de su espada.

Blake espero cualquier reacción del joven humano de la que tuvo, siendo esta una gran sonrisa y para su horror, y la de los demás faunus, poner su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza, sus orejas - no te preocupes Adam, la protegeré con mi vida, promesa de Arc - sonriendo grandemente, aunque al ver que nadie decía nada perdiendo esta a los minutos - ¿qué? - y volviendo su vista a Blake al ver como los demás faunus se encontraban mirándola, viendo que se encontraba totalmente roja - ¿Blake?

El silencio continuo por varios minutos sin que nadie digiera o hiciera nada, sorprendidos por la acción tan atrevida del Arc y más aún en presencia de casi toda la pequeña base, siendo finalmente el silencio roto por gran risa de Tukson - ¡Solo un Arc! ¡Solo un Arc! - continuando diciendo esto mientras su risa continuaba y salía de la habitación.

-te voy a matar- siendo esto dicho por un muy molesto Adam.

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses desde aquel recuerdo, y si Blake era sincera nunca se hubiera imaginado que dejaría a alguien, más un humano, continuar acariciando sus orejas cuando ella se sentía particularmente deprimida por alguna injusticia hacia su especie.

-argh-

Saliendo de sus pensamientos al ver como su pareja se encontraba tendido en el suelo nuevamente - _¿cuántos ya son?_ \- pensando el número de veces que el joven Arc se encontraba en aquella posición desde su llegada a la base, mejor dicho desde que Adam decidió tomarlo como su anti estresante, después de todo lo que todos había descubierto que si Jaune era una cosa, era ser muy resistente - _¿treinta tal vez?_ \- levantándose desde donde se encontraba para acercarse a su tendida pareja - ¿estás bien Jaune?

-Blake, deja de sobre proteger al humano-

La joven faunus volteo a ver a su líder, el cual se encontraba envainando su katana - no le sobre protejo - y entrecerrando los ojos al ver como Adam le mandaba una media sonrisa - no lo hago.

-lo que digas Blake- sacando un papel de su bolsillo entregándoselo - esta es tu nueva misión, asegúrate que tu mascota este preparado también - dándose media vuelta para volver a su puesto.

-aun no le agrado, ¿no?-

Volviendo su vista al un tendido Arc, la joven faunus le dedico una sonrisa sarcástica - no Jaune, así es como Adam demuestra que te aprecia.

Jaune parpadeo un par de veces ante las palabras de la faunus - ¿enserio?

-no- ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, lo cual el Arc no demoro en hacer - ahora vamos, que tenemos que prepararnos.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde, ambos se encontraban en el techo de de uno de los tantos edificios de la cuidad de Vale, ambos portando las típicas mascaras del White Fang, la que los miembros más pro activos solían portar - aun creo que esta es una muy mala idea Blake.

-y aun así estás conmigo-

-prometí protegerte Blake, eres muy importante para mí-

En aquellos momentos la faunus bendecía que su máscara le cubría todo su rostro - tonto - volviendo su vista a su objetivo, un gran edificio con el escudo de la cuidad de Vale, el ayuntamiento - repasemos nuestro objetivo Jaune.

Suspirando por su mala suerte, el joven Arc se decido en hacer lo indicado - infiltrarnos en la oficina del alcalde y encontrar evidencia que todos los documentos pro faunus están siendo denegados.

Asintiendo a su pareja, la faunus se acerco a su pareja, abrazándolo - esto es solo por la misión Jaune - no diciendo mas al sentir como el mayor le abrazaba por la cintura, para los segundos sentir como el viento movía su cabello, la razón, el Arc había usado su enorme cantidad de aura para reforzar sus músculos de sus piernas y dar un gran salto que les llevo al techo del ayuntamiento, para luego depositarla gentilmente - comencemos Jaune.

Sin decir nada el joven Arc saco el cuchillo que se fue entregado como arma por Tukson, dado que su arma era demasiado llamativa y traería la atención hacia su familia, cubriéndolo con su aura, algo que había tenido que practicar en los últimos meses al ser este un metal diferente que el de Album, procediendo cortar el metal del conducto de aire que les llevaría a su objetivo - sabes Blake, a veces siento que solo me llevas para ser tu herramienta multipropósito - no teniendo que quitarle la máscara a la faunus para saber que esta se encontraba sonriendo, no negando ni admitiendo lo que había dicho.

A ambos jóvenes no les tomo mucho tiempo recorrer la toma de ventilación hacia la oficina, y todo gracias por la cooperación de Tukson que de alguna manera obtuvo los planos del edificio, encontrando rápidamente lo que buscaban, algo que en su momento no les pareció nada extraño y siendo esta misma inocencia lo que haría que se encontraran en una situación muy precaria cuando comenzaran su regreso a su base.

Varias luces de alta potencia iluminaron la noche, siendo el objetivo dos jóvenes miembros del White Fang en el techo de uno de los edificios adyacentes del ayuntamiento, su origen, varios bullhead militares - White Fang, por ordenes del alcalde de Vale, entreguen sus armas y ríndanse o prepárense a las consecuencias.

Ambos jóvenes no se lo pensaron dos veces tirando sus armas, después de todo, lo que sea que planeara Vale con ellos era mejor que una ejecución repentina, sin embargo para su mala suerte, no era como si tuvieran opción.

-repito, entreguen sus armas o prepárense para las consecuencias-

Blake tal vez por lo ridículo de la situación no entendía que estaba por suceder - pero... - aunque no pudiendo decir más al ver como Jaune, que si sabía lo que estaba por suceder, la tomo rápidamente por la cintura corriendo del lugar, siendo rápidamente cubiertos por una lluvia de balas y viendo horrorizada como algunas de estas habían alcanzado la espalda de su pareja - ¡JAUNE!

El joven Arc por su parte ignoro lo mejor posible las balas que le habían alcanzado, ya que por mas aura que tuviera, las balas usadas eran de demasiado calibre para que esta le protegiera completamente, teniendo solo un objetivo en su mente - _tengo que sacar de aquí a la pequeña Blake..._ \- poniendo toda el aura que podía en sus piernas para huir del lugar lo más rápido posible.

La pequeña Blake veía entre asombro y horror como el joven Arc efectivamente dejaba atrás a las maquinas de guerra perdiéndolas finalmente luego de varios minutos empezando a rogarle al joven que se detuviera ya que veía como la sangre fluía de sus heridas en su espalda, no pudiendo finalmente con la presión y sentir como lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas - por favor Jaune, para...

Jaune sin embargo la ignoro completamente, el no pararía hasta llegar a la base del White Fang donde sabía que Blake estaría a salvo, siendo a los minutos permitiéndose perder el conocimiento al llegar a su objetivo, siendo lo último que viera el rostro angustiado de Blake.

* * *

De aquel horrífico día para Blake ya habían pasado dos meses, y desde ese día ella había empezado a tratar al joven Arc mas cariñosamente además de por fin entender el dicho "uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que está a punto de perderlo", pero Blake no era la única que había empezado a tratar mejor al joven Arc, varios faunus que antes no interactuaban con él ahora sí lo hacían, incluso Adam ahora lo toleraba aunque aún seguía siendo su anti estresante favorito.

El único que al parecer no estaba tan feliz con su situación era Jaune, ya que desde su accidente Blake había rechazado todas las misiones que ella pensaba era demasiadas peligrosas para su humano, y si, ahora aparentemente era el humano de Blake o su Jaune, como ella le llamaba ahora, algo que no le agradaba mucho - _no es como si fuera una mascota_ \- pensando con molestia.

-no le veo lo malo Jaune, Blake solo está demostrando su cariño- comento el mayor, mientras señalaba a la gata la cual se encontraba eligiendo que era lo más saludable para su humano - Kali era igual con Ghira cuando eran pareja - recordando con cariño a sus viejos amigos.

-tú lo has dicho Tukson, ellos son parejas, Blake me ve más como una mascota que tiene que cuidar-

Tukson miro al menor incrédulo - _¿enserio es tan ciego?_ ¿de verdad piensas eso Jaune?

-¿por que mas me llamarían los demás su humano o ella su Jaune? - mirando confundido al mayor - _¿qué otra razón podría haber?_

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, siendo este roto por la ya conocida, para Jaune, carcajada de Tukson - ¡oh dios Jaune, tu sí que sabes cómo hacerle el día a este viejo faunus, ya me imagino lo hilarante será cuando te enteres!

-¿enterarme de qué?- sin embargo el faunus no le ofreció ninguna respuesta, viendo como este salía de la pequeña cafería con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, volviendo su vista a la mesa donde se encontraba al escuchar el sonido de un plato siendo depositado en esta, viendo que se trataba una ensalada.

-come- siendo su pareja la que había puesto la ensalada en la mesa.

-pero Blake- mirando con recelo la comida - ¿no hay alguna carne mejor? - preguntando esperanzado.

-no, eso comiste ayer- empujando la ensalada un poco más cerca del Arc- ahora come.

Volviendo su vista a la ensalada para luego ver a la faunus de nuevo, el Arc solo se limito a suspirar - bueno, supongo que como es mi último día aquí no hay nada de malo darte un gusto mas - procediendo a consumir la comida sin ver como las orejas de Blake se pegaban a su cabeza.

-si...-

* * *

En retrospectiva a Blake no le sorprendía que su madre la hubiera llamado un día antes de que Jaune se fuera a comenzar su entrenamiento con su tía, no así no podía evitar sentir una molestia interna ante la sonrisa de victoria que su madre le mandaba.

-ves mi pequeña Blake, tenía razón-

Blake no le dio la satisfacción a su madre de admitir que había tenido razón, prefiriendo cambiar el tema - eso no cambia que mañana se irá por no sé cuánto tiempo a entrenar.

-bueno Blake siempre podrías...-

-no pienso tomar ese paso aún mamá, somos muy jóvenes-

-pero no pensaba sugerir eso Blake- mirando a su hija con su típica sonrisa, y viendo como esta no cambiaba su expresión - bueno~, tal vez si - admitiendo sin vergüenza - pero si estas tan en contra de aquello, siempre podrías hacer lo otro, después de todo eso le protegería de otras faunus que pudiera encontrarse.

Ambas gatas faunus se quedaron en silencio observándose, siendo finalmente la menor la que asintiera - tienes razón mamá.

-oh~ mi pequeña está creciendo~-

* * *

Jaune Arc miraba confundido al grupo de personas que se encontraba para despedirlo, desde el siempre molesto Adam, al feliz Tukson, y la seria Blake, para pasar a casi todos los faunus que habitaban la pequeña base, viendo como Tukson le daba un pequeño empujón a Blake - _¿porque esto me da una sensación de deja vu?_

-Jaune- acercándose al Arc, y tomando su muñeca- se que aun somos muy jóvenes para tomar el siguiente paso, pero aun así no puedo dejar que dejes mi vista sin que este segura que otra faunus te moleste, después de todo eres mi Jaune - mirando a un lado avergonzada luego de decir esa palabras - y tenías razón Jaune, me hiciste cambiar de opinión en estos cinco meses.

El joven Arc no entendió muy bien la primera parte de lo que decía la faunus, pero si la segunda, después de todo aun recordaba como había prometido que serían amigos en estos cinco meses - y me alegra que ese sea el caso Blake.

Volviéndose a verlo nuevamente, la faunus asintió ante las palabras - y a mi Jaune - tomando aun mas fuertes la muñeca del joven - ¿me permitirías sellar nuestra futura unión?

- _Enserio, esto realmente me recuerda a algo que antes viví_ \- pero por más que tratara de recordar no podía recordar que, sin embargo eso no importaba tanto, ya que era la primera vez que veía a Blake actuando tan tímida, bueno, tímida para sus estándares, y sabiendo que lo que le pedía era importante para ella dando la única repuesta que sabía era la adecuada - por supuesto que lo permito Blake.

Y Blake no perdió tiempo en realizar lo que tenía en mente, poniendo la muñeca del joven Arc en su boca mostrando sus afilados colmillos, mordiendo fuertemente.

-¡ouch!-

Blake se sentía muy complacida con sigo misma, mientras veía como el joven Arc poco a poco se perdía de vista, ahora estaba segura que por lo menos ninguna faunus trataría de tomar lo que era de ella, y esa misma felicidad fue también la que hizo que contestara la repentina llamada a su scroll sin pensarlo dos veces, encontrándose cara a cara con una persona que solo había visto en fotografías familiares - ¿Lord Arc?

-hola pequeña Blake, creo que tenemos que hablar-

* * *

 **Patch**

Yang se encontraba preocupada, después de todo ya habían pasado varios meses sin que pudiera comunicarse con Jaune, y esa misma razón era por la cual se encontraba derigiendose a la sala de su casa donde sabía que su padre se encontraba, lo que no esperaba sin embargo era escuchar la voz de una mujer que no era Summer.

-...sabes, no me sorprende Tai, despues de todo fue igual conmigo y Summer-

-jaja, muy graciosa-

Obviamente su papá no estaba muy contento, por lo que Yang, siendo fiel a su impulsivas tendencias abrió la puerta de golpe - ¡muy bien, no sé quien seas pero no molestes a mi papá! - depositando rápidamente su ojos en la extraña mujer, una de corto cabello rubio y ojos violetas.

-oh, y ¿cómo planeas detenerme?- mandándole una sonrisa retadoras a la niña.

-Raven, por favor- reprochando a la mayor, cual simplemente bufo pero no continuando con su burla - Yang, déjame presentarte a tu... - dándole una mirada a la mujer, que simplemente asintió, haciéndole suspirar - a tu tía Raven.

-¿tía Raven?- parpadeando un par de veces, para luego dirigir su mirada a su padre - no sabía que tuviera una tía.

-emmm bueno, es que tu tía estuvo en una misión de muchos años y no sabíamos si regresaría -

-oh- Yang entendió rápidamente lo que su padre trataba de decirle, para luego dedicarle una gran sonrisa a su supuesta tía - me alegra que regreses con nosotros tía - no notando como la mayor desviaba la mirada por unos segundos.

-y eso no es todo Yang- atrayendo nuevamente la atención de su hija mayor- tu tía Raven está aquí para entrenarte también.

-pero tú ya me estas entrenando papá- mirando confundida a los mayores.

-oh, pero yo soy mucho más fuerte que tu padre - viendo complacida la mirada de molestia que Tai le mandaba - y que mejor momento también, ya que Tai me conto como Summer se está dedicando a entrenar a la pequeña Ruby, y estoy segura que no te quieres quedar atrás ¿verdad Yang? - viendo con orgullo como la menor asentía rápidamente - además de que te aseguro que con mi entrenamiento harás que el viejo Julius Arc te acepte la próxima vez que lo veas.

-Raven...-

Sin embargo ambas rubias ignoraron al obvio molesto padre, y siendo este como viera molesto como ambas se tomaban de las manos cerrando el trato.

* * *

 **Que tal a todos, un capítulo más y bienvenidos al final de este también.**

 **Si muchos se preguntan, si es Raven, ¿por qué aparece ahora en la vida de los Rose ahora?, pues yo siempre he sido de la idea de que lo que mantenía unido a STRQ era Summer, y como ella ya no estaba fue lo que llevo a su completa separación. Pero ahora que Summer aun sigue viva, pues su mejor amiga, Raven, tiene una razón más para por lo menos seguir interactuando con su antiguo equipo.**

 **Y recuerden, si tienen alguna duda o comentario, desde los reviews es desde donde pueden preguntarme o comentar.**

 **Ahora a las notas para los reviewers:**

 **-selkova: en la defensa de Jaune, canon Jaune siempre ha sido algo, bueno, muy despistado en cosas del corazón.**

 **¡Espero que le haya gustado a todos este nuevo capítulo! :)**

 **¡Bye bye!**


	9. Capítulo 09

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

 **Cuando Sea...**

 _Jaune: pensamiento_

 **Capítulo 09:**

Bloquear, finta, bloquear, estoque, finta, mandoble, silencio y luego el sonido de un objeto tocando el suelo.

Jaune veía con ojos vacios como el último de sus oponentes yacía en el suelo, sin vida. Volviendo su espada a su estado actual, separándola en la forma original de Album, la ya conocida espada y escudo.

- _porque no simplemente se rindieron_ \- pensaba el rubio al volver su mirada a los incontables cuerpos sin vida a su alrededor, para luego escuchar un ligero crujido a su lado, viendo que se trataba de una de las puertas de las tantas cabañas del pueblo donde se encontraba, abriéndose y dejando ver como se asomaba el rostro asustado de uno de los lugareños.

-¿se acabo?- preguntando tímidamente al joven, recibiendo como respuesta un ligera asentida, tomándole solo unos pocos segundos procesar lo que el joven le admitía, para salir corriendo de su hogar mientras gritaba - ¡SE ACABO!¡SE ACABO!

Jaune observo indiferente como cada vez más personas salían desde su escondites al escuchar los gritos de júbilo del hombre, volviendo su vista nuevamente a sus últimas víctimas - tsk - cerrando los ojos fuertemente para recordarse el porqué de sus acciones, por más que estas se sintieran vacías para él.

- _lo siento niñas_ \- pensando en sus pequeñas amigas, y como seguramente le mirarían con asco si supieran lo que ha estado haciendo luego que su maestra le abriera los ojos, a un alto precio, pero lo hizo.

Siete años en el Anima, y solo en estos últimos meses pude entender lo que mi maestra quiso hacerme entender ya hace tiempo atrás. Recordando como todo empezó y como poco a poco su tiempo en el Anima le dejo ver la verdad de Remnant.

* * *

Pensaba que mi entrenamiento se trataría solamente de mejorar mis habilidades como hunter o como futuro general en la familia, obviamente me equivoque, y mi tía Victoria me lo dio entender claramente el día que nos encontramos a las afueras de la muralla de Vale.

Hace siete años

-Jaune, cual crees que es nuestra misión-

El joven Arc volvió a ver a la que sería su maestra por los siguientes años, o hasta que su padre les indicara regresar, tomándose unos minutos en pensar su respuesta al ver como su tía simplemente continuaba su camino, sin decir nada, encontrando su respuesta a los minutos - ser los mejores hunters de remnant - diciendo finalmente, y mirando expectante a la mayor, esperando su respuesta, por la cual no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

-no Jaune, los hunters son solo una extensión de los consejos de cada uno de los reinos, ellos van a donde se les indica- deteniéndose, para voltearse a ver a su sobrino, levantando su mano izquierda donde el símbolo de su familia se encontraba - nosotros los Arc, somos el escudo de Remnant.

-¿pero no es lo mismo tía Victoria? _quiero decir, los hunters también van a proteger a los mas débiles_ -

-no Jaune, no es lo mismo, un Arc no está regido por un consejo, un Arc está regido por nuestro credo-

-Como la luna que nos protege desde el cielo, las lunas que nos representan la luz en la oscuridad, nosotros los Arc juramos ser el escudo que proteja a toda luz de Remnant hasta nuestro último aliento- recitaron ambos sin pensarlo, era el credo por el que todo Arc se regía, y por primera vez desde que se encontraron la guerrera le sonrío al menor.

-bien dicho Jaune- volviendo a empezar su recorrido, adentrándose cada vez más a la llanura que cada vez se hacía más espesa - y es por eso que somos diferentes, nosotros vamos a ir donde se nos necesite, no como los hunters que son mandados a donde su consejo crea que sean más útiles.

-pero...-

-Nosotros sin importar el peligro, arriesgaremos nuestra vida para salvar a todos los que podamos, no nos retiraremos, no abandonaremos a nadie, después de todo - volviéndose ligeramente y para mirar fijamente al menor, paralizándolo solo con su mirada - somos la luz que purga la oscuridad.

- _la luz que purga la oscuridad..._ -

Sin embargo lo que no sabía es que Victoria Arc tomaba sus palabras muy enserio, y no me tomo mucho tiempo averiguarlo. Solo un mes después de arribar al Anima vía barco, nos encontramos con nuestro primer obstáculo. Ese día aprendí porque Victoria Arc es la guerrera más reconocida de mi clan, y también porque es la más letal.

Un grupo de bandidos, muy comunes en el Anima, cometió el error de cruzarse en nuestro camino con intensiones claramente no muy altruistas si era un signo como miraban a mi tía, pero ese no fue su peor error, no, su peor error fue decir muy claramente lo que me iban a hacer; Y si hay algo que jamás le tienes que decir a un Arc es que piensan dañar a alguien de su familia más aún si es alguien que aprecian mucho, en este caso siendo el único varón de siete hermanas, siempre fui el favorito de mi tía Victoria, no tardando mucho en comenzar la masacre y una de la quisiera borrar de mi mente ya que esta embarro de por vida la imagen que tenía de mi querida tía.

Jaune miraba horrorizado como el enorme escudo de su tía aplastaba completamente el cuerpo del inconsciente bandido, no sabiendo a dónde mirar ya que alrededor de la guerrera Arc se encontraban un gran número de cuerpos en diferentes estados de mutilación.

-Jaune- entrecerrando sus ojos al ver como el menor miraba a cualquier lugar menos al que debería, al campo de batalla - ¿qué crees que haces?

-yo...yo...- era la primera vez que presenciaba algo parecido, aunque subconscientemente sabía que algún día tendría que vivirlo solo que esperaba que no fuera tan pronto, y por esa misma razón en vez de responderle a su tía lo único que hizo fue cerrar su ojos fuertemente y casi saltando del susto al sentir como una mano se posaba en su cabeza masajeándole sus cabellos cariñosamente.

-Me apena ver como mis fuentes tenían razón a como mi querido hermano pospuso tu entrenamiento por tanto tiempo - sonriendo un poco al ver como el joven Arc finalmente abría los ojos, ignorando completamente el claro terror en ellos - no te preocupes Jaune, prometo hacer de ti un excelente Arc, uno como tu abuelo.

No me tomo mucho averiguar cuál era el concepto de un excelente Arc al que se refería mi querida tía, pero tal vez sería mas fácil si explicara qué tipo de hombre era mi abuelo, Makias Arc. Makias Arc era un hombre adorado por toda la familia Arc, para sus amigos, para la gente trabajadora, para la gente que no vivía en las sombras. Pero si pertenecías al otro lado de la moneda, Makias Arc era la peor persona con quien te podías cruzar, era una persona totalmente implacable, no le importaba recurrir al cualquier método si esto significaba acabar con la oscuridad de Remnant, por eso mismo bajo su nombre tenía miles de vidas.

Era obvio que Victoria Arc había heredado las creencias de su padre, y ahora esas misma creencias serían traspasadas a mi persona, o por lo menos eso quería mi tía, porque a lo que a mí respecta nunca cruzaría esa línea.

Desde ese punto, nos tomo más o menos tres semanas llegar al que sería nuestra base por un año, un claro con una cabaña cerca del lago Matsu. Luego de poner nuestras pertenencias en nuestras respectivas habitaciones, mi tía se reunió conmigo en el pequeño comedor, ya que era hora que me informara de nuestro plan de entrenamiento.

Victoria levanto su mano que se encontraba cerrada en un puño - estos once meses que nos quedan nos dedicaremos en dos aspectos - levantando un dedo - primero nos centraremos en perfeccionar tu estilo de combate Arc con la espada y el escudo - levantando un dedo mas - y segundo en descubrir con que aspecto Arc cuenta tu semblance.

-¿aspecto Arc?- preguntando confundido, después de todo era la primera vez que escuchaba algo al respecto.

-Recuerdas que te mencione que somos el escudo de Remnant- recibiendo como respuesta una asentida - estaba siendo literal - acomodándose un poco en su asiento para prepararse a dar una explicación más completa - veras Jaune, todo Arc cuenta con un aspecto en su semblance que le permite ayudar a los que los rodean, y con el tiempo nuestros antepasados le dieron el nombre a esta parte de nuestra semblance el de aspecto Arc.

-oh-

-veo que será necesaria una demostración, dame tu mano Jaune-

Jaune estiro su brazo para mostrar su mano a su tía, pero esta solo cruzo la mitad de la mesa, la razón, ahora su mano se encontraba sujeta fuertemente a la mesa de madera cortesía de la afilada espada que ahora traspasaba su mano -...porque no siento nada - mirando confundido su mano, ya que efectivamente no sentía ningún tipo de dolor.

Victoria por su parte solo sonrió levemente para luego de un rápido movimiento liberar la mano de su sobrino, envainando su espada - observa tu mano Jaune.

Y así lo hizo el menor, mirando fascinado como la herida se cerraba completamente, volviendo su vista a su tía - pero com... - y quedándose sus palabras en su boca, al ver como su tía le mostraba su propia mano donde ahora se encontraba una gran herida, de la cual fluía mucha sangre - ¡Tía Victoria!

-Aunque aprecio tu preocupación por esta vieja mujer, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Jaune, mi aura cerrara esta herida superficial - mostrando nuevamente su mano y efectivamente la herida ya se encontraba completamente cerrada - los beneficios de que todos los Arc contamos con unas enormes reservas de Aura - explicando calmadamente - ahora Jaune, lo que acabas de presenciar es mi aspecto Arc, en mi caso es tomar el daño de otra persona y hacerlo mío.

Esto no tranquilizo para nada al joven, ya que el conocía muy bien a su tía - pero tía Victoria, no crees...

-no te preocupes Jaune, son años que uso mi semblance, y como puedes ver estoy bien-

-...supongo-

-bien, ahora que ya abordamos nuestro plan para estos meses- levantándose de sus silla - es mejor que vayamos a descansar, que mañana empezaremos con nuestro entrenamiento.

* * *

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Victoria Arc comenzara con el entrenamiento preparado para su sobrino, y rápidamente este descubrió lo implacable que ella era, llevando su cuerpo al límite o por lo menos a lo que ella creía era su límite, y clara prueba de esto eran las cicatrices que ahora surcaban su cuerpo, no tantas se debía decir pero el hecho que las tuviera cuando su aura aun estaba activa, era prueba suficiente para demostrar lo brutal del entrenamiento, y por eso mismo lo único que quería el joven era echarme a dormir. Para su mala suerte, alguien no pensaba igual.

BRR~ BRR~

Abriendo los ojos pesadamente el joven Arc busco por su habitación de donde provenía el molesto sonido que no le permitía relajarse, y encontrándolo a los segundos, siendo una pequeña scroll la responsable, una cual fue el regalo de una pequeña amiga de él - argh - estirando su brazo con desgano el joven tomo el aparato, debatiéndose mentalmente si contestar o no la llamada, pero al ver como la scroll seguía con su incesante sonido por fin se decidió en contestar, encontrándose frente a frente con una ya conocida Schnee - ¿Snow Angel?

-hola Jauneeee ¡¿QUE TE PASO?!-

-¿ah?- parpadeando un par de veces, el joven siguió con su mirada lo que la pequeña Weiss se encontraba mirando, dándose cuenta que se trataba de, su muy maltratado, torso - oh...es solo por mi entrenamiento.

Weiss no le agrado nada el tono del joven, mas aun su claro desdén a su estado, sin embargo decidió no mencionar mas al notar como Jaune se encontraba claramente agotado, suspirando - _desearía que cuidaras mejor de ti_ \- recordando claramente el ritmo que tenía cuando sirvió como su entrenador personal.

* * *

 **Villa Schnee dos años atrás**

una exasperada Weiss veía como nuevamente su fiel mayordomo llevaba es sus hombros a un inconsciente Arc - ¿de nuevo? - mirando a Marco.

El mayordomo se limito a asentir ante la pregunta, mientras sonriente miraba al joven en sus hombros - el joven Jaune volvió a desvelarse para idear un nuevo entrenamiento para usted señorita Schnee.

-ese tonto- diciendo cariñosamente, para luego volverse en dirección de su habitación - asegúrate que este lo más confortable posible en su cama Marco.

-por supuesto señorita Schnee-

* * *

-¿pasa algo Snow Angel?- pregunto finalmente el confundido Arc al ver como la pequeña Weiss se había quedado en silencio por más de cinco minutos.

-¿eh?- pregunto confundida Weiss, para a los segundos ponerse totalmente roja al notar como se había perdido en sus pensamientos, no sabiendo que decir para hasta que recordó el porqué de su llamada, aclarando su garganta mientras trataba de mantener las apariencias - hace poco Karen Arc me mando los planos de Mortis Album y...

-emm, ¿enserio mi hermana te mando los planos de mi arma?- pregunto extrañado, después de todo el sabía muy bien como era Karen con sus proyectos, extremadamente celosa.

-por supuesto _que no, pero mi querido caballero no tiene que saber que siempre estaré pendiente de lo que haga, y si eso significa entrar a los archivos de uno de mis laboratorios, pues que así sea_ \- sintiéndose muy satisfecha por lo que había hecho.

-oh, bueno, si tu lo dices Snow Angel- sintiéndose, por su parte, feliz ya que sería la primera vez que alguna de sus hermanas actuaba así con alguna de sus amigas, ya que por lo general tendía a ignorarlas - ¿y para que te los mando Snow Angel?

Alzando un poco el rostro y sonriendo, la pequeña Schnee simplemente dijo una palabra - dust - para luego retirarse un poco de la pantalla de su scroll privada para mostrar los planos de Album - estuve revisando los planos y me di cuenta que en sus futuras mejoras esta el uso de dust y bueno - enrojeciéndose un poco, mientras desviaba su mirada - quería saber si no te molestaría que yo fuera la que te proporcionara exclusivamente el dust para Album.

Esto confundió un poco al joven, ya que era clara la vergüenza que sentía la menor ante lo que ofrecía - _¿porque me molestaría?_ \- pensó, para luego razonar que era una de las peculiaridades de su pequeña amiga, y haciendo lo que generalmente hacia con ella cuando se ponía así, sonreír - claro Snow Angel, estaría honrado.

-!enserio!-

-Por supue...-

-¡JAUNE ARC, YA DUERMETE!-

Silenciando efectivamente a ambos, siendo el primero en hablar la pequeña Weiss - me mantendré en contacto... - deteniendo unos segundos a lo que iba decir, para luego cambiar de idea, después de todo Jaune era su caballero, besando su mano para luego poner está en la pantalla de la scroll - cuídate Jaune - concluyendo la llamada.

-...tan tierna como siempre pequeña Weiss- sonriendo para sí ante la acción de su pequeña amiga, para luego acomodarse nuevamente en su cama, después de todo, mañana sabía que le esperaba un entrenamiento muy duro.

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la llamada de Weiss, y esta había mantenido su promesa, aunque siempre sus llamadas eran cada vez más cortas, y según por lo que le había explicado la heredera esto se debía a que su propio entrenamiento con Winter se había intensificado, y más aún juntándose con su entrenamiento como futura heredera. Jaune solo rezaba a los hermanos de la luz de que la pequeña Weiss no se extralimitara.

-Jaune-

Abriendo sus ojos, el joven Arc vio como su tía le miraba expectante, y sabiendo la pregunta que Victoria no expresaba, haciéndole suspirar - no tía, aun nada - y mirando avergonzado sus manos.

-ya veo- levantándose desde su posición para acercarse a su sobrino, revolviéndole sus cabellos cariñosamente - no te desanimes, encontrar tu aspecto Arc es mas difícil que encontrar tu semblance.

-lo sé, pero aun ni siquiera estoy seguro que hace mi semblance- enfatizando su punto al cubrir a Album con su aura blanquecina - solo sé que refuerza el filo o la dureza a lo que la aplico.

-y eso es mucho más de lo que algunos hunters con mucho mas años de vida pueden decir- y acercándose al joven para sin mucho esfuerzo levantarlo - pero ya tendrás tiempo de seguir con tu entrenamiento mental una vez partamos.

Jaune miro curioso a la mayor ante estas palabras - ¿a dónde vamos tía Victoria?

-a Mistral- volviendo un poco para mirar a su pupilo con una ligera sonrisa - es hora de que pongamos a prueba que tanto has mejorado en este año, y que mejor manera que con esta - entregándole un folleto.

Jaune tomo el pedazo de papel alzando una ceja, para luego abrir sus ojos enormemente al ver de lo que este decía.

 **V TORNEO REGIONAL DE MISTRAL**

 **A TODOS LOS JOVENES ASPIRANTES A HUNTMANS Y HUNTRESS DE MISTRAL**

 **LA ACADEMIA HAVEN LES INVITA PARA EL V TORNEO REGIONAL DE COMBATE DE HUNTERS**

 **APROVECHEN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD PARA HACER UN NOMBRE PARA USTEDES**

 **PRUEBEN SUS HABILIDADES CONTRA LOS MEJORES DEL CONTINENTE**

 **¡DEMUESTREN SU VALOR!**

Casi temblando, el joven Arc no podía creer lo que su querida tía le estaba indicando, acaso pensaba que era buena idea que peleara en uno de los torneos más famosos de todo Remnant, por dios si él aún recordaba cómo se petrificaba en frente de su salón de clases cuando era un niño y ¡ahora su tía quería que peleara enfrente de miles de personas!

-además será un buen momento para visitar a nuestros viejos amigos los Nikos- volteándose para ver si su sobrino aun le seguía, y encontrándose con algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño - Jaune...

Lo que había ocasionado tal reacción de la mayor era que Jaune se encontraba tendido boca abajo inconsciente.

* * *

 **Que tal a todos, un capítulo más y bienvenidos al final de este también.**

 **Este capítulo se centro mucho más en Jaune, como los futuros de este Arco lo harán, pero como podrán ver también nos estamos adentrando aun mas en el cannon de RWBY, y también en el futuro de nuestro querido protagonista.**

 **Y recuerden, si tienen alguna duda o comentario, desde los reviews es desde donde pueden preguntarme o comentar.**

 **Ahora a las notas para los reviewers:**

 **-selkova: hola selkova, respondiendo tus preguntas, si Beacon es una parte importante de esta historia, y referente a NPR, claro que tengo planes para el equipo hermano de RWBY. Pero es un secreto :)**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado a todos este nuevo capítulo! :)**

 **¡Bye bye!**


	10. Capítulo 10

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

 **Cuando Sea...**

 _Jaune: pensamiento_

 **Capítulo 10:**

 **RUBY**

Ruby Rose se encontraba experimentando una emoción que no sentía desde ya hace muchísimo tiempo, miedo, y no era solo por no saber donde se encontraba. Volviendo su vista al desolado paraje, notando rápidamente lo rehuido del lugar, siendo el daño tan grande que no podía decir con certeza lo que alguna vez fue o donde se encontraba, abrazándose a sí misma para tratar de reconfortarse y empezando a caminar lentamente - ¿mamá? - llamando a la persona que siempre le había protegido, sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a llenar sus ojos, por la angustia.

Cual angustia no duro mucho _-...NO..._ \- diciéndose así misma, ella había empezado a entrenar con su mamá para hacerse más fuerte, para poder proteger a la persona más importante para ella fuera de su familia - _Jaune_ \- limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas con su pequeñas manos, tal vez solo tenía nueve años, pero ella ya sabía que quería y ponerse a llorar solo por no saber donde se encontraba no era lo que una futura huntress haría - _tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que ser la más fuerte para poder proteger a Jaune_ \- pensaba con convicción, después de todo su mamá le había dicho muy claramente que ella era la única que podía proteger al joven Arc - _por eso tengo que ser la más fuerte, la huntress mas fuerte_ \- volviendo su vista al cielo, pero al hacer aquello, ver algo que rápidamente le llamo la atención, empezando a moverse hacia el casi automáticamente.

Lo que la pequeña Rose había visto no era más que unos resplandores muy intensos que provenían de lo que parecía ser una torre muy alta en ruinas, y a cada paso que daba el mismo sentimiento de miedo empezaba a apoderarse de ella nuevamente, sin embargo esta vez no era un miedo hacia ella misma sino hacia alguien mas pero por más que tratara de saber hacia quien no encontraba respuesta, y ese mismo miedo era lo que hacía que tratara con todo su ser de adentrarse en la torre más rápido, para su mala fortuna su cuerpo no obedecía esas ordenes moviéndose lentamente.

Parecía que habían pasado varias horas para la pequeña Rose cuando al fin pudo alcanzar la parte más alta de la torre, sintiéndose aliviada de por fin haber llegado a su objetivo aunque ese alivio rápidamente se convirtió en horror al ver lo que sucedía delante de ella - no...nononononononoNONONONONONO! - y lo sucedía enfrente de sus inocentes ojos era una escena que nunca se borraría de su mente, su preciado Jaune Arc siendo atravesado por dos dagas de cristal.

* * *

-JAUNEEEE- grito con angustia la pequeña Rose, no dándose cuenta como su madre la abrazaba con todas su fuerzas.

-shhhh Ruby shhhh- manteniendo la fuerza del abrazo, ya que aunque su pequeña Ruby fuera aun una niña, esta poseía más fuerza de lo normal por todo el entrenamiento que habían estado realizando - fue solo una pesadilla mi pequeña gema - tranquilizándose un poco al ver como la pequeña cada vez forcejeaba con menos fuerza.

-¿mamá?- pudiendo finalmente enfocar sus asustados ojos al de su madre, notando con alivio que ya no se encontraba en aquel horrible lugar, para luego abrazar fuertemente a su madre.

-aquí estoy mi pequeña gema- acariciando sus cabellos gentilmente y siguiendo hasta que finalmente sintió como la tensión se desvanecía, separándose suavemente de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos - mi gema, ¿qué sucedió? - viendo preocupada como los ojos de su pequeña perdían un poco de su brillo.

Ruby agacho la vista para cerrar sus ojos fuertemente, recordando claramente lo que hace algunos minutos había presenciado - Jaune...

-¿Jauny?-

Asintiendo ante la pregunta, para empezar a relatar la horrible experiencia que había tenido hace algunos minutos - yo estaba en un lugar desconocido mamá, no sabía qué hacer, pero entonces lo vi... unas luces en la parte más alta de una torre, fui ahí y cuando llegue a la sima... - cerrando aun mas fuerte sus ojos a la vez que apretaba sus pequeñas manos con fuerza - Jaune...alguien había atacado a Jaune y lo habí... - no pudiendo terminar lo que quería expresar ya que nuevamente enterró su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

Summer entendió rápidamente lo que sucedía, y no podía más que sentirse preocupada, después de todo ella también había tenido pesadillas similares cuando su Tai iba a misiones solo - _cada vez esta mas unida emocionalmente al pequeño Jauny_ \- pensaba con preocupación - tranquila mi pequeña gema, solo es una pesadilla, estoy segura que el pequeño Jauny está bien.

-¿de verdad?-

-Por supuesto, además, para esto te estamos entrenando, para que nunca le pase nada al pequeño Jauny- sonriendo al ver como el brillo volvía a los ojos de su hijas y como esta asentía rápidamente con entusiasmo - ahora porque no vemos el torneo que tanta ganas tenías por ver - volviendo su vista al enorme televisor en la pared de la habitación del hotel que habían rentado.

¡Y VOLVIENDO CON USTEDES ES HORA QUE NUESTROS PRIMEROS COMBATIENTES SEAN PRESENTADOS!

* * *

 **BLAKE**

Blake abrió sus ojos confundida para volver su vista a su izquierda al notar algo por el rabillo de su ojo, una ventana pero no una cualquiera ya que fuera de esta podía ver como el paisaje en el exterior pasaba rápidamente - _¿dónde estoy?_ \- preguntándose confundida, aunque a los pocos segundos aquella pregunta se volvió completamente sin importancia ya que un ligero aroma la envolvió haciendo que se levantara de golpe, era el aroma de alguien muy importante para ella y estaba herido - JAUNE - corriendo lo mas rápido que podía hacia el aroma, su compañero la necesitaba.

Gracias a su entrenamiento con el White Fang, subconscientemente noto que el lugar donde se encontraba se trataba de un tren, claro no le dio la menor importancia ya que lo único que importaba era socorrer a su compañero y por eso mismo no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a su destino, deteniéndose en seco al no entender lo que veía.

Lo que hizo que la joven faunus se detuviera de golpe era que enfrente de sus ojos se encontraban tres personas muy conocidas para ella, una de ella más que las demás. Estas eran Adam Taurus, Jaune Arc y finalmente e increíblemente ella misma.

Blake trato de hablar, de moverse, pero por alguna razón ya no podía hacerlo, viendo indefensa como Adam y Jaune combatían, siendo el Arc el mas herido de los dos ya que ella rápidamente noto como su compañero estaba combatiendo sin la intensión de herir a Adam, lo cual el faunus obviamente no hacia - ¡¿qué haces?! - gritándole a su contraparte que se encontraba mirando todo lo que transcurría sin moverse - ¡AYUDALO! - sintiendo como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos al ver como cada vez mas heridas se formaban en el cuerpo de su compañero, ocurriendo finalmente lo inevitable, el joven Arc caía rendido de rodillas teniendo solo fuerzas para levantar su vista hacia Adam aunque sin perder su mirada desafiante - ¡JAUNE, LEVANTATE, HUYE! - gritando nuevamente al ver como su mentor se ponía en una posición muy conocida para ella, empezando a ser cubierto por su aura rojiza.

Tratando de moverse con todas sus fuerzas para ayudar al joven Arc pero sin éxito, no sabiendo que hacer pero empezando a llenarse de esperanza al ver como su contraparte finalmente se movía poniéndose enfrente de Jaune, empezando a intercambiar palabras que no podía entender con Adam - _Adam, por favor escúchame_ \- tratando de proyectar sus plegarias hacia su mentor, que para su horror y sin previo aviso lanzo su más devastadora técnica tomando por sorpresa a su contraparte que abrió sus ojos grandemente, y no viendo como Jaune rápidamente la tomaba del brazo lanzándola a un lado.

-NOOOOOO- siendo lo último que viera como Jaune Arc, su compañero, era impactado por el aura color carmesí.

* * *

Levantándose de golpe, la joven faunus empezó a mirar a sus alrededores frenéticamente, teniendo en su mente solo una persona - _JAUNE_ \- agudizando todos sus sentidos con la única meta de encontrar a su compañero, saliendo de su habitación en desesperación al no encontrar aroma suyo por ninguna parte.

-¿Blake?-

Blake rápidamente volvió su vista hacia la persona que menciono su nombre, viendo que se trataba de Tukson, y sin pensarlo dos veces dirigiéndose hacia él.

Al viejo faunus no le tomo mucho tiempo en reconocer la mirada de la joven, y al parecer todos los varones faunus también, ya que él veía como estos sabiamente abandonaban las inmediaciones del patio - _no es mi pareja mis garras_ \- pensando con pesar al recordar lo que la joven faunus siempre decía cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre el joven Arc.

Y porque Tukson pensaba esto, pues la mirada de la joven faunus era la que todas las féminas de su especia poseían cuando querían que sus compañeros estuvieran con ellas, no en una semana o en una hora, sino en este instante. Y una de las primeras cosas que un varón faunus aprendía era que nunca te entrometieras entre las féminas de su especia y sus compañeros, misma razón por la que el viejo faunus no se sorprendió al encontrarse completamente solo, bueno solo de otro varón, porque la mujeres del campamento veían desde cerca y con claras expresiones de diversión lo que sea que la más joven de ellas planeaba hacer, lo cual hasta a ellas les sorprendió al ver como la pequeña faunus sin dificultad tomaba del cuello al viejo faunus bajándole la cabeza para estar a la misma altura de ella.

-donde esta Jaune- dejando ver sus afilados dientes mientras sus orejas se paraban completamente en señal de alerta, mirando directamente e intensamente a los ojos al mayor.

- _cada vez me recuerda más a su madre_ \- recordando claramente como actuaba Khali en el pasado cuando su ahora esposo se le ocurría la brillante idea de desaparecer, y claro siempre el viejo Tukson era al que las Belladonnas acudían cuando esto pasaba, era obvio que la pequeña Blake había heredado ese molesto hábito, suspirando con pesar - Blake, ¿no recuerdas que se fue a entrenar con su tía?

Blake parpadeo al escuchar esto - ¿su tía?

Alzando una ceja ante la pregunta, el mayor miro con más detenimiento a la menor, notando algo fuera de lugar, los ojos de la menor no estaban completamente enfocados - Blake - irguiéndose finalmente ya que la menor le había soltado - ¿sabes dónde te encuentras, verdad?

La joven faunus parpadeo varias veces ante la pregunta, y tal vez por primera vez desde que se despertara mirando su alrededores -...- poniéndose completamente roja al recordar todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento, decidiendo que lo mejor sería un retirada pero no sin antes pensar con alivio - _solo una pesadilla_ \- suspirando , para sin más darse media vuelta en dirección del comedor, abriendo la puerta de este y encontrarse con un gran grupo de sus colegas que se encontraban viendo con atención un gran televisor.

¡Y VOLVIENDO CON USTEDES ES HORA QUE NUESTROS PRIMEROS COMBATIENTES SEAN PRESENTADOS!

* * *

 **YANG**

-ummmmm- yang miraba curiosa sus alrededores, no hace unos minutos había estado teniendo una pelea de práctica con su tía, pensaba confundida, es más ahora que veía bien sus alrededores parecía que se encontraba en algún tipo de vehículo, acercándose a una de la puertas y viendo que se trataba de un enorme tren que atravesaba una cueva - curioso.

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería que se dirigiera hacia la locomotora, notando algo peculiar cada vez que se acercaba más hacia su objetivo, y no tomándole mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que se trataba del inconfundible sonido de un combate, sonriendo grandemente y corriendo hacia el sonido - _¡oh si, esto se pone cada vez más interesante!_ \- pesando en como unirse en el seguro emocionante combate que estaba ocurriendo, no tardando en llegar, y siendo lo primero que hiciera era borrar su sonrisa.

Esto era porque en el vagón al que había llegado se encontraba alguien muy querido para ella, y este alguien se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un combate a muerte con una enana de cabello rosado con marrón, pero no, aquello no era lo que hiciera que perdiera su sonrisa, sino como era obvio que la enana estaba coqueteando con su Jaune, y haciendo lo que cualquier chica en su posición haría, abalanzarse hacia la roba novios - ¡hey, solo yo puedo coquetear con mi futuro esposo! - no notando como ambos, Jaune y la misteriosa enana, al parecer no la habían escuchado, y abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa al pasar atreves de ellos dándose de lleno en la dura pared de metal - AUCH

* * *

-tienes que mantener tu guardia mejor querida sobrina-

Parpadeando un par de veces Yang dirigió su vista hacia la voz que acababa de hablarle, viendo que se trataba de su tía Raven cual la miraba con una media sonrisa - _oh claro, todo se puso oscuro luego que tía Raven me golpeara en la cara_ \- irguiéndose de su posición en el suelo - _¿entonces todo fue solo un sueño?_ \- pensando en este y cambiando su expresión rápidamente por una de rabio - _una pesadilla mejor dicho_ \- y que mas podía pensar, después de todo estaba segura que a ninguna chica le gustaría ver a otra coqueteando con lo que claramente le pertenecía - _pesadilla o no, si algún día veo a esa enana, deseara nunca haberse acercado a mi Jaune_ \- golpeando con un puño su otra mano, y prontamente no notando la vaina de la espada de su tía cual la golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza, tumbándola nuevamente.

-hoy estas muy distraída Yang- dándole una última mirada a la menor, para luego dirigirse a la casa - mejor descansa con tu padre y vean juntos ese tonto torneo.

-emmmm, claro tía Raven- mirando desde su posición como su tía entraba en la casa, dejándole escuchar lo que su padre había puesto a todo volumen.

¡Y VOLVIENDO CON USTEDES ES HORA QUE NUESTROS PRIMEROS COMBATIENTES SEAN PRESENTADOS!

* * *

 **WEISS**

Weiss Schnee miraba sus alrededores críticamente, no tomándole mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que se encontraba en un sueño, aunque por alguna razón sentía que este no era un sueño cualquiera, era, era demasiado real, demasiado detallado.

Y por este mismo detalle pudo darse cuenta rápidamente que se encontraba en uno de los almacenes de la compañía de su padre, más precisamente en alguno de los que se encontraban en Vale - _¿porque me encuentro aquí?_ \- y esa era la pregunta del millón, porque su mente decidió llevarla a este lugar, cuando lo más productivo y agradable para ella era soñar con su caballero como todos los días hacia.

Siendo el momento que empezo a pensar en su Jaune, cuando algo cambio en el ambiente, haciéndole notar rápidamente que su caballero se encontraba cerca - _seguro mi mente sabe que siempre quiero soñar con el_ \- pensando con alegría, y dirigiéndose hacia donde su mente sabía se encontraba el joven Arc, y no tomándole mucho tiempo encontrarle, perdiendo su buen humor y siendo este reemplazado por un intenso odio - _faunus, como se atreven_ \- sintiendo una ira helada apoderarse de su ser.

Y esto era porque el objeto de su afecto se encontraba siendo literalmente torturado por un grupo de faunus, y no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta del porque su Jaune no desaparecía fácilmente al grupo de degenerados, ya que a no muchos pasos de él se encontraba una copia de ella, obviamente mayor, siendo retenida por varios de esa terrible especie.

Weiss entendió con esto que era obvio que no iba a poder interactuar y castigar a aquellos degenerados por atreverse a tocar a su Jaune, lo cual la puso de aun peor humor mirando a su contraparte con desprecio - _yo nunca dejaría que esos sucios faunus tocaran lo que es mío_ \- entrecerrando su mirada - _mírate, sola ahí derrotada, sin hacer nada para salvar a nuestro Jaune_ \- dándose media vuelta y saliendo del lugar - _yo nunca seré así de débil, yo nunca dejare que los faunus me arrebaten de nuevo algo preciado para mí._

Mirando nuevamente sus alrededores con una clara expresión de odio - es hora de despertar de esta pesadilla.

* * *

La joven Schnee abrió lentamente sus ojos, viendo que se encontraba en su habitación en la villa Schnee, irguiéndose, volviendo su vista a sus manos y apretándolas fuertemente - _te prometo Jaune, nunca va a suceder lo que mi pesadilla tontamente me trato hacer creer, eres demasiado preciado para mí para que lo permita_ \- tomando una bocanada de aire para tranquilizar sus nervios - _tranquilízate Weiss, recuerda que hoy es el día que con tanta anticipación has esperado, después de todo mis informantes dijeron que sería hoy_ \- tomando el control en su mesa de noche para encender el enorme televisor en su habitación, empezando a sonreír.

¡Y VOLVIENDO CON USTEDES ES HORA QUE NUESTROS PRIMEROS COMBATIENTES SEAN PRESENTADOS!

* * *

 **Residencia Arc**

En su oficina el patriarca de la familia Arc miraba molesto la pila de documentos que tenía que revisar - _de nuevo_ \- pensando con pesar, pero deteniéndose al sentir un ligero cambio en la atmosfera de su oficina dándose media vuelta - ummm - mirando la pizarra donde la fotografía de su hijo y cuatro conocidas niñas se encontraban, haciéndole sonreír grandemente - oho, vaya vaya, quien lo diría - la razón de su sonrisa, todas las fotografías se encontraban cubiertas de un ligero brillo de aura, uno muy conocido para la familia Arc, después de todo, como no conocer el color del aura de tu propio hijo - quien lo diría.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un enorme estadio en el continente de Mistral, dos figuras se encontraban observándose con diferentes expresiones, una de clara excitación y la otra de nerviosismo.

¡Y VOLVIENDO CON USTEDES ES HORA QUE NUESTROS PRIMEROS COMBATIENTES SEAN PRESENTADOS!

A SU DERECHA DESDE LA ACADEMIA DE ATLAS UNA DE LAS ESTUDIANTES MAS SOBRESALIENTES DE EL PRIMER AÑO ¡VIRIDAN MCPAIN!

Y A SU IZQUIERDA PROVENIENTE DE UNAS DE LAS FAMILIAS DE HUNTERS MAS PROMINENTES DE TODO RENMANT ¡JAUNE ARC!

Cuatro jóvenes, en diferentes partes de Renmant, veían esta introducción con diferentes emociones en sus rostros, pero cada una de ellas dijeron lo mismo, un nombre - Jaune.

* * *

 **Que tal a todos, un capítulo más y bienvenidos al final de este también.**

 **Explorando nuevamente los misteriosos sueños que rodean a nuestros protagonistas y nuevamente poniendo en el foco de la atención al que maquina todo desde las sombras, Julius.**

 **Y recuerden, si tienen alguna duda o comentario, desde los reviews es desde donde pueden preguntarme o comentar.**

 **Ahora a las notas para los reviewers:**

 **-selkova: hola selkova, si te aseguro que va a ser un momento muy interesante cuando se entere el pobre Jaune, mas por lo denso que el pobre es. ;)**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado a todos este nuevo capítulo! :)**

 **¡Bye bye!**


	11. Capítulo 11

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

 **Cuando Sea...**

 _Jaune: pensamiento_

 **Capítulo 11:**

Jaune debía admitir que después de pasar tanto tiempo lejos de la civilización, el simple hecho de comer unas galletas caceras le llenaba de una enorme felicidad - _y después de tanto tiempo de comer lo que preparaba tía Victoria..._ \- Jaune adoraba a su tía, pero en el tiempo que convivió con ella aprendió rápidamente que uno de sus puntos fuertes definitivamente no era la cocina, mas razón por la que ahora masticaba con gusto la galleta.

-Veo que Victoria aun sigue tan inútil como siempre en la cocina- habló finalmente un hombre mayor, viendo divertido la expresión de la mujer en frente suyo.

-Cállate Nikos- replicó la mayor Arc - Jaune adora mi comida - volviéndose a su sobrino mirándolo fijamente - ¿no es así Jaune?

Jaune ni siquiera tuvo que ver a Victoria Arc para saber la mirada que le mandaba, el tono de voz lo decía todo "estate de acuerdo conmigo o si no" asintiendo rápidamente.

-Victoria, deja de hostigar a tu propio sobrino- y recibiendo como respuesta solo un bufido, haciéndole suspirar internamente - _mujer Arc tenías que ser_ \- volviendo su vista hacia el menor en su sala - Jaune, porque no vas a buscar a mi hija, estoy seguro que estará encantada de verte después de tanto tiempo.

Por primera vez en toda la reunión el joven Arc levanto su vista de la galletas que le habían obsequiado, volviéndose a su tía inquiriendo con sus ojos si podía retirarse.

-Si Jaune, estoy segura que Pyrrha estará encantada de verte-

Y no perdiendo tiempo en retirarse de la sala al escuchar la aprobación por su tía - Como está progresando su entrenamiento Nikos, sabes que dentro de unos años... - y no pudiendo escuchar mas por lo ya lejos que se encontraba.

* * *

No le tardo muchos minutos al joven Arc encontrar a la pequeña Pyrrha, y por más que el complejo Nikos fuera enorme, siempre había un lugar donde se podía encontrar a la menor y este era el centro de entrenamiento de su hogar.

- _Vaya, la pequeña Pyrrha si que ha crecido_ \- y no se refería solo a su apariencia física, que era obvio que ya estaba madurando, pero si no también a su destreza con las armas de su familia - _me pregunto si aun puedo sorprenderla_ \- pensando con picardía y recordando años atrás, antes de que ambos empezaran sus respectivos entrenamientos, como solía sorprender a la joven Nikos por la espalda sacándole un grito de sorpresa.

Acercándose lo más sigilosamente posible a su presa, y usando los trucos de infiltración que aprendió en su tiempo en el White Fang - _solo un poco mas...¡ahora!_ \- y agarrando en un fuerte abrazo de oso a la sorprendida menor.

-KKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA-

Parpadeando un par de veces, pero sin soltar a la menor, el Arc finalmente rompió en una gran sonrisa - wow Pyr, quien diría que podrías gritar tan fuerte - riéndose ligeramente.

Por su parte la joven Nikos al escuchar aquella conocida voz, y el apodo que solo a una persona permitía usar, volteo su cabeza tentativamente - ¿Jaune?

Soltando a la menor suavemente, el joven Arc solo continuo sonriendo - hola Pyr, cuanto tiempo, ¿no? - abriendo sus brazos y esperando el efusivo abrazo que siempre la menor le daba cuando se reunían, y quedando anonadado al recibir un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo tumbo en el suelo - ouch.

-nada de Pyr conmigo Jaune Arc- mirando con el ceño fruncido al Arc tendido delante de ella.

-ermm Py...- y deteniéndose al ver la mirada que le mandaba la menor - quiero decir, Pyrrha, ¿que sucede?

Pyrrha frunció aun más el ceño, si esto era posible, al darse cuenta que el joven no sabía el motivo de su cólera, haciéndole dar un bufido mientras se volteaba dándole la espalda - rompiste tu promesa conmigo Jaune.

Esto le impacto grandemente, ya que era sabido que un Arc que no cumplía con una promesa no podía ser considerado un Arc, empezando a ponerse realmente nervioso ya que por más que buscara en sus recuerdos no podía recordarlo - yo, yo realmente no lo recuerdo Pyrrha, por favor discúlpame - sentándose en el suelo mientras agachaba su cabeza en vergüenza, perdiendo todo el buen humor que había tenido hacia unos momentos.

La joven Nikos rápidamente noto el tono de voz en el joven, volviendo su rostro ligeramente, y teniendo que luchar internamente para no darse media vuelta y disculpar al joven - _no Pyrrha, recuerda quien eres, tienes que ser dura con él, un Arc siempre tiene que cumplir sus promesas es los que los hace Arc_ \- endureciendo sus emociones - Jaune, hace cuatro años, antes que empezaras tu entrenamiento me prometiste que me visitarías lo más posible - recordando claramente las palabras de un más joven Jaune la última vez que la visitó - pero lo único que has hecho desde ese día fue llamarme por scroll - empezando a apretar su pequeños puños al sentir como su ira empezaba a regresar - y en estos cuatro años ni una vez mencionaste que visitarías, y ahora apareces de la nada - volteándose finalmente para ver al Arc con clara cólera en sus ojos - Y AHORA ESPERAS QUE SOLO TE PERDONE.

Jaune se sentía como un desgraciado, ya que ahora podía recordar lo que le había prometido a Pyrrha todos esos años atrás - _pero justo empezó mi entrenamiento, y luego sucedió lo de Wiess, luego Atlas y Blake, y...no_ \- solo se estaba dando excusas para negar lo que él sabía había sido un error inmensurable, especialmente para un Arc - se que no tengo excusa para lo que hize Pyrrha.

No cambiando su expresión, la menor solo se limito a poner sus manos en sus caderas - veo que ya lo recuerdas - recibiendo como respuesta una asentida - ¿y qué piensas hacer para compensarme Jaune?

- _y esa es la pregunta_ \- pensaba el joven, después de todo algo tenía que hacer, romper una promesa Arc es una ofensa gravísima y él sabía que Pyr estaba consciente de aquello, y siendo sincero no sabía que darle - la verdad no lo sé Pyrrha, supongo que queda en tus manos.

Esto sorprendió un poco a la menor, sin embargo no podía perder tal oportunidad - ¿entonces estas dispuesto a hacer lo que te pida con tal que te perdone? - sonriendo por vez primera - bueno, que te parece...

* * *

-¿Y eso fue lo único que le pediste Pyrrha?-

-y acepto en todo lo que le pedí- parándose un poco mas erguida ya que estaba orgullosa de su logro.

Arkos Nikos no sabía si estar agradecido de la inocencia de su hija o decepcionado que en lo único en lo que pudo pensar en que hiciera el joven Jaune fuera algo tan...común, por decirlo menos - bueno, mientras estés contenta, eso es lo que cuenta - revolviendo los cabellos de su hija cariñosamente.

\- gracias papá - abrazando a su padre efusivamente, y recordando con alegría el tiempo que paso con el joven Arc.

* * *

 **Distrito Comercial de Argus**

Pyrrha caminaba felizmente por la concurridas calles de la ciudad portuaria con destino ya en mente y jalando de la mano al igual feliz Arc.

Por su parte la felicidad del Arc provenía de que su pequeña amiga ya estaba de un mucho mejor humor, aun así no podía evitar pensar que solo pedirle que le acompañara de compras era una precio muy poco a pagar por la ofensa que cometió ante ella. Por otra parte, había notado algo peculiar en las concurridas calles de la cuidad, por alguna razón todos los faunus con los que se cruzaba le mandaban miradas de molestia. Inclusive recordaba como una amable mujer faunus dio un cambio de actitud hacia él al ver como su mano era tomada por la menor - _¿me pregunto a que se deberá?_ \- no pudiendo pensar más al respecto al sentir como se detenían - ¿llegamos Pyr?

-uhum- entrando felizmente a la claramente armería - hay algo que quiero mostrarte Jaune - acercándose al mostrador donde un viejo faunus sonrió inmediatamente al ver a la pequeña.

\- pero miren quien es, la pequeña futura campeona viene a recoger su pedido - sonriendo aun mas al ver como esta asentía - pues tu pedido te está esperando en el exhibidor - señalando con la mano la puerta a su lado - no dejes que este anciano te detenga.

Pyrrha estaba tan emocionada por su pedido que no se dio cuenta como el viejo faunus ponía una mano en el hombro de Jaune, deteniéndolo efectivamente para que no pudiera seguirle.

-¿y adonde crees que vas tu casanova?-

-¿eh?-

-no te hagas el tonto niño- moviendo su otra mano para señalar la muñeca de este - tal vez puedes engañar a la pequeña Pyrrha, y tal vez tu compañera no esté cerca para vigilarte, pero te advierto que si sigues engatusando a nuestra querida Nikos - apretando fuertemente el hombro del joven - no saldrás de una sola pieza de este mercado.

-...¿Qué?-

-no juegues conmigo pequeAUCH-

-¿y que crees que haces con el pequeño invitado de nuestra Pyrrha viejo amargado?-

-pero querida este pequeAUCH-

Por su parte Jaune miraba confundido a la pareja de adultos, no entendiendo para nada a que se debía todo lo que había acontecido - emm, disculpen pero... - y callándose al ver como la mujer levantaba la mano para que guardara silencio.

-ahora bien pequeño, sé que mi esposo no se acerco al problema de la mejor forma, aún así me gustaría preguntarte algo - señalando con su mano, al igual que su esposo hace unos segundos atrás, su muñeca - ¿sabes que significa esa marca en tu muñeca?

Parpadeando un par de veces, el joven Arc volvió su vista a su muñeca, viendo la pequeña cicatriz que su pequeña amiga Blake le había dado antes de irse de Vale - bueno una amiga de Vale me dio esta cicatriz antes de que empezara mi viaje de entrenamiento.

-¿y esa amiga por casualidad era una Faunus?- viendo complacida como el pequeño asentía ante la pregunta - ¿y ella te explico lo estaba haciendo?

-bueno, recuerdo que dijo algo de "nuestra futura unión" o algo así - poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla - aunque ahora que lo pienso, nunca me explico mas - volviendo su vista a su cicatriz - ¿acaso es importante?

Por su parte la mayor solo miro al menor con pena por unos segundos - y esto es lo que pasa cuando las nuevas generaciones olvidan nuestras más viejas costumbres - volviendo su vista a su esposo que asintió ante sus palabras - respondiendo a tu pregunta pequeño, si es importante, en especial en toda la comunidad de faunus.

-oh, ¿tal vez me podrían explicar el porqué?-

-Lo siento muchacho, pero esto recae en tu amiga faunus, después de todo es su marca- entrando a la conversación nuevamente el viejo faunus, que para sorpresa de Jaune, ya no se encontraba molesto, es más le mandaba la misma mirada que su esposa - pero déjame darte un consejo.

-claro-

-Si estas en compañía de una jovencita que no sea la que te dio la marca, y hay muchos faunus cerca, trata de no actuar demasiado cariñoso con ella, nuestra comunidad no lo tomará muy bien-

Ladeando un poco la cabeza ante la extraña petición, el joven Arc se limitó a solo asentir - lo tendré en cuenta señores, aunque con Pyrrha no puedo evitarlo, después de todo es mi querida pequeña prima - sonriendo un poco ante la mención de la menor.

-¡oh! ¿entonces tu eres el famoso Jaune Arc?-

-bueno, no sé si soy famoso pero...-

-¡Jaune, ven, que ya estoy lista!-

Jaune se detuvo para mirar a los mayores y luego a la puerta de donde había provenido la voz, haciendo el mismo movimiento un par de veces.

-No te preocupes por nosotros muchacho, que la pequeña Pyrrha te está esperando-

Agradeciendo a los mayores por su tiempo, Jaune se dio prisa por ir donde su prima le estaba esperando, no viendo como la pareja se había quedado mirándole hasta que se perdiera tras la puerta.

-Pobre Pyrrha-

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación, la joven Nikos miraba nerviosa a Jaune, ya que este se había quedado estático al verla en su nuevo atuendo - _¿acaso me veo ridícula?_ \- pensaba en pánico - _pero mamá me dijo que esto atraería definitivamente la atención de Jaune ¿acaso me mintió?_ ¿Jaune?

-Wow- diciendo finalmente al ver el nuevo atuendo de su pequeña prima, después de todo resaltaba muy bien su mejores atributos, como su cabello carmesí o sus vibrantes ojos verdes - te ves genial Pyr - sonriendo en aprobación.

Y la sonrisa se le contagio a la pequeña Nikos, que al no contener su alegría se acerco rápidamente a Jaune dándole un fuerte abrazo - gracias Jaune.

Riéndose un poco ante la reacción de la menor, el joven retorno el abrazo con igual fervor.

* * *

Volviendo de sus recuerdos, Pyrrha volvió su mirada al otro ocupante de su habitación, después de todo siempre que Jaune visitaba su tía Arturia y su papá les dejaban dormir en la misma habitación, notando como este se encontraba aun despierto - ¿Jaune? - y sintiendo que todo estaba progresando estupendamente, decidiendo arriesgarse un poco - ¿podría dormir hoy contigo?

Esto asombro un poco al joven, aunque pensándolo mejor, era posible que su pequeña prima se sintiera igual de nervioso que él, después de todo el torneo en el que participarían mañana era el primero para ambos - claro Pyr - alzando su colcha y moviendo un poco para darle espacio a la pequeña.

-gracias Jaune- saliendo de su propia cama, para entrar en la de Jaune, acomodándose por unos segundos para finalmente abrazar al mayor acurrucándose a él.

-veo que estas igual que nerviosa que yo, ¿no Pyr?- ladeando un poco su cabeza para mirar de reojo a su prima - pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que lo harás genial en el torneo.

- _lo sé Jaune, y es solo por ti_ \- después de todo, fuera de como adoraba a Jaune, ella tenía una responsabilidad muy grande, y el torneo de mañana era una prueba personal para sí misma y ver si estaba en el camino correcto - ¿y tú?

-Que puedo decir Pyr- riéndose nerviosamente por unos segundos - estoy aterrado.

-Pero Jaune, tu eres muy fuerte, dudo que tengas problemas mañana-

-emm bueno, mi problema no está mucho en mis combates, es más que - mirando a un lado un poco avergonzado a lo que iba a revelar - me da vergüenza pelear ante tantas personas - volviendo a su risa nerviosa.

-tonto- abrazándole un poco mas fuerte - estoy segura que lo harás genial.

Callándose finalmente el joven Arc, puso su brazo en la espalda de la menor, abrazándola afectivamente - entonces ambos lo haremos Pyr.

* * *

La mañana siguiente se paso volando para el joven Arc, enterándose finalmente que había estado haciendo su tía y tío todo el día de ayer, viendo que todos los papeles estuvieran en orden para su participación y el de Pyrrha en el torneo.

Haciendo un poco de entrenamiento matutino con su prima, luego tomando el desayuno, para después tener una pequeña sesión de meditación con su tío para calmar los nervios, y finalmente esperar el momento de ir al enorme estadio de la cuidad donde este año se celebraba el torneo.

Y el joven Arc se dio una grata sorpresa al enterarse que a pesar que el torneo estaba dividido en edades, los combatientes podían convivir juntos antes de sus combates individuales, siendo esta la razón por la que se encontraba en un confortable silencio al lado de su prima mientras ambos esperaban sus respectivos combates, ya que horas antes ya se habían dado los horarios de cada combate.

Sin embargo para lo que ambos no estaban preparados era que aparentemente la oponente de Jaune había decidido que era buena idea acercarse para hablar con su contendiente.

-Sabes Arc, no creo que Weiss estará muy contenta de que pases tanto tiempo con Nikos-

-¿Conoces a Weiss?-

-No personalmente Arc, pero si conozco a Winter, después de todo somos compañeras de clase-

Jaune no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante la mención de la mayor de las hermanas Schnee, siendo esto notado por ambas chicas, aunque no por la razón verdadera.

-Me alegra ver que por lo menos te avergüence que te haya pillado, pero que tal si hacemos un trato - dándole una media sonrisa al joven al ver como este alzaba una ceja claramente interesado - si eres capaz de derrotarme te prometo que guardare tu pequeño secreto a Winter.

-Pero yo no...-

-Genial- y no dejando terminar al joven lo que iba a decir - no me decepciones Arc, que he escuchado de Winter que eres un guerrero excelente - y sin más, dándose media vuelta en direccion de la arena, ya que no faltaba mucho para su combate.

-Que chica más peculiar- no pudiendo evitar pensar aquello de la joven, para luego sentir como alguien le jalaba de su armadura, viendo que se trataba de su pequeña prima - ¿si Pyr?

-¿quién es Weiss?-

-oh, una amiga de Atlas- sonriendo un poco, para molestia de la menor a su lado, al recordar a su pequeña amiga - si quieres...

ATENCION A LOS COMBATIENTES DE LA RAMA A3 POR FAVOR ACERQUENSE A SU RESPECTIVA ARENA; REPITO, LOS COMBATIENTES DE LA RAMA A3 POR FAVOR ACERQUENSE A SU RESPECTIVA ARENA

* * *

Tomando un poco de aire el joven Arc finalmente se levanto de su banca - bueno, supongo que es hora - estirándose un poco antes de empezar a caminar hacia la arena - deséame suerte Pyr.

Ya fuera en la arena, Jaune no pudo evitar tragar un poco de saliva al ver finalmente la magnitud del evento - _oh dios... sabía que habría bastantes personas...pero no tantas..._

¡Y VOLVIENDO CON USTEDES ES HORA QUE NUESTROS PRIMEROS COMBATIENTES SEAN PRESENTADOS!

A SU DERECHA DESDE LA ACADEMIA DE ATLAS UNA DE LAS ESTUDIANTES MAS SOBRESALIENTES DE EL PRIMER AÑO ¡VIRIDAN MCPAIN!

Viridan, al escuchar su nombre, rápidamente empezó a saludar al público, claramente emocionada por su combate.

Y A SU IZQUIERDA PROVENIENTE DE UNAS DE LAS FAMILIAS DE HUNTERS MAS PROMINENTES DE TODO RENMANT ¡JAUNE ARC!

En comparación, Jaune, levanto su mano tratando de emular el saludo que su contrincante hacía, pero para todo los espectadores era obvio que el joven se encontraba nerviosos.

COMBATIENTES, EN SU POSICIONES

Ambos jóvenes desenfundaron sus respectivas armas, siendo Jaune el que mirara con un poco de nerviosismo como Viridan blandía un enorme lanza - ¿ _y eso es electricidad_? - entrecerrando sus ojos para ver que efectivamente, de tanto en tanto la lanza dejaba escapar chispas.

A LA CUENTA DE TRES

3

Viridian bajo su lanza en una posición de combate que el joven Arc no conocía.

2

Jaune puso su escudo frente de su rostro y su espada en encima de este, en la típica posición de combate del estilo de su familia.

1

Ambos combatientes se miraron fijamente, estudiándose, y preparados para lo que fuera que el contrario trataría.

COMIENZEN

Y ambos se lanzaron como un rayo al encuentro del otro.

* * *

 **Que tal a todos, un capítulo más y bienvenidos al final de este también.**

 **Pyrra finalmente apareció, y tal vez a muchos les sorprendió que la hiciera familiar de Jaune, pero si se fijaron di un pequeño guiño de esto en los uno de los capítulos anteriores.**

 **Y recuerden, si tienen alguna duda o comentario, desde los reviews es desde donde pueden preguntarme o comentar.**

 **Ahora a las notas para los reviewers:**

 **-selkova: hola selkova, respondiendo a tu pregunta, aunque no quiero dar spoilers, si te fijas en uno de mis capítulos hable justo de eso, bueno Ruby y Summer lo hicieron ;) .Ahora que Ruby sea capaz un 100%, ya se verá mientras pasen los capítulos. :P**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado a todos este nuevo capítulo! :)**

 **¡Bye bye!**


	12. Capítulo 12

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

 **Cuando Sea...**

 _Jaune: pensamiento_

 **Capítulo 12:**

Los espectadores contuvieron el aliento, cesando todos los ruidos que antes atiborraban el estadio, ya que si algo era sabido del continente de Mistral era que su gente vivía para el combate, y una de las partes más importantes de este era el primer movimiento, tratando de predecir qué sucedería cuando ambos combatientes se encontraran, la respuesta sorprendió a algunos.

Jaune trato de contener su asombro lo mejor posible, ya que luego de su choque con la lanza de Viridan este fue lanzado varios metros atrás, completamente anulando el plan que tenía - _¿cómo es posible?_ \- se preguntaba internamente mientras miraba con cautela a su oponente, la cual le mando una sonrisa para luego girar su arma alrededor de su muñeca, dando un pequeño espectáculo - _estoy seguro que posicione mi escudo para desviar su lanza, no para bloquearla_ \- y al no poder encontrar respuesta a lo que había pasado, cambiando su postura a una mas defensiva.

La atlasian al ver esto aumento su sonrisa - ¿qué pasa Arc, asustado? - tomando un tono arrogante mientras volvía a poner su lanza en posición de ataque, esperando el movimiento de su oponente aunque dándose cuenta a los segundos que este no pensaba tomar la iniciativa - Arc, que me esperes no va a cambiar en nada el resultado de este encuentro - y lanzándose nuevamente al estático joven.

Nuevamente el escudo colisiono con la lanza de Viridan, para molestia y confusión de Jaune - _¿de nuevo, pero estoy seg...¿QUE?_ \- y la sorpresa del Arc provino de que esta vez cuando su oponente retrocedió su lanza esta no se fue sola, si no que se llevo su escudo, jalándolo, efectivamente sorprendiéndole haciendo que abriera su guardia siendo esto rápidamente capitalizado por la joven que sin perder tiempo impacto la base de su lanza en el estómago descubierto del Arc - ARGH - efectivamente tumbándolo en el suelo de la arena.

Viendo una clara oportunidad Viridan dio un salto mientras posicionaba su lanza en posición vertical hacia el suelo, haciendo clara sus intensiones, descendiendo a gran velocidad al aún tendido Arc que no perdió tiempo en rodar fuera del objetivo del arma - tch - sacando la punta de esta del suelo para perseguir al joven, y lanzando una rápida combinación de estocadas al alcanzarlo.

- _diablos..._ \- tensando sus músculos al sentir como cada bloqueo trataba de llevarse su escudo nuevamente, previniéndolo - _es obvio que lo que sea que esté haciendo es su semblance_ \- dando una furtiva mirada a la pantalla gigante para ver como efectivamente cada golpe deñaba su aura levemente - _entonces no era mi imaginación...esto no puede continuar_ \- formulando un plan.

Si Viridan era sincera consigo misma, estaba decepcionada - _le diste demasiado crédito Winter_ \- pensaba mientras continuaba con su asalto, sabiendo que si mantenía al Arc en la defensiva terminaría ganando, no teniendo que mirar el control de aura para saber lo que estaba pasando _\- y ni siquiera tuve que usar mis otros movimientos_ \- diciéndose para si distraídamente, y siendo esta misma distracción la que hizo que el siguiente movimiento de Jaune la tomara por sorpresa.

Calculando bien el ritmo de las estocadas, el joven Arc movió su cuerpo en la que sabía era la estocada con la que su oponente dejaba mas descubierta su postura, dejando pasar la lanza a su lado cogiéndola con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha lanzaba un fuerte corte, conectando desde el cuello de su oponente hasta su cintura pasando por el brazo, y siendo tan fuerte su movimiento que la obligo a soltar su arma con aquella mano, pero no deteniéndose, poniendo su pierna ligeramente detrás de la de su oponente haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio inclinándose hacia él, recibiendo un fuerte rodillazo en el rostro que la hizo retroceder bastantes pasos mientras se sostenía este en señal del dolor que sentía.

- _bien_ \- dando una rápida mirada al marcador para ver que mientras él se encontraba en amarillo, su último movimiento había dejado a su oponente bordoneando el rojo - _es hora de terminar con esto_ \- corriendo hacia su oponente, y sintiéndose tan seguro de su victoria, que no vio como esta sonrió bajo la mano que cubría su rostro.

Presionando un pequeño botón en su lanza, la joven atlesian escucho el satisfactorio sonido de su arma cambiando formas - _tonto_ \- y haciendo un rápido movimiento con su mano, lanzando su ya cambiada arma atrapando efectivamente por el cuello a su víctima.

Jaune se paró en seco, nunca imaginando el movimiento de su oponente - urgh - llevándose las manos a su cuello para tratar de deshacerse del arma - tengo que safarAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionar involuntariamente.

A pesar de sentirse completamente exhausta, la joven Viridan no detuvo su ataque, viendo como su semblance viajaba por su látigo hasta el cuello de su oponente, efectivamente descargando una gran cantidad de amperios de electricidad en el cuerpo de este, sabiendo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ganara, y siendo esta misma razón por la cual decidió mostrar piedad a su oponente - ríndete Jaune, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer - y dando un paso involuntario a tras al encontrarse con los intensos ojos azules de su oponente los cuales no habían perdido para nada su deseo de lucha.

-¿ren...rendir...me?- moviendo con gran dificultad sus manos del látigo alrededor de su cuello, ordenando a su semblance que cubriera sus armas, lo cual fue inmediato - nun...nunca - y utilizando su espada para cortar el látigo como si este estuviera hecho de papel, para enorme sorpresa de su contrincante, pero no dándole tiempo de reaccionar al lanzar su escudo hacia su persona a gran velocidad, tumbándola en el suelo inconsciente al impactarle en la sien drenando lo último de aura que le quedaba.

El estadio se cubrió de un enorme silencio por algunos segundos para luego, y no realmente sorpresa, llenarse de gritos de emoción.

¡GANADOR DE LA RAMA A3, JAUNE ARC!

Arrodillándose por el esfuerzo realizado y respirando entrecortadamente, el joven Arc no tardo mucho en mostrar su felicidad al sonreír ligeramente.

* * *

 **RUBY**

-GANÓ MAMÁ, GANÓ- gritaba una muy emocionada y feliz Ruby mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su madre.

-puedo verlo mi gema, puedo verlo- sonriendo de igual manera que su hija - _realmente que el pequeño Jauny ha recorrido un gran camino desde que apareció en nuestra puerta_ \- recordando claramente al nervioso niño que hace ya años atrás apareció para hacer de niñera de sus pequeñas, regresando de sus pensamientos al notar como su pequeña gema se había quedado en silencio, extrañándose ya que esperaba que esta estuviera saltando de la alegría por gran parte del día - ¿pasa algo mi gema?

-mamá- diciendo sin separarse del cuerpo de su madre - ¿podríamos ir a Atlas como nuestro siguiente lugar para entrenar?

Parpadeando ante la inusual petición, la matriarca de la casa Rose miro a su hija extrañada - Claro mi gema, ¿pero porque el súbito interés?

Ruby mantuvo unos segundos el abrazo a su madre para luego separarse lentamente - es que nunca hemos ido ahí - diciendo casi inaudiblemente luego de unos segundos.

Al ver que no había ningún problema ante la petición, Summer volvió a asentir asegurándole a su hija que pronto arreglaría todo para el viaje. Lo que la mayor de las Rose obvio en notar por la posición de su hija, era como Ruby se encontraba mirando fijamente la imagen de la inconsciente Viridan en el televisor.

 **BLAKE**

Blake dejo escapara un suspiro de alivio al ver como su Jaune pudo ganar su primer encuentro, no que lo mostrara externamente, aunque eso ya era común en ella.

-Tsk-

Ese tan peculiar Tsk, uno que ella conocía muy bien - _¿Adam?_ \- hizo que la faunus por fin notara cuantas personas se encontraban a su alrededor, y por decirlo menos estaba totalmente sorprendida, ya que toda la base se había reunido en el comedor - _¿qué?_ \- escuchando claramente los comentarios de sus camaradas.

-¡ja, te dije que el niño ganaría contra esa chica de Atlas!-

-y nunca lo dude, cualquiera que nos apoye es mucho mejor que cualquier basura de Atlas-

-tsk, para ser un humano, no es tan mediocre-

Aquellos comentarios le hicieron sentir inmensamente orgullosa por su Jaune, haciendo que agudizara aun mas sus oídos, tratando de captar todos los comentarios hacia su, tal vez futuro compañero - _es un tal vez Blake, recuerda aun es un tal vez_.

-Sabes, ahora me arrepiento de no haber marcado al humano cuando estuvo aquí-

 _-...¿Qué?_ -

-Sé lo que quieres decir amiga, pero tenemos que recordar que es mucho menor que nosotras-

-diez años de diferencia no son nada, y acúsame de lo que quieras, pero solo ve a Julius Arc, ya puedo imaginar como será en unos años Jaune-

-...¿crees que pueda convencer a Blake de que deshaga su marca antes de que cambie de opinión?-

 _-¡¿QUE?!-_ voltejeándose como un rayo hacia sus dos camaradas, viendo que se trataban de dos jovenes lobas faunus - _¡caninos tenían que ser, si piensan que dejare que pongan sus garras en mi Jaune!_ \- y empezando a moverse hacia ellas con una clara intensión, pero siendo detenida a los segundos por unas ya conocidas manos para ella - Tukson - y diciendo el nombre de su guardian con claro veneno, re dirigiendo toda su ira hacia el mayor.

 _-...no hay día que no me arrepiente de mi promesa hacia ustedes, Ghira, Kali-_

 **YANG**

-¿Así que ese es el famoso Jaune Arc?- pregunto una curiosa Raven a los rubios que se encontraban en la sala con ella. Viendo la clara pose de orgullo de Yang y la de molestia de Tai - _¿debería preocuparme que el niño tenga un anormal parecido a Tai?_

-Yup, mi futuro Hubby-

Raven alzo una ceja ante el comentario, dando una rápida mirada al rubio en la pantalla, cual ya se había levantado para dirigirse a la sala de espera, poniendo una mano en su barbilla por unos segundos para luego asentir - apruebo su fuerza Yang, bien hecho.

Taiyang por su parte le mando una mirada de traicionado a la peli negra, cual simplemente alzo nuevamente una ceja para volver a felicitar a la rubia.

 **WEISS**

Dando un suspiro de alegría la heredera tomo nuevamente el control remoto, pulsando el botón de pausa y luego el de guardado, volviendo su atención a su scroll cuando escucho un satisfactorio bip - _listo_ \- sonriendo un poco más mientras navegaba por los archivos del aparato, no tardando en encontrar el que buscaba para abrirlo - _perfecto_ \- viendo satisfecha como el video del combate de su caballero se reproducía en su scroll.

Echándose boca abajo poniendo su barbilla sobre sus manos para luego poner el aparato frente a ella, reproduciendo el combate una y otra vez, sin perder la sonrisa que había florecido en su rostro al momento desde que había empezado a ver el video, por lo menos eso la entretendría hasta el próximo combate de su caballero.

* * *

 **Estadio Argus**

Jaune se encontraba exhausto, y no trataba de ocultarlo - _y pensar que solo fue el primer combate_ \- pensando con pesar, y sintiendo como todos su huesos y músculos gritaban.

-¡Jaune!-

-¿Pyr?-levantando un poco la vista, el joven Arc pudo ver como la joven Nikos le llamaba desde donde hace unos momentos habían estado sentando, y notando rápidamente como en una de sus manos se encontraba una de esas famosas bebidas restauradoras de aura, haciéndole sonreír por el detalle, no tardando mucho en llegar al lado de la menor y sentándose a su lado aceptando alegremente la bebida.

-te vistes genial Jaune- hablando finalmente la menor, rompiendo el confortable silencio.

Sonriendo un poco avergonzado por el cumplido, el joven Arc prefirió mirar a un lado - gracias Pyr.

Pyrrha se acerco un poco más al mayor tomándole de la mano, viendo como Jaune volteaba a verla nuevamente con clara confusión - Jaune, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, estoy segura que no soy la única que piensa que te vistes genial.

El joven Arc se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes las palabras de la menor, aunque lo que lo dejo mudo fueron sus ojos, donde podía ver claramente como estos parecía brillar aun más de lo normal, haciéndole sonreír internamente - _solo tu Pyr, solo tu_ \- apretando ligeramente la mano de su querida prima - Pyr, yo... - aunque no terminando lo que iba decir al ver como a lo lejos se empezaba a acercar su tía rápidamente.

-¿Tía Victoria?- y sorprendiéndose cuando la mayor le tomo de los brazos, haciendo que se levante a la fuerza.

-Jaune, tenemos que irnos-

-Pero...-

-Sin peros Jaune, ve a la entrada del estadio, ahí tu tío Arkos te va a estar esperando- endureciendo la mirada al ver como su sobrino se preparaba en protestar nuevamente - ve Jaune - viendo exasperada como el menor le mandaba una mirada a su prima.

-Ve Jaune, estoy segura que tía Victoria tiene una buena razón-

Mandándole una última mirada a su pequeña prima el joven Arc suspiro sabiendo que la menor tenía razón, su tía nunca hacia algo sin razón, volviendo su vista a Victoria Arc haciendo una asentía para salir corriendo del lugar.

-Pyrrha-

La menor de ambas notó rápidamente el tono de su tía, endureciendo su mirada que para una niña de su edad no debería ser posible, esperando las instrucciones de la mayor.

-Sabes cuál es tu deber Pyrrha, por el momento aquel deber es mío, pero pronto tú lo tomaras - poniendo una mano sobre el hombro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por lo menos para la menor, poniendo en su rostro una suave sonrisa - Pyrrha, cumplí con mi promesa, ahora es hora de que cumplas con la tuya.

No cambiando su mirada la pequeña Pyrrha asintió ante las palabras de su tía - no te defraudare tía Victoria.

Soltando el hombro de la menor, Victoria se dio media vuelta, tomando el mismo camino que su sobrino había tomado ya no hace mucho.

- _Por favor, cuídate Jaune_ -

* * *

Cuando Jaune llego donde su tío se encontraba no pudo evitar notar como alrededor de este y el vehículo a su lado, se encontraban una innumerable cantidad de manchas negras en el suelo y paredes - _¿que sucedió aquí?_ \- apresurando el paso y no tomándoles muchos segundos estar al lado de este.

Sonriendo con un poco de tristeza el mayor sin pensarlo empezó a revolver los cabellos del menor, para enorme confusión de Jaune - me alegra que llegaras sin contratiempos.

-tío Arkos, ¿que...-

-Lo siento Jaune, pero la verdad no hay tiempo para explicaciones- abriendo la puerta del vehículo - ahora apresúrate que Victoria no debe estar muy lejos.

-ya estoy aquí Arkos, solo tuve que encargarme de algunos indeseables-

Al joven Arc no se le paso desapercibido como su tía también tenía algunos residuos del aquel polvo negro, y notando rápidamente de que se trataba al ver como este empezaba a desparecer - _¿qué está pasando? -_ pero no pudiendo ser sus dudas respondidas ya que ambos adultos abordaron el vehículo, abandonando las premisas del estadio rápidamente.

* * *

 **Tiempo Actual**

Jaune Arc daba un suspiro de cansancio mientras se encontraba recostado en la cama que le habían ofrecido los agradecidos pueblerinos luego de haberlos salvado del grupo de bandidos - _y pensar que antes todo era tan sencillo_ \- recordando con algo de alegría el tiempo de cuando empezó su travesía, echándose de costado para tomar la scroll que había dejado en la mesa de noche, donde hace unas horas había recibido un inesperado mensaje.

El joven Arc no estaba totalmente seguro de que responder, claro, era solo aceptar o no aceptar, aun así - _¿debería hacerlo?_ \- recordando claramente toda la información del mensaje, y en especial seis nombres en particular que eran mencionados - _ha pasado tanto tiempo, y por mi cobardía ya no estoy seguro de algo que hubiera aceptado sin dudar hace ya años atrás_ \- tomando la scroll para recostarse nuevamente.

´Un Arc nunca rompe sus promesas, recuérdalo Jaune´

- _y hay cinco que prácticamente he roto_ \- apretando fuertemente sus ojos, sintiendo la ya conocida tristeza empezando a apoderarse de él - _sé que tengo mis razones, pero eso no quita que las haya roto, que haya roto lo que nos hace Arcs_ \- sentándose finalmente - _tienes razón papá, un Arc nunca rompe sus promesas, y pienso rectificar mi error_ \- tomando nuevamente la scroll en sus manos y sin pensarlo escribir "acepto" respondiendo el mensaje.

Tomando el estuche de Mortis Album, ahora que tenía la forma de un estuche de una guitarra, ya que después de todo no quería llamar tanta atención, el joven Arc salió de la habitación, encontrándose con el dueño de la caballa, el anciano o cabeza del pequeño pueblo.

-Veo que ya nos dejas muchacho-

-Se me necesita en otra parte Señor Markles- estrechando la mano del mayor - fue un placer haber podido ayudarlos.

-el que debería darte las gracias debería ser yo muchacho, después de todo - acercándose a la ventana de su pequeña cabaña y mirando la actividad fuera de esta - si no fuera por ti, no quedaría nada de mi querido pueblo.

-solo hizo lo correcto-

-Jaune, te sorprendería saber cuántas personas no piensan como tu-

- _no, la verdad no_ \- pensando con pesar, y como las palabras del anciano eran muy ciertas- cuídese señor Markles - y no diciendo mas para empezar a dirigirse a la puerta de la cabaña.

-Muchacho- diciendo por última vez, viendo como el joven se detenía esperando lo que el mayor quisiera decirle o preguntarle - ¿adónde te diriges?

Dando una media sonrisa, que no pudo evitar, el joven ladeo su cabeza ligeramente para ver al anciano con su ojo bueno - Beacon.

* * *

 **Que tal a todos, un capítulo más y bienvenidos al final de este también.**

 **Si tienen curiosidad, estos capítulos sirvieron como un intermedio entre dos arcos, el de el joven jaune y el de beacon, pero no se preocupes poco a poco se revelara que exactamente tuvo que pasar nuestro protagonista en todo ese tiempo que aun no toco.**

 **Ahora a las notas para los reviewers:**

 **-Guest: emm, bueno es la primera vez que tengo un review anónimo, pero bueno Jaune o por lo menos el Jaune que yo percibo no ha cambiado mucho de la personalidad del Jaune canon, en otras palabras más denso que una roca el pobre no puede ser, y si le añades su visión de túnel que el pobre tiene a veces, pues si 100% lo que dijiste. :P**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado a todos este nuevo capítulo! :)**

 **¡Bye bye!**


	13. Capítulo 13

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

 **Cuando Sea...**

 _Jaune: pensamiento_

 **Capítulo 13:**

Jaune definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse en su situación actual cuando acepto volver a Vale, es más, estaba totalmente seguro que nadie esperaría encontrarse amarrado fuertemente a una silla al momento de empezar su día - _aunque tampoco uno esperaría detener un atentado terrorista_ \- recapitulando los sucesos del día anterior, y moviéndose levemente en su asiento al sentir como sus músculos empezaban a adormecerse nuevamente - _sería tan fácil librarme, aunque..._ \- atreviéndose a mirar nuevamente a su silenciosa acompañante, encontrándose con unos intensos ojos dorados -... _no creo que eso la haga muy feliz._

-...-

 _-¿Ahora como se supone que rompa este silencio tan incómodo?-_ no que Jaune hubiera esperado ser atado, contra su voluntad, al momento de seguir a la menor a la habitación de hotel donde obviamente se estaba hospedando - _por otro lado, soy un tonto por haber esperado un trato amable de ella_ \- maldiciéndose internamente, y no por primera vez, su cobardía.

-Jaune, te hice una pregunta-

Y ese era otro totalmente diferente problema, la pequeña Blake quería respuestas y Jaune Arc no podía dárselas, no si no quería ponerla en peligro - _!¿pero que se supone que le diga?!_ \- jalándose los pelos mentalmente - _piensa Jaune, piensa...¡lo tengo!_ \- tomando un poco de aire al idear una respuesta - jejeje sabes Blake, es gracioso, yo estaba en el torneo cuando mi tía Victoria llego de la nada y lueg - pero no terminando lo que iba decir cuando su acompañante se levanto de golpe agarrándole de la cabeza obligándole a mirarle.

-no quiero que me cuentes una historia Jaune, lo que quiero es que me expliques porque no me contactaste en todos estos años - agarrándole mas fuerte, y notando con satisfacción como este daba una ligera mueca de dolor - no sé en que situación piensas que estas Jaune Arc, pero te voy a dejar algo muy en claro, nosotras las faunus no tomamos muy bien que nuestros compañeros se desparezcan sin decir nada, mas aun por siete años - acercándose ligeramente al mayor casi rozando sus narices - en estos momentos no soy una faunus muy feliz Jaune, ¿entiendes?

Y Jaune entendió, asintiendo lo mas rápido que era posible, y suspirando aliviado al ver como su vieja amiga se retiraba nuevamente para sentarse en la cama de la habitación.

-Ahora Jaune, dame una buena razón para no ponerte un collar para asegurarme de que no vuelvas a hacer aquel tonto acto nuevamente-

El joven Arc no pudo evitar tragar algo de saliva ante las palabras de la menor - _vaya, la pequeña Blake ha cambiado en más de un sentido, creo que es la primera vez que la oigo hablar tanto_ \- no pudiendo evitar pensar el más obvio cambio de su vieja amiga.

-tuve muchos años para meditar mi trato contigo Jaune, y llegar a términos con lo que hicimos hace ya años atrás - sonriendo levemente al ver la mirada de sorpresa de su acompañante - por lo menos me alegra que aun no haya perdido esa tonta costumbre de hablar en voz alta - cruzándose de piernas mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos, mirándolo divertida - pero no te preocupes Jaune, como dije tuve mucho tiempo para meditar, y la primera conclusión que llegue es que si quiero que entiendas algo tengo que ser lo más directa que pueda contigo, y eso no lo voy a lograr si no me expreso correctamente.

-...oh, wow, no sé qué decir Blake, realmente estas poniendo mucho esfuerzo en mi- sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por lo que le admitía la menor, desviando la mirada por la vergüenza que sentía.

-Lo dices como si fueras cualquiera para mi Jaune- levantándose nuevamente para tomar la muñeca del rubio, mostrando una conocida cicatriz para ella, sonriendo ligeramente al verla y trazando sus dedos sobre ella - como dije ya pude llegar a términos con lo que hicimos hace años atrás, así que no pienses ni por un segundo que no me esforzaría por ti - levantando la mirada nuevamente encontrándose con una de confusión por la del rubio, pero no tomándole mucha importancia - después de todo, eres mi compañero Jaune.

 _-...no es la primera vez que odio que ninguno de los faunus que conocí en mis viajes me digieran que significa aquella cicatriz_ \- no pudiendo evitar pensar pero a su vez decidiendo que no sería buena idea hablar al respecto, después de todo había algo que había llegado a entender hace tiempo, sea lo que sea esa marca era algo muy importante en la sociedad faunus, y volviendo a la realidad al sentir nuevamente como Blake usaba mas fuerza de la necesaria en su persona - _y aun sigue molesta..._

No dando indicios de sentirse mal por su acción, la joven faunus volvió a mirar seriamente al Arc - ahora respóndeme Jaune...o acaso no confías en mi...

- _oh dios no..._ \- viendo claramente que nueva táctica había tomado su amiga, solo que al parecer sus orejas de faunus la hacía aun más efectiva, suspirando en derrota a los segundos de ser expuesto al ataque - supongo que no hay marcha atrás contigo - y siendo su única respuesta una ligera sonrisa en la joven, lo cual lo irrito levemente - _mujeres_...bueno Blake, no podre completar mi misión si me tienes en correa las veinticuatro horas de - pero no terminando lo que iba a decir al sentir como el aura de su acompañante empezaba a manifestarte - ¿Blake?

-no sé que estuviste haciendo estos años Jaune, pero si piensas que dejare que te pongas en peligro mientras yo esté cerca, te juro que...-

-¡no no no no Blake, te equivocas!- diciendo lo más rápido posible para tranquilizar a la menor, lo cual para su alivio logro al ver como está ahora solo se dedicaba a mirarlo, obviamente esperando que se explicara - es solo que el director me invito a Beacon.

-¿Beacon?-

-si Blake, el director Ozpin me invito para que forme parte del staff de Beacon- simplificando todo lo que habia escrito el director, y obviando algunos puntos que su joven amiga no necesitaba escuchar - no es nada peligroso _, bueno no mucho_.

-¿Jaune...Vas a ser profesor de Beacon?- sonrojándose levemente ante las implicaciones de aquello.

Jaune noto la reacción de su amiga, y alzando una ceja en confusión, pero no tomándole demasiada importancia - no exactamente Blake, seria mas como un ayudante - explicando mejor su situación a la joven faunus, para luego recostar su cabeza en el cabezal de la silla, suspirando - y uno de mis planes respecto a Beacon ya no sirve.

-¿Que quieres decir Jaune?- separándose nuevamente de su humano, mirándola algo preocupada, después de todo rara vez recordaba a Jaune de aquel animo.

-Mi plan era pasar desapercibido Blake, pero ahora que estas aquí, asumo que es para asistir a Beacon , ¿no? - obteniendo una asentida por la menor - mi plan ya está destinado a fracasar.

-Jaune, siento ser la que te informe de esto, pero incluso si no te hubieras encontrado conmigo no hubieras podido pasar desapercibido-

-¿Que quieres decir Blake?- mirando curioso a su acompañante.

-Jaune, eres un Arc, tu familia no pasa desapercibida - diciendo lo último como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - pero si lo que quieres es que no te reconozcan, yo te puedo ayudar.

-¿enserio Blake?-

-definitivamente Jaune- recordando su personaje favorito de su novela favorita - tengo el disfraz perfecto para ti Jaune - no pudiendo evitar sonreír ante lo que iba a hacer - ahora no te muevas, ya regreso - y saliendo de la habitación sin decir más, dejando a un confundido Arc.

 _-¿debería soltarme?-_ mirando lo que lo mantenía en la silla para recordar claramente la mirada que no hace mucho le había mandado la menor - _mejor no..._

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Jaune Arc se sentía totalmente ridículo, pero decidió no dar a saber sus sentimientos al ver como una muy feliz Blake se encontraba a su lado - _estoy seguro que mamá tendría aunque sea dos cosas que decirme si pudiera verme_ \- y esto era porque su madre siempre había adorado los cabellos dorados de todos sus hijos y esposo - _y pensar que Blake encontró una forma de teñirlo totalmente de negro..._

Aunque el cambio de color de cabello no era lo único que había cambiado la joven faunus, había cambiado todo su aspecto - _Sekiro..._ \- suspirando nuevamente al mirar por el rabillo del ojo como se encontraba vestido su humano, y como este, en su opinión le hacía verse aun mejor que antes - _aunque_ \- borrándose ligeramente su buen humor al recordar como al examinar más detenidamente a Jaune descubrió algo que hizo que se le helara la sangre y un recordatorio de ese descubrimiento era el parche que el Arc ahora llevaba sobre su ojo izquierdo, para luego sacudir su cabeza ligeramente - _no Blake, recuerda lo que te dijo Jaune, nuestra profesión no es la más segura, por lo menos siéntete feliz que nada peor le haya pasado_ \- apretando ligeramente sus manos al saber que era lo peor que le pudo haber pasado a su humano.

-Blake-

Volviendo a la realidad la joven faunus se dio cuenta que su acompañante se encontraba sacudiéndola suavemente - ¿Jaune?

-Llegamos Blake- y levantando su mano para señalar como los otros tripulantes se encontraban desembarcando la nave - es mejor que nos apresuremos.

Haciendo caso a las palabras del joven Arc, la pareja desembarco igualmente la aeronave, y quedándose ambos momentáneamente impactados por la imagen de la academia Beacon.

- _quien diría que finalmente pisaría el campus de Beacon_ \- pensó el joven Arc al recordar sus sueños de cuando era un niño - _aunque me hubiera gustado que mi antiguo sueño hubiera sido realizado por una razón menos problemática_ \- sabiendo exactamente la razón por la que fue llamado.

-vamos Jaune-

Siguiendo a la faunus, el joven Arc por lo menos sabía que podía estar tranquilo que nada malo podía pasar el primer día en la academia, aunque claro ese pensamiento fue rápidamente evaporado al escuchar una explosión y un muy conocido grito para el - _¡RUBY!_ \- dejando rápidamente atrás a una muy sorprendida Blake.

* * *

-ermmm- Jaune se encontraba confundido y incrédulo - _!¿cómo se supone que mantenga mi identidad en secreto?!_ \- gritando internamente luego de unos segundos de ver la imagen casi imposible en frente de sus ojos, ya que dos personas que realmente no pensaba encontrarse tan temprano en su estadía en Beacon se encontraban en frente de él - _yo y mis tontos instintos Arc...bueno, lo que dios quiera_ \- resignándose y rezando a Monty por que el disfraz de Blake funcionara - hey, ¿estás bien? - arrodillándose al lado de una, felizmente ilesa Ruby.

-si, graci...-

-DOLT-

Jaune casi salto del susto ante el repentino grito, volteándose a ver a la otra persona que no esperaba encontrarse tan pronto, Weiss, y una no particularmente feliz si la expresión en su rostro era indicación, para luego sentir como una nerviosa Ruby se escondía detrás obviamente ocultándose de la molesta Schnee - _no que la culpe, Weiss puede ser muy intimidante cuando se lo propone_ \- para luego tratar de poner su mejor sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos y no notando como la heredera se queda estática - hey, hey, ¿por qué no nos tranquilizamos? - moviendo su mano para posarlo en el hombro de Ruby, y no percatándose nuevamente de la reacción de esta al hacerlo, poniéndola a su lado - todos aquí estamos del mismo lado, y sea lo que sea que haya pasado aquí, seguro fue un accidente ¿verdad? - y tomando el silencio de ambas jóvenes como una afirmación de lo que decía - porque no van al auditorio que estoy seguro que Ozpin debe tener algo que decirles.

Blake por su parte por fin pudo alcanzar a su humano, y si era sincera consigo misma, no estaba muy feliz con lo que veía. Su Jaune se encontraba usando su cautivadora y tonta sonrisa en dos chicas que no era ella, ese era un punto que no le gustaba, pero el que realmente le ponía de mal humor era como están se encontraban mirándolo, decidiendo que lo mejor era alejarlo de ellas - Sekiro - diciendo el alias que le había dado a su humano.

-¿Blake?-abriendo finalmente sus ojos, no sin antes hacer una pequeña mueca de molestia ante el alias que había escogió Blake, el joven Arc se volvió a ver a joven amiga y notando rápidamente como esta no parecía encontrarse muy feliz - ¿pasa algo?

Ignorando la pregunta, la menor solo se limito a tomarlo de la mano y empezando a seguir a los demás alumnos que seguro se dirigían al auditorio - vamos, que no queras llegar tarde a tu reunión con el director Ozpin.

Por su parte, Ruby y Weiss miraban en silencio la figura del Arc que poco a poco se perdía entre el mar de alumnos, siendo la primera en salir de su trance la heredera - _no, no puede ser posible..._ \- y ni siquiera dándole una segunda mirada a la Rose para dirigirse al auditorio como todos los demás.

Ruby por otro lado, se llevo una mano al hombro donde hace unos pocos minutos el Arc había posado su mano, para luego llevársela a su nariz como le había enseñado su madre ya hace mucho, captando el aroma familiar pero a su vez extraño - _¿Jaune?_ \- no estando totalmente segura que lo que sus sentidos le decían.

* * *

Jaune ya hace unos minutos había dejado a Blake en el auditorio, encontrándose actualmente en la oficina de la persona que lo había invitado personalmente, el director Ozpin.

-me alegra que haya aceptado mi invitación joven Arc-

-no es como si pudiera ignorar lo que me escribió director- recordando claramente lo que el hombre en el escritorio le había informado - ¿está totalmente seguro?

Tomando un poco de su café, el director de Beacon cambio su expresión por una seria - se que Julius no me tiene en su más alta estima joven Arc, pero no piense que lo llamaría si la situación no fuera grave, después de todo ha estado haciendo mucho bien ahí fuera y llamarlo sin estar totalmente seguro hubiera sido un movimiento inaceptable por mi parte.

No sorprendiéndose en lo más mínimo que Ozpin estuviera al tanto de sus actividades, Jaune solo se limito a asentir, después de todo su padre ya hace mucho le había revelado muchos secretos sobre el mundo oculto de Renmant - lo sé director, pero no me culpe de tratar de estar seguro, después de todo los nombres...

-Se que no me ignoraría si los mencionaba, pero todo lo que leyó en mi carta es la pura verdad joven Arc-

-Ambos lo sabemos director, y supongo que esa es la misma razón por la que mi padre decidió ingresar una de sus piezas en este complicado juego de ajedrez, ¿no es así?-

Sonriendo un poco ante la comparación, el director de Beacon asintió - veo que Julius ya hablo con usted joven Arc.

-...fue lo primero que me informo cuando hable con él sobre su misión director-

Levantándose de su silla, Ozpin extendió su mano para dar un apretón de manos con el menor, cerrando asi formalmente su contrato - es un gusto tenerlo abordo joven Arc, o mejor dicho Profesor Sustituto Okami.

-...¿pero cómo?- pregunto sin ocultar su sorpresa, y un poco de vergüenza por el alias dado por su amiga faunus, el joven Arc.

Sonriendo con humor, el director de Beacon simplemente se limito a dirigirse al ascensor - sígame joven Okami, que mientras más pronto sea presentado al alumnado, mejor.

* * *

 **Auditorio**

Yang miraba preocupada a su hermana, la razón, desde que se reencontraron en el auditorio la pequeña Rose se había mantenido en un estado de ausencia, mientras y para confusión de la mayor sostenía una de sus manos fuertemente.

-Alumnos-

Volviendo su atención de su hermana, Yang vio como el director Ozpin tomaba posicion en el estrado, seguido de cerca de los que ella asumía eran sus futuros profesores, y no pudiendo evitar notar al menor de ellos - ummmm - un joven de corto cabello negro y con un parche en su ojo izquierdo - _¿porque se me hace tan familiar?_ \- se pregunto algo confundida la rubia, pero pausando al ver como el director Ozpin empezaba con su discurso.

-Voy a ... ser breve. Han viajado hoy aquí en busca de conocimiento, para perfeccionarse y adquirir nuevas habilidades. Y cuando hayan terminado, dedicaran sus vidas a la protección de las personas. Pero cuando les miro, todo lo que veo es talento desperdiciado, que necesita una dirección, un propósito. Asumen que solo conocimiento que poseen les ayudara, pero su tiempo en esta escuela probará que ese conocimiento solo puede llevarlos hasta un punto. Depende de ustedes dar el primer paso-

- _wow, hablando de discursos motivadores_ -

-ahora alumnos, antes de que se preparen para descansar para la iniciación me gustaría presentarles a un nuevo miembro del staff de Beacon- señalando con su mano al joven de cabello negro, indicándole que diera un paso al frente.

Al momento que el joven se mostro ante todos, Yang no pudo evitar darse cuenta como su pequeña hermana finalmente salía del trance en el que parecía haber estado - ¿Ruby?

-¡Shhh Yang!-

-¿eh?-

-Gracias director- Jaune se encontraba nervioso, más aún porque nunca había podido curar completamente su miedo escénico, teniendo su mente trabajando a tiempo completo buscando que decir, para finalmente decidir dar uno de sus mejores consejos, uno que le ayudo bastante en su tiempo en el anima - Mi nombre es Sekiro Okami, a partir de hoy y para los que pasen la iniciación de mañana, seré el nuevo profesor sustituto ayudando a los demás profesores con sus tareas hasta que se me dé una clase cual dictar... -y pausando a mitad de su presentación - pero basta de presentaciones - irguiéndose para luego poner una expresión seria, borrando todo rastro de emociones de su rostro - sepan que la carrera de hunters no es una amable o tranquila, por eso traten de aprender lo más posible y atesorar su tiempo en Beacon, porque el momento que salgan de esta institución se encontraran con la peor escoria que todos los continentes pueden ofrecer, nunca duden, siempre sigan sus instintos y si tienen que terminar la vida de aquella escoria para salvar a los inocentes, no duden - y sin decir mas, dándose media vuelta para volver a ponerse al lado de sus futuros colegas, cuales lo miraban con diferentes expresiones.

Yang no sabía qué pensar del discurso del nuevo profesor, por una parte, su lado realista sabía que el profesor tenía razón, pero el otro que aun era idealista no podía aceptarlas - bueno... - pero no diciendo mas al escuchar como su pequeña hermana dejaba escapar un gran suspiro - ¿Ruby?

-no puede ser él, Jaune nunca diría algo así-

-¿Jaune?-

Al darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta, la joven Rose se volteo a ver a su hermana con una gran sonrisa - no es nada Yang.

-Pero acabas de mencionar a Jaune hermanita, tu sabes lo mucho que él significa para nosotras-

-lo sé Yang, y es por eso que te digo que no es nada - para luego tomar la mano de su hermana, buscando el mejor lugar donde podrían pasar la noche en el enorme auditorio - solo fue un tonto malentendido.

Mientras tanto, en una parte alejada de ambas hermanas, Blake no podía evitar mirar a su humano con preocupación - _es la segunda vez que te veo con esa expresión Jaune_ \- recordando con angustia la primera vez que vio aquella expresión, hace unos días atrás cuando hizo que sus pesadillas no se volvieran realidad.

"Adam, no me importa morir por los que me importan, nunca dejare que toques a Blake"

Apretando fuertemente los puños al recordar que tan cerca estuvo de perder a su humano - _si no fuera porque sabía lo que iba a pasar..._ \- y si, Blake hace mucho había deducido que sus pesadillas no eran solo eso, es más, ella sabía o por lo menos aseguraba que era su vinculo con su humano la que le habían prevenido para que no lo perdiera - _y me alegra mucho haber hecho caso a mis instintos_ \- para darle una última mirada a la figura de Jaune que lo más seguro se retiraba por el día - _que descanses mi humano._

Weiss también había observado al nuevo profesor, no sabiendo que pensar, ya que tal vez ella era la única fuera de la familia Arc que sabía todo lo que había pasado el único hijo varón en todos sus años en el anima, y no porque su caballero le mantuviera informada, era más bien porque ella siempre estaba segura de estar al tanto de sus movimientos, hasta ese día - _no Weiss, no te hagas falsas ilusiones_ \- ella sabía muy bien lo que el informe de Winter le había revelado, algo que hasta la fecha no podía evitar pensar con tristeza - _pero que pasa si realmente...¿y si realmente era su caballero?_ \- Weiss tenía mucho en que pensar, pero si había esperanza, Weiss no escatimaría en nada en aferrarse a ella.

* * *

El día de la iniciación se había pasado volando para el joven Arc, y no se avergonzaba en admitir que en varias ocasiones había estado tentado a saltar al bosque esmeralda para ayudar a alguna de sus jóvenes amigas, o su hermana. Porque si, la ultima ficha que su padre había aceptado dar era una de sus propias hijas, y su hermana menor Violet Arc, cual para también orgullo de Jaune, no había tenido problemas en pasar la prueba.

Y ahora mismo Jaune tambien se sentía orgulloso por todas sus pequeñas amigas, ya que todas ellas habían pasado la iniciacion, y aliviando un poco sus temores al ver que todas ellas habían formado equipos juntas.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Yang; todas ellas estaban en un mismo equipo, para su alegría. RWBY, liderado, no sin mucho asombro, por la pequeña Ruby.

Y su equipo hermano, Violet, Nora, Ren y Pyrrha. VNRP, liderados por su hermana Violet, el sabía que su hermana haría un estupendo trabajo como líder, por algo era el prodigio de la familia.

- _Ahora todas las piezas estaban en su lugar_ \- pensó con pesar el joven Arc - _es hora de que yo también empiece_ \- pensando con determinación, al ver como ambos equipos interactuaban felizmente, unos miembros más que otros.

* * *

 **Que tal a todos, un capítulo más y bienvenidos al final de este también.**

 **Ahora si se preguntan qué libro hablaba Blake, pues es su famoso "Ninjas of Love", y respecto a el nuevo alias de Jaune, pues me imagino que muchos de ustedes ya saben quién es, y el cambio de vestimenta pues se los dejo a su imaginación. :P**

 **Y recuerden, si tienen alguna duda o comentario, desde los reviews es desde donde pueden preguntarme o comentar.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado a todos este nuevo capítulo! :)**

 **¡Bye bye!**


	14. Capítulo 14

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

 **Cuando Sea...**

 _Jaune: pensamiento_

 **Capítulo 14:**

-...-

-...-

-Juny-

- _porque no me sorprende_ \- pensó finalmente Jaune luego de varios segundos de observar a su hermana menor en silencio, cuya en aquellos momentos se encontraba mirándolo impasiblemente desde su posición en su cama - hola Violet, supongo que no me explicaras como entraste sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ¿no?, _incluyéndome_.

Respondiendo con una simple negación, algo que no sorprendió mucho al Arc, cual solo se acerco a la menor dándole un efusivo abrazo.

-discúlpame por no ir a felicitarte cuando pasaste la iniciación- abrazando un poco mas fuerte a su hermana menor.

-Juny, ya tengo diecisiete años, bájame- tratando con todas fuerzas, y fallando enormemente, en soltarse del mayor.

Sonriendo con picardía Jaune empezó a girar demostrando su alegría de tener a su hermana cerca - lo siento Violet, pero para mí siempre serás mi hermanita- continuando con su muestra de afecto por unos segundos más, para molestia de la menor, para finalmente detenerse y depositarla en su cama - y bien Violet, no que me moleste, ¿pero a qué se debe tu visita?

Antes de contestarle a su hermano la joven Arc le mando una mirada de molestia - estas huyendo de nuevo.

Y con esa corta frase el buen humor en el que se encontraba Jaune se evaporo completamente - Violet, ya discutí esto con nuestro padre.

-eso no cambia que sigas huyendo-

-sabes muy bien porque lo hago, no puedo arriesgar a las personas que aprecio nuevamente-

-¿y nosotras?-

Jaune suspiro ante la pregunta, sabiendo claramente lo que su hermana menor trataba de hacer, pero al no ser la primera vez que trataban esa pregunta con él - ustedes son diferentes y lo sabes Violet, ustedes conocen plenamente en el mundo que vivimos.

-¿vas a seguir con este tonto actuar?- siendo su respuesta una mirada seria de su hermano mayor - ¿incluso con Pyrrha?

El mayor entendió la pregunta rápidamente "¿incluso con la responsabilidad que Pyrrha tiene?" -...inclusive con Pyrrha.

-Pero ya te revelaste a Blake-

Y ese era un punto que Jaune no pudo controlar, después de todo si no se hubiera revelado había una gran posibilidad que la joven faunus ya no estuviera con ellos, y eso jamás lo permitiría - Blake fue algo que no me esperaba, pero ella solo sabe que pienso pasar encubierto mi tiempo en Vale, no tiene porque enterarse de lo demás.

-no es tan simple Juny-

-¿qué quieres decir?-

-tienes la errada idea de que no has impactado lo suficiente sus vidas como para que simplemente se olviden de ti-

 _-¿impactado su vidas?_ \- mirando confundido a su hermana, era cierto que había pasado tiempo con ellas y que habían tomado un sitio en su corazón como miembros más de su familia, pero él no se consideraba tan importante como para que sus pequeñas amigas actuaran como Violet estaba insinuando - estoy seguro que ya se deben haber olvidado de mi.

-veo que sigues siendo un tonto-

Abriendo grandemente por la sorpresa de las palabras de su hermana, el mayor solo atino a quedarse en silencio.

-Blake debería ser ejemplo suficiente para que vieras que no te han olvidado-

- _oh, era por ella_ \- sintiéndose aliviado, ya que él tenía una respuesta por lo que Blake no le había olvidado, y enseñándole su muñeca a su hermana - es solo por esto Violet - y no estar preparado cuando la menor se levantara de golpe agarrándole la muñeca - Viol...

-!¿Cuando ocurrió esto?!-

Jaune casi trastabilla de la sorpresa, nunca había visto a su hermana así - Viol...

-Respóndeme Jaune-

Al escuchar su nombre por la menor, Jaune se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba siendo seria - fue junto antes de salir en mi viaje con nuestra tía Victoria.

Al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano, la menor soltó a su hermano -...ocho años...- diciendo casi inaudiblemente mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la cama de su hermano, sacudiendo su cabeza - _ahora no era tiempo de pensar en aquello, sin embargo esto me ayudara_ \- volviendo a ver a su confundido hermano - asumo que sabes que esa marca es muy importante para los faunus.

-se que lo es, aunque no he tenido tiempo de averiguar exactamente que-

- _no me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho Juny, es un ritual sagrado para ellos_ \- suspirando internamente aliviada, después de todo aun ninguna de las hermanas quería que su querido hermano entrara en alguna relación - _fuera de eso,_ Juny, dudo que puedas librarte de Blake ahora.

-Violet, tengo años de experiencia ocultando mis pasos, Blake por más que haya sido miembro del Whitefang dudo que pueda encontrarme-

Negando con la cabeza, la menor simplemente miro seriamente a su hermano - Ya no es posible Juny, tal vez si no te hubieras encontrado con Blake nuevamente, pero ahora que te ha vuelto a ver ya no te perderá de vista - recordando todos los libros que su familia tenía sobre los faunus, y como estos explicaban a gran detalle la cualidades de aquella cicatriz.

Jaune por su parte absorbió lo que le dijo su hermana con preocupación, después de todo tal vez dudaría de otros, pero Violet aparte de ser una Arc era muy estudiosa y un prodigio, si ella le decía que ya no podría perder a Blake entonces así sería - _no importa lo que haga, siempre pondré a alguien querido para mí en peligro_ \- pensando con pesar - por lo menos si podre con la demás...

-no, no podrás-

Sintiendo como una jaqueca se empezaba a formar, el mayor miro a su hermana cansadamente-que quieres decir Violet, la situación con ellas es diferente que la de Blake.

-Tal vez, pero estas subestimándolas-

-Pero yo hice...-

-Todas sabemos lo que hiciste- mirando a su hermano con clara decepción en sus ojos - utilizaste a Winter Schnee para engañar a su propia hermana, seguiste lo movimientos de Ruby Rose Y Yang Xian Long para evitar encuentros accidentales, distes información falsa al Whitefang para mantener a Blake fuera de tu rastro; finalmente - endureciendo su mirada, sin importarle la expresión que tomaba su hermano - con Pyrrha, la obligaste a tomar medidas extremas para llegar a unos estándares absurdos para su edad, llevándola a una situación donde termino alienada por sus congéneres en Mistral.

-...lo hice por ellas-

-No hermano, lo hiciste por ti, estas huyendo de tus responsabilidades- suspirando cansadamente al ver como Jaune desviaba su mirada antes todo lo que había dicho - por lo menos ya estás en el camino correcto con Blake, por más que haya sido sin intención de tu parte.

-...-

Levantándose de la cama de su hermano, la menor se acerco a él - se que lo que paso con nuestra tía Victoria te afecto Juny, pero deja de tratar de alejarte de las personas a la que le importas - volviendo su mano hacia su scroll apretando un botón - cuídate Juny - dándole un casto beso en la mejilla de su hermano para salir de la habitación.

Llevándose una mano a su cien y empezando a masajearla, Jaune se recostó finalmente en su cama tratando de relajarse aunque sabiendo que con la confrontación que había tenido con su hermana eso sería imposible.

BIP BIP BIP BIP

-¿ummm?- volviendo su atención a su scroll, el Arc vio que esta le indicaba que tenía un mensaje de Violet, abriéndolo.

 **"Hola Juny**

 **Sabía que con todo lo que teníamos que hablar no habría oportunidad de tocar una nueva situación en la que te has involucrado, pero luego de pensarlo decidí que sería prudente informarte sobre tu nuevo alias.**

 **El alias que estas usando es exactamente el nombre del protagonistas de una serie de novelas ,NINJAS OF LOVE, he adjuntado un pdf de una parte de aquellas novelas donde tu personaje actúa en su roll habitual, espero que encuentres útil la información.**

 **P.S. No te preocupes, es sabido que todos los profesores de Beacon son muy excéntricos"**

No entendiendo a que se refería su hermana menor, el Arc abrió el archivo adjunto, y poniéndose cada vez mas pálido al ver como aquel personaje en el que su nuevo alias se basaba actuaba - _oh dios..._ \- dejando su scroll a un lado mientras ponía su almohada sobre su rostro, ahogando un grito en ella, si ya odiaba cambiar su nombre, ahora - _porque Blake, porque..._

* * *

 **RWBY**

Las cuatro chicas que conformaban el nuevo equipo RWBY no sabían qué hacer, y no era porque fueran tímidas, bueno tres de ellas no; por otra parte Ruby era otra historia, pero volviendo a la razón esto era porque por alguna razón todas ellas sentían que ya se conocían.

y siendo Yang la mas extrovertida de todas, tenía una idea excelente de cómo romper el hielo-¿Alguien más está emocionada de estudiar con tan buenos especímenes del sexo opuesto?- excelente en su opinión.

-YANG/!¡¿QUE DESCARO?!/...-

-oh vamos, no es como si no tengan ojos-

-Lo siento pero ya estoy comprometida-

-Yo ya tengo mi comp...quiero decir mi esposo-

-Yang tu sabes que ya estamos comprometidas-

El silencio nuevamente se apodero de la habitación, siendo esta vez la menor de todas la que se atreviera a hablar - ¿ustedes también? - y no sabiendo que responder por lo raro de la situación, todas las jovenes se limitaron a asentir, haciendo que una gran sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la menor - ¡oh, eso es genial, nunca he tenido con quien hablar sobre Jahmph! - y siendo interrumpida por su hermana mayor quien sin perder tiempo le tapo la boca con su mano.

-Ruby, sabes que a mí también me encantaría gritar a los cuatro vientos con quien estamos comprometidas, pero por mas que no me agrade tenemos un contrato que cumplir antes de poder hacerlo-

y al escuchar esto, lo joven Rose dejo de forcejear ante el agarre de su hermana, sabiendo que era verdad - lo siento Yang, tienes razón - volviendo su atención sus compañeras de equipo cual vieron todo el espectáculo confundidas - lo siento, pero no puedo mencionar su nombre - agarrando la capucha de su vestido para cubrirse la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

Weiss y Blake no pudieron evitar sentir curiosidad, después de todo su situación era similar - no te preocupes, entiendo por lo que pasas, ¿imagino que su prometido proviene de una familia noble?

Yang y Ruby se sintieron aliviadas que su compañera mas problemática ,en la opinión de Ruby, entendiera su situación y no hiciera más preguntas, aunque tomando un tiempo para pensar en su respuesta, siendo la mayor de ellas la que decidió responderla - puedes creerlo, nuestro hubby tiene la sangre mas azul de todo renmant - diciendo con una clara sonrisa por el orgullo que sentía, después de todo si hay sangre real entre los hunters, esos eran definitivamente los Arc.

-hmph, eso lo dudo, mi caballero definitivamente tiene una estirpe superior-

-hey, por lo menos nuestro hubby es un hunter, el tuyo seguramente...- pero deteniéndose en media oración al notar como sus compañeras le miraban - ¿qué?

-déjame ver si entendí, ¿me estás diciendo que tu prometido, también es el prometido de tu hermana?- y Weiss no oculto el shock que sintió al ver como la menor de las hermanas asentía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo - PERVERTIDAS - y olvidando cualquier rastro de decoro al señalarlas con su dedo.

-¡hey!/¡ehhhh!-

Por su parte Blake miraba la interacción de sus compañeras curiosamente, notando rápidamente como sus situaciones se parecían, demasiado debía decir, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente ante tal pensamiento - _no, mi Jaune nunca me haría eso_ \- recordando claramente todo lo que significaba la marca en muñeca del Arc - _por otra parte, como se les ocurre pensar que quien sea que sean sus prometidos pueden compararse a mi esposo_ \- sintiéndose indignada ante el prospecto - _mi humano es el mejor_ \- diciendo resolutamente en su mente, para luego empezar a acercarse a una de las camas, notando un problema grave - no hay suficiente espacio - diciendo lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus compañeras la escucharan, parando su discusión.

-¿Que quieres decir Blake?- pregunto la menor, y siendo su respuesta como la peli negra miraba la habitación y luego señalando el equipaje de todas, entendiendo el problema Ruby no pudo evitar sonreír al ya tener una solución en su mente, sonriendo grandemente - ¿qué les parece si armamos nuestras propias literas?

* * *

 **VNPR**

Violet no lo expresaba, pero internamente se encontraba exhausta luego de su conversación con Jaune, había tomado su enorme voluntad en no empezar a gritarle a su tonto hermano mayor - _porque no entiende que nadie lo va a juzgar_ \- pero por más que ella sabía que todas, incluyendo Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake y Pyrrha; le perdonarían si este solo tuviera el valor de explicar todo, era improbable que sucediera pronto, ella conocía a su hermano sabiendo que aun estaba dolido y con miedo, queriendo solamente llegar a su habitación y tirarse en su cama.

-Violet-

La joven Arc no pudo evitar suspirar internamente al reconocer la voz de la persona que sin mucho esfuerzo había logrado ponerse a sus espaldas - Pyrrha - volteándose a ver a la heredera de la familia Nikos y prima suya - no puedes esperar hasta mañana, estoy exhausta.

Al escuchar aquella palabras Pyrrha inmediatamente se acerco a su prima - lo siento Violet, claro que puedo esperar - ofreciéndole su hombro para ayudarla, lo cual la Arc acepto, no tomándoles mucho tiempo en llegar a su habitación.

Y siendo recibida por unos preocupados Nora y Ren al ver cómo era ayudada por Pyrrha hacia su cama.

-LIDER QUE TE PASO- acercándose a la cama de Violet y empezando a examinarla frenéticamente, y siendo detenida por el único varón en la habitación.

-Nora, parece que Violet solamente esta exhausta- recibiendo una asentida por su líder - aunque, estoy seguro que estabas bien al final de la iniciación.

-no se preocupen, solo tuve una ligera discusión con alguien cercano, nuestros puntos de vista no concordaron- y viendo cansadamente como ninguno de su equipo se movía de su puesto - estoy bien, ahora mejor descansemos que mañana es nuestro primer día de clases - aliviándose al ver como dos de su equipo le hacían caso yendo cada uno a sus respectivas camas - Pyrrha.

-Esa persona cercana, ¿Fue Jaune?-

Volviéndose a mirar a su prima, Violet vio la esperanza en su ojos - _perdóname Jaune_ , si Pyrrha fue Jaune - viendo como esta sonreía con una clara alegría - discutimos, pero algo bueno salió de esa discusión - diciendo rápidamente al ver como esta empezaba a preocuparse nuevamente - Jaune me comento que pronto vendría a visitarme.

-¡¿enserio?!- no ocultando su alegría ante las noticias.

-sí, enserio, por esa misma razón descansa Pyrrha- volteándose nuevamente y acomodándose en su cama - no querrás que mi hermano se entere que llegaste tarde a tu primer día de clases solo por no dormir bien - escuchando complacida como su compañera se apresuraba a su propia cama - _lo siento Jaune, pero Pyrrha es de la familia_.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Jaune no había podido dormir bien, la conversación que tuvo la noche anterior con su hermana le había dejado pensando, pero por mucho que le diera vueltas a las palabras de su hermana no podía cambiar de parecer - _la seguridad de ellas viene primero_ \- esa era la conclusión que siempre llegaba, por lo menos respecto a ellas, ya que demasiado se había adentrado a la segunda cara de Renmant para darse el lujo de no ser precavido.

Aunque ahora se enfrentaba a un problema con el que no había contado - _¡Nadie me había dicho que serían tantos alumnos!_ \- aun no había superado su miedo escénico, por esa misma razón no se había movido de su posición en la columna cuando noto que más de diez alumnos ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos - y ahora que se supone...

-Sekiro-

-¡¿EH?!- y casi calleándose de la impresión al ser repentinamente llamado por el profesor Port, ya que había estado perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado mientras ponía una expresión relajada - ¿si profesor Port?

- _ah, aun recuerdo mi primer día como profesor_ \- pensaba el ya mayor profesor, sabiendo muy bien por lo que pasaba su joven colega, pero él tenía la solución - _¡nada mejor que una pelea para matar el nerviosismo!_ \- acercándose al joven y poniendo su pesado brazo sobre sus hombros mientras lo jalaba cerca de una jaula en el centro de su clase - la clase y yo concordamos que la mejor manera de bien venirte a Beacon es con una demostración de tus habilidades.

Jaune se quedo de piedra ante lo que dijo su colega - _¡no, como se supone que no llame la atención si...un momento_ \- pensando claramente en lo que le había propuesto Port - _no es como si las niñas sepan lo que puedo hacer, y mientras no haga nada de lo que ya hayan visto mejor_ \- volviendo su atención a la clase y tratando de calmarse al ver como todos los estaban observando - supongo que podre hacerlo por esta vez, aunque recuerden alumnos, esta no es la clase de combate.

-¿estás listo lad?- preguntando ya que su colega no tenía consigo ningún tipo de arma.

-lo estoy Port- poniéndose en una familiar posición de combate, una que ya venía usando por varios años.

Y sin decir nada el rechoncho profesor abrió la puerta de la jaula - ¡ve por el Betty!

Sin inmutarse el joven Arc vio como la bestia empezaba a rodar a gran velocidad contra él, esperando el momento justo.

Mientras tanto de entre los alumnos tres prestaron mayor atención cuando vieron lo que hacia el nuevo profesor, Yang y Ren por darse cuenta rápidamente que estaban en presencia de un artista marcial como ellos, y Blake de preocupación - _¡¿qué cree que haces Jaune?!_ \- luchando contra sus instintos de ir a proteger a su compañero y casi dar un siseo de agresión al sentir como una mano se posaba en su brazo.

-¿estás bien Blake?- siendo Ruby la que se percato del extraño comportamiento de su compañera.

Ante la pregunta la faunus miro incrédula a la menor - _¡¿que si estoy bien?! ¡mi humano está ahí y_ \- pero no terminando lo que iba a decir al escuchar un golpe seco, volteándose y no creyendo lo que veía, no siendo la única.

Su Jaune se encontraba con su brazo extendido, entre la unión de la cabeza y cola que usa el grim para volverse una bola de destrucción, y sin mucho esfuerzo lanzándolo ligeramente al obviamente ya inerte animal, al suelo del salón.

-OHO, eso es a lo que llamo un hunter en acción- exclamo claramente feliz el profesor Port mientras veía sin mucho asombro como el grim, un boarbatusk, se desintegraba en el suelo.

-aww, me lo perdí-

-wow-

Por su parte el joven Arc miraba con el mas sumo cuidado a sus pequeñas..., bueno jovenes amigas, en busca de ver si habían descubierto algo, para luego tranquilizarse al no notar nada - _por lo menos ya sé que pretender ser_ \- volviendo se vista a su puño, apretándolo ligeramente.

* * *

 **Que tal a todos, un capítulo más y bienvenidos al final de este también.**

 **Poco a poco Jaune se va ir integrando a Beacon, aunque ahora el pobre no podra usar mucho de lo que ya sabía, después de todo nuestro prota se ha impuesto unas auto reglas -_-U. Pero bueno, y como seguro muchos de ustedes esperaban ya empezaron las interacciones entre RWBY y J...bueno VNPR.**

 **Y recuerden, si tienen alguna duda o comentario, desde los reviews es desde donde pueden preguntarme o comentar.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado a todos este nuevo capítulo! :)**

 **¡Bye bye!**


	15. Capítulo 15

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

 **Cuando Sea...**

 _Jaune: pensamiento_

 **Capítulo 15:**

- _porque Violet, porque_ \- pensaba el joven Arc con pesar, mientras se encontraba totalmente exhausto tendido en su cama, pero no, su estado de agotamiento no se debía a las clases con la que tuvo que lidiar en su primera semana, oh no.

* * *

 **Lunes**

Jaune nunca se imagino que se encontraría en su situación actual, ...bueno siendo sinceros si, pero él tenía en mente que sucedería en un par de años, no tan pronto. Y cuál era el problema, pues justo cuando pensaba darse unos minutos de descanso para reposar la comida que hace pocos minutos había ingerido, un encuentro con un arma y su cuello termino todo posible plan que tuviera.

-...señorita Rose, ¿podría ser tan amable de mover su guadaña de mi cuello?- pregunto lo mas amablemente posible el joven, ya que él sabía que Ruby era una niña comprensiva y seguro se daria cuenta que lo que estaba...

-no-

Por otro lado son más de siete años que no la veía, obviamente su pequeña amiga debió cambiar en algunos aspectos - ¿y porque no señorita Rose? después de todo sabrá que actuar así contra un profesor...

-no me interesa-

-...- era obvio que su pequeña amiga tenía una idea muy concreta de lo que quería, resignándose finalmente - ¿podría aunque sea responderme porque actúa de esta manera señorita Rose?

-...hay dos cosas que yo tengo cerca de mi corazón más que nada, mi familia y...un joven muy especial para mí- sintiendo como el hombre delante de ella se tensaba, dándole la respuesta que buscaba y animándola a continuar - este joven, no sé nada de el por más de siete años, pero justo hoy me tope con alguien que me dio una pista de quien podría saberlo, una muy buena amiga.

- _Violet..._ \- deduciendo sin mucho problema a quien se refería la joven Rose - me entristece escuchar eso señorita Rose pero yo no - no diciendo mas al sentir como la cuchilla del arma se acercaba unos centímetros más a su cuello.

-no trate de hacerse el desentendido profesor Okami-

-...y se veía como una jovencita tan dulce en su resumen señorita Rose- volteándose finalmente, mientras sin problemas cogía con sus dedos la cuchilla del arma, apartándola de su persona sin dificultad - ¿supongo que no se irá si es que no respondo a sus preguntas? - viendo por primera vez en su fortuito encuentro como la menor volvía a su usual feliz disposición.

-¡nope!-

- _porque nada puede ir como planeo_ \- maldiciendo su suerte mientras exteriormente no borraba su máscara - por favor pase señorita Rose - abriendo la puerta de su habitación, siguiendo a una clara muy feliz Ruby si por la forma de caminar de esta era un indicio, sentándose en una de las sillas mientras veía como su pequeña amiga se sentaba en su cama -¿...y que quería preguntarme señorita Rose?

\- ¿recuerda que mencione a un amigo especial profesor?- recibiendo como respuesta una asentida - su nombre es Jaune Arc- y mirando al joven profesor con esperanzas que el nombre de Jaune hiciera que hablara, obviamente ese no era el caso por la mirada que el mayor le mandaba - mi amiga me dijo que usted viajo con él estos últimos años antes de venir a Beacon.

Su hermanita realmente quería forzarlo a que interactué sea como sea con sus pequeñas amigas al parecer, llevándose una mano a la frente para empezar a masajearse la cien - ¿debo asumir que esta amiga es Violet Arc? - no esperando para nada la reacción de la menor.

Ruby ya no necesitaba más confirmación, era obvio para ella que su profesor conocía a su Jaune, lo que hizo que no lo pensara dos veces en levantarse de golpe de la cama de su profesor para luego agarrarlo de la mano - por favor, tiene que decirme donde esta Jaune, como contactarlo.

La desesperación en la voz de la pequeña Ruby casi hizo que rompiera su auto promesa y revelarse completamente, sin embargo entro en razón rápidamente, años de soledad en el ánima había moldeado su mente a una mas analítica - lo siento señorita Rose, pero Jaune Arc se encuentra en una misión muy peligrosa, no puedo revelarle nada - y casi rompiéndole el corazón al ver la expresión que se formaba en su rostro haciéndole decir algo que solo con ellas haría - pero podría servir como puente entre usted y Jaune - maldiciéndose a los segundos de haber dicho aquellas palabras - _¡pero que estoy haciendo!_

Por su parte la joven Rose no pudo contenerse mas, lanzándose al torso del profesor - gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias...

-...-

* * *

 **Martes**

Otro encuentro parecido sucedió en la clase de combate de Glynda - _¿porque tengo la sensación que has hablado con todas ellas hermanita?_ \- dirigiendo su mirada a su pequeña hermana, cual como siempre solo le devolvió el gesto con su usual inexpresividad.

-¿Está de acuerdo profesor Okami?-

Volviendo su atención a su colega de turno, Glynda Goodwitch, el joven Arc simplemente asintió - _ugh, supongo que lo mejor es adaptarme lo mejor posible_ \- para dirigir su atención la su inesperado oponente, a petición de ella misma, la cual se encontraba claramente emocionada - veo que está contenta con mi decisión señorita Long.

Yang sonrío grandemente - puede apostarlo prof, luego de lo que me conto Ruby no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad de medir lo bueno que es el ex compañero de mi querido.

Jaune no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente ante como le llamaba Yang, una costumbre que la menor había tomado unos años luego de conocerse demostrando lo cariñosa que era, para su vergüenza - _y ahora es peor, solo espero que la pequeña Yang supere esta etapa pronto, no quiero ser el responsable de que no consiga novio en su tiempo en Beacon_ \- y si, Jaune ya había llegado a términos de que todas su hermanitas adoptivas conseguirían novios tarde o temprano.

-a petición de la alumna Long y ha aceptación del profesor Okami, declaro válido este combate- dijo finalmente la voz de Glynda mientras se posicionaba al borde de la arena - ¿ambos combatientes están listos? - recibiendo una asentida por ambos - comiencen.

Yang no se hizo esperar, lanzándose rápidamente a su profesor con la intensión de conectar un poderoso gancho en la mandíbula de este, cual siendo su sorpresa cuando este simplemente ladeo su cabeza a un lado evitando por centímetros el golpe.

Jaune por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al ver como la menor rápidamente se recuperaba, no sin antes mandarle una mirada de molestia - _esto me trae recuerdos_ \- recordando el tiempo con el que entreno con la menor, en especial como esta siempre se molestaba cuando no podía conectar algún golpe - _ahora bien_ \- saliendo de sus recuerdos y desviando otro golpe hacia su lado mientras daba un ligero salto para separarse de su oponente, mientras relajaba su cuerpo.

La rubia noto rápidamente este cambio, entrecerrando los ojos - prof, no me subestime.

Negando ligeramente ante la acusación, Jaune dio una ligera sonrisa - para nada señorita Long, créame que estoy tomando este combate totalmente enserio - relajando ligeramente sus piernas - cuando quiera señorita Long.

- _se va a arrepentir de subestimarme_ \- y sin esperar más, como era costumbre en ella, lanzarse nuevamente solo que estaba vez dándose un impulso mayor que le permitió entrar en la guardia de su profesor en segundos, pudiendo saborear la sorpresa en este.

Y la mayoría de los otros alumnos pensaban igual, incluso algunos tomaban como prueba que este nueva profesor era definitivamente un fraude, después de todo como alguien tan joven podía tener las cualidades para formar parte del alumni de Beacon, para no todos lo veían así.

-Yang acaba de cometer un terrible error-

Reconociendo la voz de Violet Arc, el grupo a su alrededor la miro cuestionante, después de todo era obvio que por el impulso el golpe conectaría, incluso Blake pensaba igual aunque sabía que el golpe realmente no le haría mucho daño a su humano.

-Observen-

Y eso hicieron todos, no pudiendo comprender como ahora de alguna forma su nuevo profesor había movido a tal velocidad su brazo izquierdo interceptando el de su compañera, para luego mover su cuerpo repentinamente tumbándola en el suelo de la arena.

-¿Que...omph!-

Aparentemente el profesor no había terminado con su maniobra ya que ahora uno de su pies se encontraban en el estomago de la joven, pisando ligeramente, y para incredulidad de todos los alumnos viendo como el aura completamente llena de su compañera se drenaba en un parpadeo hasta estar en el rojo, dejando a todos mudos.

-Glynda-

Al parecer aquella maniobra había sorprendido también a su profesora, ya que esta rápidamente se ajusto los lentes - ganador profesor Okami - para luego mandarle una mirada dura al joven - la próxima vez profesor OKami, trate de alargar el combate, recuerde que estamos aquí para enseñar no para aplastar a nuestros alumnos.

Parpadeado un poco ante la acusación, Jaune no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente - lo siento Profesora Glynda, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez - y suspirando aliviado al ver como la mayor asentía, volviendo su atención a la aún tendida Yang - ¿se encuentra bien señorita Long? - extendiendo su mano la cual la menor tomo sin dudarlo, levantándola sin problemas.

Yang sin embargo no le escucho, ya que se había quedado estática mirando la mano interconectada con la suya.

-¿Señorita Long?-

Siendo las palabras del mayor la que la sacaran de su trance, sintiendo como la sangre se le iba la mejillas separándose como un rayo del profesor - ¡emmm, si si todo está bien profesor! - diciendo esto mientras se reía nerviosamente, para confusión de Jaune.

-me alegra oírlo...si me disculpa- dándose media vuelta para reunirse con Glynda, pero no sin antes mandarle una mirada de confusión a la menor que había vuelto su vista a su mano mientras volvía a su asiento con su equipo - _¿que fue eso?_

He ignorante que la joven Yang también se hacía aquella pregunta, pero por diferentes razones.

* * *

 **Miércoles**

Jaune no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, después de todo no todo los días en la puerta de su habitación se aparecía una caja repleta de Lien, no pudiendo ni siquiera imaginar la cantidad de dinero que había ahí.

-Espero que esto sea suficiente-

Oh claro, como olvidar que la caja no venía sola, aclarando su garganta - ¿disculpe mi ignorancia señorita Schnee, pero a que se refiere?

Alzando una delicada ceja como si se encontrara en presencia con alguien con deficiencias mentales, la heredera le respondió - profesor Okami, estoy segura que esta cantidad será suficiente para que me revele el paradero de mi caballero.

-¿Caballer...-

-De jaune Arc, profesor, mi caballero-

Ese título era nuevo para Jaune, ya que el no recordaba haber aceptado ser el caballero de la pequeña Schnee - _¿tal vez es una de la peculiares formas de demostrar su cariño?_ \- y era posible, después de todo Weiss era bien diferente en ese sentido, y aunque ese no fuera el caso no es como si Jaune pudiera preguntar, no quería delatarse después de todo.

-Si no es suficiente puedo duplicar esta cantidad profesor- tomando el silencio del mayor como una negativa.

 _-¡¿EL DOBLE?!_ \- y casi desmayándose de la impresión, mirando incrédulamente a la menor.

-veo que ese es el precio, no se preocupe profesor, solo deme un par de minutos y la cantidad llegara - moviendo su mano para sacar su scroll y realizar las llamadas pertinentes, pero no terminando la acción al ver como la mano del mayor se encontraba en su muñeca - ¿profesor?

-no, no es necesario que haga aquello señorita Schnee-

-pero...-

Soltando la muñeca mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabellos - _diablos Violet_ \- volviendo su vista a la menor que lo miraba intensamente, típico de Weiss - supongo que ya no tengo oportunidad de intentar convencerla de que no conozco a Jaune Arc, no es así señorita Schnee.

-mi fuente es muy confiable profesor- cambiando su anterior expresión por una de confusión al no saber a qué quería llegar el joven profesor.

Sentándose en una de sus sillas, Jaune no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de dejavu, remplazando a la joven Schnee por Ruby - _supongo que por algo son compañeras, aunque no pienso cometer el mismo error con ella, por más que me duela_ \- endureciendo su corazón para mirar a los ojos a la menor - lo siento señorita Schnee pero...

Weiss sin embargo no dejo que el mayor terminara lo que fuera iba a decir, ya que en menos de un segundo tenia la punta de Myrtenaster en el cuello del joven - le sugiero que no termine esa frase profesor.

 _-...definitivamente compañera de Ruby_ -

-no puedo permitir que mi única pista de saber donde esta mi caballero me niegue la información- poniendo su otra mano sobre la que sostenía Mysrtenaster, tocando un anillo muy conocido para Jaune - mi caballero es muy importante para mí, y hare lo que sea para encontrarme con el nuevamente.

Jaune miro a la menor, notando como esta no desviaba la mirada para nada - _siempre tan terca no, pequeña Weiss_ \- suspirando y sabiendo que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer - _no puedo cometer el mismo error que cometí con Ruby, pero sería muy cruel no hacer nada por ella_ \- recordando la promesa que le hizo ya hace muchos años atrás - Señorita Schnee, no puedo decirle donde se encuentra el señor Arc, ni responderle sus preguntas.

-Acaso no escucho...-

-Déjeme terminar señorita Schnee- silenciando efectivamente a la menor al poner un poco de la autoridad que el ya había usado con ella ya hace años atrás - no puedo, porque usted misma lo hará cuando llegue el Festival de Vytal - y no teniendo que esperar mucho para obtener una reacción de la menor.

Sintiendo una emoción que no sentía hace muchos años la joven Schnee sintió como lagrimas se empezaban a formar en su ojos - quiere decir...

-Si señorita Schnee- sonriendo débilmente ante la reacción, ya que Jauna sabía que la angustia de la pequeña había sido su culpa, no por nada aun no se había rendido hacia con él - _parece que tenias razón Violet_ \- volviendo su vista hacia la ventana de su habitación - _solo espero que todo esté solucionado antes de ese día._

* * *

 **Jueves**

-...¿Hola?-

Suspirando para sí mismo, el joven Arc dio una mirada cansada a su sorpresiva compañía en su hora de descanso en la cafetería - _supongo que realmente les dijiste a todas Violet_ \- moviendo sus utensilios para dedicarle su atención a su otra pelirroja conocida en su grupo de pequeñas hermanitas - ¿en qué puedo ayudarle señorita Nikos?

Sin embargo la menor no le respondió inmediatamente, más bien volviendo su mirada a otra mesa, y para no mucha sorpresa del Arc ver que se trataba de la mesa del equipo VNPR donde la líder, su hermana, parecía tener una silenciosa conversación con la pelirroja solo con sus ojos.

Y al parecer algo resulto de aquella conversación ya que la menor perdió rápidamente el nerviosismo en su mirada - espero que lo haya cuidado con su vida profesor Okami - diciendo finalmente.

 _-¿Qué?_ -

-Después de todo usted tomo mi puesto, y estoy aquí para asegurarme que lo cumplió todos estos años que no estuve-

-Señorita Nikos...-

-Aun no termino- lanzándole una mirada al Arc que efectivamente le cayó, una que le recordaba a una persona muy importante para él - también espero que la razón que en estos momentos se encuentre como profesor de Beacon significa que Jaune está en perfectas condiciones, y en camino hacia mi - inclinándose ligeramente - me decepcionaría si ese no fuera el caso.

Jaune no sabía cómo reaccionar, el cambio de actitud había sido demasiado grande y tan repentino, por lo que único que atino a hacer fue asentir.

-que alegría- y sonriendo por primera vez en el encuentro la peliroja se levanto de su asiento - me alegra que haya cuidado de Jaune profesor - moviendo una mano hacia donde se encontraba Milo - y no se preocupe por Jaune, cuando él regrese usted ya no será necesario, déjemelo todo a mí - y sin más dándose media vuelta para volver donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

 _-¿Que paso?_ -

* * *

 **Viernes**

Aparentemente ni siquiera la biblioteca era un lugar de tranquilidad ahora para el joven Arc _\- ¿por qué no me sorprende?_

Y a que se refería el joven Arc, pues al momento de ingresar a la biblioteca para un poco de silencio, Blake había aparecido de entre la sombras, cogiéndole de la mano y llevándolo a uno de los rincones de la biblioteca donde un sofá se encontraba, sentándolo para luego recostarse y usar su faldas como una almohada empezando a leer una novela.

-...¿Blake?-

Desviando ligeramente su atención ligeramente de su novela, la joven faunus simplemente le dedico una mirada que si intuía bien era una de pregunta.

-no creo que sea buena idea que nos vean juntos _no de esta forma por lo menos_ \- no pudo evitar agregar mentalmente.

-no te preocupes- señalando con su ojos como no había nadie en el rincón donde se encontraban - y no tienes que avergonzarte, después de todo tenemos que empezar de alguna forma, porque cuando termine Beacon... - dejando lo demás en el aire mientras un ligero tono carmesí aparecía en sus mejillas - ¿qué te parece Nigrum o Alba?

 _-¿Qué?_ \- mirando confuso a la menor cual lo miraba expectante - Blake, creo que hay cosas más importantes de que hablar.

Mirando por unos segundos más a su humano, Blake no pudo evitar asentir - es cierto, ya tendremos tiempo de discutir los nombres.

 _-¿Nombres?_...Blake lo que...-

-Ahora lo más importante es lo que vamos a hacer acerca del White Fang - levantándose y sentándose al lado del Arc mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, para enorme confusión del mayor - Tukson se contacto conmigo y me informo que podríamos encontrarnos con él en dos semanas, y...

Jaune simplemente se quedo cayado al ver como su pequeña amiga no pensaba dejarle hablar, y se dedicaba a explicar un plan donde aparentemente el ya había dado su consentimiento de ayudar.

* * *

 **Sábado**

-¡Por fin!- exclamo un muy feliz Jaune mientras abrazaba a su almohada - hoy pienso descansar todo el día y nadie...

BIP BIP BIP BIP

-...-

BIP BIP BIP BIP

-...-

BIP BIP BIP BIP

-ugh-

Tomando el infernal aparato, su scroll, el joven Arc vio que se trataba de un mensaje cortesía de la residente reaper del equipo RWBY -...

 **Bueno días Profesor Okami**

 **Le escribe Ruby Rose, pero seguramente usted ya lo sabe viendo como es el profesor mas cool de todo Beacon y como nadie le puede ganar y como...¿estoy divagando verdad?...ah bueno, ¿recuerda lo que hablamos el lunes?, ¡pues ya se me ocurrió que mandarle a Jaune!, ahí le dejo el archivo profesor, ¡que tenga un muy bonito día! :)**

 **PS. por favor por favor no lea el archivo, ¡si lo hace me molestare mucho! :(**

No pudiendo evitar sonreír con algo de tristeza el joven profesor hizo exactamente aquello - _lo siento Ruby._

Varias horas más tarde, ya de noche en el dormitorio de RWBY, la única en este era Ruby Rose, ya que para molestia de su hermana mayor y compañeras esta había sido la única que no había querido salir con ella para visitar Vale.

Y Ruby tenía una razón muy importante por lo que se había negado, habiéndose quedado toda la tarde mirando fijamente su scroll esperando la respuesta de su profesor - _¿acaso me mintió?_ \- empezando a planear como hacerle pagar al nuevo profesor cuando finalmente recibió un mensaje.

 **Hola señorita Rose, como acordamos aquí le dejo la respuesta de Jaune.**

El mensaje de su profesor era corto y al grano, pero si Ruby era sincera el nuevo profesor era lo menos que se encontraba en su mente en aquellos momentos, toda su atención se encontraba en el archivo adjunto que tintineaba en la base del mensaje, quedándose por varios segundos observándolo para finalmente con mano temblorosa abrirlo, empezando a leer la respuesta de su Jaune.

 **Hola Ruby**

- _oh dios_ \- pensó la menor sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba.

 **Sekiro me contacto y me informo de como lo confrontaste, y bueno, sé que no estar en contacto contigo o Yang por tantos años no tiene perdón, pero siendo sinceros contigo Ruby estaba totalmente seguro que me habían olvidado.**

 _-¡nunca podríamos olvidarte Jaune!_ \- sintiendo el deseo de golpear al mayor por tan solo pensar que ellas le olvidarían, si todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora era por él - _eres nuestro Jaune, nunca te olvidariamos._

 **Obviamente estaba equivocado, y por eso me disculpo Ruby, pero volviendo a la razón de la que me escribiste, ¿que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo?, es una pregunta muy amplia y realmente no puedo contártelo todo, espero que entiendas, ¿así que por qué no mejor la separamos en partes?**

 _-...entiendo Jaune...-_

 **Bien, ummmm, supongo lo que hice luego del torneo sería un buen comienzo. Pues por, digamos problemas me vi obligado a abandonar la cuidad donde estaba ocurriendo el torneo.**

 **Pero no te preocupes, nada malo nos paso, solo que tuvimos que volver al anima pero no a la cabaña donde había comenzando mi entrenamiento. Mi tía me dijo que ya no era segura, por eso nos dirigimos a las montañas de mistral donde continuaría con mi entrenamiento físico.**

 **Creo que estuvimos ahi por cinco meses, nada fuera de lo comun paso...bueno...mi tía penso que sería buena idea que combatiera contra un goliath para ver que tanto había avanzado mi entrenamiento, aunque por lo menos no tenía que matarlo solo sobrevivir por dos minutos y pasaba su prueba jajajaja.**

 _-...¡¿QUE?!-_ Ruby no podía creer lo que leía, que clase de loca había acompañado a su Jaune, si su misma mamá le había dicho que para derrotar a un goliath se necesitaba por lo menos a un equipo completo, inclusive con su don que ambas poseían era difícil _-...cuando sepa quién es..._ -pensando las múltiples formas de educar a aquella mujer por poner a su Jaune en tal peligro.

 **Pero adivina Ruby, ¡no solo dure más de dos minutos sino que pude matarlo!, uno de los momentos en los que me sentí más orgulloso de mi mismo, el entrenamiento estaba funcionando.**

- _por supuesto que ibas a poder Jaune, tu eres el más fuerte_ \- ignorando completamente como hace unos momentos había temido por la vida del Arc.

 **Luego de ese día mi entrenamiento continuo, vi como podía moverme mas rápido, mis reacciones eran mejores. Nada mas ocurrió en ese año.**

 **Bueno, supongo que esto es todo por esta vez, me gustaría escribir mas pero tengo que regresar a mi misión.**

 **Cuídate mucho Ruby.**

- _Tu también cuídate mi Jaune_ -

* * *

 **Que tal a todos, un capítulo más y bienvenidos al final de este también.**

 **Pobre Jaune pensó que podría librarse de sus pequeñas amigas, pero si algo son estas es persistentes. Y para los que esperan una aparición más larga de las demás personas de Beacon, sease Nora, Ren o incluso Velvet, no se preocupen poco a poco tendrán sus momentos. ;)**

 **Y recuerden, si tienen alguna duda o comentario, desde los reviews es desde donde pueden preguntarme o comentar.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado a todos este nuevo capítulo! :)**

 **¡Bye bye!**


	16. Capítulo 16

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

 **Cuando Sea...**

 _Jaune: pensamiento_

 **Capítulo 16:**

Cualquiera que conociera a Jaune Arc nunca pensaría que fuera alguien que frecuentara clubs nocturnos, sin embargo el joven ya había aprendido desde hace mucho que aquellos lugares eran idóneos para saber los secretos de cualquier ciudad o pueblo, ayudaba también que conocieras al dueño.

-¿nuevo look?-

Haciendo una mueca de molestia el Arc asintió - no por voluntad propia te lo aseguro.

-por lo menos las gemelas parecen apreciarlo- señalando con su pulgar a dos jóvenes no muy lejos de la barra, cuales sin vergüenza se encontraban desvistiendo con la vista al joven.

Jaune ignoro la señal, ya que sabía que si volteaba a ver a las susodichas, estas no tardarían en acercarse, limitándose a mandarle al dueño una mirada de molestia - Junior, cuantas veces te he dicho que las convenzas de dejar su tonto interés en mí, no es seguro para ellas.

Alzando una ceja ente el comentario e ignorándolo para poner una media sonrisa en su rostro -¿aun interesado en la mayor de las Schnee?- ignorando completamente la mirada que le mandaba el menor - chico, ¿eres masoquista o qué?

-Junior...- luchando para no borrar la sonrisa del hombre con su puño, para luego tomar un gran bocanada de aire - Junior, no estoy aquí para hablar de mi falta de vida amorosa.

-Chico, que yo recuerde...-

-Junior- diciendo secamente y callando al mayor - ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

-...- viendo que el menor estaba completamente serio, Junior saco unos sobres manilla de un compartimiento en el bar, entregándoselos - aquí está todo.

Cogiendo los sobres, el joven Arc le dio una rápida mirada - gracias Junior - y dándose media vuelta para salir del local.

-hey, chico-

-¿sí?-

-hazles pagar por lo que le hicieron a Victoria-

Jaune no respondió, solamente asintiendo para continuar su camino, después de todo aun había mucho por hacer.

-hey, Junior, ¿por qué no lo detuviste?-

-Jaune debería aceptar nuestra propuesta y vivir con nosotras-

Viendo como las gemelas se acercaban finalmente, dando sus típicas quejas de porque no hacia algo para que su interés amoroso se quedara en el club, negando con la cabeza - se los he dicho muchas veces, no es tan simple - recordando a una mujer rubia, una muy querida para él, haciéndole apretar sus manos por la rabia que sentía - después de todo yo también lo intente por años con mi Arc, y nunca pude convencerla.

-hmph, no lo intentaste lo suficiente-

-Es cierto, nosotras nunca nos rendiremos, la vida de vigilante no es para Jaune-

-debe ser mas egoísta- diciendo la última parte al mismo tiempo.

Sonriendo un poco ante la convicción de sus hijas adoptivas - si, tal vez ustedes tengan más suerte, _si hubiera persistido tal vez ahora no estarías..._ \- agradeciendo que siempre portaba sus lentes oscuros, ya que sabía que en aquellos momentos estos desprendían toda la tristeza que sentía - _Victoria..._

* * *

A Jaune no le tomo mucho tiempo regresar a Beacon, y aun menos regresar a su habitación, para proceder a abrir todos los sobres y poner la información sobre la mesa del cuarto, estudiándolos detenidamente.

-ummm- cogiendo un par de ellos - concuerda con la información que Em me envió - no que no confiara en su pequeña amiga, pero siempre era mejor tener más fuentes antes de tomar acciones, y ahora que la recordaba no podía evitar preocuparse por ella por más que esta siempre le asegurara que el entrenamiento que le dio Olivia era suficiente - _por lo menos falta poco para que su parte termine y regrese con nosotros_ \- pensando para sí para tratar de tranquilizarse.

Realmente el joven Arc odiaba poner a personas cercanas a él en peligro - _por lo menos las pequeñas nunca entraran a mi mundo_ \- no pudiendo evitar pensar en las jovencitas a las que cariñosamente consideraba como sus hermanas menores adoptivas, aunque eso podría sonar un poco cruel hacia Em, pero por lo menos la pequeña había sido entrenada personalmente por Olivia, eso le tranquilizaba un poco.

Y habiéndose tranquilizado Jaune procedió a abrir su scroll, creando una carpeta, White Fang/Roman Torchwick, tomando fotografías a los documentos pertinente y los informes de Em, guardándolos en la carpeta - _ummm, ¿ahora como evitar que la pequeña Blake no se meta en problemas?_ \- después de todo, ella estaba consciente de que el White Fang pensaba tener algunas operaciones en Vale, y ese era un gran no en el libro de Jaune, por más que le hubiera prometido ayudarla - _bueno, siempre podría aniquilarlos_ \- riéndose un poco ante la idea, por lo menos las demás pequeñas no le causarían problemas.

* * *

-¡Por favor sal conmigo!-

- _debo estar soñando, ¿verdad?, esto debe ser un sueño_ \- y a que se refería el joven Arc, pues delante del salón de Port, uno de sus alumnos le acaba pedir a su hermanita que saliera con él - _ok, ok, tranquilízate Jaune, recuerda tu entrenamiento, primero hay que examinar al insecto_ \- observando al joven y reconociéndolo inmediatamente, Cardin Winchester, llegando a su mente todo lo que sabía sobre aquella familia, y cabe de decir que Jaune no estaba nada feliz.

Por su parte RWBY y el resto de JNRP, miraban el espectáculo con recelo, después de todo ellos habían visto desde el primer día el tipo de persona que Cardin era, y tampoco estaban contentos, por lo que rápidamente decidieron intervenir.

-...- Violet por su parte no dijo nada, lo común en ella, limitándose a mirar al joven con aburrimiento. Por otra parte sería prudente avisarle a Cardin que su hermano no parecía particularmente feliz - deberías irte.

-Erm, ¿Com...- sintiendo una mano en su hombro, para luego sentir como todo su cuerpo se le escarapelaba.

Y no fue el único, todos los alumnos y incluso el profesor Port que hace pocos minutos se había estado riendo recordando sus años de juventud se quedo completamente mudo, la razón el ambiente se volvió increíblemente pesado haciendo que nadie pudiera moverse a voluntad.

-Joven Winchester, no creo que sea ni el momento ni lugar para esta clase de actos-

Centenares se volvieron hacia la voz, finalmente notando que la pesada presencia provenía del usualmente tranquilo profesor Okami, el cual en aquellos momentos no tenía ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

-No pienso repetirme joven Winchester-

Y como si fuera un gatillo, el joven en cuestión salió corriendo en dirección del salón, siendo seguidos por los demás alumnos al sentir como la enervante mirada del joven profesor se posaba en ellos.

Todos a excepción de una persona - ¿estás bien Jaune? - y casi maldiciéndose a si misma al no poder cubrir el miedo que ella también había sentido en aquellos momentos - _¡¿qué te sucede Blake?!, ¡recuerda que Jaune es tu compañero!_

Volviendo su rostro, el joven le dirigió una larga mirada a la faunus, para luego suspirar, sonriendo ligeramente - si Blake, y lamento que hayas tenido que experimentar aquello - entrando al salón donde un aun mudo Port le esperaba.

Blake no le creía, y ello la preocupaba mas ya que Jaune, por lo que ella sabía, jamás le había mentido. Y ella no era la única, un grupo de cuatro jóvenes también sentían preocupación por el joven profesor, aunque no entendían el porque ya que después de todo recién le estaban conociendo ¿verdad?

Mientras tanto en la torre de Beacon, en la oficina del director, tres personas se encontraban observándose en silencio; Qrow, Glynda y Ozpin.

Siendo finalmente el viejo cuervo el que reaccionara golpeando brutalmente el escritorio de la oficina, dejando una marca en el - ¡diablos Julius!

-Comparto tu pesar Qrow, es ciertamente preocupante que el joven Arc presente tales cualidades a su corta edad- mirando su scroll y debatiéndose si debería contactarse con su viejo compañero.

-Ozpin, no crees que mejor sería...-

-No Glynda, si lo que hemos sentido es lo que tememos, lo mejor para el joven Arc es que se mantenga cerca de las personas que más aprecia- cortando a su sub directora antes que terminara su oración, con un tono firme, viendo complacido como esta asentía con entendimiento.

-Summer no va a estar nada feliz- diciendo finalmente el viejo Branwen, después de todo la matriarca Long había tomado al joven Arc como un hijo adoptivo argumentando si no resultaba nada entre sus hijas y el joven, ella podría darse el lujo de tener el hijo varón que siempre quiso tener, viendo como las otras dos personas en la oficina compartían su pesar.

Summer Rose definitivamente era una mujer de temer cuando se trataba de las personas que apreciaba.

Mientras tanto, dos horas más tarde, la clase del profesor Port ya había terminado; y para pesar de Jaune no había sido la usual y peculiar clase, no, había sido una silenciosa y fría - _cuando voy a aprender..._ \- despidiendo en silencio a sus alumnos cuales no podían evitar observarlo.

-Lad-

- _Supongo que era de esperarse_ \- suspirando para sí, para voltearse hacia Port que lo miraba con una inusual expresión de seriedad - ¿sucede algo profesor Port?

Port simplemente se le acerco al joven, y sin previo aviso mandándole un tremendo golpe a la boca del estomago que le saco todo el aire, tumbándolo en el suelo por el dolor.

-Lad, que sea la última vez que pierdas el control en mi clase- arrodillándose al lado del joven, posando una mano sobre su hombro - pero no me malentiendas, se la razón de que poseas tal presencia, después de todo soy un hombre que se ha curtido en el campo de batalla como tú, sin embargo - apretando ligeramente el hombro del joven Arc, mientras abría ligeramente sus ojos, revelando unos ojos que expedían poder - si vuelve a pasar, aprenderás porque a pesar de mi edad sigo estando activo como huntman ¿entiendes?

-...entiendo Port- en ese momento Jaune recordó una de las primeras lecciones de su tía, siempre hay alguien más poderoso que tu.

El resto del día paso sin contratiempos, si es que el joven Arc omitía como la mayoría de sus alumnos le continuaban mirando con recelo, en especial Cardin, que no se atrevía a estar a menos de diez pasos de su persona.

Por eso al momento que regreso a su habitación, en vez de seguir su rutina habitual de revisar el progreso de sus alumnos, porque aunque él tenía una misión también seguía siendo un profesor.

Pero en aquellos momento no se sentía en el estado mental de ser crítico o preparado para nada la verdad, y por esa misma razón no se digno a recibir a su reciente visita - Blake, podrías dejarme solo, se que prometí que te ayudaría con el White Fang pero ahora...

-Eso no me interesa-

 _-¿qué?-_ volteándose su rostro de su almohada finalmente para dirigir su vista hacia la faunus, la cual tenía su orejas completamente pegadas a su cabeza, clara muestra de su estado emocional.

-No puedo creer que insinúes que el White Fang es más importante para mí que tú - acercándose a la base de la cama para arrodillarse al lado del joven, tomando la mejilla de este - eres mi compañero Jaune, siempre serás más importante.

Jaune, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había interactuado con sus pequeñas amigas, se sonrojo, y no por vergüenza sino por más que trataba de negarlo Blake se estaba transformando en toda una mujer, y a su vez haciéndole sentir orgulloso por ella - no te preocupes Blake, no es nada - decidiendo que lo mejor era sonreírle a su amiga.

-...no me mientas Jaune-

-pero Blake, yo no...-

-La marca que formamos ya hace muchos años, nos permite a los faunus sentir lo que nuestra contraparte siente-

 _-...bueno, eso complica muchas cosas_ \- pensando finalmente, para erguirse y sentarse en su cama golpeando ligeramente su costado en señal de que la faunus se sentara a su lado - _mi detector de mentiras personal_ \- pensando como algo de sarcasmo.

-¿ahora podrías decirme que te pasa Jaune?- poniendo su mano sobre la del joven - ¿porque estas tan triste?

-...Blake, ¿tú sabes que significa ser un Arc?-

-son los protectores de Remnant- Blake no dudo en su respuesta, ya que ella siempre había admirado a los Arc, como siempre protegían a los débiles sean humanos o faunus.

Jaune asintió, la respuesta era correcta, pero la pregunta era - ¿y tú que entiendes por aquello Blake?

-Que no importa quien sea, humano o faunus, los Arcs siempre los protegerán- respondiendo con mayor convicción, sintiéndose segura de su respuesta, aunque aquel sentimiento no le duro mucho al sentir como su compañero solo se entristecía - ¿Jaune? - mirándolo con una reforzada preocupación.

El joven Arc sin embargo le ignoro, dejando escapar una risa sin nada de humor - cierto, protectores - volviendo su vista a la ventana de su habitación, pudiendo ver la destrozada luna - tu respuesta es correcta, pero incompleta Blake.

-¿Que quieres decir Jaune?- porque, que mas había que proteger.

-Cuando se nos menciona como protectores de Remnant, es porque protegemos todo Remnant, todo lo que ponga en peligro el delicado equilibrio de nuestro planeta - continuando su vigilia con la luna ya que esta era un gran ejemplo - nuestra luna, aquel horrible desastre es un buen ejemplo.

 _-¿La luna?_ \- volviéndose a ver al astro, y por primera vez preguntándose como llego a ser a su estado actual, llegando a una horrible verdad - ¿quieres decir que...

-si Blake, mi orden, mi apellido, los Arcs, fuimos creados para evitar cualquier desastre, pero dime Blake ¿cuál es la mejor manera de evitar que algunos realizen acciones contra el equilibrio de nuestro planeta? - desviando finalmente su vista de la ventana, para mirar tristemente a la faunus, cual por lo que veía empezaba a entender lo que quería decir - así es Blake, ¿cómo puede haber un desastre, si las personas que lo planean dejan de existir?

-pero Jaune, los hunters hacemos lo mismo, estamos aquí para ayudar...

-NO ES LO MISMO- levantándose de golpe, sorprendiendo totalmente a la menor - NO ES LO MISMO BLAKE, ACASO LOS HUNTER TAMBIEN CAZAN A LAS FAMILIAS DE LOS QUE APRENDEN O EJECUTAN - llevándose una mano al rostro mientras empezaba a reírse - después de todo Blake, no podemos arriesgarnos a que sigan los mismos pasos...

No sorprendiéndose para nada al escuchar como su pequeña amiga, si aun lo era después de lo que le revelo, salía de la habitación - es lo mejor...

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde el encuentro de Blake con Jaune, y RWBY con VNRP habían notado el cambio inmediato de la pelinegra hacia el nuevo profesor. Siendo Yang, con lo impulsiva que era la que se preparaba en emboscar al profesor para sacarle respuestas, y siendo la misma Blake la que se lo impedía, llegando al dilema actual.

-No sabemos qué hacer, Blake dice que no hay ningún problema, que es algo con lo que tiene que lidiar ella sola- dijo finalmente Ruby, en el espacio que compartían ambos equipos cuando querían relajarse, mirando suplicante por ideas a su equipo hermana.

-¡podríamos raptar al profesor y sacarle toda la información!-

-Nora, dudo que podríamos hacer algo contra un profesor-

-¡Pero Ren, no debe ser tan fuerte!-

-Nora, Ren tiene razón, dudo que podríamos hacer algo contra el profesor- siendo Pyrrha la que finalmente parara a la residente entusiasta de su equipo - _después de todo si pudo tomar misiones con Jaune_ \- sabiendo claramente que misiones solían tomar los Arc.

-concuerdo con Pyrrha, no creo que ayude mucho confrontar al profesor Sekiro- sabiendo, al igual que Pyrrha, que el profesor había sido compañero de su Jaune en el Anima - _si pudo sobrevivir ahí.._...

-¿entonces que sugieren? dudo que mi compañera realmente pueda hacer algo ella sola, después de todo - pensando en la clara tristeza que la joven expedía.

-deberíamos respetar sus deseos- siendo Weiss, captando la atención de todos los presentes- Blake ya no es una niña, si ella desea solucionar sus problemas sola, deberíamos dejarlas y solo actuar si nos pide ayuda.

-Pero...-

Violet por su parte, observaba todo en silencio, ya que a diferencia de los demás ella tenía una idea de lo que había sucedido, ya que aun recordaba que todo había pasado luego de que Blake confrontara a su hermano por el episodio que tuvo, y eso solo podía llevar a un poco de opciones de lo que el mayor pudo revelar - _solo esperar_.

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que en la noche del mismo día la residente faunus finalmente tomo el valor de hablar con ella, esperándola en uno de los jardines por donde la Arc pasaba al realizar su trote nocturno - Blake.

-¿Es cierto?-

Ladeando un poco la cabeza, la joven Arc trato de pensar a lo que se refería la faunus, llegando a una conclusión - ¿que si mi hermano es un asesino?, si esa es tu pregunta, entonces sí es cierto - moviéndose ligeramente al ver como Blake acababa de dispararle con gambol, mirándola con clara rabia.

-mi compañero no es ningún asesino-

-acabar con la vida de múltiples personas se considera asesinato- diciendo simplemente, y viendo el impacto de sus palabras en la faunus.

-yo...-

-que no quieras aceptar la verdad de mis palabras, no significa que sean mentira Blake-

-pero Jaune...- agachando la mirada.

-Sin embargo aquello no quita que todas estemos arrepentidas que sucediera- y dejando expresar, por primera vez con alguien fuera de su familia, tristeza en su voz.

Blake volvió su vista nuevamente a la joven - ¿qué quieres decir?

-ese nunca fue el papel que estaba destinado para Jaune- desviando la mirada - se suponía que era nuestro deber, el de sus hermanas, pero todo cambio aquel día - cerrando los ojos al recordar el mensaje de su hermano, y como luego su padre lo trajo de vuelta.

-¿qué sucedió Violet?- acercándose a la joven, quedándose a escasos pasos de ella.

-Blake, lo peor que le puedes hacer a un Arc es lastimar a uno de sus seres queridos, Jaune - apretando fuertemente sus manos ante la impotencia que empezaba a sentir - Jaune, aquel día, perdió a alguien muy importante para él, cambiándolo.

-Cambiándolo...- que le había sucedido a su humano - Violet... - acercándose aun mas, ya que tenía muchas preguntas, pero deteniéndose al ver como la joven volvía a su habitual expresión vacía.

-Si quieres saber mas, tendrás que hablar con Jaune-

-Pero-

-Si no lo haces, me encargare yo misma que jamás te aceptemos como miembro de nuestra familia y tu - mirando fijamente a la faunus - marca, no significara absolutamente nada, _...si no estás para él en sus tiempos difíciles, nos demostraras a mí y a mis hermanas que a las únicas que necesita Jaune somos nosotras_ \- y no esperando la respuesta de la faunus, para empezar a regresar a su habitación.

Blake vio en silencio como la Arc se retiraba del lugar poco a poco, llevándose una mano al pecho, después de todo a pesar de que su humano mostraba una expresión de indiferencia, ella sabía muy bien que aun se encontraba muy dolido - Jaune...

* * *

 **Que tal a todos, un capítulo más y bienvenidos al final de este también.**

 **Revelando un poco más del pasado de nuestro prota y lo que los Arcs significas para Remnant. Y aunque este capítulo fue un poco, emotivo podríamos decir, es solo un poquito de lo que el pobre Jaune tuvo que pasar. Y como olvidar mencionando un poco a nuestro querido profesor Port.**

 **Pero bueno, recuerden que si tienen alguna duda o comentario, desde los reviews es desde donde pueden preguntarme o comentar.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado a todos este nuevo capítulo! :)**

 **¡Bye bye!**


	17. Capítulo 17

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

 **Cuando Sea...**

 _Jaune: pensamiento_

 _ **Jaune: recuerdo**_

 **Capítulo 17:**

ACK

-¡Mamá detente!-

Arturia Nikos no era una mujer muy feliz en aquellos momentos, y la única razón por la que no continuaba con el ataque hacia su esposo era su hija menor que se encontraba deteniéndola - suéltame Jade.

-NO-

Suspirando en resignación, la matriarca simplemente lanzo ligeramente su codo al rostro de su hija, lanzando a esta varios metros detrás, volviendo su atención a su marido que actualmente trataba con mucho esfuerzo levantarse de los escombros que habían sido hace unos segundos su escrito - eres un bastardo Julius - alineando la hoja de su alabarda con el cuello del hombre.

Sintiendo el filo de la hoja, el hombre levanto su rostro ligeramente - Arturia, todo esto es por el bien de Jau HMPH! - no terminando lo que iba a decir ya que un fuerte golpe del lado del hoja del arma lo mando a impactar fuertemente contra una de las paredes, destruyendo el librero que se encontraba ahí.

-Ni se te ocurra insinuar que era por el bien de nuestro hijo- avanzando lentamente hacia su presa - tu me prometiste que nunca lo enviarías a esas misiones, tu sabes lo que ello puede ocasionar en los varones de tu familia.

-ahora...ahora es diferente...- tratando nuevamente, pero fallando esta vez en levantarse, su esposa había ocasionado demasiado daño a su cuerpo con ese última movimiento, limitándose a caer pesadamente - Jaune, a nuestro Jaune no le va ocurrir lo mismo que a Mathias Arc.

Esto detuvo por unos instantes a la mujer, Mathias Arc la deshonra de la familia Arc - como quieras que te crea Julius, el reporte que nos envió Glynda...

-Mathias, el era un genio, sus ideas pudieron haber terminado esta estúpida guerra hace mucho, librando a los Arc de esta estúpida maldición - mirando a su esposa a los ojos - uno de los pocos prodigios que nuestra familia ofreció, pero Mathias no tenía algo que nuestro Jaune tiene.

-Explícate-

-Arturia, yo nunca pondría a nuestro hijo en peligro si no confiara en él- volviendo su vista a un marco donde las fotos de cinco jovencitas se mostraban - Jaune no está solo como lo estuvo Mathias.

La mujer también se encontraba observando el marco, viendo claramente como el aura que rodeaba aquellas fotografías aun seguía con el intenso blanco que siempre las había rodeado, a excepción de la de su hijo que luchaba entre el blanco y el negro, haciendo que apretara fuertemente su arma.

-no es suficiente con las cuatro doncellas o con los guerreros de ojos plateados- encontrando finalmente la fuerza para levantarse y acercarse a su esposa por detrás, abrazándola al saber muy bien como estaba sufriendo internamente - esas cinco niñas harán que nuestro Jaune supere esta prueba y cuando lo logre - abrazando un poco mas fuerte - nuestro Jaune finalmente nos librara de esta maldición.

Tomando la mano de su esposo - espero que tengas razón Julius - apretándola fuertemente, al punto de casi romperla - porque si me obligas a enfrentarme a mi propio hijo, te juro que primero estaré segura que nunca nadie te encuentre.

-...lo sé-

* * *

Ruby Rose no se encontraba del mejor humor posible, primero Blake que no quería decirles porque ahora evadía como la plaga al profesor más joven de Beacon, y segundo el susodicho profesor que no cumplió con su palabra.

 _-...yo solo quería seguir hablando con Jaune_ \- pensando con pesar, mientras seguía recogiendo con desgano la miel de los arboles en el bosque del eterno otoño.

Y pensar que al principio del año ella había esperado con ansias este viaje, recordando las historias del bosque que sus padres le habían contando, y tenía que admitir que el bosque era realmente hermoso pero simplemente no estaba de ánimos para disfrutarlo.

-Sis, ¿está bien?-

Volteándose ligeramente la menor vio como su hermana le miraba con clara preocupación - estoy bien Yang - tratando de esbozar su mejor sonrisa, aunque incluso ella sabía que no estaba siendo convincente.

Viendo como su hermana menor realmente no estaba de ánimo para la tarea que les había dado la profesora Goodwitch, la mayor tomo una decisión rápida - ¿sis, porque no mejor vas a buscar a Blake? - señalando con su pulgar su espalda, donde sabía la pelinegra se había dirigido - ya casi es hora de nuestro descanso.

Ruby miro a su hermana confundida - _¿Blake?_ \- mirando a sus alrededores y notando finalmente como la otro joven no se encontraba con ellas -...- sintiéndose inmediatamente mal, que clase de líder era si ni siquiera prestaba atención si sus compañeras estaban con ella, agachando un poco la cabeza en vergüenza - claro Yang - y siguiendo la dirección que su hermana le había indicado.

-Debemos encontrar la forma de arreglar esta situación- dijo la heredera con el seño fruncido, no apartando la mirada de la espalda de su joven líder, cual poco a poco se perdía en el mar rojizo que eran la hojas de los arboles que las rodeaban.

La rubia asintió, algo tenían que hacer -...pero no se qué.

- _Si tan solo Jaune estuviera aquí, seguro él sabría que hacer_ \- pensaron ambas jóvenes al unisonó, después de todo el joven siempre sabía cómo arreglar sus problemas.

La joven cegadora por su parte ya había recorrido bastante camino, cuando un indiscutible sonido para ella le alcanzo, el sonido de un muy peligroso grim y alguien combatiéndolo, usando su semblance para llegar al lugar lo más rápido posible y quedándose estática de la impresión.

Delante de la joven se encontraban dos personas, su compañera de equipo y su profesor Okami, siendo el profesor el que se encontraba protegiendo a una algo magullada Blake ante el enorme grim, preparándose para ayudándolos cuando algo inesperado sucedió.

Uno de los casilleros aterrizo abruptamente al lado del profesor, su arma seguramente pensó Ruby con algo de emoción ya que ella sabía, por alguna razón, que el joven profesor debía tener un arma, pero la emoción se volvió en shock cuando vio que arma era sostenida.

Tal vez era un arma muy diferente a la que ella conocía, pero sin lugar a dudas esa era Mortis Album, el arma de su Jaune, sintiendo como sus piernas le fallaban - _después de tanto tiempo..._

Varios minutos antes, Jaune, contra su mejor juicio había decidido seguir a escondidas a su joven amiga faunus - _demonios Blake, ¿por qué te separaste de tu equipo?_ \- pensaba mientras continuaba manteniendo una distancia prudencial, viendo como la joven finalmente se detenía a unos pasos del centro de un enorme claro - _¿qué planeas Blake?_ \- viendo curioso como la faunus, para su sorpresa, se quitaba su moño de su cabello descubriendo su segundo par de orejas cual en aquellos momento se encontraban moviéndose frenéticamente.

-...Jaune-

El repentino llamado de su nombre francamente no le sorprendió tanto, después de todo aún recordaba lo que la misma Blake le había revelado hace ya poco tiempo, suspirando para sí mientras salía de su escondite y se acercaba a paso ligero a la menor, deteniéndose a solo unos pasos - Blake.

-...unos días después que tuviéramos nuestra conversación, hable con Violet-

Jaune sintió como un ligero escalofrió recorría su cuerpo ante aquellas palabras, sabiendo lo honesta que podía ser su hermana menor - ya veo.

-lo que tú me dijiste, lo que ella me dijo- empezando a apretar fuertemente sus manos - por favor dime que son mentiras, que ninguno de ustedes hablaban enserio.

-no son mentiras Blake-

La faunus se volteo como un rayo al escuchar la respuesta de su compañero - JAUNE COM - pero muriendo las palabras en su boca al ver como la luz en los ojos del Arc ya no estaba ahí, lo que veía delante de ella no era su humano...no, era su humano, pero...

 _ **-Si quieres saber más, tendrás que hablar con Jaune-**_

 _ **-Si no lo haces, me encargare yo misma que jamás te aceptemos como miembro de nuestra familia y tu marca, no significara absolutamente nada...-**_

Recordando las palabras de la menor de los Arc, empezando a odiarse a sí misma - _como pude ser tan ciega, como pude juzgarlo tan gravemente_ \- después de todo ella no era ninguna santa tampoco, y aun más, Jaune es un Arc, escondiendo sus orejas faunus - lo siento Jaune.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el Arc con clara sorpresa en su voz, ya que de todo lo que esperaba de la menor, una disculpa no era una de ellas, porque ella no tenía nada de que disculparse.

\- que lo siento Jaune- acercándose poco a poco a su humano con paso seguro - quiero que me perdones por abandonarte después de escuchar lo que tuviste que hacer - llegando finalmente y abrazándolo suavemente - quiero que me perdones por no tratar de entenderte.

-Blake, yo...-

-no Jaune, escúchame por favor- levantando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos - desde el día que nos reencontramos he estado usándote, poniéndote en un estante, como la persona que nunca haría ningún acto impuro - sonriendo con tristeza - quería engañarme de que si estaba cerca de alguien así y esta persona me aceptaba, seguramente significaba que yo era digna de perdón.

-...-

-cuando era miembro del White Fang, realice actos de los que ahora no estoy orgullosa, actos horrible - desviando la mirada - tal vez yo soy la que debería alejarse de ti...

-NO- diciendo con total seguridad, ya que él tenía una idea de lo que Blake estaba hablando por que una de las acciones que había tomado para desviar la búsqueda de la faunus hacia su persona era investigar todas sus operaciones, y si era sincero entendía la razón, la desaprobaba sí, pero esa no era razón suficiente para que la joven Blake se distanciara - sería un hipócrita si tratara de alejarte Blake.

La joven faunus no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras del joven - _mi Jaune_ \- pensando alegremente mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su humano, cual este reciproco con igual fervor.

Pero para desgracia de ambos jóvenes el momento fue interrumpido por una sustancia pegajosa que cubrió sus cuerpos, seguida por una fuerte carcajada cual obviamente no auguraba nada bueno.

-Vaya Vaya, así que una sucia faunus y alguien que se está haciendo pasar por un profesor de Beacon-

-Cardín-

-CALLA FAUNUS, QUIEN CREES QUE ERES PARA DECIR MI NOMBRE- mostrando su claro odio por la especie con la mirada que le mandaba, para luego dar una media sonrisa volteándose a sus compañeros - chicos, porque no les mostramos a estos criminales cual es su lugar.

Jaune alzo una ceja ante el comentario, volviéndose a ver su pequeña amiga, que para su sorpresa le mandaba una mirada de igual odio al abusador, suspirando para sí.

 _-¡Como se atreve a interrumpir mi momento con mi humano!-_ moviendo su brazo hacia gambol con la intensión de darles una lección al equipo CRDL, pero siendo detenida por la mano de su humano en su hombro - ¿Jaune? - viendo como este solo negaba con su cabeza para volver su vista al grupo de adolecente.

-equipo Cardinal, ¿están consientes que esto es una grave ofens...- y moviendo ligeramente su cabeza esquivando un disparo del arma de uno de los miembros de dicho equipo-...

-deja de pretender que eres un profesor- sacando su mazo y preparándose para capturar a los claramente criminales.

En el lado de Jaune y Blake, la faunus también se preparaba para lo que ella sabía sería un rápido combate y luego claro seguiría la tortura, después de todo tenía que proteger la identidad que su humano quería mantener en secreto.

-Niños...-

Pero lo que sea que hubiera seguido si los acontecimientos hubieran continuado, no paso. Ya que unos nuevos invitados arribaron, unos que Jaune sabia no tardarían en aparecer por la combinación de la miel, y el claro odio que desprendían Blake y CRDL.

Un grupo de grim, específicamente cinco Ursas y con su alfa.

- _Por lo menos son solo Ursas_ \- pensó con alivio el Arc, volviéndose hacia sus alumnos para darles unas rápidas instrucciones en como terminar la batalla sin problemas.

Y no sabiendo que decir al ver como tres miembros del equipo CDRL salían del lugar corriendo mientras dejaban, a un igual estupefacto Cardín detrás.

-hmph, no me sorprende que tu equipo sea un grupo de cobardes Cardín-

Mandándole una rápida mirada a la faunus, dándole a entender que este no era el momento de tontos insultos, la cual solo respondió con otro "hmph", haciendo que sintiera como una migraña empezaba a formarse.

Sin embargo aquel no era el momento para tonterías, ya que por más débiles que fueran los Ursas, estos aun podían herir a sus alumnos por lo que con ya varios planes formados en su cabeza, el mayor se volvió hacia Cardín para indicarle que hacer, para solo ver como este sacaba su mazo mientras corría gritando al grupo de grim.

- _Enserio, ¿acaso nadie va a usar su cerebro hoy?_ \- viendo con molestia como el menor empezaba su combate contra los grim, haciéndolo suspirar - sígueme Blake - dirigiéndose al grupo de grims, seguido de cerca por la faunus.

-¿Que quieres que haga Jaune?-

El joven arc observo la situación, formando un plan a los segundos, uno simple si tenía que decirlo - apoya a Cardín - señalando al joven que se encontraba combatiendo contra tres Ursas mientras sus congéneres se limitaban a observar - yo me encargare del alfa y los dos ursas restantes - señalando a la audiencia, por llamarlos de alguna manera.

Blake asintió sin dudarlo yendo a cumplir con la labor que le había encomendado su compañero, nunca dudando en que su humano no tendría problemas con sus oponentes.

Sonriendo complacido, el joven Arc se acerco relajadamente al alfa cual por alguna razón no se movía de su posición - _extraño_ \- viendo como el alfa gruñía ligeramente, obviamente dando sus propias ordenes.

Y para sorpresa del Arc, noto muy tarde que los grim no fueron con la intensión de atacarlo, sino que en movimientos que él nunca antes había visto en grims terminaron sujetándolo de sus brazos alzándolo de tal manera que no pudiera tocarlos, llegando a una realización perturbarte - eres consciente, ¿no es así? - haciendo lo que él sabía ningún hunter había intentado con éxito antes, comunicarse con un grim.

Por lo que no le sorprendió mucho cuando el grim dio su versión de una sonrisa burlona.

- _Así que la reina está tratando nuevos artilugios_ \- pensando con algo de preocupación, y guardando la información para luego discutirlo con su familia, ahora tenía unos grim con quien lidiar - es una pena que no disfrutes mucho de tu encontrada conciencia - mandándole su propia sonrisa a la bestia.

El grim no entendía lo que el humano pretendía, pero al ver como una luz blanca rodeaba sus brazos y torso, con un rápido gruñido ordeno a sus hermanos que soltaran al humano, pero para su sorpresa y más rápido de lo que sus ojos podían seguir, sus dos hermanos tenían dos enormes agujeros en sus torsos empezando a desvanecerse, mientras el humano se encontraba nuevamente en el suelo mirándolo con burlar.

-Ah, veo que no te agrado mucho que matara a tus compañeros- viendo como el alfa enseñaba sus colmillos - sabes, es gracioso, usualmente dudaría en acabar con una criatura con conciencia pero en tu caso - dando un paso para aparecer enfrente del ursa, levantando su cabeza mientras le sonreía a la sorprendida criatura - hare una excepción - poniendo su mano sobre el pecho del grim y dando un ligero empujón.

Por varios segundos no sucedió nada, y para aquellos momentos Cardín con la ayuda de Blake ya habían acabado con su grupo de grim - Que demonios cree que hace ese estúpi - y siendo golpeado en la cabeza con el mango de gambol - HEY

-no llames estúpido a mi compañero- viendo a su, temporal ayudante, con molestia - él es mucho - pero no continuando al percibir por el rabillo del ojo una intensa luz.

Ambos adolecente voltearon para ver que la luz provenía del grim, iniciándose de la mano del Arc, y no pudiendo creer lo que veían al ver como la luz dejaba entrever una multitud de grietas en el cuerpo de la bestia, y siendo aparentemente la presión muy grande al escuchar como el grim lanzaba un gemido de dolor para luego explotar en una intensa esfera de luz blanca, dejándolos atónitos.

Jaune por su parte no estaba tranquilo, ya que el grim antes de explotar le había dedicado una sonrisa, una que indicaba que era él el que había ganado, y no tardando en sentir la razón - ¡BLake, Cardín, váyanse de aquí, rápido!

-¿Qué?-

-Pero Jaune-

Siendo los tres los que escucharan un fuertes rugidos, que poco a poco se escuchaban aun más cerca.

-¡¿Que esperan?! ¡Váyanse!- les decía mientras presionaba una secuencia de botones en su scroll.

-¡no!- siendo la faunus la que expresara fuertemente su deseo de no dejarlo para lo que fuera que se acercaba, corriendo a su lado y poniéndose a su lado esperando lo que fuera que apareciera - ¡no pienso dejarte de nuevo!

- _Demonios, no tengo tiempo para esto_ \- viendo exasperado a su pequeña amiga, volviendo su mirada al joven que se encontraba claramente nervioso - alumno Winchester, vaya donde Glynda he infórmele que un grim nivel 6 se acerca.

-Pero...-

-VE- poniendo todo la autoridad que poseía en su voz.

-¡Si señor!- saliendo corriendo del claro lo más rápido que podía en dirección que sabía los demás se encontraban.

Por su parte a Jaune y Blake no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que la no deseada visita apareciera, tratándose de un enorme Drake o mejor conocido como el dragón menor, abriendo su gran boca soltando un enorme rugido, cual lanzo a la joven faunus varios metros detrás del Arc.

-Je, así que ese era su plan- no volteándose al escuchar como un pesado objeto aterrizaba a su lado, introduciendo sus manos y sosteniendo el conocido peso de Album en su manos, equipándosela - pero creo que tu reina me subestimas - sonriendo hacia el grim Drake - no es la primera vez que me enfrento a uno de los tuyos.

Levantando su ahora enorme escudo, casi del tamaño de todo su cuerpo, con facilidad; para bloquear efectivamente el zarpazo del enorme reptil y devolver el ataque con un rápido mandoble de su espada, haciendo que el Drake retrocediera.

Blake por su parte ya se había erguido nuevamente y, a pesar de estar temblando por la presencia del enorme grim, tratando de llenarse de valor para ir a ayudar a su humano, dando un paso.

-Quédate ahí Blake- bloqueando nuevamente otro ataque - no puedo protegerte y pelear contra este grim al mismo tiempo.

Hiriéndole un poco las palabras de su compañero, acaso no sabía lo que le pedía - Jaune, no puedes...

-Es una orden Blake- volteándose ligeramente para mirarla con su ojo bueno.

Algo que fue aprovechado inmediatamente por el grim, cual con un movimiento rápido de su cola lanzo al Arc a pocos metros de la sorprendida faunus, abriendo su hocico cual empezaba a llenarse de una intensa flama negra.

Jaune noto esto, maldiciéndose internamente por el error de amateur, agarrando a la faunus mientras ponía su escudo delante ellos siendo a los segundos cubiertos completamente por un gran torrente de flamas negras, cual no paro por varios minutos.

Para su buena fortuna, el escudo del Arc era el invento definitivo de Karen Arc, siendo el único resultado del ataque un chamuscado escudo y unos algo ennegrecidos Jaune y Blake.

-JAUNE-

La nueva voz en el campo de batalla llamo la atención de los tres combatientes, siendo la dueña de esta una muy asustada Ruby Rose, y no por ella sino por su Jaune y su compañera de equipo Blake.

El grim por su parte vio como la nueva humana estaba totalmente indefensa y muy lejos del humano de la que su reina le había advertido, sabiendo claramente lo que tenía que hacer corriendo hacia la cegadora.

Jaune también vio esto, no pensando y solo actuando, con solo una meta en su mente "proteger a Ruby", cubriendo todo su cuerpo en su aura blanquecina en especial sus piernas, y para sorpresa de todos incluido el grim saltando y cayendo en la espalda de la bestia.

Levantando su escudo y cambiando su forma en lo que parecía una gran hoja de un Spadone sin mango enterrándola en la espalda del grim, para gran dolor de la bestia - hey grim - no moviéndose ni unos centímetros a pesar de los movimientos bruscos del grim, canalizando su aura a una de las cuatro gemas incrustadas en la hoja, la azul, haciendo que toda la hoja tomara una coloración blanca empezando a botar una humo blanquecino, congelando la base y el interior del grim.

-Puedo permitir que me ataquen sin inmutarme, incluso que me persigan pero - levantando esta vez la espada en su mano derecha, y mandando su aura a una de las cuatro gemas de esta, la roja, haciendo que la hoja de esta tomara un intenso color blanquecino por la enorme temperatura que estaba alcanzando - si se atreven a poner en peligro la vida de los que amo - uniendo las dos partes de Mortis Album, formando la forma completa del Spadone - los destruiré - y no esperando mucho tiempo para causar la reacción que esperaba, una enorme explosión, lanzándolo de la espalda de la bestia.

-JAUNE- gritaron ambas jóvenes para correr hacia donde el joven había quedado tendido, no tardando mucho en llegar donde el semi consiente joven.

-me alegro que ambas estén bien - desviando su mirada por unos momentos para ver como su presa le faltaba gran parte de su espalda, empezando a desintegrarse, haciéndole sonreír - realmente me alegro.

Sin embargo ambas jóvenes no estaban tan felices, más bien horrorizadas ya que los brazos de su Jaune estaban en un estado horrible, el izquierdo estaba completamente azul con algunas pedazos de hielo saliendo de su piel; y el derecho presentaba quemaduras intensas.

-no se preocupen- sabiendo que miraban la jóvenes - mi aura me curara - volviendo su vista a la faunus - Blake no creo que pueda mantener mi conciencia por mucho tiempo, por favor explícale todo a Ruby - cerrando su ojo finalmente al sentir como el cansancio de su anterior acción le hacía perder el conocimiento.

Por su parte ambas jóvenes escucharon vagamente lo que el Arc le pidió a Blake, ya que su atención estaba en la segundo punto más importante de aquel situación, porque la otra se encontraba abrazando al Arc tan íntimamente y con tan obvio cariño. Mirándose con molestia la una a la otra.

* * *

 **Que tal a todos, un capítulo más y bienvenidos al final de este también.**

 **Ah, hace mucho tiempo que quería llegar a este capítulo, revelando un poco de las habilidades de Jaune y las consecuencias de que las use, un poco de lo que pienso hacer con la historia de la familia Arc aquí, y claro cómo olvidar el primer encuentro entre dos de las cinco queridas de nuestro prota.**

 **Pero bueno, recuerden que si tienen alguna duda o comentario, desde los reviews es desde donde pueden preguntarme o comentar.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado a todos este nuevo capítulo! :)**

 **¡Bye bye!**


	18. Capítulo 18

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

 **Cuando Sea...**

 _Jaune: pensamiento_

 _ **Jaune: recuerdo**_

 **Capítulo 18:**

El viaje de regreso a Beacon fue en completo silencio, claro, Yang y Weiss plagaron de preguntas a su compañera y líder sobre lo que había sucedido pero a petición de la propia Glynda ambas solo les informaron de su encuentro con unos grim y como el nuevo profesor había salido herido por ayudarlas, prometiendo no revelar la verdadera identidad de dicho profesor.

Y a cambio de su silencio, ambas habían sido prometidas una explicación de lo que sucedía, por lo menos una parte de la verdad. Misma razón por lo que ambas jóvenes estaban ansiosas, ambas querían saber en qué se había involucrado su Jaune, porque su propio ataque le había dejado tan mal herido, pero fuera de esos deseos lo que más querían es estar a su lado y asegurarse que el estaba bien.

Lo que ambas no se esperaron es que al momento de salir del bullhead, ellas no habían sido las únicas en seguir a la vicerrectora sino que líder de su equipo hermano también, cual dando una ligera excusa les informo a su equipo que era prudente que ella también se enterara de lo que había sucedido para así hacer planes futuros de contingencia, cual sorpresa que Glynda no objeto.

Aquello fue todo lo que sucedió antes del momento actual, donde Ozpin y Glynda se encontraban enfrente de unas preocupadas Ruby y Blake, en contraste de la serena Violet.

Ozpin se preparo para lo que sabía sería una cansada conversación, viendo que todos las personas involucradas se encontraban - niñas, se que tienen muchas preguntas, pero...

-¿mi Jaune está bien, verdad?- interrumpiendo la cegadora repentinamente, ya que realmente esa era su prioridad.

-Ruby, se que eres mi líder, pero la próxima vez que insinúes que MI humano es tuyo- volviéndose ligeramente a ver a la menor con el ceño fruncido cual esta le devolvió con igual intensidad.

Ozpin vio esta interacción interesado, no tomándole mucho atar los cabos sueltos, para volverse a la otra líder - ¿me imagino que esta es la razón por la que está aquí joven Arc?

Asintiendo - Ruby Rose y Blake Belladonna tienen vínculos con nuestra familia desde ya hace varios años.

-¿me imagino que Weiss Schnee y Yang Xiao Long comparten este mismo status?- recibiendo nuevamente una asentida como respuesta, asiendo que se llevara un par de dedos a su cien - porque no me sorprende que tu padre prácticamente reclutara a la jovencitas en las que yo ya había mostrado interés.

-Julius siempre ha sido conocido por su capacidad de predecir futuros eventos director- menciono calmadamente Glynda - por lo menos asegúreme señorita Arc de que ninguno de sus planes pondrán en peligro a mis alumnas - mirando seriamente a la menor, ya que era más que obvio que esta estaba como representante de su padre.

-Todo es por el bien de Jaune, y Jaune las atesora mucho- respondiendo secamente - dicho esto, la vida de huntress es una muy peligrosa, por lo que no le puedo prometer nada - manteniendo su mirada en ambos adultos sin inmutarse, sumergiéndose la oficina en un pesado ambiente.

-Disculpen...- y siendo rota la tensión por la voz llena de incertidumbre de Ruby - entiendo que mencionen a Yang, ¿pero porque también a Weiss?

A su lado Blake alzo una ceja ante la mención de la hermana de su líder, para luego volver su atención a la otra alumna - Violet, ¿qué sucede aquí?

Pero en vez de responder ambas preguntas, la joven Arc mantuvo su atención en ambos adultos - Director Ozpin, me gustaría pedirle que me prestara su oficina por un tiempo, que hay asuntos de la familia Arc que me gustaría discutir con Rose y Belladonna.

-Violet Arc, no sé quién crees que te crees ser, pero si...- pero no continuando al sentir la mano de Ozpin en su hombro - ¿Director?

-Petición concedida Violet Arc- levantándose de su silla para empezar a dirigirse al ascensor - vamos Glynda.

Viendo a su líder y luego a las tres adolecentes, la experimentada huntress suspiro con cansancio, siguiendo a Ozpin sin decir nada, no esperándose mucho para que se escuchara como el ascensor descendía.

-Ruby, Blake- rompiendo el breve silencio que había invadido la oficina nuevamente- en estos momentos voy a actuar como representante de mi familia, y voy a informarles de algunos asuntos pertinentes sobre Jaune, por instrucciones de mi padre.

-¿tiene que ver con el documento que aceptamos de Lord Arc?-

-Así es Blake, como me imagino ya dedujiste, tú no eres la única que firmo aquel documento- volviendo sus ojos a la menor que al parecer ya empezaba a atar los cabos, si la expresión de incredulidad que se formaba en su rostro era un indicativo - Ruby, Yang y Weiss, aceptaron el mismo documento.

-¡No puedes hablar enserio!- levantándose de golpe de su silla, y mirando escandalizada a la mayor - una cosa es Yang, pero Blake o Weiss...

-Así que Lord Arc nos estaba manipulando- mirando el suelo con pesar - no me sorprende, todos los humanos...

-Es verdad, mi padre las estuvo manipulando- viendo como la otras jóvenes se volteaban a verla con sorpresa por lo fácil que lo admitió - pero déjenme que les pregunte una cosa - cambiando su expresión por una de seriedad - ¿ustedes aman a Jaune?

-¿qué tiene que...-

-respondan-

-...Sí, yo amo a mi humano-

-...Sí, lo amo-

-Me alegro que sean honestas- y por primera vez ambas jóvenes vieron como la, generalmente apática Arc, sonría amablemente - es justo lo que necesita mi hermano.

-¿algo le sucede a mi Jaune?- pregunto preocupada la menor.

Suspirando cansadamente la Arc se recostó con pesadez en su asiento - el plan de mi padre cuenta con muchas partes, tantas que solo él está al tanto de todas ellas, pero hay una que es indispensable y es la que algunas de la familia están al tanto, yo incluida - cambiando su expresión a una de tristeza - y esa es la parte que le corresponde a Jaune, pero mi padre no es un hombre cruel, por eso ideo un plan de contingencia - volviéndose a verlas - ustedes.

-¿nosotras?-

-Mi hermano esta cayendo en una espiral de desesperación y culpa por todas las responsabilidades de las que se encarga ahora- empezando a apretar sus puños al recordar aquellas responsabilidades - ustedes son la llave para equilibrar su vida.

-...he oído suficiente...- levantándose de su asiento tranquilamente, la faunus le mando una mirada de desprecio a la Arc - al principio pensé que tu hermano te preocupaba, pero veo que solo quieres que te ayudemos a manipularlo - dándole una última mirada para dirigirse al ascensor.

Ruby vio la acción de su compañera, y tomando una decisión rápidamente, levantándose y siguiéndola.

-...se lo que planean, y les advierto que solo empeoraran las cosas, yo conozco a mi hermano- diciendo a los pocos segundos al ver que las jóvenes no se detendrían - una vez mi hermano se entere que están al tanto de lo que sucede, él con más ahincó tratara de alejarse, ¿o creen que su disfraz era solo un capricho?

Esto hizo que ambas jóvenes se detuvieran.

-tampoco pueden informales a Yang o Weiss de lo que sucede- continuando y sabiendo que en aquellos momentos ambas jóvenes seguramente sentían un tremendo odio hacia su persona - no pueden hablarle sobre los contratos, y no pueden decirle lo que ustedes sienten por él.

Esto causo una reacción en la menor, cual se volteo rápidamente dejando ver su rostro lleno de angustia, claramente demostrando su edad al no saber como lidiar con toda la nueva información - pero tú nos dijiste...

-Sé lo que dije, pero si solo van y le cuentan todo, lo que harán es que mi hermano deje Beacon- cambiando su expresión por una de compasión, hacia la menor - ustedes tal vez ya lo sepan pero mi hermano las atesora, y si se entera de todo lo que ahora saben, él huira para protegerlas.

-...¿entonces qué sugieres Arc?- preguntando Blake para volver a encarar a Violet.

-no pueden hablar, pero no es la única forma de captar la atención de mi hermano, después de todo dicen que las acciones valen más que mil palabras - sonriéndoles nuevamente al ver como ambas jóvenes entendían lo que les trataba de decir - como lo has estado haciendo Blake.

* * *

Mientras tanto Jaune se encontraba emocionado, por fin había llegado el día que su tía Victoria le había prometido, el día de su prueba final cual si la pasaba por fin podría regresar con sus pequeñas amigas y su familia.

-Apúrate Jaune-

El joven Arc asintió, siguiendo a la mas experimentada huntress por el espeso bosque, continuando la caminata hasta llegar a lo que parecía una vieja choza y gracias a su entrenamiento Jaune podía sentir como alguien se encontraba a dentro - ¿es la persona del que tanto me hablaste tía victoria?

La mujer sin embargo no le contesto, entrando en la derruida estructura, para detenerse a unos pasos - mucho tiempo sin vernos Caeruleam.

Jaune se puso a lado de su tía para ver a quien se dirigía, y la imagen que le recibió no era la que esperaba del tan aclamado ex compañero de la mujer Arc, lo que le recibió era un hombre cual era obvio no se había alimentado en semanas, delgado y algo encorvado; tal vez la única característica que resaltaba del sujeto era su vibrante cabello de color azul.

Dando casi un salto del susto cuando los ojos vacios del hombre se posaron en su persona, esbozando una vacía sonrisa - así que por fin es el día, eh Victoria - levantándose con lentamente y con pesadez - dime muchacho, ¿sabes porque estas aquí?

-Para mi prueba final- respondiendo con seguridad.

El hombre lo miro por unos segundos para luego estallar en un gran carcajada, cual duro varios minutos, para la intranquilidad del joven Arc - ahhhh - exhalando el aire mientras sonreía burlonamente - y será una que nunca olvides joven Arc, de eso te lo aseguro - y sin decir más saliendo de su vivienda seguido de cerca de Victoria.

-Apresúrate Jaune, que tu prueba está por comenzar- diciendo esto mientras seguía a su antiguo compañero.

A Jaune le tomo unos segundos seguir lo dicho por su tía, ya que no podía sacarse el sentimiento que algo estaba muy mal.

Ya afuera el joven Arc vio como su tía le daba un fuerte abrazo al hombre, para su confusión, para luego volverse y sentarse en una roca cercana - tu prueba es muy sencilla Jaune, tienes dos minutos para matar a Caeruleam - diciendo todo esto como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¡¿Qué?!- mirando frenéticamente entre ambos adultos - ¡¿pero él no es tu ex compañero?! - señalando al hombre cual simplemente se encogió de hombros como si sentencia de muerte no le importara en lo más mínimo - ¡yo no...

-Comiencen-

-Nada personal chico-

Siendo este el único aviso que el hombre le dio al joven antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad empuñando un par de cuchillos, enterrándolos en el pecho del joven para luego hacer un movimiento brusco al sacarlos.

Jaune dio un grito, sabiendo que aquel movimiento seguramente había desgarrado gran cantidad de músculos, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver como no había herida alguna, volviéndose al hombre y viendo como este había retrocedido varios pasos sonriéndole.

El joven Arc no tardo en encontrar una posible explicación, volviéndose a su tía para ver si había usado su semblance, pero esta tampoco contaba con ningún tipo de herida en su cuerpo, así que no la había usado - ¿qué está pasando? ¿acaso hay algo mas en esta prueba?

-Espero que hayas llegando a una respuesta correcta de lo que está pasando Jaune- hablando repentinamente la mujer, y atrayendo la atención de los dos combatientes - porque este será tu único descanso, continúen.

-Ya escuchaste a la dama- y retomando su ataque, cual fue igual de feroz que el anterior, estaba vez enterrando un cuchillo en el ojo y muslo del joven, con el mismo resultado anterior - muy lento muchacho, si quieres pasar esta prueba y que no hayan consecuencias graves - cortando esta vez un gran corte en el brazo donde el joven sostenía su espada - es mejor que termines con mi vida ahora.

Pero el Arc no escuchaba, tenía que haber otra solución, por algo no estaba recibiendo ningún tipo de daño - no, estoy seguro que matarte no es el objetivo - logrando interceptar el brazo del hombre, pero no preveyendo que este uso aquel movimiento para perforar uno de sus pulmones, haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos.

-un minuto Jaune-

Distrayendo al menor, cual de castigo ahora se encontraba en el suelo ya que el hombre lo había tumbado, empezando a acuchillarlo continuamente para luego saltar, aumentando la distancia nuevamente.

-es mejor que te apresures muchacho- aunque luego de unos segundos le mando una sonrisa burlona - aunque con todo el daño que ya has recibido, dudo que haya algo que se pueda hacer.

 _-¿daño?-_ no entendiendo para nada lo que sucedía.

-treinta segundos-

Sonriendo nuevamente, el hombre tomo una posición casual mientras jugaba con uno de sus cuchillos - sabes cuál era el trabajo de mi equipo muchacho - viendo complacido como el menor solo negaba - ah, ya veo, la estricta de Victoria no te dijo nada, pero bueno, déjame decírtelo - sentándose en una roca - tortura, ese era nuestro trabajo para tu padre.

-quince segundos-

-Y era algo tan fácil con nuestras semblance, la de Victoria tomando las heridas para dar un falso sentido de seguridad, y la mía soltando de golpe todas la heridas que haya ocasionado en un solo momento - ladeando la cabeza mientras veía a los ojos al Arc, que por su expresión empezaba a entender - lo cual causaba shock en lo mejor de los casos, y en los peores, pues, la muerte - para luego sonreír tristemente.

-cinco segundos-

-Es una pena que no le hayas hecho caso a Vicky- siendo su mano cubierta por una aura azul clara.

-un segundo-

-NO-

Tronando sus dedos.

Lo siguiente que vio el joven Arc es algo que jamás podría olvidar, su tía cayendo inerte en el pasto siendo cubierta totalmente por cada una de las heridas que el hombre había ocasionado en él, arrodillándose en el que no podía aceptar era ahora el cadáver de una de las personas más importantes para él - no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no...

Caeruleam ignoro el mas que obvio estado de shock del joven, tomando gentilmente los cabellos ahora cubiertos de sangre de Victoria Arc - mi deuda esta saldada Vicky, ahora puedes descansar - volviéndose al joven que obviamente no podía verlo - que esta sea una lección para ti Jaune Arc - levantándose - que la próxima vez que nos encontremos sea para que tu espada termine con mi vida.

El Arc escucho claramente el mensaje, jurando que encontraría a Caeruleam y lo asesinaría, sintiendo como todo se oscurecía debido al cansancio mental.

* * *

En la enfermería de Beacon, Jaune Arc poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia - _ese recuerdo..._ \- sintiendo como una ira incalculable se apoderaba de él, una ira por su error.

-...por Jaune-

-...por Jaune-

El Arc parpadeo ante las conocidas voces, tratando de enfocar mejor su visión para ver que se trataba de Ruby y Blake, las cuales se encontraban mirando una a la otra seriamente, recordando de golpe todo lo que había sucedido y maldiciendo su suerte - _ahora tengo que lidiar con Ruby también..._ \- gimiendo ligeramente con pesar al saber el trabajo que sería lidiar con la menor, aun recordaba lo hiperactiva que esta podía ser.

Y aquel gemido inmediatamente llamo la atención de ambas jóvenes, cual se voltearon al unisonó, siendo la menor la que se lanzara a su cuello sin reparo a que el aún estaba en una cama de hospital, ocasionado que otro gemido, este de dolor, se escapara de sus labios.

-¡Jaune!- Ruby obviamente no lo escucho ya que no soltaba el cuello del mayor mientras sobaba cariñosamente su mejilla con la de él.

Blake por su parte tuvo que tomar un poco de aire para no tomar a la menor del cuello y lanzarla lo más lejos posible de su humano, después de todo ambas habían llegado a un acuerdo por el bien del rubio - Ruby - llamando la atención de la menor lo mas calmadamente posible - Jaune acaba de despertar, tienes que dejar que se recupere.

La menor paro en su muestra de afecto al saber que la faunus tenía razón, separándose del mayor, pero no sin antes, para sorpresa de ambos adolecentes, plantar un cariñoso beso en su mejilla - lo siento Jaune.

- _toma aire Blake_ \- diciéndose así misma mentalmente, viendo como su humano aun no salía del shock - _toma mucho aire..._

-No te preocupes Ruby...- mirando a la hija de Summer con sorpresa, ya que esta nunca antes había sido tan afectuosa con él - la verdad me sorprendiste, ya que pensaba que lo primero que harías al enterarte de todo sería usar Crecent en mi.

-oh...no te preocupes por eso Jaune- sonriendo alegremente, pero el Arc podía sentir que no había nada de felicidad en esa sonrisa.

-¿qué quieres decir Ruby?- sintiendo un indescriptible miedo hacia la menor.

-pues, que no te preocupes que si pienso usar Crecent en ti- diciendo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo - aunque primero voy a esperar que te recuperes, Blake me convenció de eso - tomando la mano del izquierda del joven, mientras le daba un afectuoso apretón - ¿no estás impaciente?

-...- Jaune prefirió no responder aquella pregunta, volteándose a ver a la faunus, cual solo se encogió de hombros.

-Fue lo mejor que pude conseguir, considerando que te ocultaste de ella todo este tiempo-

Jaune nunca había deseado tanto como ahora mantenerse en cama el mayor tiempo posible.

* * *

 **Que tal a todos, un capítulo más y bienvenidos al final de este también.**

 **Por fin revelando que le había sucedido a la querida tía de Jaune, y introduciendo a dos de nuestras protas en el mundo que nuestro querido Jaune vive, aunque pobre que ahora tendrá que lidiar con Ruby por todo lo que le hizo pasar.**

 **Ahora a las notas para los reviewers:**

 **Annimo**

 **Te agradezco tu apoyo nuevamente. :)**

 **La verdad ya me empezaba a preocupar que no ubiera ningún tipo de comentario.**

 **Ahora bien, recuerden que si tienen alguna duda o comentario, desde los reviews es desde donde pueden preguntarme o comentar.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado a todos este nuevo capítulo! :)**

 **¡Bye bye!**


	19. Capítulo 19

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

 **Cuando Sea...**

 _Jaune: pensamiento_

 _ **Jaune: recuerdo**_

 **Capítulo 19:**

Las mañanas del sábado en Beacon por lo general siempre eran muy tranquilas, sea por que los alumnos decidieran pasar uno de sus pocos días libres en Vale o simplemente quedarse en sus dormitorios. Este sábado no era uno de aquellos, ya que una de las arenas extras de la prestigiosa academia se encontraba sucediendo un combate que había llamado la atención de muchos curiosos.

-Yang juro que si esta es otra de tus molestas...- empezó la heredera al ser llamada a tan temprano por su compañera, pero muriendo las palabras en su boca al ver el espectáculo, porque si lo que veían sus ojos era algo que no ocurría todos los días.

Sus otras dos compañeras de equipo se encontraban combatiendo con el recién contratado joven profesor, de por si aquello no era lo que le sorprendía, si no la intensidad con la que su joven líder se encontraba combatiendo, inclusive parecía que realmente quería herir al profesor.

-Wow, Ruby realmente está molesta-

Weiss delicadamente alzo una ceja ante el comentario de la rubia, ya que para todos los presentes era obvio que la cegadora estaba molesta, la pregunta era el porqué - ¿ha ocurrido algún altercado con el profesor Okami?

-no que yo sepa- respondiendo sin perder detalle del combate.

Weiss también observaba el combate interesada, sin embargo la actitud de su líder le estaba haciendo pensar ya que si tomaba en cuenta Blake, ahora eran dos compañeras que parecían tener algún problema con el joven profesor sin contar su relación con su caballero - es demasiado extraño.

-¿qué quieres decir?- apartando finalmente la mirada del combate al notar el tono de su compañera.

-con Ruby ya serían dos personas de nuestro equipo que parecen tener algún tipo de vendetta contra el profesor Okami - revelando sus pensamientos.

Yang mentiría si digiera que no había pensado en lo mismo, pero si era sincera esta nueva información no era lo único que le había hecho sospechar del joven profesor después de todo Ruby averiguo como este al parecer conocía a su Jaune, lo único que le había detenido de ir a encararlo es que su hermana menor lo tenía todo controlado y que le informaría de cualquier hallazgo que hiciera, lo que hasta el momento había cumplido _-...¿tal vez ya era hora que utilizara el ya conocido encanto Long?_

Weiss también tenía pensamientos parecido - _parece que fue un error escuchar a Blake_ \- recordando como su silenciosa compañera les había pedido que no se inmiscuyeran, pero ahora que Ruby también se había involucrado, parecía ser hora de tomar una postura más proactiva, y si esto le ayudaba a finalmente hacer que el profesor le diera la información que quería, aun mejor.

Mientras tanto en la arena de combate Ruby y Blake estaban teniendo muchas dificultades en conectar golpes contundentes en el Arc, no que no pudieran golpearlo, pero los que conectaban no afectaban al joven para nada era como si literalmente estuvieran combatiendo contra una pared del metal más duro solo que esta pared contraatacaba, ¡y ni siquiera estaba usando a Mortis!

Ruby tenía sentimiento encontrados en cómo estaba progresando el combate, por un lado estaba frustrada de que no pudiera propinar la senda paliza al joven Arc por hacerla preocupar por tanto, tanto tiempo, pero por el otro no podía evitar sentir enormemente orgullosa - _¡mi Jaune es el más fuerte!_ \- ayudaba también que el sudor del joven le dejaba ver como los músculos del Arc se encontraban haciendo cosas MUY interesantes - _yummy_ \- y no la juzguen, tal vez era joven pero no TAN joven para no apreciar lo obvio.

Cual distracción fue aprovechada por el rubio que con un golpe de palma la catapulto hacia el que hubiera sido el final de su participación en el entrenamiento si no fuera por un pronto actuar de la faunus.

-Ruby, concéntrate- entornando los ojos al ver como la menor se sonrojaba, y no la culpaba, pero hay una hora y lugar para todo - tenemos que planear algo, el "darle una lección a Jaune", no está funcionando - volviendo su vista al mencionado que parecía estar contento con solo observarlas - Jaune parece que nos está dando la oportunidad de planear - observando al mayor con cautela, para ver como este sonreía y acto seguido alzar su mano, mostrando cinco dedos, entendiendo lo que planeaba al ver como bajaba uno a los segundos -...no importa.

La menor también vio esto con preocupación, tratando de pensar en alguna estrategia que pudiera funcionar contra su Jaune, y era difícil porque hasta el momento aun no había formado ninguna estrategia específica donde solamente estuviera con Blake por lo que solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, improvisar - Blake, ¿crees que podrías contener a Jaune, que se centre solo en ti?

Blake la miro cuestionante, pero al notar como su joven líder miraba discretamente el gatillo de su arma, entendió lo que quería - lo intentare - y corriendo hacia el rubio nuevamente.

Jaune por su parte estaba impresionado, obviamente sus pequeñas amigas realmente tenían el temple para ser huntress, no importando mucho que aún no pudieran sobrepasar su defensa ya que el trabajo de equipo, cual cabe recalcar él sabía era algo nuevo para ambas en su grupo por lo que había visto en su tiempo de profesor, estaba demostrando ser mejor que la media.

- _ahora, me pregunto si su nuevo plan funcionara_ \- esperando pacientemente que la pequeña faunus se acercara lo suficiente y sin perder de vista a la cegadora cual se había movido al borde de la arena, claramente poniendo la mayor distancia entre ambos, alzando su brazo para bloquear el ataque de la joven cual había usado uno de sus clones para tratar de confundirlo - hola señorita Belladonna.

La faunus sin embargo no se digno a dar una respuesta ante el saludo, y dejando que las balas de gambol respondieran por ella, y sin mucha sorpresa no haciendo meya en la defensa del rubio cual respondió con un gancho.

El cual nunca llego a su destino al si ser una sorpresa como una bala de gran calibre impactaba en su brazo, tomando un porcentaje de su aura en el proceso, y dejando abierto al contraataque de Blake quien aprovecho la sorpresa para dar dos certeros cortes en el cuerpo del joven, disminuyendo eficazmente un cinco por ciento el aura de este.

La reacción de Jaune no se hizo esperar ya que rápidamente puso distancia entre la joven faunus pero posicionándose de tal manera que también pudiera ver a Ruby, por lo que pudo ver porque no había escuchado el disparo del rifle en la guadaña, ahora esta tenía un silenciador - _astuta_ \- sonriendo tenuemente.

Y ahora entendía mejor la nueva estrategia, Blake era la vanguardia y Ruby actuaria como su apoyo - _un apoyo que causa un daño considerable_ \- no cualquiera podía dentar sus reservas de aura después de todo, y al saber esto su siguiente movimiento era el más obvio, tensando sus piernas para propulsarse hacia la francotiradora aunque no llego muy lejos ya que fue detenido abruptamente por un objeto que enrollo en su brazo derecho, viendo que se trataba del lazo de gambol - ah, realmente han mejorado - no pudiendo evitar felicitar a las jóvenes, para luego esquivar con movimientos ligeros dos disparos del rifle de Ruby.

-no voy a dejar que te muevas- sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas el lazo, ya que sabía que su humano era mucho más fuerte que ella físicamente.

Jaune miro el lazo en su brazo, luego a Blake y finalmente a una sonriente Ruby cual parecía estar segura que lo tenían acorralado _-...casi me hacen considerar dejarlas ganar..._ dígame señorita Belladonna, ¿cuánto aprecia su lazo?

Ante la extraña pregunta la joven faunus no pudo evitar parpadear extrañada, para a los segundas sentir como su cuerpo era atraído hacia el Arc, cual no la cogía sino que dejo que le pasara y entendiendo sus intenciones, pensaba usarla como un proyectil humano contra su joven líder - _pero no importa, no hay manera que pueda zafarse de gambol_ \- o eso pensaba ya que los segundos que se encontraba en el aire vio como el brazo de su humano se cubría de su aura cual rápidamente pasaba a su lazo, sorprendiéndose de sobre manera al ver como este se rompía cuando ella llegaba al máximo de su rango, y tal fue su sorpresa que no se le ocurrió soltar su arma por lo cual ahora se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia, su también sorprendida, joven líder.

Por lo que el impacto no se hizo esperar, haciendo que muchos de los espectadores dieran una mueca de dolor al ver como ambas jóvenes ahora se encontraban tendidas fuera de la arena.

El Arc por su parte se acerco a ambas joven a paso lento, para cuando ya se encontraba a su lado, arrodillarse - las felicito, lo hicieron muy bien - siendo la única respuesta que recibió fueran unos gemidos de dolor.

Varias horas después el Arc descubrió que tal vez la forma de terminar el combate no había sido la mejor manera, si la mirada de molestia de Blake y el puchero de Ruby eran un indicio. Aunque aun le confundía un poco de que si estaban molestas con él ¿porque querían pasar tiempo juntos?

-¿Tengo que decir que lo siento de nuevo?- haciendo la pregunta por cuarta vez desde que se sentaron en uno de los bancos en los jardines de la academia.

-...hubieras tratado aunque sea de disminuir nuestras auras a rojo...-

Jaune alzo una ceja ante el comentario de la menor - Ruby, ustedes fueron las que me pidieron que fueran reglas de torneo.

-¡lo hubieras hecho de otra manera entonces!...no sabes lo humillante que es perder de esa forma - recordando claramente como Yang no tardo en molestarlas - y Blake está conmigo en esto, ¿verdad Blake?

Volviendo su mirada a la faunus, esta solo frunció el seño aun mas en clara muestra de que si, estaba de acuerdo con su líder haciéndole suspirar en resignación mientras se recostaba en el banca - como veo que definitivamente soy el que obro mal estaría mucho peor si no tratara de reivindicarme - ladeando un poco su cabeza para mirarlas de reojo - así que, ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdonen?

Ambas jóvenes se miraron ante esto, sonriéndose entre sí, para ignorancia del Arc para luego asentir - bueno, ¿podrías hablarnos de tu semblance?

-¿mi semblance?- mirando curioso a ambas jóvenes, viendo como estas asentían - bueno, si tuviera que simplificar mi semblance, diría que soy como un amplificador - respondiendo luego de unos segundos.

-¿qué quieres decir Jaune?-

-ummm, supongo que una demostración sería lo mejor- diciendo esto para coger una pequeña roca que se encontraba cerca y poniéndola entre su dedo pulgar e índice, volviéndose para ver que nadie se encontraba espiándolos - observen - cubriendo su dedo pulgar con su aura para luego procede a hacer un rápido movimiento con este, lanzando la pequeña roca al cielo a tal fuerza que se perdió de vista rápidamente.

Ambas jóvenes vieron esto totalmente asombradas, para la diversión del rubio.

-Lo que acabo de hacer es amplificar la fuerza en los músculos en mi mano-

-Eso no explica como rompiste el lazo de gambol- hablando por primera vez, y mirando seriamente a su humano.

Jaune no le tomo mucha importancia a la mirada de la menor, atribuyendo que solo era su usual manera de ser, por la que no dudo en dar una respuesta rápida - bueno Blake, es cierto que amplifique a tu lazo, pero todo tiene un límite ¿y qué sucede cuando un objeto sobrepasa su límite?

-¿lo supera?-

El joven Arc sonrío ante la respuesta de la cegadora, ya que esta siempre veía lo positivo en todo primero - muy bien Ruby, ¿pero qué otra reacción puede suceder?

-...se rompe-

Asintiendo, el joven la miro complacido - así es Blake, lo único que tuve que hacer es insertar un poco mas de mi semblance en tu lazo hasta el punto que no podría soportarlo, rompiéndose - cambiando su expresión por una de extrañeza al ver como las dos jóvenes ahora le miraban con preocupación - ¿qué sucede?

-Jaune, ¿eso fue lo que le paso a tus brazos?-

- _oh...así que era eso_ \- ahora por fin entendía a que se debía todo el secretismo, y las miradas de preocupación en sus pequeñas amigas, la pregunta ahora era ¿debería responder?, volviendo su mirada al frente mientras cerraba sus ojos, ya que hablar al respecto sería revelar más de sus habilidades y si alguien se enteraba que Ruby o Blake tenían aquella información...ni siquiera quería imaginárselo.

El ambiente se puso tenso, y la dos jóvenes sabían que este era un momento importante para ellas, ya que si lograban que Jaune se abriera, significaría que había esperanza que el joven Arc dejara de tratar de resolver todo por su cuenta.

Por lo que no dudaron en tomar cada una sus manos, haciendo que el joven abriera sus ojos para mirarlas seriamente - Jaune, se que piensas que todo lo tienes que hacer tu mismo, pero por favor confía en nosotras.

-Ruby tiene razón Jaune, sé que es difícil apoyarse en otras personas, pero nuestra relación - apretando con un poco más de fuerza la mano que sostenía - nosotras vamos mas haya de ser unas simples conocidas, mas de unas simples amigas...lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-¡Además!- atrayendo la atención de ambos - tal vez aun no estemos a tu nivel Jaune, pero hemos entrenado muy duro para poder estar a tu lado - sonriendo - confía en nosotras.

Jaune las observo por varios minutos en silencio, y estarían mintiendo si digieran que no estaban nerviosas ya que muy bien este podría ser el momento en que el joven Arc decidiera que lo mejor era irse o quedarse con ellas.

-Saben, tengo que empezar a darme cuenta que ya no son las pequeñas que conocía hace mucho tiempo - poniendo sus manos sobre el cabello de ambas, para felicidad de Ruby y molestia de Blake - si no que dos jóvenes en camino de volverse unas excepcionales huntress.

-¿Eso significa...?-

-Si Ruby, pero tienen que saber que tal vez no les parecerá mucho lo que les voy a responder, pero hay algunas personas que harían lo que fuera por saber un poco mas como mi semblance funciona-

- _lo sé/entiendo mi humano_ -

-Por esto, nunca mencionen a nadie lo que les voy a revelar, no quiero que se expongan- viendo como ambas asentían, el joven volvió su vista al frente nuevamente - como dije antes, si pongo demasiada de mi aura en un objeto este corre el riesgo de quebrarse, sin embargo hace algunos años atrás descubrí una forma de evitar que esto le suceda a los objetos en la que imbuyo mi aura.

-pero nada es gratis-

Jaune asintió ante las palabras de la faunus - así es Blake, a cambio de que mi aura fortalezca las propiedades en el objeto que escojo, el que recibe el daño si me extralimito es mi propia persona - levantando sus brazos mientras les observaba críticamente - Ruby, aquel día en mi desesperación por protegerte puse demasiada energía en la gemas de Album, no que me arrepiente ya que protegerlas es siempre mi prioridad.

-Jaune...-

-Todos tenemos un límite, y yo no soy la excepción- volviendo su vista a ambas jóvenes que aun lo miraban preocupadas - y lo que vieron que le paso a mis brazos es una muestra de mis límites...por lo menos el comienzo de ellos - diciendo esto en casi un susurro - ahora bien - volviendo a sonreír - creo que ya es hora de que vuelvan a su dormitorio, ya que estoy seguro que Yang y Weiss se estarán preguntando donde están - y sin esperar la respuesta de ambas jóvenes, levantándose para dirigirse a uno de los edificios.

-Ruby...¿escuchaste...- refiriéndose a la última parte de lo dicho por su humano.

-Lo hize...- mirando preocupada la espalda del joven, Jaune les había revelado un poco de él, pero era obvio que aun les ocultaba muchas cosas y el tono con lo que dijo lo último, la ponía muy intranquila - no podemos permitir que vuelva a enfrentar todo solo.

-...no lo hará Ruby-

* * *

A varios metros de ahí, Weiss y Yang no podían entender lo que acababan de presenciar, habían demasiados huecos en lo que sucedía para que alguna de ellas pudiera llegar a algún tipo de conclusión.

Yang en especial no sabía ya que pensar, al principio solo quería pruebas para confrontar al profesor que obviamente le había hecho algo a su hermana menor, pero ahora viendo la preocupación con la que Ruby lo miraba y el cariño con lo que le había tratado - ¿qué sucede aquí? - acaso si pequeña hermana se había olvidado de la promesa que se habían hecho - _no...Ruby nunca rompería esa promesa, algo mas sucede aquí...¿pero qué?_

-quien es el profesor Okami-

La rubia se preguntaba lo mismo, pero por lo que había visto, por lo menos podía deducir que era alguien importante para su hermana y su compañera, lo cual era algo, por lo menos - ¿Crees que deberíamos confrontarlas?

Considerando la pregunta por unos segundos, la heredera finalmente negó con su cabeza - no, si Ruby o Blake hubieran querido que nos enteráramos, desde el principio nos hubieran informado.

-¿pero si no a ellas, con quien podemos saber que sucede?-

Weiss miro a su compañera, notando rápidamente la preocupación en su voz, ya que seguramente era la primera vez que Ruby no corría hacia su hermana mayor por algún problema - no te preocupes, seguro no es algo tan malo, si la tonta se preocupa tanto por el profesor por lo que hemos visto - volviendo su vista hacia sus dos compañeras que ya se encontraban de camino al dormitorio - aún así no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin saber que sucede.

-¿tienes alguna idea de a quien podemos recurrir?-

Ante la pregunta, Weiss simplemente salió de la habitación mientras le indicaba a la rubia que le siguiera - mi hermana.

* * *

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros de distancia en el palacio blanco, Jaques schnee cortaba la comunicación con su más reciente, y si se permitía admitir, más lucrativo socio en los últimos años.

-después de tanto tiempo por fin mi labor está dando frutos- volviendo su vista al tablero de ajedrez a su lado, donde un juego ya había avanzado mientras movía su reina para bloquear cualquier movimiento del rey contrario - jaque, Ozpin.

* * *

 **Que tal a todos, un capítulo más y bienvenidos al final de este también.**

 **Wow, ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que actualizaba esta historia, pero no se preocupen no la he abandonado. Ahora volviendo a esta, como pueden ver se rebeló más de la semblance de nuestro prota, y si lo notaron está realmente no a cambiado que la que tiene en la serie, solo que digamos la he trabajado un poco más. :)**

 **Ahora a las notas para los reviewers:**

 **Annimo**

 **akarigan**

 **Les agradezco mucho por apoyo. :)**

 **Ahora bien, recuerden que si tienen alguna duda o comentario, desde los reviews es desde donde pueden preguntarme o comentar.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado a todos este nuevo capítulo! :)**

 **¡Bye bye!**


End file.
